


SIaOL | Darkness Within

by PhantomKeith



Series: An Unlikely Development [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 89,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKeith/pseuds/PhantomKeith
Summary: After the events from 'Stuck Inside a Obsessive Love' things begin to shift. The game is affected with a bug, and Team DanganRonpa forced to use what they can to show everything is in control. Key word being Control.





	1. A Thrilling Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I am back, I was supposed to update this sooner but I am so sorry for the delay, I already have my left hand broken and after I posted 'A Loving Dragon Heart | Chapter 0: Cold Defeat?' I kinda ... stabbed my left hand with a knife ... so, now I can't write with my right one and writing with my left one brings alot of pain to me.  
> YET, that doesn't mean I'm going to stop ... it just means chapters will come out slower ...

_. . ._

_*Sigh*_

_Here we are again on another boring and pointless day. Everything is boring … even I am way too normal and I don’t have any characteristics that make me stand out._

_I have such bad luck … why did I even got to enter this elite school I can’t keep up with anyone, I can’t stand out, and I can’t make any friends there whatsoever … I’m basically … empty space in the class or on recess or even on my way back home from school … people bump into me a lot._

_At home, my parents are always stressing me out with how I have to give even more on school, but in all honesty … I’m fed up of all of this._

_I just want to disappear, find somewhere where I won’t be bothered by anything of this. I want this to stop, to stop, to stop … but … Not all is bad, I have one great friend that is always there for me and we even have one great hobby in common._

_He is a shining light in my day and thanks to him, I was introduced to something that makes me want to live, something to look forward too, something that won’t let me down, and that’s why, I know I will be okay no matter what._

_As long as he’s still around and this doesn’t end I’ll be okay and happy no matter how dark and bad the days might be._

_If not for him I wouldn’t have got the courage to keep facing each and every day, if not for him I wouldn’t have been obsessed with the best thing ever, If not for him I wouldn’t have strength on the darkest moments of my life._

_He saved me, and now both of us keep on rooting for our obsession, we keep on rooting for our favorites to give their best, and while we do that … both of us … want to –_

 

“Makoto!”

“Uwahh!” he turned around to meet a plain looking boy looking at him “S-Sato, Phew, don’t scare me like that, specially not on the middle of the street”

“Hehehe, sorry, I can’t help it” _this is my friend, the one who saved me_ “Also, hurry up Makoto, the next episode is almost starting and you know that they give the preview for the next one today, so let’s hurry up!” Sato although plain looking was a lot more energetic and positive than Makoto, and the other liked that, he liked having a friend with that kind of attitude.

Both hurried to Makoto’s house, being the closest one to their school “I can’t wait Makoto, I can not wait! Woohooo!” Sato was always like that, making the good even brighter.

“Yeah, let’s hurry up” both boys kept running down the street, it was the beginning of summer and thank god school was ending because those school clothes were not the best during summer time. Even so, they kept running down the street, avoiding other people in the way and quickly making their way to Makoto’s house.

* * *

 

Once they got inside they took of their shoes as a rule of politeness “Hey Sato we still have some time before it starts, wanna change it something better, I have some clothes that’ll fit you”

“Sure thing, thanks Makoto-chan” he replied with a smile, as he normally closed his eyes he couldn’t see Makoto’s embarrassed face.

After handing him the clothes they got dressed in different rooms. Makoto went to grab a few snacks for the two and Sato quickly went for the couch and turned on the TV, leaving it on a specific channel.

“Makoto, hurry up, it’s almost starting”

“Almost done!” he shouted to the other as he finished getting everything ready.

Makoto left on the table in front the couch two bowls, one with Doritos and the other with Pop-corn, he also had placed on the table two bottles of Orange Panta. They had got really addicted to the Panta brand after their favorite antagonist from season 52, Kokichi Ouma, had won alongside the Ultimate Gunslinger and the Ultimate Wedding Planner. Sadly they couldn’t get accustomed to grape Panta which was Kokichi’s favorite, but still they followed his favorite soda brand so they could still be called Kokichi’s fans, right?

“Your microwave still amazes me Makoto, you got the pop-corn ready in a snap” he laughed, it was just a regular microwave, it wasn’t the latest one or the best of its time.

“ _Danganronpa!”_ both carefree expressions the boys had were replaced with a serious one once they heard the robotic like voice that began the DanganRonpa intro. Their heads turned to the TV as if they had just seen someone commit a crime.

The intro began playing, they could never get enough of just an intro of the many Dangan seasons, but the V3 was by far the best, at least by the opinion of the duo.

Once the intro finished playing the screen turned black, something that was customary on DanganRonpa when a Trial went into Intermission. The words ‘Class Trials Resume’ showed up on screen and then it lit up showing the class trial, everyone was getting back on their podiums except the Analyst who was still freaking out.

Both viewers expected the Analyst to be the culprit, for him to have a mental breakdown, for him to just … break. The outcome surprised them to the core, as the Analyst turned his fear into motivation and expose the real culprit.

Himiko Yumeno was voted as the culprit and the students were right. This, again, was another surprise, Himiko was one of the characters that they were one hundred per cent sure that wouldn’t kill anyone, sure they thought she was a likely candidate for a victim but not as murderer … Season 53 was already kicking to a great start.

Himiko’s punishment was ruthless as Monokuma made sure to mock the magician’s own Talent and in the end another surprise arose, not only was the life of Korekiyo Shinguji and Himiko Yumeno as the ones to be claimed as was the life of Tenko Chabashira, who tried her best to save the one she loved from death.

“Oh My God …” Makoto silently agreed with Sato.

“Dude … this season … this trial … I was so freaking sure that the killer was the Analyst”

“Same here Sato, sure Himiko was a suspect but after the way she behaved on the week without murders there was no way she could’ve done that” the duo stopped their talking once the elevator opened up allowing them to exit back to the Shrine of Judgment.

They thought that the excitement had ended for that episode, but oh wrong both teenagers were.

They gasped at the same time as the Analyst struck down Shuichi and then spout mean words at the one he used to call a friend.

“I didn’t expect that … season 53 is really unpredictable” Makoto said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

“I know dude, I mean I can kinda see this happening, his hate is justified, Shuichi did a jerk move on him, but still, he has to realize any detective would have suspected him”

The two fell in silence again, the only noise being of them eating, drinking, breathing and the sound of the TV.

The day had turned into night, the episode seemed to be at its ending with a nice scene, Shuichi had now a small group of four including himself, it was he, Kaede, Kaito and Maki, a nice group for him. They were working out, laughing, sharing stories and overall having a good time.

Once again the two boys were proved wrong as Shuichi headed into the bathroom of the main Academy building. Both saw him as a weird guy who had an imaginary friend who seemed to bug him while he was in the bathroom. When he tried to leave however, another sight that made their blood pumping was there.

The Analyst seemed in pain, almost beat up, as he forced himself to go down the hallway and down the stairway to the basement, once again Shuichi spoke with his imaginary friend and then followed him.

The Analyst changed drastically, he became the complete opposite of what his character was for a few seconds as he opened the door and then swapped back into his regular self and then he acknowledged Shuichi’s presence before heading inside.

Shuichi once again spoke to his imaginary friend, the name of said friend bleeped out by Team DanganRonpa … but why?

The Detective followed the Analyst inside. The room was very much like an Ultimate Lab, maybe the Ultimate lab for the Ultimate Doctor or something, there were medical supplies all over the place so it was only logical to think that. Shuichi headed to another door where the Analyst was and before the viewers could see what had the Analyst so shocked the screen turned dark.

“NOOOOO!” both teenagers screamed.

“THEY CAN’T PUT A CLIFFHANGER THERE!” as surprising as it might sound Makoto was breaking way harder than Sato was.

“… Team DanganRonpa MUST have had a reason … let us wait … for Monokuma and Monomi’s special review after the episode, I heard it was going to be one that longtime fans and even new and dedicated fans must hear” the other nodded and then they calmed down.

After a while the screen changed into a stage. On both ends of the stage two figures appeared, on the right was the human Monokuma and on the left was the human Monomi, the fans loved their human forms and Team DanganRonpa found a way to keep their favorite bear and bunny paired up even if it wasn’t in the season plot.

“HAhahahah, Hello there you bastards all over the globe, it’s time for the very expected, MonoMono Talk! Puhuhuhu!”

“M-Monokuma … can you please not call our lovely viewers bastards, we don’t want anyone to feel sad” the male quickly rapped an arm around her neck and then punched her in the head.

“You shut it sister, don’t tell me how to run my show!”

“M-Meanie!” she had tears at her eyes ready to fall.

“Ahem … Attention everyone, today we will be discussing the Punishments that V3 has hosted so far! I bet you all remember the special teaser we showed you all before the game started, Punishment Hopeless Run … Well, here’s confirmation, the survivor of that punishment is indeed on the show, and the survivor is well and living, Puhuhuhu!” Next to him a screen lit up showing the punishment he had mentioned.

“Aren’t you saying a bit … too much?” the once bunny received an uppercut to the face by the other.

“Shut it Sister! Oh, and I’m getting word from above to get you to continue presentation so … get to it”

Even though she showed that she was clearly displeased, she had to do her job.

“Well … on today’s episode we had such a hopeless punishment, let us all hope it ends there. Today we had the deaths of poor Yumeno-san and Chabashira-san, so sad” she started crying “b-b-b-but … don’t worry everyone … soon we’ll have our talk show with the three that have died already, I do hope you all expect to see them alive and well-“ before she could continue Monokuma kicked her into the ground.

“Stop this!”

“No way its way too funny, Puhuhuhu!” Monomi began letting out an aura of power.

“I have defeated your final form once Monokuma, I WILL do it again!” she began glowing brighter.

"Ah! As if you could do that!" Monomi's power began increasing and it concerned the other.

"Hey ... calm the hell down" she did not "Monomi ... calm down" her power was getting to unstable levels and even thought he was just an AI he felt afraid.

“Okay, Okay, you win, I’m sorry, I won’t hit you again today!”

“Good!” her power level began decreasing and then she smiled innocently.

“Attention lovely viewers” she began once again “I’ll say the good part that we have been hyping on the DanganRonpa websites, as you all have just seen the episode left us all with a cliffhanger because … a new character will be joining, and I’ll just go ahead and say this, the character that will be joining is the antagonist from one of the past five seasons, those being, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, the Ultimate Puppet Master, the Ultimate Surgeon, the Ultimate Archer, or the Ultimate Actor! Also we have one more bit of info that we’re allowed to present here”

“Yeah, Yeah, go at it bunny sister … damn Magical girl form … if it wasn’t for that I’d kick your ass to the moon …” Monokuma was on a corner pouting like a child for having the spotlight stolen from him.

“You should listen up because this concerns you” he turned his head to see Monomi’s “On this season Monokuma won’t be as active because … something bad will happen to him causing his screen time to decrease!” a loud gasp came from the despair boy. He had turned gray and had his jaw hanging.

“Monokuma?” she tapped his shoulder.

“Hey Monokuma?” she tapped again.

No reply came from the male.

“Oh boy, I should’ve expected that these news were far too strong for a Drama Queen like him … oh well, see you all lovely viewers on our next MonoMono Talk, bye-bye” she waved the audience goodbye and the show ended.

 

. . .

 

The next show was about to begin, it was a talk show that had DanganRonpa as focus and discussed theories and stuff like that, basically a rip off of MonoMono Talk, the only thing that prevented a lawsuit was the fact that it had as main objective the discussion of theories while the MonoMono Talk didn’t focus on that at all.

Both bowls of snacks were empty, one of the bottles was empty as well and the other was half empty.

“I can’t believe a previous Antagonist is gonna participate on v3, I hope it’s Kokichi”

“Same here Makoto, but I was so sure the antagonist of this season was going to be the Analyst, his actions on class trial proved that, and let’s be honest, the similarity he has with Kokichi is too big to be a coincidence” the other nodded in agreement.

Makoto had already grabbed his phone and checked the popular DanganRonpa websites and they were on fire as there was theory upon theory of who was going to be the Antagonist that would be joining. He showed what he had found with Sato and both began discussing the topic with each other once again.

“I can’t wait for the next episode of season V3, I really hope it’s Kokichi who gets added back, also it only makes sense after what happened to his real self”

“Wait, are you talking about how Kokichi Ouma never woke up after the last killing game?” Sato nodded.

“You know how my father works for DanganRonpa” Makoto’s eyes lit up as he nodded “Well you see, when the last season had its winners, Kokichi was among them, they all woke up except Kokichi, his data was moved elsewhere and then it just vanished, that’s why he has to stay how he is, still plugged into DanganRonpa with no way of escape until the Team finds a way” Makoto seemed to take a while but he connected the dots.

“Are you trying to say … that it’s possible that Kokichi woke up and he’s going for the killing game again?”

“… Try again”

“… It’s possible that to bring him back they had to put all the data from last killing game on V3 so that he can be found and saved?”

“Bingo”

What had happened to Kokichi truly was something awful, he had applied to participate on the killing game and won and then somehow his system bugged and his data got stuck … it must be something truly terrifying.

“I feel so bad for Ouma-kun”

“Yeah” Sato agreed “What happened to him really is fucked up, especially with all that happened before the killing game”

“Huh?”

“You don't remember, it was all over the news Makoto, his parents got into a terrible car accident and they died”

Makoto’s eyes slowly grew bigger “Oh yeah … poor guy, and I feel bad for his boyfriend as well, remember how desperate he was to participate in DanganRonpa to try and find Kokichi … I’m happy he managed to be accepted but … how is he supposed to find him if he has no memory”

That was indeed a good question, a question that Sato did not have an answer to.

“I have no idea … oh and also, I’m not allowed to tell you this but dad told me that the teaser punishment was actually someone breaking into the game” once again his friend’s eyes grew wide.

“No way, that can’t be possible” how was it possible that someone managed to get into the killing game if not by being selected, DanganRonpa had amazing security systems.

“Oh believe it, it was indeed possible, but according to what father knows, he survived Monokuma’s punishment and … well dad doesn’t truly know this but he thinks that the Analyst is in fact the Intruder”

“Isn’t that … illegal … it’s kinda like … kidnapping”

“True, but he did invade first and dad isn’t sure about that”

That made both boys silent as they began to wonder about what they really knew about what was indeed happening on that killing game. Sato mentioned something about posting that as a theory on the DanganRonpa theory blog, which Makoto agreed, but his mind stopped when he recalled something.

“Hey remember those news around when the killing game started?”

Sato blinked twice “… You have to be way more specific than that”

“About that seventeen year old kid that was on a coma because of one of those virtual reality systems, I remember the news reporters saying he was trying out something on virtual reality and something went bad and so for him to be saved he was brought to the same hospital where the Ultimates are on … do you think … that might’ve been the Analyst …”

Both begun thinking for a few seconds before both saying “Nah” at the same time.

“Hey by the way, what was that guy’s name?”

“Oh right!” Makoto was never that loud “Here’s where things get freaky and made me think he was the Analyst. The picture that was shown showed him with purple hair much like the Analyst, and his name … it gives me chills …”

Sato noticed as Makoto began trembling and he quickly wrapped an arm around him “Hey it’s okay”

Feeling safe on the other’s embrace he finally began to calm down “His name Sato … he’s called Chiikko –“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might confuse some people but if everyone remembers, during Chapter 6 of the actual game we're introduced to Makoto that lives on the outside world. I decided to use him as a way to show how Team DanganRonpa tries to show they are in control of the game, now Sato however, is not a character that is presented, I just felt bad for having Makoto all alone so I decided to add a friend for him.  
> Sato is in no way an OC that I will be working much on, he might make an appearence on later game but only as a side character.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I'm gonna try to get back on track and get the next chapter out asap because I can't forgive myself for being so dumb as to stab my non broken hand and make writing even more difficult.
> 
> Side Note:  
> I really liked writing Monokuma and Monomi's dialogue, especially when I made Monokuma afraid of Monomi xD


	2. Singing About Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The action starts taking place once again on the killing game.  
> Kokichi starts having nightmares about what had happened to him.  
> Someone sings a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would try to get the next chapter soon, but things have been rather hectic making my time to be on ao3 or write over all shorter, and the fact my right hand is broken and my left hand is bandaged because of my accident with a knife makes writting way more difficult.  
> I'm really, really sorry for the wait.
> 
> Also, from this chapter and onwards will be inside of the killing game, and I also want to say that there will be one more chapter were the action takes place on the outside world, I'm just not going to say when, eheheh.

Kokichi woke up with cold sweats running down his face, the little Leader was being haunted by nightmares of that person repeatedly violating his body over and over again while he tried to beg for mercy. With trembling legs he got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom so that he could shower and then begin his plan to clear as much as possible the Analyst’s name.

The warm water ran down his body while he stood there without movement. Kokichi’s mind wouldn’t go anywhere else but that nightmare, he could recall every single awful moment, every single thing that monster did to him. Kokichi wanted to cry, he wanted to sit there and just not do a thing for the rest of the day. He then remembered more of his nightmare, specifically, when someone comforted him.

He recalled how he saw Shuichi in his dream but … it was weird, Shuichi seemed slightly different. He hold Kokichi in his arms and kept patting his back as he calmly told him everything would be okay, he remembered how safe and loved he felt

… Why … Kokichi couldn’t help but wonder why he felt so safe around the detective, whenever he was around him he instinctively grew calm and safe … why was that … its almost felt like Kokichi had … fell for the detective, it almost fell like he was in love with him.

How could that be, Kokichi had teased the other quite a lot and he found him quite cute but … could he truly love the detective so much that he would dream of him to save him from his own nightmares?

It was true that Kokichi when he was in his ghost form he’d sleep next to Shuichi and … he felt safe, he felt protected … Kokichi had never been in love but he knew from other’s experiences that the feeling of being love was slightly different from what he was feeling. What he felt was as if … he and Shuichi were together.

That could only be a lie; he knew that the detective barely stood him, how could Shuichi possibly love the little lying shit that was Kokichi?

He denied his feelings over and over again. The water kept running down his body and Kokichi slightly hoped that the water would wash away those feelings he had … it didn’t. If anything, the warmth from the water made him recall even further how he felt like with dream Shuichi and made him fall more for the detective.

Kokichi slapped himself on his cheeks and brought himself back to reality. He finished his shower, got dressed and slowly exited the dorm, poking his head out first to see if there was anyone. Once he felt that it was safe to leave he swiftly exited and went to the Ultimate Supreme Leader lab.

The room was as it was when he left the other day, the only difference was a circle of paper on the floor and in the middle was the Analyst with his eyes wide and red from lack of sleep.

“Nishishi, morning underling” the other didn’t meet his gaze.

“Voice … Ouma Kokichi, greeting … Morning Leader”

Kokichi blinked a few times before he responded.

“Wow, are you so sleep deprived that you turn into a robot, Nishishi, your answers are even more robotic than Kiiboy’s”

The other slowly looked at Kokichi and then it seemed like he just realized that Kokichi had entered the room.

“AH!” there was the reaction … although delayed “Leader Kokichi, welcome back, would you like to hear the information that I have uncovered?”

“How could I not, go ahead, Nishishi”

The Analyst collected a few papers that were on the floor.

“Let’s see …” he said while flipping the papers “Ah, first of all I believe Maki is hiding her talent because there’s no way she’s a Child Caregiver, there’s no reason as of why she would hide her talent unless … if she is something like the Ultimate Assassin or something” that could prove to be useful, if that was true that is. Kokichi could use that to have an advantage towards Maki and force her to do what he wanted to keep that secret a secret.

“Keep going”

He flipped more pages “I have been focusing on the screens for quite a lot and I’ve got the list of who might be the mastermind shorter … the ones I believe are not the mastermind are Saihara, Kaede, Kaito, you and me, Gonta and Ryoma, although Kaede and Kaito might become problematic for future plans, their positivity has a great influence” that was progress, like that the list became shorter and if the Analyst kept the this progress then that meant that Kokichi would be able to find that bastard and break that face.

“Well … this was all the info I had to offer you, and if you excuse me, I need to finish up these files, good night Kokichi”

“It’s actually morning” the other mumbled something about having his sleep schedule destroyed as he returned to the circle of paper and resumed his thinking.

Not having anything else to do in the lab Kokichi returned to the surface and made his way to the Dining Hall, he had to eat after all and he still had to make them all believe that the Analyst wasn’t that kind of person they saw in the flashback light, or at least try to clear what he could of the Analyst’s name.

* * *

 

As he entered the Dining Hall he noticed how everyone was silently eating, they were trying to keep the peace that they had during the time they all ate together … it was time for that to be ruined.

“Morning peasants!” he gave them all one of his perfected childish smiles, making sure that all of them knew he was purposely bringing them down.

“Hey dude, that’s not nice, who are you to say that to us when we just met” from what Kokichi knew he already expected something like that from Kaito.

“Great, another fucking gremlin, that’s all we fucking needed, why not someone who could appreciate someone like me!” Miu shouted and then flipped Kokichi off.

Kokichi was internally smirking; everyone was having an expected reaction.

His eyes landed on the detective. Shuichi was no longer wearing his hat and that made him look ten times better. Kokichi felt the heat rising on his cheeks and he quickly forced himself to calm down.

“Morning Ouma-kun, did you sleep well?” Shuichi was the first who initiated a conversation. It was expected, from everyone on the room, Shuichi was the one that knew him the best so he was already used to that destructive behavior Ouma displayed.

“Nishishi, I had an aaaaaamazing night, I was just displeased that I couldn’t talk to the only smart person that was among all these peasants since most of you drove him into hiding” there he was already beginning his plan. And Shuichi seemed to notice how Ouma was already trying to do something.

“Nyahahaha, Atua says we must be aware of each other”

“Angie its plain obvious that the Analyst isn’t bad!”

“Shut the fuck up you damn weeb, Kyahahah!”

“Was it really too much to ask for a calm and peaceful meal time” Kirumi spoke quietly but she spoke fiercely causing the upcoming mass argument, that would probably end on a food fight because Kokichi would do that if he had the chance, and everyone grew silent again … except Kokichi, he wasn’t one to be intimidated by others, he was the one that intimidated.

“Oooh, Mom-chan is mercyless”

“Excuse me, what did you call me?”

The entire work that Kirumi had on keeping everyone quiet and calm was quickly destroyed by Kokichi’s personality, he successfully managed to break hell during breakfast and not even Kirumi was being able to calm that down.

“Ouma-kun, why are you doing this, stop being so childish” his and Kaede’s eyes met.

Kaede’s fierce expression quickly changed to one of worry as tears formed on Kokichi’s eyes.

“O-Ouma-kun?”

“WHAAAAAAAA! You’re so mean! Calling me childish, I didn’t expect you to be so cruel!” he made sure as to be as loud and as annoying as possible while he fake cried. He was a master of deceit after all so it wasn’t that hard for a few fake tears, more like a river of fake tears in this situation, to come out flowing from his eyes like it were nothing.

“Ouma-kun I’m sorry, please don’t cry” she quickly tried to calm down the crying boy.

“He’s lying Kaede” she looked at Shuichi who was still eating his food calmly, he did not want to be part of that whole mess.

The tears stopped flowing as if they were never there “Aww man, you’re no fun Saihara-chan, I wanted to make Akamatsu-chan feel worse”

“Shuichi how did you know?” she asked, amazed that Shuichi seemed to have used his talent with ease and without any issue, apparently, Shuichi didn’t tell the full story of how he and Ouma met, only how he met his body.

“Saihara-chan knows that because it’s his job to spot a liar like yours truly, right Saihara-chan?” the detective nodded unsure if he should have stayed quiet or roll with it.

“Tch, what an annoying brat” Maki said out loud “You’re only causing trouble since you arrived, you truly seem terrible” Kokichi’s response was a smile.

 _Not as terrible as you, murdering bitch_ Kokichi wanted to have said that so badly, but if he did he would light up a fire that was not supposed to be lit yet.

“Thanks Maki-chan, I am known for my foul behavior after all, Nishishi”

For the rest of their breakfast, things went as bad. Kokichi would easily grow bored and end up doing something that would either make Miu laugh, or something that would set everyone into anger, he even disturbed Kiibo by asking if he, as a robot, had genitals.

Shuichi really didn’t want to be part of anything that was happening right now, sure he liked Kokichi but … he wasn’t mentally prepared to deal with _this._

Eventually, Kokichi looked towards Shuichi and decided to finally get this done with.

“I can’t believe you would think that Analyst to be the awful guy you think he his Saihara-chan, in my opinion, you deserved to be hit on the face after using him and then accusing him, Nishishi” it hurt to say that to Shuichi, and it hurt even more to see the hurt look he had on his face.

“That’s enough Ouma! You have no right to say any of that!” and there he was to protect Shuichi … as if the detective needed a big brute to defend him.

“Oh, I don’t have a right to say what I think? What next, I won’t have the right to eat, to drink, to move, heck I won’t even have the right to breathe right?” Kaito was about to deny that before Ouma continued speaking “You all know Monokuma is evil, and yet you all decide to walk the path he provides for you … how would you all feel if Monokuma showed us, let’s say Kaede as a murderous fiend?” he had wanted to say Maki instead of Kaede, but for his plan to work he needed to accuse someone who was nice, kind and that others trusted, both Shuichi and Kaede fit that description perfectly but he chose Kaede … for personal reason.

“It actually makes me see you all as bastards that enjoy picking on the weaker, you all talk about friendship and trust yet you crush him just like that because the bear gave you all the idea he was evil … Nishishi, and here I was thinking I was messed up”

“You take that back right now, we’re not like that at all!” that was exactly what he wanted, he wanted Kaito to say those words. He could feel everyone looking at them, they were the center of all attention.

“And, is the Analyst that kind of person?”

“Of course he …” Ouma smirked, one look around the room and he had successfully created doubt on each of them, except Rantaro and Maki.

Now it was time for him to drop the subject and let them all think about it on their own “Well, whatever, it’s not my fault that you all just want to throw him under the bus like that just because of that stupid memory” perfect, everyone looked confuse at his swift change of subject, even Saihara-chan “Now, can someone kill a person, I’m getting bored from being here and it hasn’t even been a day”

“You truly are a despicable human being” great, he had convinced them, now all he had to do is-

“There will be no murders, Puhu*Cough*” at the door of the Dining hall was Monokuma … on a wheelchair, face red, snot running down his nose and his fur seemed to be falling … how was it even possible for a robot to get sick.

“Excuse me, did you just say that you don’t want us to murder each other any longer?” if that were to compromise what Kokichi was trying to do he would have to stop it, right there and then.

“As you all can see, your beloved Headmaster is sick”

“How the fuck is this even possible, you’re a bear robot!”

“Oh … My god … the slut is saying something smart” his surprise was not faked.

“Shut up you damn shota!”

“Hey you two, no interrupting m-*cough* … as I was saying … if any of you is to kill another until I say so, the murderer will be executed without being hosted a class trial … now that doesn’t mean you’re free to do what you all want, tomorrow we will have a test of skill with kendo swords for my entertainment, whoever doesn’t participate will suffer punishment, also take these items” he pushed a button on the wheelchair that forced the chair to move forward to one of the tables.

The bear left on the table a red jewel, an ocarina, a crank and finally a passport.

“These items will be useful while exploring the school” even when he sounded and looked sick he still made that awful despair inducing smile.

“Oh and one more thing, your dear headmaster has something to tell you all” whatever it was it wasn’t going to be good “One of you as been lying this entire time, and ironically it’s not the lying newcomer, no, one of you lies about their talent, if you find that person I’ll grant a wish to that person … I won’t grant the wish to let that person or more escape this place”

Chatter filled the hall. Everyone was discussing about what Monokuma had just said, having the bear grant a wish could prove to be quite helpful. Kokichi in the other hand was thinking about how he already knew the answer and how this was all he needed to force the doubt he had created to evolve into belief that the Analyst wasn’t actually that kind of person. Now Kokichi knew that there was still the possibility that the Analyst was indeed that kind of awful person but as long as his belief to not believe anything about the awful killing game didn’t falter than Kokichi would still have a powerful card to play.

“Oooh a wish, I want that!” his voice had the same childish tone he’d put when he had tried to annoy the others.

“Puhuhu, go ahead bastard *cough* … I doubt you’ll get it first try, hahaha” that’s where Monokuma got it wrong.

“Well, if that’s how it’s going to be … the liar is Maki” the bear froze and his laughter died out “Maki says that she is the Ultimate Child Caregiver, but in fact” Kokichi lowered his head just enough so that the bangs of his hair created a shadow around his eyes, he gave a humanly impossible smile towards the table where Maki was “She’s not really who she claims to be”

For a moment Maki seemed to have vanished in thin air, just as if Kokichi’s words were enough to disintegrate anyone or anything except Maki's chopsticks who fell on the table.

The tips of Kokichi’s feet were barely touching the floor as Maki held him by the neck, her grip growing tighter and tighter.

“M-Maki what’re you doing?” Kaito was the one who broke the silence, worry ran through his body as he watched the scene, his girlfriend seemed ready to murder Kokichi and if she did that Kaito would lose her.

“O-Oh … this was … expected after a-all … but I know this is not your style” even not having the advantage Kokichi smiled, he had her right where he wanted “You don’t kill in plain sight … right … Miss Ultimate Assassin?”

The room grew cold. Everyone grew worried, Kokichi had only been there for a day but they could already tell he wasn’t someone who spoke seriously, but this time he was speaking far too seriously. Shuichi was the only one that knew that Kokichi was telling what he believed to be true.

Maki send him a look that a killer would send to their prey when pissed off.

“Hey *cough* no killings are allo-“ the door to the Dining Hall was kicked open. A figure stood there and then dashed towards Maki, the figure stopped on her right as he spun and send a kick flying to Maki’s face.

Having great reflexes, she released Kokichi and held both arms in front of her face blocking the attack.

The figure then retreated next to Kokichi.

“What the hell?” Maki’s eyes met her attacker’s, it was the Analyst, his movements seemed forced, just as if he had no strength on his body, his eyes were clouded and yet they seemed brighter than before.

He blinked once. Twice. And his eyes returned to normal.

“Le- Kokichi, are you okay?” he offered him his hand to help him get back to his feet but Kokichi denied him and got back up himself.

“Nishishi, why thank you Analyst-chan for trying to rescue me from a cold blooded murderer, you truly are the best one from everyone that is here” Kokichi’s words came out with venom, meant for everyone that was in the room with exception of the Analyst.

Maki just stood there, her eyes wide, that seemed to have been the first time someone had got close to hit her.

“Kokichi, take what you said back!” Kaito eyes had fire in them, a fire of stupidity “Maki isn’t a cold blooded murderer!”

Human emotions is something funny, blind belief forces the head to wrap unnecessary emotions around something or someone that was deemed important to a person, in Kaito’s case, his love for Maki forced him to not see the truth even after what had happened … actually Kokichi wondered if that was blind belief or just plain stupidity from the other.

Now Kokichi knew he couldn’t really say that, he was in the same case even though he didn’t want to admit it, he just couldn’t force his emotions for Shuichi to stay dead, but he could at least hide most of them.

“Nishishi, why don’t we ask our beloved headmaster?”

“… I don’t know how you did it but the Ultimate Supreme Leader got it right, Maki Harukawa was indeed lying and her talent is Ultimate Assassin!”

This was good, an assassin was dangerous on a killing game, and like this not only would the mark placed on the Analyst’s back turn to Maki as he would also be dooming her to solitude and that way, without interactions with the others, she would not have a reason to kill and no one would dare try and kill the Assassin.

“What will your *Cough* Dammit … I mean, what will your wish be?”

“Actually, I was thinking on saving my wish for later on” he responded with a smile and the bear nodded.

“Fine by me” the wheelchair turned to the door “I’m gonna leave now, don’t kill each other, use those rewards, and remember … Kendo sword tournament tomorrow, be there or be punished, Puhuhuhuh-“ the closing door cut his laugh.

Whoever the mastermind was, they knew that they had lost that round. They couldn’t possibly get anyone to attack the Analyst now after what had happened with Maki.

“Hey Maki … this changes nothing you hear me, my feelings for you won’t change and I won’t stop trying to reach out to you” she didn’t answer him as her head hung low.

With a forced smile, he pulled her out of the room, to where, Kokichi didn’t know and he couldn’t care less. He himself began making his way to the door to return to the secret lab. The Analyst was about to follow him when he was stopped by Kaede grabbing him by the wrist, Kokichi didn’t stop and returned to the lab.

* * *

 

“Yes?” his back was still facing the Pianist. Shuichi had joined her.

“Analyst-kun … I want you and Shuichi to be friends again and … I want to know more about you … please hang out with me and Shuichi on my lab today, please” he really didn’t want to.

“Analyst-kun, I know I deserved being hit after … betraying you like that but do understand that you were somewhat suspicious … I … I want to start over … please” The Analyst damned those stupid emotions that were boiling inside of him to accept the Pianist’s offer.

In the end he gave in because he knew there was no way he would leave them with his hand still attached to his body due to Kaede’s grip on him.

Once on the lab Kaede began browsing the music sheet to find a suitable one.

“Um … Analyst-kun” Shuichi initiated “I truly am sorry … I know it’s not easy to forgive in a snap but … I do hope that we can be friends again”

Since the day that he had hit Shuichi he had regretted it, he had regretted each word filled with hatred that was meant for Shuichi, he truly did want to start over but was Shuichi being honest or was he just trying to use him.

“… Shuichi” a small light sparked on Shuichi’s eyes “… I … I acted in the heat of the moment … I am sorry but at the same time I am not for hitting you … if you want we can start from 0 but I won’ be friends with you as easily as when we first met …”

“That …” that was a chance “… that’s okay, I’m just glad that there’s no need for spite between us” Shuichi was really giving off an image that the Analyst didn’t like, he was looking far too much like Kaito, too trusting of others.

“Oh, I never played this one before … and it’s untitled” Kaede spoke as she held a music sheet on her hands.

She sat at the piano and got ready to play “Analyst-kun won’t you tell us more about yourself … at least what you can recall?”

His stone cold face didn’t change “… I don’t feel like it, besides I can’t remember anything …”

The Pianist gave him a kind smile “Well, whenever you’re ready, also you’re so tense, try to relax a bit more like Shuichi, this song seems to be a calming one so please try hear it and relax” she played a few keys on the piano and the Analyst visibly flinched.

Shuichi seemed to realize that “Analyst-kun are yo-“ he was cut off by the Analyst doing something that caught both Kaede and Shuichi off guard.

 

_“I recall our days together  
Suffering, yet doing our best”_

 

He was … singing. Shuichi noticed that he had those cloudy eyes again which could only mean he was in some sort of daze. Shuichi didn’t speak and Kaede kept playing.

 

_“I miss you so much  
Why did you … go”_

_“Suffering, we were day after day_  
_Till that day came where both of them died._  
 _Finally, free from that fate we were_  
 _Sadly, more pain came our way”_

_“What was our sin for this pain,  
I ask you ... Oh God …”_

_“Finally … Seemed like … Our life, got-on-track  
Yet I could see through your façade, you were still, in pain inside”_

_“Oh God tell me why …  
what was our crime”_

_“I felt miserable because I couldn’t …_  
make him, happy as he deserved.  
_Then one day he came home with a real smile,_  
 _wondering I was and then I found why”_

_“My shining light of my life, found love at last …”_

 

The look on his face changed into one of much more sadness than before … almost as if he would cry.

 

_“Then one day … that awful day … he and I … lost you – oh shining light.  
Both of us, were weeping because you weren’t with us”_

_“I wished I could suffer ... instead you …”_

_“Touching your body, your pale body …_   
_I only … felt the cold … as if you were dead but in an endless coma …_   
_Why didn’t I stop you when I had the … chance …”_

_“I could barely see you breathing._   
_I could barely hear your heart beating._   
_I couldn’t even get a reaction._   
_Truly seemed like you were lost from us …”_

_“My only wish … is that I can see you again._   
_I want to embrace you and hear you call my name._   
_I want to feel your warmth again,_   
_I want to hear your heart beat and your breathing”_

_“Oh please … open your eyes …_   
_Where my heart used to be is a hole now …_   
_Please come back and make the rain of my eyes …_   
_Finally, come to a halt, please bring the sunlight again”_

_“Oh this world is so cruel, for taking you from … us”_

_“I want to hear your lovely laughter,_   
_See your smile and your eyes,_   
_I want you to prank me like you used to do,_   
_I want us to be able to argue and laugh about it, once more …”_

_“Oh, I miss you so much, I miss you a lot …  
Please hear my words, I do miss you a lot … Please come … back”_

 

Kaede  finsihed playing her song, she could only watch the other on that daze, with tears running like a fountain from his eyes.

Shuichi was sure, he was sure that the song he was singing was about his past … and he couldn’t feel worse.

“Analyst-kun?”

 

 _“Please, forgive me … I should’ve … cared about you … more …_  
_I should’ve realized the pain. you. had._  
 _Yet I just stood there not knowing your suffering_  
 _And then you went away so that the world would acknowledge you …_  
 _Oh, I miss you so, I truly do … please come back”_

 

Those were his last words before his legs gave out and he fell to the floor. As he fell the sound of two voices screaming his name echoed on the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And at last we get a little bit of information about the Analyst's story.  
> I can't truly say when I'll post next but I hope I can do it soon. Hope to see you all again on the next chapter.


	3. Kendo Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class searches the school for new areas.  
> Monokuma keeps his promise.  
> Someone dreams about their crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back with with another update. First of all I'm sorry for the wait, the pain in my left hand forces me to stop for a while but it has been getting better :D
> 
> ... I don't have much to say ... only this ... the ending of this chapter is (Kinda) bittersweet.

Shuichi couldn’t help but to have his worry grow more and more with each of Kaede’s worrying comments about the passed out boy on the Pianist lab.

“Shuichi, we need to carry him to his room at the very least” she only had the best intentions, but how were they to open the door to his room, Shuichi didn’t have a key for the door and he didn’t know where Ouma currently was.

At last, after twenty minutes, the Analyst slowly opened his eyes.

“Ugh, I feel like I got hit in the head with a frying pan” with the he of the wall he got to his feet.

“Analyst-kun I was so worried, are you okay?”

“… what?” Being the detective he was he noticed the look of absolute confusion on his face, did he not remember what just happened.

“Analyst-kun, I began playing the Piano and you sung such a sad song while I played and then you fainted”

He blinked twice “Don’t trick me Kaede, that didn’t happen … did it?”

“It did Analyst-kun” Shuichi’s voice also came out with worry “I think … when you go into a daze you remember your past, and right now you began singing about yourself and someone very important to you … can you really not remember?”

He shook his head; he ended up believing the duo because they were far too serious to be making that up.

“… If that is indeed true … Let this stay among us please … I don’t want to be pitied” was this his true self or not … the Analyst seemed to have two sides, the one where he seemed to be confident in himself when he was in a daze, and then his side that was shy but tried to hide it.

“Analyst-kun wait” she stopped him before he left “Before you leave … Can you tell us what was that about on the Dining Hall … I’ve been trying to avoid bring this up but I feel like if I don’t ask now I won’t get a second shot, and also ... you have a nice voice, you should sing more”

“… I was in a daze … when I got my senses again I just saw Le – Ouma-Kun and I went to aid him … that’s all” Shuichi noticed that lie, and Kaede did too … but it wasn’t entirely a lie “Will you let me go now?” The Pianist nodded and the other began to exit.

“I hope this day ends rather quickly … and thank you for the compliment” he said while exiting.

Kaede and Shuichi both wondered what he meant by that.

* * *

 

To the Analyst’s displease, the day did not went by fast. Everything seemed to be boring, even the exploration of the school for the places for the items that Monokuma delivered them.

With those items they were able to find the Ultimate Magician’s lab with the passport; the lab was locked due to its owner being deceased. From there they were able to unlock a new path with the red jewel, leading them to the Ultimate Maid’s lab which was very old styled. They also found the Ultimate Entomologist’s lab on the same floor; they deemed that lab off limits with exception of Gonta after both Kaede and Shuichi were drowned by a wave of bugs that Gonta had unleashed.

Thanks to the jewel they also had access to the third floor where was the Ultimate Tennis Pro’s lab, sadly Monokuma had a very sick sense of humor and the shower was prison themed, the bear really took any chance, even if the smallest, to torment them all.

The Ultimate Assassin’s lab was the next one to be discovered and true to its name, the lab was filled with weapons that an Assassin would use to commit any murders, but thankfully enough Maki didn’t seem tempted to kill any of them … except the one who had revealed her secret, that being none other than the Ultimate Supreme Leader, Kokichi Ouma.

When Shuichi didn’t have any items that would allow him to continue exploring the Academy he went to the outside to see if any of those items were going to open anything.

On the outside he, Tsumugi, the Analyst, and Kiibo were looking at a stone tablet with music notes on them. Thankfully for them, Kaede went with Shuichi and as she was the most proficient on music she began playing the ocarina they had received from Monokuma.

Both Tsumugi and the Analyst seemed to recognize the song and both began singing a song they said it was called ‘Eight Melodies’ from one game they had played. Shuichi didn’t pay attention to what game it was because he was more intrigued with was inside the new unlocked area.

They found that there was there a pool, how great. They finally had a place where they could rest and relax, even if they were on that stupid killing game, but he knew that the stupid sick bear would find a way to torment them if they were to try and relax.

Not finding a place where the crank might be used on the pool area he exited back to the exterior and noticed a castle like area, how in hell had he not noticed it earlier.

As he made his way there he also noticed that the building that was previously locked was now open with Miu in there laughing loudly as she gazed at the blueprints she had made. Shuichi shivered in fear of what those blueprints might be, and knowing the Inventor … it wasn’t good.

Not wanting to have anything to do with any of Miu’s crazy ideas Shuichi hurried to the castle like building to find Kaito and an area where the crank fit and opened the door. They found two new buildings, one being a casino and the other … a love hotel … really … of all things a love hotel …

Shuichi skipped the hotel on purpose and went to the casino. The place was in all honesty pretty well made, Shuichi knew they could have fun there if didn’t let themselves be wrapped around greed.

Before he even got to warn them not to be greedy, Kaito was already spending all the coins he had on the slot machines and in a matter of seconds he lost it all. Laughter from Kokichi was heard from another slot machine. Normally Kaito would get pissed off, but tears of sadness and jealousy were forming at his eyes once he noticed the big amount of coins that Kokichi had obtained … why was the little jerk so lucky on slot machine?

The day came to an end.

Progress had been made and new places had been discovered. At last the days could become less boring if no one fell into the need to kill that Monokuma created. They had a pool, a Tennis arena, a Music room and a Casino to kill the boredom after all.

Everyone slept in their room, except the Analyst who was still on the secret Ultimate Lab, the door was barricaded and he was inside of the car sleeping, he had brought a few pillows and bed sheets to make it more comfortable, he really should invest on a makeshift bed instead of using the car seats as a bed. The reason as of why he was there is because he didn’t trust the others too much, he could easily get attacked when leaving his room with Ouma, or on the worst case scenario Ouma would be the one getting knocked out, and he couldn’t possibly have that.

* * *

 

The next day they all gathered on the Dining Hall to eat as always, this time the Analyst joined them.

The main source of noise was Ouma and Miu, there was just no way he would let the fact that he could easily annoy her pass by him.

In other words, breakfast was going okay … until they were all summoned by the bear by the speaker system; they were required to meet at the gym.

As soon as they arrived they immediately saw a bucket with wooden kendo swords and near the same bucket, the stupid bear on his wheelchair.

“Pu … huhu … Seems like you all *cough* … forgot that you have to partake in this” they really didn’t want to participate in that, especially Shuichi, he didn’t want to hurt anyone and he knew that he would be the one that would come out hurt from the fight. Sadly he couldn’t pick the option of surrender and was forced to grab a kendo sword as each of the other students.

Kaito had the ‘brilliant’ idea for them to bet Monocoins on who would win the match. Shuichi knew that the real reason he was doing so was because of his addiction to the slot machines.

“Remember bastards … first person to hit the other three times win!”

The first match was between Kokichi and Miu. Everyone bet that inventor would win because she was taller and likely stronger then Kokichi, only Shuichi and the Analyst bet on Kokichi as the winner.

The two stood on opposite ends, the bear used his hammer to hit a miniature gong, signaling the begging of the match.

“Nishishi I have to battle the slut, well isn’t this a punch in the dick?”

“Shut up you damn purple minuscule gremlin, Imma hand to you your pale concave ass!” Miu began charging at him but Kokichi didn’t move.

“Oh is that what this is about, you wanna see me naked isn’t it, Nishishi, you should know that the closest thing you’ll have is that thick, long and hard stick in your hands”

“Heeeeeee!” she stopped in her tracks, drool running down her mouth as she was already imagining one of her perverted fantasies.

Swiftly Kokichi hit the other three times and the gong was hit again as the match ended.

“You tiny motherfucker, you did that on purpose!”

“Nishishi, why do you say that?” he replied on a childish tone.

On the crowd Kaito was on his hands and knees crying, losing to a slot machine wasn’t as bad as losing a bet. Shuichi could already tell that things were not gonna go well.

* * *

 

Indeed they didn’t go well. Kaito continued his bets … and lost every single one of them. The last match was about to begin and it was between Maki and the Analyst. It amazed Shuichi on how lucky the Analyst was, the smaller one clearly had no idea on how to battle with kendo swords, but he went against Gonta and Angie, both gave him the victory … the same couldn’t be said about Maki, she wasn’t going to let him win.

“Maki, please win this for your boyfriend, I’m betting 3-0 in your favor!” the entire class, including Shuichi did the same bet, except Kokichi, he was betting that the battle was going to be 1-3 in Maki’s favor, it seemed the tiny Leader trusted on the other’s luck to get at least one point.

Both were on opposite ends, Maki had a confident pose, ready to attack and showing no fear … the Analyst on the other hand was … shivering on his boots, the way he was handling the sword with both hands showed he clearly had no idea of what to do and he had no hope of victory.

The gong was hit and both didn’t move. Shuichi noticed how it looked like a stare off, the first one to blink or move would lose.

The pressure began building inside the Analyst. That was clear with how much he was sweating from just looking at Maki, he was the first one to charge towards the Assassin.

“I will win for the one who trusts in me, hya!” he jumped and sliced down.

Maki simply stepped to the right, waited for the other to land, and hit with strength on the other’s face getting him to fall backwards.

As he got up, Maki charged to him. She shoved the tip of the kendo sword on his belly with enough strength to force him to the other side of the arena and made him throw up his breakfast.

“A little bit too much Maki, take it down a notch!”

“I see I have cleaning to do”

“NOBODY LEAVES TILL THIS ENDS!”

With shaking arms and legs he began getting back on his feet once again. Shuichi wondered why he was doing that, it was already 2-0 for Maki, the Analyst should know he had no hope of winning, then why was he getting up once again.

It was then Shuichi noticed the other’s eyes, they had something familiar, a fire burning behind them, it looked very similar to Kaito when he was pumped up.

“What are you doing” Kokichi said out loud “I expected more from you, is this really all you can do?” his words, although with a childish tone, seemed to make the Analyst look at him with a sad look.

He lowered his head and let the kendo sword to be held by one hand. Maki was closing in step by step. Shuichi couldn’t help but notice that the Analyst’s stance changed a bit, if he had to say it in few words then he would say that the Analyst seemed fully relaxed.

Maki stood in front of the Analyst, she swung the kendo sword and the Analyst vanished. This caused two things to happen simultaneously; it caused Maki’s eyes to grow wide and for her to be hit twice on her back before she attacked her attacker forcing him away.

Once again the Analyst’s eyes seemed clouded and at the same time brighter than before, but Maki saw something different on the glare he sent to her, it was a glare she was familiar giving, a glare of someone who had nothing to lose.

Both the Analyst and the Assassin vanished. The sound of wood hitting wood echoed on the gymnasium but they couldn’t see either of them.

Suddenly they appeared at the middle of the arena Monokuma had prepared for them to fight in. Both swords met again with quite an intense hit, causing both of Maki’s scrunchies to rip apart letting her hair flow freely, it also caused the hairpins the Analyst used to keep his hair in order to break, giving him a more female appearance with the long hair that reached the end of his shoulder blades.

“… This is the first time … in quite a while … I’ve had a challenge” Shuichi coud help but wonder that if the kendo swords were real actual steel swords they would be sparking with how hard both of them were applying strength.

“. . .” no words were uttered by the Analyst.

A flurry of hits was unleashed by both Maki and the Analyst, each attack from one hit the other’s attack, it was more of a defensive offense, by keeping the flurry going they could match the other’s flurry and block it.

The cold and always calm look Maki normally wore was gone. She seemed … into it … she was eve smirking.

The two backed away with a backwards jump.

A gasp came from Kaito as he noticed Maki’s ribbon break into pieces. Shuichi also noticed the buttons from the jacket that the Analyst wore falling to the floor as did the sleeves, the jacket was removed and thrown onto the floor.

Shuichi’s mind was raving, and one thought seemed to be consistent, _Was this … planned by Kokichi?_ Because if it was, Shuichi would be amazed at how the little beautiful yet rather annoying Leader found out the Analyst could do such a thing.

All that it took was a glimpse at the Leader for Shuichi to realize … Kokichi didn’t know what the Analyst was capable of. Sure, Kokichi was great at hiding his true self but right now he was distracted, only someone who truly looked could see how intrigued and surprised Kokichi was.

Both participants shot forwards, the tips of their kendo swords meeting the other. They were frozen in place unable to move. The one who would move would break that perfect stance and would be rewarded with defeat. Both swords began to bend as the strength applied seemed to increase.

On the background Shuichi could hear Angie mention something about Atua telling her how it would be best not to mess with those two, or how Miu was telling her to shut up and calling her a religion virgin, but that was just static for him, his focus was on the ongoing match and … on the boy he couldn’t believe he was falling for, Shuichi couldn’t help but to admit that Kokichi was rather cute, but there was something drawing him to the lying boy, for some reason Shuichi knew Kokichi wasn’t showing his true colors, and said colors were wonderful. Shuichi wanted to see Kokichi as who he truly was.

His attention was drawn back to the match as he heard wood snapping. The kendo swords broke with how hard they were being handled, forcing the two participants to go fight without weapons.

This seemed to leave the Analyst at a disadvantage. Shuichi noticed how he focused on dodging and not attacking Maki, while Maki tried to increase her speed and land one final attack on the other, they were at 2-2 after all, one hit would decide the match.

“Hey you two!" Monokuma shouted, he had two kendo swords, one in each hand "This is a wooden sword match!" he threw both blades and both participants rushed to them.

Maki, with her clearly higher agility, rushed the Analyst forcing him to one knee as he blocked the attack from her.

The Analyst was indeed full of surprises, he somehow managed to force Maki to withdraw her blade and engage into a flurry of hits against him, it amazed Shuichi how the Analyst seemed to be less tired then he was when he had begun, when they started the Analyst was sweating like there was no tomorrow but now … it seemed as if he was used to the kind of situation he was in.

Both had broken free from the flurry again and made some distance between the two.

“… It has been quite a while since I had this much fun” her usually cold tone of voice had changed, she really seemed that she was having fun “But it ends here and now” with both hands she held the kendo sword in front of her.

The Analyst didn’t reply, he just placed his left foot in front, slightly lowered his body, held with his right hand the kendo sword and he had the tip of his fingers on the tip of the blade.

Both seemed to move at the same time, one hit would end the match.

Everyone truly expected Maki to win, but what happened surprised the entire audience as Maki tried to jab the sword into the other, he with one foot on the floor he rotated his body out of danger, placed the other foot on the floor gaining balance and got close enough to strike Maki down.

The victory was of the Analyst … but before his sword hit Maki he flinched, dropping the sword and his body falling on top of Maki’s. Before both fell down she hit him in the leg with her own sword and won the match.

“Puhuhu, what a match everyone, the Analyst put up quite the fight but in the end his poor little body couldn’t take it, Hahahaha!”

There was no surprise in the fact that Maki won, but Shuichi knew that something was off, what was wrong with the Analyst for the past few days, he would enter a daze easily, do stuff he normally couldn’t and then he wouldn’t recall a thing.

“Nooooo!”

“Nishishi, c’mon now, a deal is a deal, you bet Maki would win 3-0, I bet she would win 3-1, I was closer to the real score so I get all the Monocoins” seems like even after losing in one of the rounds Kokichi came out with a rather large amount of Monocoins … it was for the best, Kaito needed to get his addiction under control.

Both participants had returned to join their audience. Kaito immediately placed a smile on his face and congratulated Maki on her victory, while on the other end the Analyst talked with Kokichi almost in a whisper.

“Puhuhu *cough* … your headmaster is gonna go now, do whatever you want for the rest of the day you bastards” the wheelchair began moving to the door.

“Nishishi, wait a second Monokuma, what is the reward?”

The bear stopped “Reward? Since when did I say there was a reward, this was just for my entertainment”

“Are you telling us …” the Analyst had the same look as he had during the battle.

“We fought for nothing?” Maki finished, she too had her killer glare towards Monokuma.

Sweat began running down the bear’s body “Well ... um … you see”

“Am I correct in assuming that the Punishment we would receive is not death but a light Punishement?” the Analyst asked, the bear began sweating more.

“… um … I’m out!” the wheelchair shot towards the door and the bear was gone.

“What a waste of time” Maki said out loud as she exited alongside her boyfriend.

Similar comments came from the others as they left one by one the gymnasium, most of the went headed to the Dining Hall to eat something before heading to bed as the day was about to end.

* * *

 

“Hey Shuichi” a hand grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him away leaving in the gym only Kokichi and his lookalike.

Shuichi was now alone with the Pianist outside of the gym, no one else was around and it didn’t seem like the two that were in the gym would leave soon.

“I’m worried Shuichi” he could already tell what she meant.

“About the Analyst’s constant fainting and entering into a daze, I presume” his answer was a nod.

“What if something’s wrong with him, we should try to figure out what is going on with him and help him” Shuichi knew Kaede had only the best of intentions but …

“I don’t think that’s a great Idea Kaede”

“H-Huh? Why?”

“First of all, the Analyst might not like it, he might think as a privacy breach, second of all we don’t have anyone here with medical skills or psychologist skills meaning we can’t do a thing for him … if he truly is in pain or if something is wrong he will tell someone eventually” his eyes averted Kaede’s face, she had a displeased look but at the same time she nodded.

Both left towards their own dorms without saying another word to each other, except a good night when they split up to go to their dorms.

Somehow the moon was already up on high on the sky, just how was it possible for some days to go so quickly and others not?

Shuichi really didn’t want to think about anything else that day, he was tired and hurt from that kendo match that Monokuma forced them all to participate in.

The detective took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of the most comfortable pajamas that were in his closet, he then proceeded to head to the bed and wait for sleep to come. He didn’t have to worry about stuff like training that night; Kaito wasn’t going to do it that night after what Monokuma had put them all through.

…

Shuichi couldn’t hel but to allow his mind to run wild once again, but not because of the events that took place earlier in the day but rather … how cold his room was, he got up and turned on the heater of his room. That was uncommon, being that cold mid-summer; it wasn’t typical winter cold but rather … snowy winter cold.

He laid back down on the bed, covered himself and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Sleep came shortly after. Shuichi dreamed about his crush, he dreamed of confessing, he dreamed of being together with him on a house they bought together, he dreamed of them slowly but surely making their lives.

It amazed Shuichi how incredible similar yet different Kokichi and dream Kokichi were, but both held certain … importance, as if both were real. Shuichi knew that was impossible but still, he found himself wishing in his dream that he could reach out to the little Leader, make him blush by telling him how much he loved and how he loved him not only for his looks but for how he was inside.

Shuichi wished on his dream that he could hold his hands, lightly grab the smaller one’s chin and lift it upwards as he could gaze upon those eyes that resembled amethysts and galaxies for Shuichi. Shuichi wanted reality to be as easy as the dream world so that he could grab Kokichi by the face with both his hands and connect their lips on a warm and innocent kiss, followed by a squeak from the leader.

Shuichi wanted to surprise him, love him, adore him … but he knew he wasn’t lucky enough for that. Shuichi was happy to have at least the chance of experience it on his dreams, the one place where nothing would go wrong.

“S-Saihara-chan … don’t kiss me so suddenly” Dream Ouma would say as he attempted to hid the blush.

“You liked it my violet” the blush became stronger and it went to the tip of Ouma’s ears.

Before Ouma could say something else, Shuichi silenced him by placing his lips again on the Leader’s lips, he fell the other melt to the kiss.

Both broke free, not for air but because Shuichi knew how embarrassed Ouma would get if he prolonged the kiss.

Shuichi placed his mouth next to Kokichi's ears and breathed causing the smaller on the shiver “Call me by my given name my beloved violet” he shivered again.

“S-S- … S-Shuichi” Kokichi didn’t look him in the eye; the embarrassment was far too much.

“Thank you, darling” Kokichi’s entire face turned red, Shuichi took this opportunity to embrace him and lift him off the floor, connecting their lips once again and allow himself to feel the sweetness of Kokichi’s lips because of how much the little one loved sweets.

Shuichi couldn’t help it but to allow his tears to roll down his face, Kokichi noticed it.

“W-What’ wrong Shumai?” he asked with worry.

“Nothing Ouma … It’s just … I know I’ll never have you”

He got tapped on the nose “S-Silly Shumai, aren’t I already yours and yours only?”

 _This is only a dream … this is not real_ , was what Shuichi wanted to say “… Yes, you are … I’m sorry my sweet violet” Kokichi smiled and this time he was the one who initiated the kiss.

During the entire time they kissed on the dream Shuichi fought back the urge to cry, he should enjoy the world his brain gives him, he should enjoy the fact he had Kokichi all for himself and the fact it _felt real_ … sadly he knew that it was just a mere dream, and Shuichi wasn’t the kind of person that believed his dreams came through.

… If only things in real life could be as easy as in dreams … _If only_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we end this chapter with Shuichi on dreamland with the happiest thing he wishes for himself.  
> Such a good yet sad dream Shuichi had ... or did he??


	4. Mid-Summer Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Killing Game is back on.  
> The weather changes drastically and is used as a motive.  
> A relationship grows stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 am, I couldn't sleep and I finished this chapter :D

It was another day of captivity. Shuichi woke up as usual, but this time something felt off, he just couldn’t place his finger on what seemed to be off … maybe it was just his imagination.

Shuichi began his regular routine; he took a shower, got a new clean pair of clothes and prepared himself to exit his dorm.

Upon doing so he became aware that something was truly off. It was mid-summer and it was freezing outside his room, how was that even possible? Was Monokuma up to one of his tricks to get them to kill each other?

His attention focused on something else with the sound of a door closing, to be more accurate, his attention focused on someone. Outside the Analyst’s room stood none other than the person that Shuichi had been having very realistic dreams about, Kokichi Ouma.

Shuichi wanted to go up to him and greet him but he noticed the little things. Ouma seemed paler than usual, he seemed to be trembling and it didn’t seem like the clothes he wore seemed to warm him enough for how cold it was.

Once the little Leader noticed Shuichi’s gaze his immediately put up a façade “Morning Shumai” he faked a smile towards Shuichi.

Shuichi almost didn’t realize it. Shumai. He had been called Shumai by Ouma on his dream of last night and now … real Ouma was calling him Shumai … how did he knew “W-What did you just call me?”

“Eh? I called you Shumai, I came up with it not too long ago, Nishishi!” Shuichi somehow began to understand the Analyst a little bit better when he said that the Academy they were in was too impossible to be true. First they have a stone statue that moves like a human without any issue; Second, the weather gets winter cold mid-summer; Third, Ouma was calling him something he had heard on a dream … there was truly something off but Shuichi didn’t want to upset Ouma.

“What’s wrong Saihara-chan, you don’t like me calling you Shumai?” those crocodile tears were threatening to fall from Ouma’s eyes.

“N-No, I mean, I like how it sounds so of course you can call me that”

A big bright smile replaced Ouma’s frown and Shuichi couldn’t help but to think of how better and much cutter Ouma looked like that … not that he’d ever gain the courage to tell him, he feared too much rejection or the Leader’s constant teasing.

“Soooooo~” he said in a singing tone “I’m heading to the Dining Hall, wanna tag along?”

“I don’t see why not” this seemed to surprise Ouma for a split second before he had again his fake expressions on his face.

“Oooh, Shumai is liking me better, soon enough I can make Shuichi do anything for me, even marry me” the detective’s cheeks lit up “Nishishi, just kidding, there’s no way I love Saihara-chan” Ouma might’ve not know it but those words were like a stab to the heart for Shuichi.

The two left the dorms building and were greeted with a sight that was impossible during the summer. The trees, the pathway, the grass, flowers, everything … was covered in white. That explained the cold, but what explained the fact that there was snow mid-summer.

“Would you look at that” Ouma began “Who knew that it was possible to snow during summer, man there sure are a lot of mysteries in the world” Shuichi knew he was just joking around because of the childish voice he had used.

That entire scenario was just … impossible. How was it possible for Monokuma to manipulate the weather … it wasn’t possible, right?

He was brought back to his senses by the pulling of his arm by the smaller one “Hurry up Shumai, I don’t want to freeze!”

“Oh, um … sorry” he hurried with Ouma and both entered the Academy building. Although it was still cold it was much better than the freezing exterior.

* * *

 

They quickly made their way to the Dining Hall; Shuichi was already expecting commotion when the two walked inside.

“This truly is something … rather impossible” they heard Kirumi speak, it seemed like they didn’t notice the group enter “We all know it’s summer, that meaning that snowing is impossible, yet it’s snowing … this is quite a mystery”

“Indeed, even being built with an AI smart enough to answer questions like these, I find no possible explanation on my database” Kiibo responded.

Kokichi was getting bored of the attention being focused on the snow “Morning peasants!” and there he had it, the spotlight was on him once again.

“Morning Ouma-kun, shall I prepare something for you to eat?”

“Nishishi, why yes Kirumi, and I’ve already said how much of a Mom you are, truly perfect” if he wasn’t a detective he wouldn’t have noticed how Ouma wasn’t lying yet he was still being _purposely_ childish towards Kirumi.

“Kirumi would you please bring me a cup of coffee and toast please?” the maid nodded and excused herself as she went to prepare Shuichi’s breakfast and then decide on something that Kokichi would find acceptable to eat.

“Le—Kokichi, good morning, how was your night?”

“Ah, here you are totally-not-boring-Analyst! Nishishi, it was the best night of my life~” as the two lookalikes spoke to each other Shuichi felt something, someone’s eyes on his back. He turned his head casually to see who it was and it was just Rantaro. He waved to Shuichi once he noticed the detective looking at him. Shuichi waved back.

“Attention everyone” the Analyst said loud enough to get everyone’s attention “Now that we have the remaining two here can I read the paper Monokuma left for us?”

“Get to it ya freaky virgin!”

It was the opposite of good to know that Miu was still her normal self despite the cold.

“Ahem, here it goes”

He grabbed the paper of the table and id his best Monokuma voice.

“Puhuhu! Bastards, you might’ve all noticed the cold and the snow outside … That’s because that’s your motive to KILL! How you wonder, well here’ how, the heaters in some rooms are broken, more specifically on six rooms … the heaters on the room of the deceased ones are also broken, Puhuhuhu! Also the Killing Game is officially back on, kill to your pleasure, murder each other, gut each other, bathe in blood, EXCITE ME WITH THRILLING MURDERS!!! … Monokuma out, HAhahahaha!”

… _Holy Shit_ Shuichi almost said,  the Analyst did quite a perfect imitation of Monokuma’s voice.

“Nishishi, finally this stupid killing game is back on, I can finally win!” Shuichi couldn’t figure out Kokichi, why did he say that out loud, he wasn’t dumb or stupid so he should’ve known that saying that would annoy people, specifically Kaito.

“Everyone, please calm down!” The Pianist raised her voice and successfully forced the ones that were starting to freak out to calm down “We mustn’t panic, that is what Monokuma said … or in this case wrote down, but we need to stay calm, we can work this out if we work together!” The way Kaede always managed to calm everyone down and get them to work with each other never failed to amuse Shuichi.

“Gonta notice Monokuma no say a thing of sharing rooms, maybe we do that?”

“Gonta that’s a splendid idea, you truly are the best”

“Ah, thank you Kaede, Gonta only do what gentlemen do, Gonta happy he could help” he replied with a smile on his face.

Little did both Shuichi and Kaede knew that Gonta’s idea caused commotion between the students because there were people that they didn’t want to share their rooms with. Shuichi didn’t matter sharing his room with anyone, neither did Kaede, but if Shuichi had to pick he’d pick the Leader.

“Allow me to be of assistance” the analyst offered.

“That’s right, let’s let the Analyst decide, with his talent he can make pair us along in a way that won’t get us all worked up” some people like Miu and Rantaro seemed to be against the idea but they eventually gave in.

“Very well … first of all I need to know the six rooms with broken heaters, please raise your hand if you have a broken heater” as ordered, hands were raised “Ok so the rooms with broken heaters are, Maki’s, Kaede’s, Kirumi’s, Miu’s, Tsumugi’s and … There is someone who did not raised their hand … please do so” the last person didn’t raise their hand.

The Analyst was normally a patient person but … not that morning “Listen mystery person, the earlier you raise thy hand the sooner we get done with this and the sooner we can start our days”

A hand was raised “Oh … and Kokichi’s room … which is also my room …”

“… Ok, I can work with this. Ahem, as I say a pair please tell me if it’s acceptable and then leave the Dining hall so that I won’t get confused” he received nods and verbal replies from his fellow students.

“First pair will be … Um … Rantaro do you mind sharing a room with Kaede?” the Pianist gave out a squeak, that earned a wink from the Analyst. She began blushing.

“I don’t have a problem being paired with Kaede, let’s head out” she agreed with him and while they left she gave a ‘Thank you’ look to the Analyst.

“Kaito!” the other slightly jumped at how loud the Analyst was “I know you won’t say no if I say, can you share your room with Maki?” The assassin blushed a little bit, but not enough to be recognizable by people that weren’t looking, sadly three people were indeed looking and that was the lookalike duo and Shuichi.

“No problem at all!” he wrapped his arm around Maki and pulled her alongside him, they could hear her call him an idiot and telling him to let her go, he didn’t do any of those actions.

“Very well … Kiibo …”

“Yes?”

“I am so sorry for this but … can you share your room with Miu?”

“What The Fuck????? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SORRY, KIIBO MUST BE HAVING A ROBOTIC BONER RIGHT NOW FROM BEING WITH ME, KYAHAHAHA!” The Analyst didn’t need to explain why he was sorry as Miu practically explained for him.

“Don’t worry, I already have enough human behavior data and enough, Ahem, Miu data to be comfortable around her” the robot explained feeling proud for his robotic functions.

“And that’s why I say you are heartless, pairing emotions with data, Nishishi, only a dumb stupid machine would do that!”

“Hey that robopho-“ Kiibo couldn’t finishi as Miu basically shoved her breasts on his face, and effectively silenced him.

She pulled him out of the Dining Hall mumbling something about opening him up and seeing how much of a masterpiece he truly was.

“… Weird but ok … Um … Gonta do you mind sharing your room with Kirumi?”

“Gonta no mind, Gonta will gladly help by offering room to Kirumi”

“Why thank you Gonta, you truly are the perfect gentleman”

The taller one hurried to the door and opened it for Kirumi to exit first, he then followed her and quietly closed the door to not disturb the ones that were still inside.

“… Angie, can you allow Ryoma to stay in your room with you?”

“Atua says Angie should do it, Ryoma seems like he needs to find faith in god, and also Angie has no issue by having Ryoma on her room, Nyahaha!”

Ryoma didn’t say a thing as the pair left.

“Before we continue I would like to say to the rest of you all that I’m not gonna need a room, I’ll find a place for myself” Why didn’t he want to share a room … did he not want to share a room with one of the remaining people.

“Tsumugi don’t take this to heart, you are awesome and all but I just don’t want to share a room with anyone, I don’t feel okay with doing so after the way things have been going for me”

“No you can’t, you can’t sleep on the cold, that’s just plain wrong, I have no problem on having you on my room!” Tsumugi was always so nice to everyone around her, even if some people didn’t deserve her kindness.

“I thank you for your kindness but I do not require a room” Tsumugi didn’t push the subject any more, she knew there was no changing the Analyst’s mind as he was now, she left the Dining Hall leaving in there Shuichi, Kokichi and the Analyst.

“Wait a sec!” Ouma’s voice made Shuichi realize that Kokichi wasn’t picked yet … and neither was he.

“Yup, you got it, Shuichi do you have any problem on having Kokichi on your room?” why was that question made. On normal days Shuichi would have said that he didn’t mind but now … it was far too dangerous, if Ouma were to sleep on the same room as he who knew what could happen. Ouma could find about the attraction that Shuichi had for him and never speak to him again … but on the other hand it’s not like Shuichi wasn’t used to having Ouma in his room. He could endure it, yeah … mind over matter and all that crap … yeah he can do it.

“N-No problem” he knew he sounded weird.

“… Um … Okay … Then that’s it! … Imma go get myself a soda, I’m thirsty” he left to the kitchen leaving an embarrassed Shuichi and a … oh would you look at that. Shuichi could see that Ouma was equally if not more embarrassed then he was … maybe, just maybe, Ouma had feelings for him as well.

“Well …” Ouma started “I guess I could’ve been paired with someone ugly and stupid and super boring, like Kaito, I’m glad it was with someone who is totally the opposite of him” … did he hear it right … did Ouma just said that he found Shuichi handsome, interessing and not stupid … or was that a lie … Shuichi noticed the lack of Ouma’s ‘Its a lie!’ catchphrase.

“You’re not disappointed for having to share the room with me, are you Shumai?” Again that nickname. How was that a coincidence, it was just too impossible to be one.

“I’m not disappointed, it’s not like I hate you or anything, I really like spending time with Ouma-kun” those words took Ouma by surprise as a weird and honest goofy smile formed on his face.

Shuichi was already telling himself how this was such a bad idea. Ouma’s gorgeous face and smile was already making Shuichi feel that familiar heat on his stomach, he just couldn’t be getting aroused by just a smile. Shuichi needed something to distract him and Ouma before the Leader realized it.

A crash came from the kitchen “AH! Found the sodas!” for once in his life Shuichi never felt more thankful to the Analyst then today.

* * *

 

Both left the Dining Hall trying to hold back their laugh after seeing the mess that the Analyst was when he came back from the Kitchen. The two then went to an empty classroom where they spend their free time talking to each other.

Shuichi could truly see a new side of Ouma, a side he didn’t show often or to many people, Ouma was talking about his past. He mentioned something about his super-secret organization that had over ten thousand members and he wanted Shuichi to join. Now Shuichi knew that the possibility of someone of Ouma’s age being the leader of a secret organization that held over ten thousand individuals was most likely a lie, yet there was some true to it. Shuichi had to refrain from screaming ‘yes’ on the spot, if it meant being more and more time around Ouma he didn’t want to decline but he didn’t want to sound desperate.

Eventually both parted ways, Ouma said something about how he had fun with Shuichi and how he wanted to go prank some people like Kiibo or Kaito. Even though he knew that Ouma was lying he told him not to do so, then he gave him a key to his room so that he could enter and exit as he pleased, then he went to go meet Kaede on her Lab, the two had planned to meet and when he arrived to the lab he saw the Analyst on the Piano and Kaede by his side tutoring him on the Piano.

The two welcomed Shuichi and Kaede explained to him how the Analyst found the Piano interesting and calming and how he wanted to learn so he asked the Piano expert herself to teach him. Kaede didn’t let the occasion slide and decided to tutor him. As she did, she also tutored Shuichi a bit so that the two could finally play Clair De La Lune, a song that Shuichi found calming and a song that both he and Kaede wanted to play together as friends.

As the sun began going down their lesson ended and they all left the Lab together. Shuichi noticed how the Analyst started walking slower and just distanced himself from him and Kaede, Shuichi didn’t blame him, forgiving isn’t easy but the Analyst was trying, he was already calling Shuichi by his giving name and not by his family name.

The two reached the dorms after a quick jog on the exterior, although it wasn’t snowing yet it was still very cold and Kaede wasn’t exactly wearing the warmest of clothes for snowy weather, Shuichi was wearing clothes that fit better a snowy weather but even though he was really cold, Shuichi wasn’t that much a fan of extreme cold or extreme heat, the drastic temperature changes hit him like a brick.

* * *

 

As he entered his room he let out a sigh of relief, the warmth of his room washed away the cold. He walked to his bed and noticed something he had not left there before; on top of the bed was one of his gray t-shirts that he normally used when he went sleep. Normally he left them on the closet and when he came out of the shower he took his clothes and got dressed so why was it there … oh right, Ouma was probably in the room and was messing with his stuff.

As if on cue, the door of the bathroom was opened. It wasn’t opened loudly but enough to alert Shuichi that there was someone else on his living quarters.

He turned around to properly greet Ouma into his room since he did not have the chance last time “Ah Oum-AHHHHH!” Shuichi’s eyes grew wide and his ahoge stood straight after seeing what came out of the bathroom,

On the bathroom door stood none other than Ouma Kokichi with nothing but his candy colored boxers and a towel hanging from one of his shoulders. _Kokichi looked really different without his clothes_ , Shuichi thought but not from a perverted point of view. The scarf the tiny leader always wore helped to hide the fact that he was mostly skin and bone but Shuichi could also see some muscle. He looked at Ouma pale neck, his slender body, his chest shining from the water. Seeing Ouma like this did not help Shuichi at all. And the thoughts of wanting to kiss him grew bigger and stronger

Ouma finally seemed to realize the reason of why Shuichi had turned red, his cheeks turned pink but he couldn’t help but to tease the detective. He placed his back at the door stand and placed a foot on it as well “Like what you see, Shumai~”

Shuichi wasn’t prepared for that, he wasn’t mentally prepared and neither was his heart.

“O-O-Ou-Ou-Ou-O-Oum-Oum-“ was all he managed to get out before he passed out and fell on the bed.

“S-Shumai?” Kokichi broke his acting and ran to his side, he could see some blood coming out from Shuichi’s nose but beside that there wasn’t anything life threatening with him.

He sighed “My, my, you scared me real badly I couldn’t have you die on me like that Shumai” he tapped Shuichi on the face a few times to see if he was really unconscious and indeed he was.

* * *

Kokichi got the shirt he had prepared earlier and put it on, he then went to the detective and removed the top of his uniform leaving him in his white button up shirt, he then moved lower to remove Shuichi’s shoes and then he pulled Shuichi into the bed and covered him with the covers.

That was a golden chance for Kokichi, the one he liked was currently asleep, there was no one but himself and Shuichi on the room, he could do whatever he wanted to Shuichi and no one would find out.

The idea pleased Ouma but … he couldn’t do anything to the detective without his consent, he just couldn’t, a big part of himself was screaming at him to restrain himself, and restrain he did.

Thought he had promised himself to not do anything the detective might hate he approached his face closer to Shuichi’s face and then closer until he placed a kiss at the detective’s left cheek.

As he attempted to leave the bed both of Shuichi’s arms wrapped around Ouma’s waist causing him to lightly scream in surprise, the detective pulled him so that Ouma was on the side of the bed that faced the wall and trapped by Shuichi’s arms. The detective did a pleased sound and his grip on Ouma grew tighter.

“Geez Shumai you like me that much you hug me in your sleep, Nishishi”

“… Koki … chi …” … did he hear it right.

“… Don’t … leave me …” a tear escaped from the detective’s eyes and Ouma felt his heart drop … could Shuichi actually love him?

Seeing that he couldn’t escape - not that he wanted at this point - Kokichi wrapped his arms around the detective, his head was pressed against the detective’s chest and he could hear the steady sound of the other’s heartbeat. For some reason that sound was calming and soothing to the point that Kokichi became sleepy and fell asleep embraced by the one he loved the most.

* * *

 

A chair was thrown against the wall.

“YOU SAID WE COULD PREVENT THE KILLING GAME!” the Analyst shouted, he truly was pissed off. Thank god he was on the secret lab.

 

(Calm … down …)

 

“Calm down, YOU’RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN … THE KILLING GAME IS BACK ON, AND I HAVE THE GODDAMN DISADVANTAGE OF NEEDING PAINKILLERS BECAUSE OF YOU!”

 

(You must not lose your cool, that is what the mastermind wants …)

 

“… How can I even trust you, You’re just a tool to break me for Monokuma, aren’t you!”

 

(… All I have done so far is for everyone’s sake … if you need me to prove myself then very well I shall with information that I can provide … keep denying this world and you shall see the truth, the killing game isn’t truly back on as Monokuma is severely wounded … the game can be broken while Monokuma is on his weakest state … please Analyst-kun s#v3 mY … 0n11 … ch#n …)

 

He could hear static from within his mind. That voice … seemed to be suffering.

 

(… L00K 0Ut)

 

He looked at the monitors and something concerning was happening … they were being turned off. The Analyst could see a shadow before the screens turned off.

He knew who was coming, he knew who that was. The Mastermind was coming for him and they were going to murder him. The Analyst immediately went for the door and locked it, but he didn’t stop there, he grabbed everything that was heavy but possible to move and barricaded the door.

Someone began hitting the door over and over again as it wouldn’t open.

The Analyst realized that he had nowhere that was safe from the Mastermind’s eyes and that if he wanted to be safe he would have to find better items to barricade the door with.

The night was going to be a long one as it seemed that the mastermind wasn’t going to give up and the screens didn’t look like they would be on any time soon.

The same uneasiness took over him whenever he lost control of himself.

He walked to the barricaded door “… Pathetic mastermind … I shall make you pay for your crime … I know what you did … I know what you did … I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!” the walls glitched into zeros and ones for a second before returning to normal. The mastermind stopped their actions and ran away.

The Analyst on the other hand returned to his regular self without a clue of what his dazed self-had just done, but whatever it was it helped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely Shuichi and Kokichi are getting closer to each other ... rather literaly on this chapter but their relation will only get stronger inside the killing game.


	5. Realistic Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi has another far too realistic dream. He wakes up to something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, so sorry for the wait between chapters, I don't think I'll be able to update as frequently as I could but I'm not letting this story go dead.

“I still can’t believe you were accepted, I’m so happy for you Kokichi”

Kokichi smiled back at Shuichi. Shuichi they were on a café and … they were celebrating Kokichi’s acceptance into … something?

“Knowing that you’re happy makes me already so happy my dearest Shuichi” seeing Ouma speak so casually and hearing him say his name so honestly made Shuichi’s heart melt. The other boy was too cute for his own good.

“Well, I better be off now, they decided a place for us to gather so that the season can start, I’ll see you when I get back Shuichi … I … hope I can be someone that others are proud of” was that what made him look so nervous and concerned? Ouma wasn’t a person that let other’s opinions get the better of him … yet this was a dream so it was just normal why he seemed different.

Something made Shuichi feel … bad, as Ouma walked away he had the feeling it would be the last time they would ever speak … now why was he having that feeling?

“Kokichi!” he didn’t mean to call out his name.

The other stopped on his tracks and looked back at Shuichi.

He began to grow nervous “P-Please … don’t leave me” thank god the café was empty, if there were any customers they would be probably giving him and Ouma looks of disgust.

Ouma rushed to Shuichi, embraced him tightly and placed his mouth on the other’s mouth, kissing him for one last time before he had to leave “Shumai, I won’t be gone for long, I’ll be back real soon” he kissed Shuichi once again on the lips, this time Shuichi didn’t just stood there frozen and kissed back.

The parted breathless “Please Shuichi” golden eyes met amethyst eyes “Cheer me on from back home, even though I won’t remember, my heart will, and don’t worry, I’ll be sure to win and come home asap … I … I love you my beloved” They gave each other a hug, tears fell from Shuichi’s eyes, he felt … happy for Ouma yet he was sad, and he couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was gonna go bad.

Ouma left the café, waving goodbye to Shuichi and then he disappeared as the door closed and cut Shuichi’s field of vision on the exterior, he just wanted for Ouma to be okay.

The door opened once again and a person hurried up to Shuichi. He was breathless “Is he … already … gone?” he asked in between gasps, probably because he ran to the café.

Shuichi noticed that the individual was familiar but once he rose his head Shuichi couldn’t see anything on his face, no mouth, no nose, ears, eyes, no anything.

“Yeah he already left … I hope everything goes well” why did he say that, why didn’t he ask who he was and why didn’t he had anything on his face yet he could speak.

“Dammit, I wanted to tell him I would support him as well from back home”

A chuckle escaped Shuichi’s lips … why?

“You always seem to arrive late huh?” why was he saying that, why was he speaking like he knew the person.

“Hey! It’s not my fault! There was a car accident and the route was blocked so I had to take another route!” he shouted, it seemed like he failed to notice Shuichi was joking.

“I was just joking” the other gasped and then apologized … why was that so familiar and why did it felt … nostalgic?

Suddenly everything turned dark and Shuichi knew what that meant, the dream was ending. Shuichi didn’t want the dream to end, not yet, he had questions that needed to be answered. For starters, why was the dream so real and why didn’t he have any control of his body or of the dream itself.

* * *

 

The detective gained conscience but his eyes remained shut, he didn’t want to open them to be greeted by the sun, he just wanted to stay asleep on his warm bed and keep both his arms and legs around this comfortable pillow that he was hugging.

Seriously when had he got that pillow, it was wonderful and warm and … it smelled wonderfully.

He reached his head to the source of the smell and found something tickling his nose. The pillow was pulled higher and Shuichi approached his face of the soft material, it was impossible not to snuggle with that pillow.

“S-S-Saihara-chan …” Ouma’s voice echoed on his hears.

Oh yeah, he was paired with Ouma … although he loved Ouma he didn’t want to suffer one of the little liar’s pranks in the morning, pretend sleep and ignoring him was the best outcome. He hugged the pillow tighter … the pillow seemed to squirm?

At that Shuichi pulled his hands upwards a bit, dragging with him a soft material … like a shirt.

“Eeek … S-Shumai, wake up!” he did not, the squirming grew stronger.

Still on his sleep state Shuichi just placed his head nearer the pillow, he felt heat emanating from the pillow, his hands went a bit lower and felt … something new, the material was more … flesh like and very warm, Shuichi could even feel it increasing and decreasing as if it were breathing.

“Saihara-chan” he felt a warm breath at his face “Ahah … that’s … stop … you’re tickling me” what was Ouma talking about …

Shuichi’s eyes slowly open to meet Ouma’s flushed face and then closed again.

_It’s nothing, Ouma’s just with me on my bed …_

_Ouma’s with me on my bed?_

_OUMA’S WITH ME ON MY BED!!!_

 

Shuichi’s eyes shot open. Ouma’s faces was just an inch away from his, Ouma’s cheeks were dangerously red. His eyes went downwards and saw the shirt Ouma had, lifted all the way up revealing his pale chest and the two pink nubs … his hands were all over his chest and his back, his legs were wrapped around Ouma’s legs preventing any possible escape … Shuichi’s blood rose to his cheeks and … to his lower area.

“UWAAH!” with a shout he let go of Ouma and tumbled of the bed falling face first onto the floor.

“O-O-OUMA-KUN?”

“Uh-huh?” he was already acting like he wasn't embarrassed.

Before continuing, Shuichi decided to lower his voice as it was still morning and he shouldn’t be shouting … even though the rooms were soundproof.

“Why were you on my bed?!” he was still slightly loud but at least not as loud as before.

“Well you see you passed out from watching my cute little body that I couldn’t help but to do perverted stuff to your body, Nishishi!”

“YOU RAPED ME?” And there was his voice reaching the high pitched stat that was impossible for any man without Shuichi’s voice.

Ouma on the other hand just burst out laughing “I can’t belive! You fell for that!”

That calmed down Shuichi a bit “Why were you on my bed then?” he asked once again and expected no honest answer.

“Well you see Shuichi, when you passed out I tried to put you more comfortable in bed but you ended up pulling me there, as you might remember I couldn’t actually leave. This is the truth!” that … seemed plausible. Shuichi’s blush grew stronger.

“Well, gotta go, I’ve got Shuichi-drool all over myself, gotta wash this gooey stuff now!” the smaller one rushed to the bathroom, the door clicked and Shuichi was left with his thought and a blush that didn’t seem to want to die out.

_Ouma and I shared a bed._

_I was snuggling with him._

_He was blushing._

_I saw him almost naked._

_These feelings … I can’t let Ouma find out … or worse, I can’t do this again or else I won’t be able to hold back …_

His ahoge was standing straight and his face beaming red.

A little bit latter Ouma got out of the bathroom, still as red as he was before, grabbed a pair of his clothes, ran back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and three minutes later he came out fully dressed.

“The bathroom’s free Shuichi, now I’ve got stuff to do, Nishishi” Shuichi couldn’t shake the feeling Ouma faked that last part to avoid embarrassment.

* * *

 

After leaving Shuichi to his own embarrassment, Ouma made his way back to the Academy building and sneakily made his way to the secret lab.

He ran into the lab and didn’t care about the mess with the heavy looking items and the pile of paper that was on the floor, he just ran to his throne and sat. Soon enough he brought his knees to his chest and then he couldn’t hold it anymore.

“AHHHHHHHHHH!” finally the embarrassment was out.

The pile of papers began shaking.

“WHAT’S WRONG!” the Analyst suddenly appeared from beneath the pile of papers … was he … sleeping there?

“Leader” Kokichi realized that the other must have realized that he wasn’t acting like his usual self “Are you … okay?”

“Never better, sometimes I just have those urges to let out screams, ya know” Kokichi didn’t want the other to dig on the subject.

“… You do that with your face that red …?” Kokichi wanted to punch himself for not being able to control himself as he wanted to “… I’m eighty percent sure you lied just now … so if it’s something I can help then do ask”

… He had already gone this deep and not answering would create suspicion, intrigue or even curiosity, and just one of those three, or in the worst case scenario, the three at the same time, could get the brightest of Analysts into a mistake committing idiot.

Kokichi noticed how the Analyst went to the small kitchen that was on the lab and took out some freshly made tea … had the Analyst fallen asleep while he was preparing tea?

“… How can I tell someone that I love them and I want them to have sex with me?” all the tea the Analyst drank had come out faster than when he drank it, he was even coughing with how unexpected that question was.

“L-Leader … did you really have to say that while I was drinking tea?”

“Yes I had, now make yourself useful and tell me how I can get this person to fuck me”

“Um …” The Analyst began blushing “I didn’t expect to hear those words from you when you’re serious … Oh god …” clearly the Analyst was embarrassed “Have you tried … telling this person that you like them?”

“… Let’s see, the biggest liar is gonna tell their crush ‘Hi, I love you, go out with me and then have sex with me’ … that’s tooootally gonna work” the sarcasm was clear.

“Oh … Um … maybe you could … try pick-up lines … and use your serious face … not your serious yet scary face, just your serious face”

“I don’t see how this is going to work out …”

“Then why are you asking me for love advice?”

“Silly Analyst-chan, I’m not asking for love advice, just how to get my beloved in bed and either fuck him or rile him up to fuck me” yeah, Kokichi wasn’t looking for love advice, he wasn’t the romantic kind of guy that would invite his love to a romantic date under the night sky with a fancy diner and then bring him to a beautiful and natural calm place, yeah Kokichi wasn’t that kind of person … truly … Okay, maybe he was lying to himself.

“Beloved …? … Are you telling me you are in love with Shuichi?” that should’ve been clear.

“Uh, Duh”

“… Well … Stop lying to him then, get his trust and then tell him your feelings … and don’t use pick-up lines be-“

“Silly Analyst, Lying is my thing, I can’t just stop for someone, and telling me not to use pick-up lines is sooo stupid, I guess I’ll just try the first pick-up line that comes to my head when the mood is good, Nishishi” _I … am so doomed, there’s no way he’ll believe anything that comes after my mouth after I’ve presented myself as a liar._

“Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you if things go south”

“You mean going south as getting a boner?” the other’s eyes grew wide and his face went red “Just kidding, Nishishi!”

The Analyst sighed and then Kokichi finally took in how the lab and the one that stayed in it for the night truly looked. The Lab was messy … to put it lightly … chairs were fallen on the floor, the papers the Analyst took so much pride on were scattered like garbage, ironically garbage bins stood untouched and empty and way cleaner than the lab’s floor.

“… You’re still not getting better are you?”

“…” The silence from the Analyst spoke many words, his silence clearly said that he wasn’t truly getting better. Kokichi knew about how he would sometimes get into a daze and lose himself to his mind, then he would remember nothing, he knew the pain he experienced, and he knew that if he lost the Analyst he would be losing a bright mind, an ally and minion …

“… I …” the Analyst finally began speaking “I … I think I’ll get better soon … the reason I got into that state was because of what happened last night …”

“And what might that be?”

“… The Mastermind attempted to come here and it was likely that that person wanted to finish me” so … the mastermind knew that at least two people knew about the secret lab.

“Did you see that person’s face?” that was the important question; if they knew of the mastermind then they could expose them and end the game.

“Sadly I didn’t, it seems like that person finally caught on to my bluff of knowing their identity as the cameras were turned off before that person reached the field of vision of the camera” that was to be expected after all, sooner or later the mastermind would make their move … now it was the duo’s turn to make their move.

“L-Leader …”

“What?” What else could he possibly have to say?

“… I feel something wrong … something is very, very wrong” It was the first time for Kokichi to see the face the Analyst made, pure absolute terror was written on his face “… this feeling … this awful feeling … It’s just like before I found Shinguji’s dead body … Leader … I fear a murder will take place today …”

Kokichi was a great liar, he could be considered the Ultimate Liar if he wanted to and being that great of a liar came with many perks, one of them was spotting a lie … and the Analyst wasn’t lying.

“Nishishi, don’t be stupid, how could you even feel that something like that would happen?” Kokichi was a person of logic, not trust and feelings. The Analyst should know that he must be a person like Kokichi, he must be logical, yet today he was scared shitless.

“Analyst-chan?” the other began trembling.

“I’m sorry … I don’t think I’ll be much help today” he pulled from his pocket a bottle of painkillers; he quickly opened it and took two “… and can’t you feel it as well … that feeling of being constantly watched … I don’t feel it on the bedrooms or on the labs but … can you feel it too?” of course Kokichi knew, that was the first thing he noticed when he woke up on his body, but he couldn’t just say that, he had to pick his words carefully as to not send the other one into insanity.

“I don’t feel anything … Hey, Hey, tell me when you started sensing this … feeling of being watched?”

“Right after I and Shuichi rescued you … Am I … Is there … something wrong with me Leader?” Kokichi couldn’t say ‘yes’ and break his mind, the mastermind had come to the lab themselves to end the Analyst … Kokichi couldn’t allow for him to break or die, the Analyst had become Kokichi’s next move on the board, he had to protect one piece, and that was what he was going to do.

“Nishishi, it’s just this place getting to you, you’ve been stressing far too much, you need a break so … don’t worry about anything today, leave it all to me” that was rather an uncharacteristic answer for Kokichi. The Analyst seemed to notice it.

“… Are you really Kokichi?”

“No I’m his kind replacement sent by Monokuma to fuck up everyone” yeah that was Kokichi, only he would say that with that much sarcasm on his voice.

He began giggling “Yeah, it’s you … I also want to tell you something … rather important” he went to the pile of papers that were on the floor and took three blueprints “I found these blueprints you made and I really think we should get Miu to make them as soon as possible”

“Oh those … I’m still trying to come up with a lie to make her do them so we can wa-“

“You don’t need to completely lie to her!” he cut Kokichi off “Just say … this is to help Gonta and … those other two are to help them escape … only one is a lie while the other isn’t”

Kokichi agreed to his request and both exited the lab and went to the Dining Hall to have some food … well the Analyst went to grab something to eat. Kokichi went to get Miu to create the items he needed. Kokichi didn’t inform the Analyst but, he was already making a plan to get them to escape and for it to work only great liars could know as to not spill the beans.

* * *

 

Shuichi took a really long time inside the shower, he could not just brush off the images he had of Ouma, the image of last night where Ouma stood by the door in only his boxers allowing Shuichi to get a good look at his fully exposed body, and the image of Ouma on his bed with his face red as Shuichi had his legs wrapped around Ouma’s and his ars wrapped around Ouma’s chest.

Eventually he did come out of the shower, he had to get out of the room and go eat but … those images refused to leave his mind. Shuichi found his feelings for the little leader growing stronger and stronger and he knew he couldn’t hold back from just go and tell Ouma that he loved him.

Shuichi imagined the perfect scenario, Ouma sitting on a table drinking his favorite drink – grape Panta, yes he remembered – and then he would join him as he sat beside him, then when Ouma would begin talking to him he would slowly set the mood and confess to him and then Ouma would tell him that his love wasn’t one-sided … but reality was cold and harsh and there was no way Ouma loved him back, yet his feelings were too strong to just keep controlled.

Shuichi found himself in front of the Dining Hall door, he couldn’t even remember getting dressed or walking all the way there. Weird, he wasn’t cold or had any snow on his shoulders, and he knew that it was still snowing.

Bracing himself to see Ouma, and probably a comment about what had happened, he opened the doors to the Dining Hall and surprisingly enough both Ouma and Miu were missing. However, Shuichi spotted the Analyst talking with Kaede … he could be of help right? He and Ouma seemed to get along well so … he was the best person to ask this.

“A-Analyst-kun …”

“Hm?” he diverted his attention from the table he was in to Shuichi “Oh, Shuichi … what might you want with me?”

“C-Could you …” that stutter, Shuichi hated his stuttering whenever he grew nervous “… come with me … I need to speak to you” he noticed how the Analyst’s head tilted ever so slightly, but he responded with a smile and a nod, excused himself from the table and walked outside with Shuichi.

The detective led him to an empty classroom just to be safe.

“Okay, what’s so important we have to speak in private?” Shuichi almost thought he was being sarcastic because of how much he looked like Ouma, but then he remembered that the Analyst and Ouma were different people.

“… You see … I … I … kind of h-h-have a c-crush on someone” there was no reply, only silence, Shuichi lifted his head to look the other in the eyes “W-what’s with that face i-is it a b-bad thing I f-fell for someone”

“Uh, Nonononononono, it’s a great thing … the question is why did you ask me out here … no way … don’t tell me you’re in love with me?”

“No! That’s not it … I mean it’s not like you’re ugly or unlikable or something but … my heart was already stolen by another guy”

“Ooooh … it’s a guy … I didn’t know you liked men Shuichi” Shuichi felt himself getting smaller and smaller.

“Can I ask who that person is … if you don’t mind of course” his voice … it seemed so sad.

“… The person I l-l-like … i-is … Ouma-kun”

“Oh!” why did he sound happy now? “Well that was unexpected … so what did you want to ask me about Ouma?”

Shuichi sat on one of the chairs and avoided looking at him.

“I’ve … had feelings for him for a while now and … after last night I … can’t hold them back anymore but … I don’t know how to approach him and if he will care for my feelings”

A normal issue in any student’s love life, insecurity. Everyone would get insecure once in a while, be it because of their looks, size, social skills, but love was the one most common and the one that could wreck someone’s life.

“… I don’t think Ouma would mock you or anything, and I think this will come out with a happy ending” he replied with a smile.

“How a-are you certain?”

“I just am” he winked at Shuichi causing him to blush even harder “… Hey look, go to him, ask him to hang out with you whenever you have free time and go to a place in school people don’t go to, and trust me when I say that he won’t deny you” Shuichi had expected the Analyst to have been somewhat mean to him but he was being really nice and supportive.

“Let’s go Shuichi, I have to finish my breakfast and you still have to eat yours”

He was the first to leave and for once, Shuichi thought the Analyst looked really cool helping him like that with no strings attached. With renewed confidence and determination he got up from his seat and exited the class room. He was going to take the Analyst’s advice, eat and then search for Ouma and confess to him on a place where both could be alone.

* * *

 

Once they were back on the Dining Hall they both noticed that Miu was there but there was no sight of Kokichi. When they finished breakfast, Kirumi and the Analyst stayed behind on the Dining Hall and so did both Angie and Ryoma discussing about something related to Atua.

Still fueled by that wave of determination Shuichi attempted to find Kokichi, he began by the obvious place, the dorms, he wasn’t on Shuichi’s dorm and not on his own dorm. Being on the exterior was quickly deemed impossible, Kokichi seemed to get cold easily and as it was snowing on the exterior the possibility of him being there was inexistent. After that Shuichi went to the Shrine of Judgment, the Dining Hall, The Basement, the second floor and the third floor and yet not Ouma.

He returned to the Dining Hall in defeat.

“Hi Shuichi, have you found him yet?” The Analyst was there helping Kirumi cleaning, apparently it was already afternoon. Just how was it possible for the days to pass so fast?

“No, I haven’t …”

Shuichi was about to ask if Kirumi could prepare for him a cup of coffee but the Analyst stopped him “Why don’t you try the storage, I remember Kokichi saying he had to go there, he didn’t specified what but … It’s worth a shot right?” the detective inside of him didn’t allow Shuichi to back down there, and now that he had a hint on where the one he wanted to confess was he basically dashed out of the room.

“What did you tell him to cause him to run like that?”

“Oh Kirumi, I didn’t say anything bad, promise, I just told him where his crush might be”

“Ah very we- A CRUSH … *Ahem* Mind telling me who is Shuichi’s crush?”

“… I rather let him say it when he’s ready … why do I have a bad feeling about telling you this?” She avoided his eyes.

“… I respect that and I’ll wait for Shuichi to tell when he’s ready, and truly, for that last part it might be your imagination"

“Ah” he grabbed a mop and continued cleaning.

* * *

 

True to his word the Analyst was indeed right, Shuichi could see at the back the tiny Leader trying to stretch and grab something from the top shelf, he was also using a ladder to try and reach whatever it was he wanted but it seemed insufficient with his height.

“Almost there …” his feet trembled, he was on the tip of his toes and it didn’t seem like he would hold himself like that for much longer.

Shuichi hurried to the bottom of the ladder, he feared the worst, and he did the right thing. A second later Kokichi would’ve fallen to the floor and get hurt, but Shuichi managed to grab the tiny Leader before he hit the floor.

“K- Ouma-kun are you okay?”

“Oh, it’s Shumai~ Nishishi~ what’re you doing here?” the faintest of a blush formed on the leader’s cheeks. Shuichi thought he was far too cute for his own good … No, it wasn’t time for that.

“I … I was looking for you Ouma-kun, I came to ask if you … i-if you … you …” Shuichi was screaming inside, he had gone this far and now he couldn’t finish.

“Well, If Shumai isn’t going to tell me I’m just gonna go away, that stupid box up there isn’t even worth my time, bye-bye Saihara-chan” he turned around with a flourish.

He couldn’t be leaving, not now, not after all the time Shuichi spend looking for him. Feeling the same wave of courage from before he got up, ran to Kokichi and grabbed his arm.

“Kokichi wait!” the look Kokichi had on his face was a look Shuichi had never seen, his cheeks painted with a strong pink, his eyes innocently wide and his mouth slightly open.

“I … I wanted to ask if you … If you … If you wanted to spend time with me today” there, he finally got it out, why was it so hard to do so?

The expression Shuichi saw on Kokichi’s face was replaced with that usual fake grin he gave. Deep inside Shuichi was happy, he had seen an expression that Ouma had never shown to anyone else, he had been the first to see that expression.

“So Shumai wants to hang out with me?” Shuichi nodded, his mouth grew dry and he couldn’t get a word out.

“…” There was no response as Ouma’s expression changed into one that Shuichi couldn’t read. Was Ouma mad, was he thinking on a way to dump Shuichi and go on his merry way, had the Analyst tricked him when he said Ouma wouldn’t deny, had h- “Oh well I guess there’s no choice, I’ll hang out with you Shumai and at least you’re way better then Momota-chan, Nishishi~”

* * *

 

“Achoo!”

“Bless you” Maki said from the bed as she read a book.

“Thanks Harumaki” he replied and earned a sigh from Maki.

“Decide on either Maki-roll or Harumaki, and also, someone’s talking about you” it was an old saying that whenever someone sneezed meant that someone else was talking about said person.

“Of course, I am The Luminary of The Stars after all!” Maki sighed and wondered why she even bothered … oh right, she fell for the guy.

* * *

 

“So, where do you wanna hang out Shumai?” that was it, the plan was in motion.

“I was thinking … about somewhere quiet, where the two of us can be alone and have fun”

“Sounds to me like you want to rough up my little body, is that it Shumai, you wanna rough me up because you saw me almost naked?” Shuichi’s ahoge stood up straight and his face turned deep red.

“Nishishi~ just kidding, I know Saihara-chan isn’t the pervy type … or is he, normally it’s the shy ones that are secretly the biggest pervs”

“O-Ouma-kun!”

“Nishishi~ joke, just joking, and if it is a quiet place then why don’t we go to Ryoma’s lab, no one uses the place, not even its owner” that was perfect, no one goes there meaning they have the lab all to themselves and that gives Shuichi the opportunity to confess his feelings to Ouma.

He agreed and both exited the storage room, on their way to the third floor Shuichi noticed that Ouma wasn’t giving up on trying to find out the real reason he wanted to hang out with him, but Shuichi never faltered, he had come this far and he planned on going to the end with the plan, it was either go big or go home and Shuichi was going to go big.

As they reached the entrance of the lab fate seemed to laugh on their faces as the door was closed from within.

“N-No …” his hopes were crushed easily.

Kokichi noticed the broken look on Shuichi’s face and he brought something out of his pockets, it was a small rectangular steel box, he opened it and took out what seemed … lock picking tools.

“If my beloved Shumai wanted to hang out with me so much I won’t let him get sad over a closed door, step aside and watch the might of the Supreme Leader!” he did as ordered and Kokichi lowered himself on one knee and began tampering with the lock.

This position he was in made Shuichi see how truly small Ouma was, a dark thought crossed his mind … Ouma Kokichi was the perfect victim on a killing game, small, apparently weak, untrustworthy, liar … he would never allow anyone to hurt Ouma, he would do anything in his power to help him, even if he were to be rejected.

The door clicked.

“Done, it’s open!”

_this feeling … this awful feeling_

 

“Wow, great job Ouma-kun, you’re amazing!”

 

_It’s just like before I found Shinguji’s dead body_

 

Ouma blushed a little bit but quickly got his mask back up. Shuichi went for the handle.

 

_I fear a murder will take place today_

 

The Analyst’s words echoed on Ouma’s mind.

The door opened and they got inside. The lab was cold and there was an awful metallic scent on the air. Kokichi hit Shuichi’s back, the taller one had stopped abruptly.

Kokichi moved to his side “Why did you stop Shu … mai …” his voice died out as he took in the scene that was in front of them.

There was a bloodied hammer on the floor, beneath it a pool of blood, in the middle of the pool of blood were the bodies of Yonaga Angie the Ultimate Artist and Hoshi Ryoma the Ultimate Tennis Pro.

 

“Dun Dun Dun Dun! A murder has taken place, please gather at *cough* the Ultimat Tennis Pro’s Ultimate Lab” Monokuma’s announcement echoed throughout the halls.

 

Both Shuichi and Kokichi just stood there frozen with the sight in front of their eyes. Kokichi began blaming himself for failing to prevent the killing game from escalating and Shuichi saw that as a sign that he was doomed to never confessing his love for Ouma.

The steps from the remaining students could be heard by the duo, but that didn’t matter, everyone was too late, they had two dead bodies and a murderer to find …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we have the second case about to start


	6. Investigation #02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dead bodies, twelve people remaing and a time limit.  
> The students are forced once again on the killing game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the long wait between chapter as this is not something common for me. Some events happened on my life and I lost all my time management because of these events.  
> On a happier note, my left hand is healed and I'm removing my cast from my right arm this monday, meaning that I can probably get back on posting maybe 2 or 3 time a week.
> 
> I want to thank everyone that has been waiting for the next update and I would like to say that I will try my best so that this situation won't repeat itself again. Once again, Thank you all So very much

Once again the same soul chilling silence lingered on the now full room. This time Ouma couldn’t just leave as he did last time and have no one but Shuichi or the Analyst wonder what he was doing and the fact he couldn’t do that allowed Shuichi to notice that his crush had a fake expression on his face.

“Neat” the Analyst said with voice empty of any feelings towards Angie or Ryoma “Monokuma isn’t showing up … Well, I guess I’ll do his job. Everyone start investigating because we have limited time and I’m not going to die just because all of you are shocked by their death”

How could he speak like that, two people were dead in front of them.

“Dude, how the hell can you be so cold?!” truthfully it was easy to scare Kaito but right now he seemed intimidated than anything else.

“It’s easy … Death is a normal thing in life, we come to life, we live our lives and then we die, I don’t make a fuss about the dead but if I can avenge those who were murdered I’ll take that shot, now shut up and start investigating or get out of my way and let me do my own investigation …” The Analyst’s eyes slowly grew wide “I-I’m sorry … I allowed myself to drown my feelings and become extremely analytical …”

“Everyone, as he said we don’t have time for this right now, we have to find evidence to find the killer” thanks to Kaede the Analyst was left alone for the time being.

With everyone starting their own investigation Shuichi tried to approach the Analyst “If you’re coming to me to team up then forget it Shuichi, I might have forgiven you but I’m not lending my services to you any time soon” he walked right past Shuichi and began examining the door that had not been used by Kokichi and Shuichi.

* * *

 

**_Investigation … Start!_ **

 

* * *

“Hey Shuichi, you can investigate with me” Kaede offered to him and he truly wanted to investigate with the Analyst, it would be a way to repair the broken bridge that was their relationship but it seemed like he wasn’t still ready to become the same friend he was with Shuichi before the first trial.

“Sure thing Kaede” he tried to mask his voice with sadness because of the two dead bodies and Kaede seemed to buy it.

“What should we do first Shuichi?”

“Hm … the corpses, we should check them first”

The duo approached the two dead bodies and right there and then Shuichi noticed something that he had not before.

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Bleeding Corpses**
> 
>   * The corpses of both Ryoma Hoshi and Angie Yonaga are still bleeding. The murder must have happened very soon, maybe even when both Kokichi and Shuichi were trying to enter the room
> 


 

“Hm … I see”

“Uh? What?” Shuichi thought it was better not telling Kaede that he was focusing on the fact that the bodies were still oozing blood that was just not a great topic to have during a conversation.

A sigh came from Kaede, it seemed like she accepted the fact that Shuichi wasn’t going to tell her anything “I’m assuming this is the murder weapon?”

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Bloodied Hammer**
> 
>   * A bloodied hammer found next of both bodies, its size is near enough to crush Hoshi’s head and big enough to crack the skull of someone of taller stature as Yonaga.
> 


 

“Indeed it is Kaede” the fact the hammer had been left there for others to find just adds up to Shuichi’s theory, if the murder was recent as in the murderer almost got caught by both Kokichi and Shuichi then the fact the hammer was left there was an accident.

“Alright, I think we should see if we can find anything else in the lab, what do you think Shuichi?”

“That seems good but … There’s something that doesn’t seem right about the wounds that both Angie and Ryoma have”

Kaede was no Ultimade Detective but that didn’t mean she was dumb, Kaede was very smart and she knew that if Shuichi thought that something was off then something was truly off. She took out her Monopad and checked Monokuma’s information about the murder.

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Monokuma File #2**
> 
>   * A file provided by Monokuma. Said file shows both students as eliminated from the game, where they died, and that both of them suffered a severe head injury by something big, which was consistent with the wounds on both of their heads. For some reason the file seems to be lacking the time of death.
> 


 

“Well, this confirms that they died by being struck on the head with the hammer, but the time of death isn’t shown” Kaede seemed to start realizing what Shuichi had already realized “… Can it be that the time is crucial to find the killer?” Shuichi nodded in agreement, his eyes never leaving the wounds on their heads. Honestly, those wounds seemed off.

“So what’s going on here?” he lifted his head to see the Analyst looking at the crime scene, it seemed he had already finished examining the door.

“Hm … rather obvious the murder weapon, the fact that the bodies are still bleeding and … Oh what might this be?” he was looking exactly same wounds Shuichi was looking at.

“Analyst-kun, Shuichi thinks that those wounds have some significance, what do you think?” The Pianist asked.

The other just rubbed his chin as his brain worked many possible scenarios. Shuichi wanted to see the scenarios the Analyst was thinking because he had the feeling the other wouldn’t share it.

“Ah … so it might’ve been like this!”

“Like what?” Kaede asked, her curiosity at its peak.

“Hehehe … who said I’m forced to tell you or Shuichi” that answer seemed to make her slightly mad.

“Analyst-kun, we have to work together to figure who killed an-“ he stopped her.

“After last time I’m not going to work with anyone … actually maybe with one person but I won’t work with you two, but I’ll give you both a hint, the position of the bodies and the wounds they suffered are not consistent with the position and wounds of someone who was attacked, if you don’t trust me ask Maki, I’m sure she’ll agree with me” he waved at them as he left and went to the bathroom door where Kokichi was. The two started talking and Kaede couldn’t help but wonder what they were discussing, Shuichi on the other hand lost focus of what he was doing as his eyes were glued on the Supreme Leader.

Shuichi was so focused on Ouma that he didn’t even notice Kaede call him out, tap him on the shoulder or even the smug look that grew on her face as she noticed at who he was looking to.

Both the Analyst and Ouma went inside the bathroom after one of Miu’s stupid comments about the two being fucking each other, but she was silenced by one of Ouma’s just as dirty comments and the Analyst saying how sad it was that she was that easy to predict.

“Earth to Shuichi, do you copy Shuichi?” he finally noticed Kaede and then he realized he must have looked like a love struck school girl looking at the one she loved. Shuichi hoped Kaede had not noticed it.

“So”

“So?” he could already feel that something was going to go bad.

“How long have you been in love with Ouma-kun” his eyes went wide and his face suddenly became twenty times hotter than before.

“W-W-What, I-I d-d-don’t l-l-like O-O-Ou-Ou-Oum-Ou … Ouma-kun” he really wished he had his hat right now so that he could hide his face. Shuichi truly hated the fact anyone could see his embarrassed face.

“You don’t have to deny it Shuichi, it’s clear as water that you love him from how you were looking at him, but don’t worry I won’t tell anyone, you have my support” Shuichi found himself relaxing, he knew Kaede was kind but he also knew that there was a lot of people that hated gay people and even bisexuals.

“T-Thanks Kaede … also … how have things been going with you and Amami-kun?” this time it was Kaede’s time to grow red as a hot pepper.

“Well … you see … he told me he doesn’t like me like that” poor Kaede, she had exposed her feelings Rantaro didn’t like her “But I’m not giving up, he said he saw me as close friend but there are many cases were friendship turns to love so I can’t give up now!” after all that time Shuichi was still able to amazed by how Kaede could always see the positive side in any situation.

“What’re you two talking about?” Kaito suddenly appeared behind the two causing Kaede to jump and Shuichi to make a scared noise, further increasing his blush.

“Ah Kaito, Maki, just in time” Kaede decided to be the one to speak, she knew how affected Shuichi was by the topic they had discussed and he needed a few seconds to regain composure “The Analyst gave us a hint about how the position of the bodies and the wounds they sustained don’t match the ones of someone that was attacked, can you verify this somehow Maki?”

Maki didn’t seem happy with the question “Do you want to die?”

. . .

The three suddenly felt cold.

“Oh sorry” she apologized while holding one of her ponytails “That was a habit I had when I was … you know …”

None of them needed to be detectives – Actually one of them was a detective – to know that Maki meant her days as an assassin.

“… I guess I can check the body and give my opinion” she approached the two bodies, they had finally stopped bleeding.

She crouched, looked at the hammer, then at the bodies, then again at the hammer and then at the wounds on their heads.

Shuichi could already see the impressed look on her face “… I don’t know how that kid knew that but he is right, this doesn’t match as someone who was attacked … but I can’t really say what happened here as this is new to me”

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Position and wounds on corpses**
> 
>   * After looking at both corpses the Analyst said something seemed off about their position and wounds, he said it didn’t look like they were attacked. This was later confirmed by the Ultimate Assassin herself who is not familiar with the type of wound and position they corpses are in.
> 


 

“Thanks for the help Maki, don’t hesitate in calling us if you need anything” she nodded and then Kaede led Shuichi to the door the Analyst was first looking at.

“Huh?” she said as she tried opening the door but it wouldn’t, the door was locked by a lock from the inside of the lab meaning that no one could enter it from the exterior.

“If this door is locked and so was the door both me and Ko- Ouma-kun came in then that means …”

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Locked Doors**
> 
>   * After inspecting the back door it’s safe to assume that the killer couldn’t have killed both Ryoma and Angie and then have left by one of said doors.
> 


 

Having both ways closed could only mean … the killer had to escape by the bathroom.

Shuichi didn’t waste any second as he rushed to the bathroom, Kaede followed close behind him. He opened the door and saw the Analyst and Ouma already leaving.

“Thanks the info Kokichi, like this you have an alibi and I have a better idea about who this killer might be, oh … hello you two” Kokichi looked at who he meant and saw Kaede and Shuichi, just the sight of the detective was enough to make him get one of those weird happy smiles but he forced it to not show.

“Oh hi Shumai and Kayayday, we were just leaving as there was nothing useful in here for the trial Nishishi”

“Oh that’s good to- wait what did you just say?” Kaede asked him.

“I said there’s nothing here useful … but that can be a lie”

“No I mean, what did you call me?”

“Huh? I don’t know what you’re talking about Kayayday, now shush, I’m a busy man and I’ve gotta find who’s the killer, can’t have my super-secret organization lose their leader, nishishi~” Kokichi literally bolted out of the room before Shuichi had any chance to speak.

“… Well … I’m just gonna go and get the other’s alibis, see you both later”

He left after waving goodbye at them. The bathroom didn’t have anything that stood out at first glance, neither did it had anything that stood out after thorough investigation; it had nothing but a window big enough for someone to climb out.

“Think someone might’ve jumped from here to the pool Shuichi?”

“Hmm … It’s possible, the water would prevent the person from getting hurt, however, said person would be wet and if no one noticed that person the cold weather from outside must have affected them, hopefully enough to give that person a cold.

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Window to the pool**
> 
>   * A window located at the bathroom of the Ultimate Tennis Pro’s lab can be used as a great getaway by jumping to the pool.
> 


 

After having investigated the place they knew that there was nothing else that would worth having investigating; besides they were on limited time. They returned to the tennis arena to see if there was any small clue that the duo might’ve missed but the place was clean from anything that could be considered a clue.

“Shuichi the only thing that we can do now is do what the Analyst is doing, we should gather everyone’s alibis and accounts” she was right, they had to do that. This time Shuichi was determined to not fail.

“Kaede I think we should split up to gather more ground, we can share the information at the Shrine of judgment when we have all the details” she nodded with a smile; it was good to see Shuichi getting more confident on his skills.

 

Now all alone Shuichi went to the one place it was more common for people to gather, he went to the Dining Hall. He could see Kirumi, Kokichi, Kaito, Maki and Gonta.

“Um … guys” the spotlight literally was placed on Shuichi.

He shook away that feeling of distress and went straight to the point, he had to “I, Um … I need to g-gather your alibis” although the stutter it went well … kinda.

“As you might remember, I and the analyst stayed here to clean after everyone left, shortly after Angie and Ryoma left and shortly after they left you came in with a sad expression Shuichi”

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Kirumi’s Account**
> 
>   * Kirumi affirms that after everyone left the Dining Hall, she and the Analyst stayed there to clean. She also says that Shuichi entered the Dining Hall shortly after they left. Kirumi’s account helps determine a better time frame of when the victims were killed and her account also serves as alibi for the Analyst.
> 


 

“Gonta was alone on Lab playing with bug friends” even though there was no one to confirm Gonta’s claim Shuichi knew he was too pure to ever hurt a soul.

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Gonta’s Account**
> 
>   * After leaving the Dining Hall after breakfast, Gonta went to his lab and stayed there with the bugs he adores.
> 


 

“I was with Harumaki on my room talking about topics we had in similar, do you know that Maki here likes –“

“Do you want to die?” Kaito quickly shut his mouth, clearly scared of his girlfriend. It was normal for someone like Maki to be much more private about her life than other people.

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Kaito and Maki’s Accounts**
> 
>   * The duo stayed on Kaito’s rooms discussing topics the two had in common. The two guarantee for the other’s presence on the room.
> 


 

Only one more person … _Him_

“Ohhh, my beloved Shumai is going to question me, I was awaiting this sooooo badly!” Shuichi couldn’t shake the feeling that part of that seemed a lie.

From the corner of his eye he noticed that Kaito had an expression of disgust … was it about how Kokichi had just talked?? … Could Kaito be … no he was too nice to be one of them.

“… as I was saying, I need your alibi as of what you were doing”

“Nishishi, very well, I was on the Ryoma’s lab bashing his and Angie’s skulls with that hammer”

…

“What the heck did you just say!” The others paid no attention to Kaito, it was a clear lie and it was better not to give Kokichi the attention he wanted or else he would become a storm that was impossible to stop easily.

“Nishishi that was a lie, for real now!”

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Kokichi’s account**
> 
>   * He says that he was exploring the Ultimate Academy by himself to grow more familiar with the place until he stopped at the storage and became intrigued with what was left to be opened.
> 


 

“Okay, five people down, the Analyst has an alibi from Kirumi’s account so technically it’s just six more people, ok time to –“

The speakers turned on.

_Oh no_

“Attention students, please gather at the Shrine of Judgment, the class trial will take place soon! Puhu*cough*!”

Hopefully Kaede had obtained the rest of the alibis or else the missing information would make Shuichi’s claims less credible. Shuichi found himself cursing himself for being so slow at gathering information.

The group exited the Dining Hall and went to the Shrine of Judgment. The feeling of despair lingered on the air as they knew one of them had murdered their classmates and that it was possible that they would either die or lose one more person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are everyone, once again we're about to have a class trial chapter next and ... as customary on "Stuck Inside of a Obsessive Love" Here's a sneak peak of the class trial.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> "Hm ... so what you're telling us is that the one closest to the lab is our victim" Kirumi asked.
> 
> "Indeed ... so that would mean that the only person that fits that description can only be ..." Rantaro stopped talking for dramatic effect.
> 
> Shuichi and Kaede knew who he meant and both couldn't believe that ******* was capable of killing.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> I know I said I'd give a sneak peak but I'll be keeping the info I see to have greatest impact to be held back, in this case I bleeped the individual's name.
> 
> See you all on the next chapter, hopefully sooner than later, have a great day everyone


	7. Class Trial #02 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Class trial begins once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wanna say sorry for the delay, I wanted to be able to post 2 to 3 times a week but my life just got even more messy, once I have the time I will try to get chapters out faster.

That awfully familiar feeling of uneasiness began taking over Shuichi as he grew closer and closer to his destination, was he ready for another class trial after the failure he had been on the first?

That was the last thing Shuichi wanted yet that couldn’t prevent him from growing nervous about how this trial would go down.

If there was anything that was preventing him from having a total breakdown it was the fact that this time he had no theory about one of his classmates being the killer … but that also made him think of how bad of a detective he was, if he couldn’t form a theory from all the evidence he had then what was the point for him to be there.

His fears, his anxiety, his nervousness got the best of him. Slowly but surely he was getting left behind, his legs felt weak and heavy, Shuichi would do anything to avoid going to the class trial.

“Shuichi” he had not even noticed how Kaede was seeing right through him “You don’t have to be afraid, remember, you’re not alone and if you need help I’m here for you”

Somehow Kaede always managed to keep Shuichi from going into a total breakdown and he couldn’t be happier to have a friend like that.

“Thanks Kaede, also when did you get here?”

“I was outside the Shrine, Miu and the Analyst are having an argument and Kokichi is just fueling both of them” after what Kaede had said Shuichi had already a possible scenario going on his head, Miu said something among the lines of Kokichi and the Analyst fucking each other. The Analyst displeased with that would counter her words by attacking her weakness, her imagination, and then Kokichi would just be laughing about the entire scene and lying getting the Analyst slightly mad and Miu hyped to continue.

“Ah, before you go in there you should know this”

 

 

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Analyst’s Account**
> 
>   * He has been on the Dining Hall the entire day with Kirumi helping her clean or do anything else that was required there. He also says that he heard quite the juicy information from both Angie and Ryoma before the two left but he refuses to share the information with anyone but the one who has not screwed him over.
> 


 

 

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Rantaro’s Account**
> 
>   * After breakfast he left with everyone else. He affirms to have met up with Kiibo on the exterior but not after noticing someone enter the pool area.
> 


 

“Please don’t laugh at this one” she told him with a blush. Shuichi wondered why she was acting shy all of a sudden.

 

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Kaede’s Account**
> 
>   * When breakfast was done she tried to approach Rantaro but couldn’t find the courage to do so, she was caught by Miu and Tsumugi who both had a bag on their hands. Shortly after the two left her and she continued to follow Rantaro
> 


 

“… You were stalking him?”

Her blush grew stronger “N-No I wasn’t, I was just trying to figure out what he liked the best and what he disliked … I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get the remaining Account’s”

“No its fine Kaede just … leave that part to me” the last thing Shuichi wanted to see was Kaede sad but he knew that he had just placed on his shoulder quite the burden.

* * *

 

The two finally entered the Shrine and Shuichi understood why Kaede had warned him.

“I’m fucking telling you small ass shota, this IS weird!”

“OH, Now you’re calling me a shota you idiot!”

“Look who’s talking ya scrawny piece of shit!”

“At least I’m a smart piece of shit who notices things that are obviously impossible!”

“Oh you wanna go you little turd, I’m gonna fuck you up!”

“You sure you wanna do that after the kendo match we all had, all I have to do is say HARD or WOOD or DICK and you-“

“AAHHHH Yeeeaaahhh!”

“Wow, you two are really going at i-“

“Shut it gremlin, this is between me and this know-it-all”

“I would truly advise you to stay out of this Kokichi if you wish to have your brain cells alive”

Shuichi looked to Kaede’s face and she was just as surprised as him, maybe due to the fact that when she left the argument was somewhat calm.

“Um … what’s going on?” the three looked at Shuichi and then both Miu and the Analyst glared at each other, sparks could be seen flying.

“Anyone has popcorn, I would truly love some with this amazing sitcom, Nishishi!” the two looked away from each other, while the ones watching agreed with Kokichi for a change, it was rather hilarious seeing those two like that.

Kaede nudged his shoulder and whispered “Apparently when we arrived here there was no snow as you can see. Everyone pointed out how weird it was because outside is full of snow and then the Analyst said ‘Now you all notice?’ Miu then took that chance to pick on him and then things escalated”

“Ah …” Shuichi had no idea how to reply to that.

“I am so sorry everyone, that was truly unprofessional from an Analyst like myself.”

“Nishishi, that’s true but Miu’s just a dirty cow that can get inside someone’s head easily!”

“A-A c-c-cow … ahhhh” she said out loud with a shocked expression.

The group agreed that after that heated moment it would be best to keep the Analyst and Miu apart and so they did while they waited for Monokuma to summon the elevator for them.

Minutes began passing. Shuichi swore it must have passed 20 minutes and there was still no elevator for them, even the others were starting to get bored, annoyed or having their hopes up about there not being a trial.

The only ones who seemed to be against those thoughts were Ouma and the Analyst. Shuichi was starting to see when Ouma lied but he knew that he could only figure out those lies because Ouma made them easy, the Analyst unlike him was just walking back and forth.

Shuichi recalled the information that the Analyst had given them, just what was so important that Angie and Ryoma talked about so that he would consider important to mention?

For once not on cue it happened. The statue gained to life and was lowered into the fountain and the waterfall behind it opened up to reveal the elevator, open and ready to bring them all to the class trial.

The hope that they had that a class trial would not occur shattered easily as they climbed on the elevator one by one slowly. The elevator made its long descend and the despair that they felt was beginning to increase slowly but surely.

* * *

 

Once they reached the trial room they notice the pictures of Angie and Ryoma crossed out with a red X. They all stood on their podiums and were as ready as they could be to start that awful trial, but something was missing and they all noticed it.

“Is it just me or … does this place feels too plain, like it’s missing something?” Tsumugi said out loud.

“Indeed, there is something missing and that something or rather someone seems to be Monokuma himself” Kirumi responded as she pointed to the bear’s throne.

Monokuma usually sat there and enjoyed himself by watching them fight for their lives on those trials of life and death but there was no Monokuma, just a screen that seemed to light up after Monokuma’s name was mentioned.

A message began forming on said screen “I will arrive late, start without me -Monokuma-“

Shuichi couldn’t help but to say to himself how weird that was, Monokuma enjoyed the class trials far too much to let one pass and not be there to see it. If the bear wasn’t there then that could only mean that something of same or greater importance was happening … or could this have anything to do with what the Analyst said when they were leaving that hospital looking lab?

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Class Trial: Start** _

 

* * *

 

 

“Well it seems like we have to start now or … we die” stated the Analyst “Oh and also, I will not say a word until I feel like I must during this trial, don’t try to talk me out of it because I’m still slightly pissed off about the last trial”

That was really not good.

“Wooow, you think you’re good enough to just stay quiet the entire time and say nothing, I totally agree, Nishishi~” there was no reply from the Analyst, just a stare.

“Aw man, you’re no fun!” Ouma said with a pout “I guess we can only do this crap now, who’s starting?”

The first thing they should do is discuss the bodies and the wound they had.

“If you ask me I would say we should discuss about the bodies and the place we found them” the detective informed them. He didn’t even notice but he was starting to lose his insecurity about his own talent.

“I don’t agree with you Shuichi, I find it better we discuss what made you and Kokichi go to that lab in the first place” it seemed like Kirumi had her suspicion on Shuichi or Kokichi. Shuichi couldn’t help but to feel surprised and … insulted, just how could Kirumi think he or Kokichi was the murderer – actually he could see how Kirumi would think Kokichi was the murderer. Shuichi couldn’t help but wonder if that was the same way that the Analyst felt when he was blamed on the last trial.

“Isn’t it obvious Kirumi, Saihara-chan brought me to that lab so we could have fun, Nishishi” a small blush formed on Shuichi’s cheeks. Even though he felt embarrassed he noticed Ouma’s lie, it was not Shuichi who brought them to the lab it was Ouma … could it be that Ouma feared that that small detail was going to draw suspicion to him?

Shuichi decided to keep quiet, he had already hurt the Analyst by stating everything that came to mind, he didn’t want to push his crush away and then lose all chances he might have to just get one date.

“Kyahaha! You wanted to get some detective booty uh!”

“Ahah, when I said ‘have some fun’ I literally meant fun as in a friendly match of tennis you slut!” Kokichi replied on his typical fake grins.

That was enough to bring Miu to one of her fantasies that did not please anyone on the room.

“But yes, Shumai wanted to speak with me on a private place and we went there but we couldn’t go inside” he told her.

“That’s clearly a lie as we all saw both of you in the room and it was you two that found the corpse … I’ll aks again, why were you on that lab and as we’re at it, explain why couldn’t you two go inside?” she asked the Leader once again, not noticing she had fallen right where he wanted her too.

“Uh? Go in? I don’t know what you’re talking about, Nishishi!” Kirumi kept calm and asked him again just to receive the same answer.

“I’m telling you, I don’t remember why we couldn’t go in, but maybe Saihara-chan might” he lied again, Shuichi was sure. Despite the fact that Shuichi didn’t really know as much as he wanted from Ouma he knew something, Kokichi had an amazing brain, the Leader could spot stuff way faster than Shuichi and he could execute plans like it was nothing.

Shuichi had to hand it to him, Ouma was amazing at everything he did, even when he lied, it took skill to be able to lie as easily as breathing. Shuichi saw the tiny Leader as an incredible ray of purple adorable sunshine that could only exist every ten years or so, but right now it’s not the time for Shuichi to allow his mind to think on all the ways he views his beloved Ouma.

Thinking back on Ouma’s words Shuichi knew that there was only one possible explanation.

_The reason neither of us could go in, a reason that forced Ouma to show one of his skills … that could only be …_

 

_**> >Truth Bullet Used: Locked Doors** _

“Hm … I don’t really know why you’re not telling us but the door we came in was locked and so was the other one, Ouma-kun ended up opening the door by picking the lock”

“Wow, seems my beloved has a good memory, how nice” Shuichi couldn’t help but smile at the praise “Just kidding, anyone can remember something as easy as that” for some reason, that didn’t felt genuine … was he lying?

That thought alone sent blood to Shuichi’s cheeks as his heart began beating slightly faster.

“Ah so Ouma-kun knows how to pick locks” Shuichi nodded to Kaede.

“Uh, so that means that Kokichi could have killed those two, locked the door and pretend like he knew nothing” Kaito accused him.

“Nishishi, who knows?”

“Ouma-kun what’re you …” he knew it was impossible for Ouma to have done that, Ouma wasn’t stupid and he didn’t seem to have the will to murder someone in cold blood so why did Ouma say that.

“Kaito shut your stupid dumbass mouth” the Analyst broke his silence

“Who the hell do you think you are to tell me to shut up!”

“Someone smarter than you” he replied with no emotion “If you guys want to find the killer take Kokichi out of the picture, he’s not the killer”

“Have any proof of that?” Maki challenged.

“In a matter of fact I do” That … seemed unlikely “Shuichi, as we all know the doors were locked right?”

“Um, yes” where was he trying to get with this?

“If it was closed than it could only mean one thing … using what you said before, Kokichi lock picked the door open, what did he use to do so?”

 “He used these … odd looking tools that I assume are for lock picking”

A small grin formed on the Analyst’s lips.

 

_**> >Lie Bullet Used: Kokichi’s account** _

“W-What?”

“As I just said, Kokichi’s account is the proof we need, Kokichi was exploring the Academy until he stopped at the warehouse, there he found something of interest and that’s when you arrived Shuichi, you saw him take from places that none of you had explored those tool” lies, all lies, it was true that Shuichi arrived to see Kokichi trying to see what was inside of some boxes that remained closed but he took nothing from them.

… Could it be that the Analyst already knew who the killer was and he was trying to clear Kokichi’s name because of how easy it is to put the blame on him?

“I say that’s bullshit!” Kaito confronted him, it seems like he wasn’t still convinced.

“And what part of my statement is, as you say, bovine crap?”

“Kokichi could easily lie about what he was doing, I say he’s the murderer!” he challenged.

“You idiot, you run by your belief even when proof denying your statements is offered in front of you … you leave me no other choice … Shuichi, you can either disprove my statement or agree with it, I believe your voice needs to be heard so that we can get past this … low IQ individual” at the other side of the class trial room Kaito was spouting nonsense from his mouth, clearly annoyed by the Analyst’s sudden behavior change.

Agree or not to agree, that was the question presented to Shuichi, Save or Doom Kokichi … he couldn’t possibly tell the Analyst’s lie and therefore doom Kokichi, Shuichi truly believed that although Kokichi was perfect at annoying others he would never kill anyone. Shuichi has no other choice but to agree because he saw Kokichi just as shocked as he was when they found the bodies.

“Yeah, that’s true, um, I saw Ouma-kun taking a steel case from the storage and then he took the tools from that case” a smile replaced the serious expression on the Analyst.

“Thanks to Shuichi we can now exclude Kokichi and also Shuichi as suspects, meaning that Kirumi, me, Shuichi and Kokichi are all clear of suspicion, I’ll let you guys handle the rest” and then he grew silent again.

“Wait a minute” Maki locked eyes with the Analyst “Just how are you and Kirumi excluded from being suspects?”

The Analyst stayed quiet keeping true his promise.

Shuichi silently sighed and answered for him as he had already figured out the reason.

 

_**> >Truth Bullet Used: Kirumi’s Account** _

“… Hm, I see, so that’s why those two aren’t suspects” Maki broke eye contact and focused on the group once again.

Shuichi knew that of the trial were to go the way it was going they would not find the murderer.

“Guys, we’re moving far too slowly, we need to discuss how the murderer got out of the Ultimate Tennis Pro’s lab while having all doors locked” he seemed to have been successful as the group left the topic of trying to put the blame on the obvious people.

“So using what we know” Kaede began “We know that someone entered the Ultimate Tennis Pro’s lab, that person brought with them the hammer and struck down both Angie and Ryoma, after doing so that person locked both doors as it would be impossible to do so from the outside”

Tsumugi raised her hand as if asking for permission to speak. Kaede nodded and Tsumugi began.

“Kaede you did gave us a possible scenario of what may have happened but there’s a reality too obvious that is plain to not notice, how did that person escape the Lab?” the answer … Shuichi knew the answer.

_There was only one way, one way the murderer could have gone to escape … and by doing so that person would be wet and therefore … maybe get a cold due to the weather on the outside … yeah that’s it!_

 

_**> >Truth Bullet Used: Window to the Pool** _

“The window from the bathroom is a perfect way to escape, by jumping from there to the pool then the killer would have just got wet and at the same time that person would b-“

“Kyahah, you’re wrong Shithara!”

“Miu please, now’s not the tim-“

“Shut up Kaediot, I ain’t wrong, I and shitty nerd Tsumugi were at the pool taking a dip, and we would have surely noticed an asshole flying to the pool!”

… That’s what happens when you don’t get all the fact, Shuichi told himself. He felt slightly embarrassed that he failed something as basic as that for a detective.

Kokichi seemed to have noticed and decided to help out.

“Wooow, even Shuichi can fail Nishishi!” Immediately Kaito ordered him to shut up, Kokichi did not “But it’s no wonder, Shuichi has his own limitations sooo … if dumb slut Miu has all answers then why doesn’t she tell us how the killer got out of the lab!”

“Ah, Well, you see …” seemed like Miu didn’t know that as she quickly changed into her shy self, but at least that gave them a new bit of information, the killer couldn’t have left the room through the window and neither could that person have left by using both doors … then how did the killer got out?

“May I propose something” Rantaro suddenly spoke up “From what we know, the killer couldn’t have left by the window because we had witnesses, but we also do know that the murder was recent thanks to Kokichi and Shuichi” he received nods from the others, everyone seemed to be following his train of thought “I suggest we ignore how the killer locked the doors for now, and taking the fact it was a recent murder then it could only be the one closest to the lab with exclusion of Kokichi and Shuichi, once we found said person we’ll figure out their trick for locking the door!”

The closest person to Ryoma’s lab … taking all evidence into account, where everyone was and what they were all doing … there was only … one person.

Shuichi grew cold as he locked eyes with the one that was about to become the main suspect. It couldn’t be him, it was impossible to be him.

"Hm ... so what you're telling us is that the one closest to the lab is the killer" Kirumi asked.

"Indeed ... so that would mean that the only person that fits that description can only be ..." Rantaro stopped talking for dramatic effect.

Shuichi and Kaede knew who he meant and both couldn't believe that Gonta was capable of killing.

The podiums landed on their respective places as the words ‘Intermission’ flashed on the middle of the room.

“Attention little shits” it was Monokuma, just when did he got on the room, and on his throne for that matter??? “We have entered intermission time, go have a rest and we’ll begin in a few minutes”

The group did as ordered, they all wanted that hell to end as soon as possible but they also wished to delay it. None of them wanted to see another friend executed …  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone, here we have it, the second trial is finally taking place and it seems like Gonta will be the one to be targeted.  
> I don't know when the next chapter will come out but by the way things are going on my life I would say not soon.  
> As I might not update for a while I would love to hear out what you guys think about this trial, like if Gonta is or not the killer.
> 
> See you guys next update.


	8. Class Trial #02 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intermission comes to an end and the trial continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news everyone, I am having a less busy schedule and now I can update a little bit more frequently, expect the next chapter soon

Time seemed to fly as Shuichi as the others were already returning to their podiums. The young detective was worried for the outcome of this trial as he had quite the clear idea of who idea of was going to be blacked.

The ‘Intermission’ at the middle of the room vanished and each podium began floating, the trial was back on.

“As I was saying before we should forget what doesn’t makes sense and see who was close enough to commit the murders” Rantaro informed, Shuichi saw everyone thinking, he had to take hold of the trial and save his classmate.

“Nishishi” Oh no.

**_> > Truth Bullet Used: Gonta’s Account  _ **

 

 “Of course, it could only have been big brute Gonta, right Avocado?”

Immediately at that Kaito was furious and began shouting at Kokichi “That’s impossible, whoever Rantaro was thinking can’t be Gonta, he is so harmless, right Rantaro?” the other did not agree and it could be seen on his face.

“I would not use that argument if I were you Kaito, remember last trial, no one thought Himiko was the murderer and in fact it was her” the astronaut froze, Shuichi knew what he was thinking ‘They cannot be serious’.

“Wow!” he knew Kokichi was going to make things worse “Who knew Gonta was such a killer and someone so smart, Nishishi, pretending to be kind, clueless and stupid when in fact you’re a smart silent killer”

The poor giant was trembling in place “N-No, that not true, Gonta never hurt anyone, gentleman don’t hurt friends”

No, it couldn’t be Gonta, Shuichi was sure. He’d never say it out loud but there would be no way Gonta would pull a murder like this, whoever planed it needed the brain to do so. Both doors locked, no way to escape by the window … the murderer had to be in the room when Shuichi and Kokichi went in there but the only ones there were Ryoma and Angie … how could it be possible.

“So, freaking Gonta is the killer, of fucking course it had to be the brute, let’s get this shit done with and vote him as the killer” Miu said out loud causing Gonta to look even more afraid.

“No, I won’t allow this! Everyone, I’m sure Gonta is innocent, he couldn’t have done it, right Gonta” He began crying as he saw that Kaede believed him “What kind of killer would cry like this, Gonta’s not bad and he surely is not a killer!”

“Got any evidence to back that up Kayayday?”

“W-What?”

“Indeed, for once Kokichi seems to be right, do you have any evidence that can clear Gonta’s name?” Kaede had been brought between a wall and a sword by both Kokichi and Kirumi, how was she to give them evidence that Gonta wasn’t the killer.

“Kaede’s right, stop picking on Gonta, both of us believe in him, he’s not the killer!”

“Yeah don’t pick on Gonat you guys!” Why was Kokichi contradicting himself now?

 

**_> > Truth Bullet Used: Kaito and Maki’s Accounts_ **

 

“As you can see, it could have also been the lovebirds, their alibis are only each other!”

“Shut up, it’s more likely that you are the killer!”

For the first time since Shuichi had seen Kokichi he looked really surprised “Are you serious right now, that’s your claim, blame me, me who has someone who cleared my name?! You can’t be that stupid can you?”

“Seems like that sex addicted truly is stupid, Kyahaha!” as always Miu went ignored, but not by Kaito, he truly was too prideful to let something like that go by, even if it was best to just let it go.

 

 

“Kokichi” Rantaro began

 

**_> > Truth Bullet Used: Monokuma File #2_ **

 

“As you can see from the Monokuma file they they would not have enough time to kill and go back to their dorms” that seemed enough to clear suspicion “Now, are we all ready?” Rantaro began receiving nods from everyone but Shuichi, Kaito, Kaede and the Analyst who had been in silence for most of the trial.

“Well then, Monokuma we’re ready to vo-“

“Hold right there Avocado boy” the Analyst spoke with that cold voice of his “You’re all wrong, Gonta’s not the killer”

“Then by all means do elaborate for us” Kirumi asked with a rather impatient tone of voice, that class trial was just wrong, all they were doing was passing the blame from one to another and ignoring crucial pieces of evidence. It was impossible for the killer to have escaped the room … so how did the killer do so.

“Nishishi, of course you’re all wrong, the real killer was never Gonta, he could never pull something that complex” the liar seemed innocent with the way he was looking sad … too bad everyone thought the opposite of him.

“Weren’t you little shit accusing him just a while ago?”

“Huh, whatever could you mean Maki roll?” he received a death glare.

“Do NOT call me that you damn abortion” things were starting to go south again.

“Analyst-kun” Shuichi spoke before he could even think. At least the room grew silent “Um … h-how … I mean … if you know who’s the killer could you please tell us?”

“No”

“YOU MOTHERFUCKER BASTARD, TELL US WHO IT IS OR I WILL FUCKING END YOU!”

“Analyst-kun, we’re all tired of this, just tell us who it is”

“Yeah, Kirumi’s right, it’s just plain wrong to keep the info for yourself!”

“Ooooh, I never took you for the kind of person that holds information. Would ya look at that, you learn something new every day huh, Nishishi”

He had spoken up for a reason, he spoke up because he knows the killer, he spoke up to save everyone, but even he should know that if he did not provided any information then everyone would be keen to vote on Gonta.

“Shuichi” he simply said.

“Uh, um, Yes?”

“I will give you a hint for I have discovered this not too long ago, listen well because I won’t repeat myself” he stopped talking for a bit, Shuichi and the others grew silent and prepared to listen what the Analyst had to say “What is the name given to the action of murdering yourself?”

Murdering yourself?? … He couldn’t mean … OF COURSE, that’s how the killer murdered both Ryoma and Angie and also escaped everyone’s eyes, the killer never left!

“Are you suggesting that the deaths of Angie and Ryoma was … a double suicide??” now that he thought really into it that was the only possible outcome, the locked doors, the impossibility of escaping through the window … that was the only case where no evidence goes ignored and everything goes well.

“I am honest Shuichi, I expected you to think of this earlier then me but … I cannot blame you, you are still developing your own talent” that … was kind of a compliment from the other.

“Woah there, now what evidence tells you that this was a double suicide Analyst-kun?”

“I shall return to my silence, but Shuichi should have 2 pieces of evidence that can confirm this, and now that I’ve exposed this as a suicide Maki can help you better with her claims” he returned to silence and avoided Maki’s glare.

Two pieces of Evidence … thinking back on all the information used … Shuichi truly only had two final pieces of evidence but he couldn’t see what he meant … no wait, he could!

 

**_> > Truth Bullet Used: Bloodied Hammer_ **

“Um, Shuichi, how does the hammer confirm it was a suicide?” Tsumugi had a fair point, at first it didn’t seem like the hammer could confirm if it truly was a suicide or not but from a different perspective it confirmed it.

“Tsumugi, we gave the idea that the murderer dropped the hammer in a hurry and then fled the room but after everything that we discussed it is impossible that the killer could have escaped, meaning that the killer would still be in the room” She nodded as she followed his train of thought “Soon after both me and Kokichi walked inside and there was no one but us and the two dead bodies … Now if the killer truly is one of us here on the class trial it would have been dumb to leave the murder weapon there right?”

“Um … Actually doesn’t it make more sense for the weapon to have been left there, like that Gonta would be easily accused due to his strength, sorry Gonta”

The Cosplayer truly was intelligent, she was asking and making all the right questions … seems like it wasn’t only Kirumi, Kokichi, the Analyst and Shuichi that were bright when it came to these trials.

“Correct, now that brings me to the point that makes me believe it was a suicide, Maki help me out here please”

 

**_> > Truth Bullet Used: Bleeding Corpses_ **

****

Now having the possibility that what had happened was a suicide and not a murder, Maki reviewed the scene on her mind

“… Actually … I can see what you mean Shuichi, if it was a murder then the wounds and position of the bodies would be different and also why leave behind the murder weapon, just knowing your physical strength would be enough to lump that person with the suspects” Shuichi smiled and thanked Maki, there was no more need for the trial to go on, Shuichi was pretty convinced that the suspicion that lingered over Gonta had faded away.

“Excuse me everyone I have a question” the robot seemed worried, whatever he had to ask was important “I’ve been reviewing everything and I would like to say that after everything a Double suicide is the most likely of options but … how will we vote?”

The relief Shuichi had felt after exposing the murder case as a suicide vanished. Kiibo had a very important point, who would they vote for, Angie or Ryoma??

“Puhuhu! I’ll answer that!” Monokuma finally spoke with that enthusiasm he normally felt.

“Here’s how things are going to go, I see that some people are still unsure so …” he put both paws at his mouth to prevent a laugh “The vote will be if it’s a murder or a suicide, if majority votes a suicide then I’ll say if its right or not, if a murder you have to vote again but this time for a student and then I’ll say right or wrong, easy, Puhuhu!”

Easy he says … basically a gamble. Shuichi could also notice the way Monokuma spoke, he spoke on a way to create confusion, that’s what the bear wanted, he wanted everyone to fall into despair by the fear of a wrong choice.

“Oh yay, this is gonna be fun, who’s gonna mess this up I wonder, Nishishi” this time Kaito didn’t have the will to engage Ouma, and in truth that was for the best.

“Are you guys serious right now … no wonder you all need Shuichi in these trials” the Analyst began provoking everyone “I mean, how stupid can you guys be, Shuichi just pointed everything out, and how it’s impossible for this to be a murder, the choice is obvious” it finally clicked. Shuichi realized why the sudden change between Academy Analyst and Trial Analyst. He would put up an act so that things would go his way, build trust on the outside and lay it all harshly in a trial … it was rather scary.

Although scary, those words were exactly what everyone needed, they all voted and the score was showed.

 

Murder – 1  
Suicide – 13

 

“Puhuhu, have you done the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one??” the bear said on his usual tone of voice, it was kinda annoying hearing the same thing after last trial.

The screen above Monokuma flashed with the title ‘Veredict’ and after a few seconds the picture of Himiko was shown alongside a big bright ‘CORRECT’

The podiums slowly landed allowing each student to step down, the bear was wearing a sad expression “How sad, I don’t get to execute anyone today” he literally seemed to be on the verge of tears “Ughhh, Out with all of you! The Trial is done dumbasses!” and there he goes from verge of tears into full rage as he disappeared mid-air, seriously, just how was he able to do that.

Not having a chance to argue against the bear they all did the only thing they could, they boarded the elevator.

* * *

 

While the elevator made its way back to the surface everyone began apologizing to Gonta and being the kind and perfect gentleman he was he forgave them all in a snap. Kokichi made a comment about how stupid Gonta was to be forgiving everyone that easily and got scolded by Kirumi.

During that entire ride that should have been filled with the slightest of hope, the hope of not having to see another friend die, Shuichi was feeling rather bad.

Angie and Ryoma … why did they do that, what was their reason? Shuichi could understand about Ryoma but Angie???

The elevator finally came to a halt. Shuichi was one of the last ones to leave the elevator, his sadness clearly showing on his face.

Ouma, quickly noticing the look on his beloved, tried to speak, but a certain blonde pianist beat him to it.

“Shuichi are you okay?” concern was all over her voice.

“Ah Kaede … I … I’m f-fine, it’s just …” that awful look on his face seemed to be growing worse.

A pair of arms was wrapped around Shuichi causing him to slightly flinch and causing Kokichi to freeze in place.

“I think I have an idea on how you might be feeling … but know that we’re all here for you Shuichi” she truly was kind, and her presence alone was enough to calm him down.

“Wow you two get a room!” the Leader’s voice came out with venomous and filled with hate while he had tried to keep his childish tone.

Having now a blushing Kaede and a worried Shuichi looking at him he gave his usual ‘Nishishi’ called them stupid and then bolted.

Feeling like she did something wrong, Kaede tried to chase Ouma and ask him what was wrong and fully expecting lie after lie to be thrown at her, but Shuichi … he just stood there still hearing the venom on Ouma’s voice.

“Finally, we’re alone”

“H-Huh?”

Shuichi looked to the source of the voice and saw none other than the Analyst.

“What is It Analyst-kun?”

“Hehehe, I’m here to help your talent grow” Shuichi felt a chill when he heard the way he was speaking “You see Shuichi, you all voted wrong, that was not a suicide but an indirect murder”

“W-What?? What are you talking about, Monokuma confirmed it and even you backed me up”

“Oh that, I had to, these stupid morons need someone to sound smart so that they can follow, but not someone too smart, if we make things too complicated then they’ll lose the point”

“How can you talk about your friends like that?”

“Friends … they are not my friends, only pawns” another chill ran down Shuichi’s body “You see, for this game to run you all need to go down Monokuma’s path, and you all have without trying to go down your path, but not me and not Kokichi”

“Pawns, Monokuma’s path …”

“Oh, still don’t get it, fine then … your minds are all too deep into the small picture, none of you have been able to see the big picture, as for example the fact that this was a murder”

None of what he was talking about was making any sense for Shuichi.

“You see Shuichi, I knew since the start that it was a suicide but a forced one”

“Then why didn’t you tell us!” Shuichi took a step forward.

Another smile grew on the other’s face “Because … I was trying to find the mastermind … so was Kokichi as I informed him of this plan …”

The step he had taken forward had turned now into three steps backwards “W-What … how?”

“I had a bit of information I only shared with Kokichi, I heard Angie and Ryoma speak and … Angie had gotten depressed … that’s not normal for Angie, I also heard she mentioning that ‘he was right’” Shuichi had lost all will to speak as he heard the Analyst

“That made me wonder what the heck was she talking about … but when the murder happened I knew it had been a suicide but thinking back it was an indirect murder, the mastermind used some sort of info that is unknown to me to cause Angie to fall into a depression, she was supposed to kill herself, but Ryoma saw her and tried to cheer her up, that turned out rather well don’t you think?” his smile never vanished.

“Turned out well?! They’re dead!!!”

“Exactly, they have diminished the livestock and at the same time escaped Monokuma’s path and ruined their fun AND … they went out with their honor” at that Shuichi went quiet again

“During that trial I was looking at everyone to see who could be the mastermind … and like ducks you all followed the path that the mastermind drew and accused Gonta” the path the mastermind drew?? Can he mean the one who was leading the argument … can he be talking about ...

“Rantaro” his name came out without thinking.

“DING DING DING, Absolutely correct Shuichi, you got it right, Rantaro is on my top 2 suspect list, he _can_ be the mastermind … or the mastermind used him to make everyone believe that Gonta was the killer” then … it was possible it wasn’t Rantaro … Kaede would be devastated “Oh … Don’t look happy Shuichi, I never said Rantaro was clear of suspicion … from now onwards you have to be more careful of the ones you trust and believe then the ones you don’t trust and don’t believe … us untrusting people are the ones that are safe to believe in, now those that are trustworthy … well they’re not” That made no sense

“Why would I believe in someone I don’t trust, you’re not making any sense!”

“Because Shuichi” he stepped forward, grabbed Shuichi by his collar and brought him down so that their noses almost touched “That’s the way the mastermind plays, get close to the ‘subjects’ make them believe him, befriend them and then … when the big revelation come … so does load and loads of freshly baked out of the oven despair”

… Now it made sense … a little bit … Shuichi couldn’t actually believe that the Analyst was already that deep in an investigation to find the mastermind … but that created a new question

“Why tell me all of this?”

“Well, because you need to begin seeing the big picture in order to grow and also because … he’s listening” the detective tensed up “Now the mastermind will try to off you too, hehehe” That was no laughing matter “But sadly the mastermind cant, you have too much of a big role”

“Uh, what do you mean?”

“Wouldn’t that make you happy, knowing more and more information, if I tell you everything you won’t be able to grow Shuichi” with a smile he waved and turned back leaving the detective full of questions “Just know that you are safe and try to look for odd behaviors on the ones you trust” he exited the shrine and Shuichi’s mind was still trying to process all that had been dropped on him.

But one recurring thought came to mind … Kokichi and the Analyst were working together, that could either be really good or very very VERY bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on SIaOL Darkness Within:
> 
> "Why the heck are you giving this stupid key to me?"  
> "Um ... you see ... I think you should use it to de-stress and the place seems rather harmless"  
> "... Hm fine, I don't having anythig else to do, Nishishi"


	9. Please Don't Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is given a key, not any key, it was the fabled Love Key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kokichi, he wants to be loved so badly, yet he knows he can't.

Thankfully for most the fact that no one had to get executed was a reason for joy, but even with that joy there were people who were not that happy, those being the Analyst, Kokichi and Shuichi.

The Analyst was rather mad because he had failed to find the mastermind even after knowing everything he needed from the ‘murder’ but even so he had failed find the wolf that was wearing sheep clothing.

With heavy footsteps he made his way to the one place he was sure that Kokichi was in, the secret lab of the Ultimate Academy.

Once he managed to get inside the lab he immediately found something off, he was feeling the same feeling he had when on the outside, the feeling of being observed by many eyes … he knew the lab was no longer a safe place to keep information away from the mastermind.

He stepped inside and walked closer to Kokichi who was sitting down on his throne with a fake smile on his face.

“Everything okay Leader?” he didn’t bother to hide the fact that he had joined Kokichi, by this point the mastermind must have already found out, at least suspicion must have made its way to the mastermind’s head.

“Oh, Analyst-kun, what do you mean by okay, everything’s always okay, Nishishi” a smile. A good actor wasn’t enough to say how good Kokichi’s skill at acting out facial expressions was.

“Well, after seeing how irritated you were by Kaede hugging Shuichi and then taking the fact you left rather mad I assumed you were … jealous?”

Their eyes met, Kokichi had a small blush painting his cheeks “Jealous? Me?? Supreme Leaders don’t get jealous!” an easily spotted lie.

A grin grew on Kokichi’s face “Supreme Leaders take everything they want no matter what!”

Kokichi wasn’t really fooling anyone, a simple hug really got to him … it seemed like it was a good chance to present to Kokichi an item that the Analyst had obtained.

“What’s that?” he asked, curiosity clearly peaked.

“This over here is a Love Key for hotel Kumasutra, I heard that place is good to de-stress and help a person relax” his arm extended to Kokichi, key still in hand.

“Why the heck are you giving this stupid key to me?”

“Um … you see … I think you should use this key to de-stress and the place seems rather harmless” it was his time to look out for Kokichi, the little Leader had helped him before and now it was his time.

“… Hm fine, I don’t have anything else to do, Nishishi” Kokichi had a feeling that no matter what he tried to do, the other would not stop until he accepted.

The key was snatched from his hand and Kokichi went to the kitchen area of his lab, a bag of cookies was ripped open and the oven was turned on to prepare some tea.

“Hey Analyst-kun” Kokichi began “Where did you got this key, actually, who gave it to you?” he had never seen the other do much, actually now that he thought about it he really didn’t spend as much time with the other as he thought he did.

“… Leader you do know that when I’m not around you I do have a life, and I used some of the monocoins in the casino and bought that key … I really do hope you can relax” the oven was turned off by the Analyst and he served Kokichi his cup of tea and then proceeded to dump ten sugar cubes on said tea. Kokichi liked his tea extra sweet.

After a sip he locked eyes with the other “Oh really, it doesn’t look like it at all, you are just too caught in you work as Analyst to actually live … aren’t you”

A gulp was audible from the other male.

“You see, you’re not the only one who’s paying undying attention to his surroundings” once again he had that scary smile on his face “And I have to say that you have been working your ass off … but the info you give me doesn’t seem to match your work … I know you’re not giving me everything you learn, see or do, are you now”

The Analyst had not even noticed but he had stopped breathing while Kokichi spoke.

“You’re right I didn’t tell you the whole story” it was good that the Analyst was an adversary that knew when to give up and when not to “There are things I have been keeping to myself, such as an updated list on who the mastermind might be, a full proof plan to find the mastermind … a trip to the outside world” this time Kokichi was the one who showed surprise.

He stopped drinking his tea and placed the tea cup on the table “Those first two sure are interesting but … what of that last one?”

He dug on his pocket and took out what seemed to be a microchip and a remote “I asked Miu in secrecy to make this for me, by placing the chip on any device I can control it with this remote, the only downside is that it only works for things with a simple objective, such as automated doors …”

“You’re dodging the question” Kokichi was too sharp for anyone to play those games with him, and Kokichi was not in a mood to play right now, he needed to know that information quickly.

“… I plan on doing the Death Road of Despair” Kokichi had heard tales about that place. An impossible game made by Monokuma, the ones who won would be gifted with the door to escape, those who failed would get placed back at the entrance and would either try again or give up fueling more despair.

“I guess that chip is to help you win, how predi-“

“Your wrong” he cut Kokichi off “I plan on doing the entire thing without a handicap, that chip is for the ‘door’ Monokuma spoke off … I will not wait for him to open the dumb thing or tell us to do anything to open that door” so the Analyst had plans of his own to escape the place and he wanted to leave Kokichi behind.

“You damn bastard, wanting to escape and not tell me”

“That … That is not the case my Leader” not the case?

“Enlighten me then” a nod.

“I don’t believe this is truly an exit but a lie … Monokuma would pull this kind of crap out of his ass, that’s why I wanted to suffer despair alone and … I fear for your safety during the Death Despair Road”

The Leader brought his hand to his mouth to cover his smile but he ended up laughing “You’re kind of dumb, caring for someone like me … I’m coming with you, this is not negotiable” the other was left with mouth open as he was going to tell Kokichi that he did not want him to come.

“… Very well then …” he sounded slightly upset “If we’re being honest here … I think I know who the mastermind is, this lab is bugged, you have a way too unhealthy diet, you shouldn’t get this jealous over a hug and all I kept away from you is because I want them finished so that I can present to you results”

“Anything else?” he resumed drinking his tea

“… Shuichi has the hots for you and he also wants to fuck you” he choked on his tea.

Lies, he could only be lying, how would Shuichi like someone as detestable as Kokichi “He doesn’t like me, stop lying”

“… Excuse me for this but … how stupid are you Leader, the fact that you believe so much that you don’t deserve him makes you believe that he doesn’t like you, well guess what you’re right, he doesn’t like you, he LOVES you, he even tried to confess but you guys had to stumble across two dead bodies”

Nope, there was no way that Shuichi liked him. That could only be a lie.

Another sigh came from the Analyst “Just … go to the hotel and enjoy yourself, I’m doing the Death Despair Road tomorrow night … and when you’re relaxed think about all your interactions with Shuichi, if you do so maybe you’ll notice how much he likes you” he got up and went to the exit door of the lab.

“Where are you going?”

“I … need to swallow my pride and apologize to Miu … I have a feeling she has our items ready but she will only give them if I apologize … god help me” the door closed leaving Kokichi alone.

He couldn’t agree more, if anyone had to apologize to Miu then that person would go through hell.

His eyes fell on the Love key that was currently on top of the table. A cookie was brought to his mouth and snapped in half by the force of his teeth, meanwhile he couldn’t stop wondering, use the key or not use it.

After the seventh cookie Kokichi decided to fuck it and began making his way to the hotel.

 

* * *

 

As he walked he noticed the dark sky filled with stars. For some reason Kokichi always thought better when he looked at the beautiful starry sky. It was then when he actually took to mind what the other had said

_‘… I think I know who the mastermind is, this lab is bugged’_

There was something off with his lab, it seemed … not as secret, maybe the Analyst was right, maybe they were being spied at all places … but how, there were no cameras, and if he was aware of being spied then why did he say that he thought he knew who the mastermind was … was it a bluff?

If so then why do a bluff now … could it be that he wanted to draw the mastermind’s attention to find him, maybe force the mastermind to cause a mistake … he needed to know more about the other in order to find out what he intended on doing.

His head slowly lifted up to meet the bright sign of Hotel Kumasutra, just the name was enough for Kokichi not wanting to go inside. Like really, what kind of bad pun was that, Kokichi was smart to say the least and he knew that ‘Kuma’ and ‘Sutra’ was  a pun on the ancient Hindu text Kama Sutra written to teach men how to have a happy marriage … it’s also known better as a sex guide.

Stupid Monokuma, even not being there he could torment Kokichi. He didn’t need something as stupid as a sex guide in the form of a hotel for people to fuck … but he knew far too well that if he refused to accept this from the Analyst he would be annoyed even beyond the grave.

“Puhuhuh, would you look who we have here?” of course Monokuma was on the inside waiting for Kokichi.

“Oh hello my beloved headmaster, I didn’t know you worked on the hotel during nights” he said with as much as possible excitement he could fake.

“Well someone’s gotta run this place after my dear kubs murdered each other for my love” a tear fell from his eye … Kokichi wasn’t buying it.

“Geez, tough crowd … Well you bastard, you’re one of the few virgins who hasn’t used this place, give me the key, go to room 1 and wait there … oh also, as you are the one who is initiating you will be able to remember everything, the other person will only believe this was a dream with the person of their fantasy … in other words, you’re the boytoy of whoever you get stuck with, have fun, Aahaha!” he snatched the key from Kokichi’s hand and vanished.

Kokichi was going to murder the Analyst for this … no too far, maybe annoy him so badly that his hair would fall off. Did the guy literally think that the ‘de-stress’ and ‘relax’ was just that … heck no, it was all meant for pent up sexual frustration and now Kokichi had to endure this hell. But one thing was for sure, if it came down to fuck Kokichi would bolt the hell out, no one would be his first except his beloved … aaaand there he was inside room one.

… The room was unexpected but … expected at the same point. There was a bathtub, open showers, in the middle a king sized bed with a giant heart behind it, there was that awful looking horse toy going around the bed and … there was also some items that were more for … kinkier sexual activities.

Dear god, who was the creep that Kokichi would end up with, please let it not be Maki or Miu, only god knows how Kokichi would rather hang himself then to be part of any those two’s fantasies, actually he didn’t want any of the girls, but if he had to exclude it was those two … and also Kaede … he didn’t like her because she did something that Kokichi wanted to do.

Now looking at the guys, Kokichi really didn’t want Kiibo, things would get really freaky with him, human x robot … someone would come out injured if sexual activities were engaged … also not Kaito, he didn’t want to catch Kaito dumbness, and he didn’t really want to stay with a person that he knew hated him.

Actually, now that he thought about it, he didn’t really want to stay with most of the guys either, there was Gonta who, although being a gentleman and not very smart, was so much bigger than Kokichi was … he was sure he would be crushed by the giant.

Then there was Shuichi, sure he had a crush on Shuichi and he would love to have an intimate night with him … oh who was he kidding he wanted to be held by the detective each day and night, he wanted to be actually loved. The hotel could provide him that but at the same time it couldn’t … he wanted Shuichi aware of what was happening, he wanted the other to be aware of Kokichi’s feelings and remember, but that wouldn’t happen.

Finally there was Rantaro, at first he looked kind of a nice guy but after everything that happened on the Academy Kokichi didn’t trust him, as he did not trust the other students beside Shuichi, he kind of trusted the Analyst but he wasn’t sure if that was a good idea anymore. Rantaro seemed to be a bit suspicious and … he was very high on the list of who might be the mastermind.

The door creaked open and then was slowly closed shut, someone had entered the room and Kokichi was bracing himself to turn around and receive a kick on the balls from fate itself.

He turned around and was met with the one he person he wanted to share his night with but did not want to at the same time.

Shuichi Saihara had just entered the room with hazy eyes … that must be because of what Monokuma said, the other person wouldn’t remember.

“Ah! There you are, you truly are someone difficult to find” Kokichi was truly between the wall and a sword, he didn’t want to leave, he wanted this and he didn’t want this to turn out badly for his beloved … but … at the same time he didn’t want this.

“Oh, Saihara was searching for me, what for?” he could only play along.

“You don’t have to call me Saihara, just call me by my given name or the nickname you always give me, I … I like you a lot after all” his cheeks began to light up.

Kokichi didn’t like to think himself as the jealous kind of person … but right now his blood was full of jealousy. Just knowing that there was a person that Shuichi fancied …

It was only normal, his brain tried to tell him but he refused to listen.

“Very well, I shall Shuichi” their eyes met and Shuichi showed Kokichi a smile he had never before, such a beautiful genuine smile that made Kokichi’s heart beat harder. He truly wished to be the person that his beloved liked.

“So … I want to ask you” Kokichi tilted his head as he waited for the other to finish “I … You … Please, tell me why have you been avoiding me” so … whoever Kokichi was, was avoiding Shuichi.

“Because you’re too boring” he lied, it was impossible – even if Shuichi tried – for him to boring, but he had to get more information about who he was supposed to be representing.

“N-No I’m not, you always said how interesting I was … Please tell me what’s wrong” Kokichi wondered if Shuichi would be like this outside of the hotel … probably not, why would he want to get close or even hang around someone who could only speak lies.

“Geez, there’s nothing wrong dammit, I just … don’t find you interesting anymore” another lie. Kokichi lied as easily as he breathed but in this case … it hurt to lie.

Shuichi looked at Kokichi with a concerned expression. Kokichi was sure he had the detective were he wanted him and that he was going to get out of that hotel without anything that went against his will to happen.

Sadly for Kokichi it did not look like Shuichi believed any of his words. He approached Kokichi rather slowly making the other feel slightly intimidated “Uh, Shuichi, if you have anything to say just say it” he couldn’t get cornered, if he were then he had no idea of what would happen.

“You can’t fool me like this Kokichi” the leader’s eyes slowly went wide. Shuichi’s fantasy is … with me, Kokichi told himself. Those words were not what he had ever expected to hear.

_“… Shuichi has the hots for you and he also wants to fuck you”_

 

The Analyst’s words echoed loudly in his head. Kokichi wasn’t sure if he was happy or not for knowing that info.

“Why”

“H-Huh??”

“Why do you like me?? There’s so many people that you can like, like stupid Kaede, why do you like an evil liar like me, I don’t even like you back” Kokichi was too afraid to accept Shuichi’s feelings, he loved Shuichi … and that was why he had to refuse Shuichi, if they were to fall in love then it would be easy to drown one of them in despair by killing one of the two.

“…” Shuichi just stared at Kokichi’s eyes, those two perfect amethysts. Suddenly a fire was burning behind Shuichi’s eyes “… You’re right I don’t like you …” great now Kokichi could lea- “I love you”

Kokichi’s brain wasn’t keeping up with those words, the words he had waited to hear, the words he dreamed of … he couldn’t accept him “W-Wha-“ he was cut off by Shuichi.

“It seems like … you won’t believe … that’s why I will make you feel loved” bad, it was very bad, things could not escalate.

Kokichi pushed Shuichi backwards. When had Kokichi been cornered by Shuichi and the bed??

Having that small opportunity he tried to run past Shuichi and get the door open to leave … key word being ‘tried’. As he reached the door a hand grabbed him by the wrist and forced Kokichi on the bed. Shuichi was above him, his hands were near the sides of his torso, golden eyes meeting purple, breathing growing heavier.

“Why do you run from me … I know you like me back Kokichi … why do you run, why do you lie about your feelings”

“L-Lie?? Me? I never lie, I hate liars Shumai” he said despite being the student who could earn the title of ‘Ultimate Supreme Liar’

“Besides why would you want someone as bad like me”

“Stop it”

“Tiny, evil, scrawny”

“Shut up”

“A little shit, an obnoxious brat, a bastard”

“Kokichi Shut up”

“A monster, a prick, a-“

“Shut Up!!!” this time Shuichi silenced Kokichi by pressing their lips together. If there was one thing that the detective couldn’t handle was Kokichi saying all that stupid crap of himself.

Kokichi on the other hand lost all brain capacity, all he was able to do was feel as Shuichi’s lips were on his, as he was kissing him and using his arms to hug him, as he … felt a nostalgic feeling of safety around those arms.

Slowly they parted and Kokichi was already wanting more but he couldn’t let it show. During the whole kiss he had to force his eyes closed as he didn’t want to look at Shuichi’s face. A wetness began dropping on his face, one eyes began to open slowly and … oh no.

Said wetness was coming from Shuichi’s eyes, he was crying.

“Why … Why would you say such stuff about you … why won’t you look at me … why do you reject me Kokichi … I know you like me and I like you too … tell me … why can’t you allow yourself to love me?” he wanted to love him, he really did, he just wanted to push upwards and connect their lips again and apologize for making him cry.

“You call me time and time again your beloved, you give me those nicknames, you even call me ‘Saihara-chan’ … everything you do points to your liking me … Why … why won’t you let yourself be loved?” more of those tears kept falling from Shuichi’s eyes onto Kokichi’s face. Each tear that fell on him made his heart hurt more and more … he had made his beloved cry, not by a physical wound but an emotional one, a wound that could have been avoided if he had played his cards better.

Once again Shuichi dove. This time he kissed several times Kokichi’s cheeks that kept growing redder and hotter and it was becoming easier for so with Shuichi’s constants ‘I love you’. Each time he said those words more tears fell out of his eyes … it seems like Kokichi truly had someone who loved him even without him trying.

“T-Tell m-me” he finally spoke up, voice cracking a bit as he tried to fight back the urge to cry “… why … w-why do you l-love me” a hand was brought to his forehead moving aside his bangs so that he could get a clear look of those beautiful amethysts that he loved so much.

“You’re kind despite your words, you lie to help others, you suffer in purpose, you’re interesting, you’re beautiful and … from the first time I saw you I fell in love with you even with those hard words you threw at me I could see it in those beautiful eyes of yours that you didn’t mean it, you try to hide your true self and you succeed but … I want to know the real Kokichi Ouma, I want to love the real and this Kokichi Ouma, I don’t want you to change but … please … don’t prevent yourself from being loved” during that entire speech Shuichi’s hand was caressing Kokichi’s cheek that was still growing hotter.

The face that the leader had was something never seen … his mask broken. Eyes completely wide, face red, a goofy smile, real tears at the end of his eyes, sweat running down his forehead and his heart audibly beating.

With his other hand Shuichi tugged off Kokichi’s checkered scarf allowing him to see Kokichi’s neck “I love you Kokichi” he said again as he kept on kissing Kokichi, he went lower and lower until he reached his neck, each kiss he gave the leader trembled under him.

“W-Why … Why are you so nice to me” Shuichi looked up and saw Kokichi crying. That face made Shuichi stop breathing for a second “Why are y-you like this … always s-so nice, so gentle … why … why don’t y-you j-just force yourself on me … why don’t y-you just use me” it was clear that Kokichi wasn’t over his abuser, the person who kept violating his body when he couldn’t fight back, the person who was so obsessed over him … the mastermind.

“I would never do something like that Kokichi … I love you Kokichi, I won’t hurt the one I love, I never will” fearing that he was making Kokichi uncomfortable he stopped kissing him, he couldn’t … he couldn’t bring himself to hurt Kokichi like … a kiss was enough to make him recall.

The leader however had begun to calm down. All he could see was Shuichi’s concerned face above his own face, cheeks red, eyes still wet from his previous crying. Kokichi really wanted to just push himself upwards and kiss Shuichi again, he missed the other’s touch … even if it made him remember, Kokichi knew that Shuichi and the mastermind was not the same person and it was safe to be near him. Shuichi began opening his mouth to say something and that’s when Kokichi said fuck it.

He grabbed the back of Shuichi’s head with both hands and forced the detective to fall on Kokichi’s body and while doing so he connected their lips once again but on a more heated kiss.

“I love you Shumai, I love you, I love you, I love you … please … don’t leave me” that fear of losing Shuichi to Monokuma’s awful game never fading.

Those arms wrapped around his torso, he could also feel Shuichi rubbing his hand in circles on Kokichi’s back “I’m not going to leave you Kokichi, I love you after all”

That was a lie, a lie that Shuichi wasn’t even aware that he was making.

Shuichi rolled on the bed in a way that Kokichi was above him but still had Shuichi’s arms wrapped around his torso. This new position was sure to be way more comfortable for Kokichi, taking in consideration his weight and height.

Once again their eyes met. Kokichi’s eyes showing a feeling he had never before, they showed love for the other. Shuichi connected his lips to Kokichi’s once more and then the tiny leader rested his head on Shuichi’s chest hearing his heartbeat. Shuichi used his right hand and left it caressing Kokichi’s head, just how it possible for Kokichi to be perfect in every single way in Shuichi’s eyes.

“I don’t want this to end, I want to stay like this with you forever” Shuichi could hear the sadness in his loved one’s voice causing him to tighten his grip, he wanted to make sure that Kokichi knew that even if that moment came to end they would still be together.

“It won’t end Kokichi … I’ll be with you as long as necessary, remember I love you” Shuichi couldn’t say those three words enough, each time he said it Kokichi’s heart trembled with excitement.

Tiredness washed over the two, neither of them wanted to close their eyes, they wanted to stay together, especially Kokichi, he knew that once he allowed himself to fall asleep that fantasy would end and once it did Shuichi wouldn’t remember a thing, he would just think of it as a dream … Kokichi didn’t want that, he wanted Shuichi to remember, he wanted to enter a relation with Shuichi, he wanted to be his boyfriend.

Sadly the tiredness became too much. He noticed Shuichi drifting to sleep and hearing his soft breathing on his head Kokichi couldn’t help but letting the lullaby that was Shuichi’s heartbeat to let him fall deep into sleep.

The two fell asleep still holding each other as if their lives depended on that, and the fact that each could feel the other’s body still there was more than enough for each to have one of the most pleasant dreams they had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time:  
> "I see you're prepared to try the Death Road of Despair ... good luck, we both know you'll need it, Nishishi"


	10. Death Road of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Analyst and Kokichi try out the Death Road of Despair

Kokichi woke up remembering the entire thing. Gosh, just how did he allow himself to let his walls fall like that, he allowed Shuichi to see him at his most vulnerable.

Talking about Shuichi, he was above Shuichi, still wrapped on those arms of his, as if he were a pillow. Seeing Shuichi sleep was rather cute, Kokichi thought.

His face was at the same level as Shuichi’s, and for Kokichi that was rare, he was the smallest person left alive … actually the second, the Analyst was the exact same height as him but the point is that being the small person he was he was never able to talk to other people – the Analyst excluded – without having to look up.

Shuichi’s breathing changed, his eyes began opening, how great.

Having both eyes open he looked deep into Kokichi’s eyes “Morning sleepyhead, you used me as a pillow again, Nishishi~” Hopefully that would be enough to get Shuichi to release him and grow embarrassed but … it did the opposite.

Shuichi raised his head just enough so that he could give a good morning kiss to Kokichi’s lips. The Leader’s eyes grew wide. That sudden action was not something to be expected from Shuichi, but from dream Shuichi.

Shuichi on the other hand seemed to have finally processed that he was awake, he was hugging Kokichi, had just kissed him and that was no dream. Yup, the detective turned red before letting out a loud embarrassed scream and apologizes to Kokichi over and over again because he thought he was still dreaming.

Kokichi did not let that chance slip “Oh, so you were dreaming about doing naughty things to this cute body of mine?” again he had his mischievous smile on his face. Shuichi was literally trembling as he tried to deny the fact that he had not had a naughty dream with Kokichi but just a dream were Kokichi was involved … Seems like Monokuma wasn’t lying about this.

“Well whatever, Imma go take a shower and then I’ll just go on my day” Shuichi didn’t waste a second, he grabbed Kokichi by the wrist, stopping him from escaping and bringing back a too nostalgic feeling.

“Um … Ouma-kun …” Kokichi missed being called by his first name by Shuichi.

“Yes Shumai??” he also knew he had to be careful not to accidentally call him by his first name.

“I … I was w-wondering … w-would you … like to … um … spend the day with m-me?”

“No thanks, I’m a busy person, people to see, people to annoy, ya know, typical Kokichi stuff, Nishishi” he lied, he really had a free schedule but Kokichi was too afraid of entering a relationship on this blasted killing game, what if he were to die while being Shuichi’s boyfriend, he would destroy the other’s heart … the only merciful thing to do was ignore the detective and his feelings, he had to make him feel hatred … actually he did that on Hotel Kumas- ugh, he couldn’t even think of the name because of the bad pun, but the point is that Shuichi was getting better at seeing Kokichi’s lies and he needed to up his game.

“Now if you would be as kind as to release my wrist” Shuichi released him and Kokichi entered the bathroom.

He entered his routine, take a shower while thinking of Shuichi, get dressed while still thinking of Shuichi, exit the dorm and make his way to the secret lab while still having Shuichi and the event of the previous night in mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Upon entering the lab the smell of food was on the air, he could see that the source from said smell was the Analyst cooking something on the kitchen area of said lab.

“Oh, Morning Leader, I do hope you had a pleasant and relaxing night” was he teasing Kokichi, was he doing it on freaking purpose.

“If I being almost fucked by Shuichi is ‘pleasant’ and ‘relaxing’ on your book then yes” the knife the other was holding fell from his hand, a look of disbelief on his face.

“What!!!!” he really had no idea of what was done in the Hotel did he.

“Well if you still don’t know, that hotel is a place for people to play sexual fantasies” his jaw was hanging.

A fearful look quickly took over his look of disbelief. He pulled from his pocket a secondary Love Key and threw it to the other end of the lab “EVIL KEY!!!!” he shouted while stacking box after box where the key had fallen.

Managing to pull his eyes away from the mess that was the Analyst, Kokichi noticed a weird device on the table, it seemed to be and odd vacuum that was sucking up air … that was definitely one of Miu’s inventions and knowing her perverted mind it was probably some sex toy.

“What’s that vacuum” he asked to clear suspicion.

“AH!” more boxes fell on the floor as the Analyst released them “That is called the Bugvacuum, a device created by Miu that has a great suction ability … Let me rephrase that … It’s basically a vacuum that allows us to catch beings so small that we can’t see, basically there’s a shit ton of Monokubs flying around with cameras so … this is the only way for us to have privacy” he explained while he fixed the mess he made.

So that was how Monokuma knew what was happening everywhere and at all time “Where’s the rest of the stuff”

Once again the Analyst dropped a box he had on his hands “Well you see … I kinda told Miu that we were going to fight Monokuma and … she refuses to hand over the bombs or the hammers” that fucking slut.

Her fear of dying was clouding her judgment, Miu wasn’t stupid, well she was but not _that_ stupid like Kaito was, but the fact that she was too afraid to just even speak out of turn to Monokuma made her worthless and a pain.

“Good news though, I’ll be running the Death Road of Despair or DRD for short and I WILL succeed” Kokichi didn’t really like the idea of trying out DRD … they only needed one false move and they’d get injured, but in the other hand Kokichi had seen what the Analyst could do when in a trance so there was a chance.

“How do you plan on doing so without using any help, I recall you saying you didn’t want any”

“I will use human skill to beat that game, easy as that” Kokichi could already see things going south way too fast.

For the remainder of the day the two stayed inside the secret lab. The Analyst had that weird obsession that Kokichi wasn’t eating right and prepared about eight different kinds of healthy dishes for him to eat. Just when did he got all that food??

After eating two he couldn’t eat any more of that non tasty food, Kokichi had delicate taste buds and he only ate the best … in other words only tasty stuff like cookies, pies, sodas, but he did also eat healthy food that was healthy, such as apples or strawberries, the only issue is that he was super picky about how they had to be. The apples couldn’t be soft and they had to be juicy, the strawberries had to be cold and with sugar, grapes were the only one he didn’t complain … much.

Having the food debate done the two played some games that were on the lab, such as chess, uno and monopoly. Kokichi won all the games and even the rematches leaving the Analyst doubting his skills.

They then settled by watching the monitors and seeing where everyone was. Rantaro was hanging around with Tsumugi, what a suspicious duo. Gonta was on the outside continue his pointless search for bugs on the exterior. Shuichi and Kaede were together on her lab playing the piano, the Analyst could feel the jealousy flow from Kokichi. Maki and Kaito were … on an empty hall making out “Gross” Kokichi said as he changed to another camera showing Kirumi cleaning the Dining Hall. Lastly there was the robot trying his best to escape Miu … whatever she had done seemed to be something that Kiibo could not handle.

To help the time pass Kokichi thought it would be funny to try and force the Analyst to remember about his past. It was wasted effort.

After what seemed like forever the Analyst remembered something that he had found on the lab. It was a karaoke machine. Kokichi wasn’t a fan of singing … oh who was he kidding, he liked singing, he just didn’t like others to see but as the Analyst was his subordinate and he was bored beyond reason he accepted.

Hours kept passing by and eventually night arrived. The monitors showed the students heading to their dorms, Shuichi stayed out for a while though, looking around worried as if waiting for someone, maybe Kokichi?? Kokichi literally sprinted when the analyst pointed that out and he could have sworn he saw a smile on Kokichi’s face.

“Shumai’s finally heading back inside” the screen showed him entering the dorms building and then entering alone his dorm room.

“It’s show time!” the Analyst was on fire, metaphorically. He really was willing to win that stupid game no matter what.

“I see you’re prepared to try the Death Road of Despair … good luck, we both know you’ll need it” Kokichi followed close behind as the two exited the lab. They made their way to the DRD.

 

* * *

 

 

The Analyst had never set foot on that place, Kokichi … kinda had, he had been on that tunnel on his ghost form but he could not get his being to go try the game, an invisible wall prevented him from doing so.

“How do you plan on doing this, you have no idea of what is in that tunnel” from what Kokichi had seen it was impossible for someone to win this game, going in blind was even worse.

“Actually, I do, I gathered a lot of information from the ones that participated, let’s just hope my body won’t fail me” so that’s why he was feeling so confident, after the others having failed time and time again who better to ask what was in there than the ones who tried it so much and so hard.

“Basically there are these coin looking bombs, getting near them makes them drop, there’s flying bombs that fly in a pattern but unlike the other bombs those don’t drop, there are pitfalls that either lead to water or will have a flamethrower launching flames, there are cages that will fall from above to try and capture the ones on the game, there are prison doors that have to be opened, some of them quickly because of bombs and finally there are flying platforms and also when a trap is set off it can’t be activated again … this will either be really fun or really bad” the leader slowly nodded in agreement after hearing all the traps that the place had, it wasn’t surprising how none had managed to win it by now.

He followed close behind the other as they entered the tunnel and he was sure Monokuma was watching while drinking his champagne or whatever it was that he usually drank.

It didn’t take them long to find the first obstacle, a prison looking door that was very difficult to open due to its weight, maybe it wasn’t that good of an idea to run that game with only two people, the more people the easier it would be to open these doors.

Despite the fact that it took them about four minutes to get the door open the Analyst was still confident on his skills “Okay, time to enter into a trance!” so that was how he planned on doing this game, he wanted to force that personality of his to come out and win the game for him.

He stood still with closed eyes, breathing almost inexistent. Kokichi could see that the individual was really focused on bringing out this other personality of his and win that game.

“…”

“You good?” He asked, still using that mischievous tone.

“… It’s no use, I can’t force myself into a trance” of course there had to be something to stall them. Wait a minute, last time that the Analyst entered into a trance it was during the kendo match, and he did that when I called out to him, Kokichi thought to himself as a small devious small took over.

“Of course you would fail, you can’t do even the most simple of stuff, Nishishi”

“S-Sir?”

“I was so excited to see what was at the end and now … you broke my hopes to pieces” from the corner of his eye he could see the mortified face he had, time to end him.

“I hate you Analyst-kun … you lied to me” that seemed to have triggered it. The Analyst was mortified to the point he was trembling … but that wasn’t what Kokichi wanted.

“The only good part of you is that strong one and you can’t even bring him out … you’re useless” the trembling stopped, his head hanging low.

He took from his jacket the device Miu had made for him and handed it to Kokichi, face never looking up. Was he okay??

Slowly his head went back up again. Kokichi was satisfied. The expression the Analyst had wasn’t his regular one but the one he had while on a trance.

He walked forward passing the now open door. The floor beneath him gave out but before he was pulled down by gravity he jumped forward causing another pitfall to open and shoot flames at him.

“Hey!” was he hurt … actually why … why was Kokichi feeling so worried for him, he was just a grunt. As the pitfall closed he saw the Analyst and his jacket on the floor fully burned.

Genius! He had somehow removed his jacket in a fraction of seconds and used it as a shield against the flames to protect his body.

Kokichi having the traps disabled began to walk to him but as he did so the other began running down the path. The Leader tried to follow close behind but it was easier said than done when the one that he was trying to follow had become super athletic.

The Analyst kicked one of those heavy doors and it swiftly opened with the sheer force of his kick, behind him the bombs he had mentioned were making their way to him. Quickly he threw one of his shoes to the nearest bomb forcing it to cause a domino effect and hit the bomb behind it causing it to explode and also the others.

During the entire DRD the Analyst used his clothing to his advantage, he pulled out his shirt to prevent the coin like bombs to hit the floor and blow up, his other shoe for another domino effect and finally his belt to hang on the edge of one of those platforms that weren’t easy to predict when they were going to move.

Kokichi kept following with a good distance between them, having all the traps set off and having caught the timing of the platforms he kept proceeding, but the Analyst had not set off all the traps as he had expected.

Behind Kokichi there was another floating bomb that made its way to him, the Analyst had already kicked what seemed to be the last door open and from his viewing point he saw the bomb.

Not having another choice he ran to Kokichi and swiftly picked up the Leader and brought him to the safe space where there were no traps.

“Oh, that was a close one, I should’ve paid attention to my back, Nishishi” of course Kokichi would just laugh it off, he always laughs off whatever tragedy might come to him. He made everyone think that it was just how he was, evil and twisted but … it was more of a defense mechanism.

“… I …” The Analyst was speaking while in a trance … that was a rare one “Am … so glad … you’re okay … Kichi …” why did that nickname make Kokichi feel another nostalgic feeling, why was he feeling sad.

The other blinked his eyes once, twice and then he shouted “MY FOOT, AHHHHH!” he had every reason to scream, his right foot was almost as purple as his hair, just how much impact did his body take from kicking those doors open.

“Maybe you should’ve been more careful during the DRD as you call it”

“How … I wasn’t in control” he was sitting down on the floor with tears threatening to leave his eyes.

The scene made Kokichi’s heart feel heavier … but why?

A sigh escaped Kokichi “You can lean on my shoulder” he went down to his level and helped him up as the two made their way down the rest of the tunnel.

They reached a different room, it had no windows, chairs, tables, anything … only just a high tech door and a barrier at said door.

“This … this must be it … Leader, the remote and chip I gave you, hand them to me please” Kokichi handed him the remote but not the chip.

“Tell me where to put this”

“Just anywhere on that panel over there” he did as asked and then returned to help support the other.

The remote was pressed and a spark came from the panel, a loud warning sound echoed on the room as the barrier went down and the door began to open itself. A red beaming light came from the other side of the door as it slowly opened up and then … the two boys saw a despair filled scene.

On the other side of the door was a devastated world, sky red, streets destroyed, life dead.

“W-What is th-“ The Analyst tried to speak but felt as if he were suffocating.

Kokichi tried to help him but so did him felt the same suffocation. All breathing air seemed to be sucked out and left both boys on the floor struggling for the air they so needed to survive. With the little strength Kokichi had, he tried to crawl to the remote but failed to do so as his muscles gave out. His vision began to grow blurry and slightly dark, but not before he saw a small silhouette of white and black making his way to the panel and pressing some buttons.

The same alarm came on again as the doors closed and air filled the room alongside a ‘Puhuhu’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time:  
> "Ahahah, you almost tricked me with the air and that set but it's all a lie, isn't it??"


	11. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi wakes up sad for the lack of the one who slept with him.  
> Kokichi appears to be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I would like to apologize for a lack of updates on both stories I am working on.  
> The reason I haven't been updating is ... it makes me rather mad with myself. I've been recovering from being sick for the past few ... 8 days or so. I've been in bed and I couldn't really focus on anything at all, my stomach was a mess and I could barely eat anything because I would throw up easily.  
> I had time to at least try and work on getting a chapter out but ... I didn't and I am sorry.

He stirred up in his, feeling a lack of warmth on his bed. Confusion was swift to take place but quickly brushed aside as he recalled the previous day. A hand began searching the bed, eyes still closed, but to no avail. The bed that normally would host two people was only hosting one.

Shuichi allowed his eyelids to open as he took in the light of a new day. A yawn came quickly after while he blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

The young detective looked to the bed “Ouma-kun” he whispered, though no one would hear him. That night had been the worst night that Shuichi had ever had, the fact he did not have his regular sleeping buddy seemed to hold quite the negative effect.

Shuichi had barely gotten any sleep that night. Each passing second filled with fear and worry as he waited for the little Leader to storm into the room, or prank or him or … heck, do anything. Sadly, that wasn’t the case, Ouma never showed up and that made Shuichi think the worst.

He cursed himself for his talent because of all the possible scenarios that he began playing on his head. What if Ouma had got hurt, what if someone killed him, what if he was kidnapped by someone or Monokuma to … spice up the game. A terrible thought came to his mind, a thought so terrible that it made the poor detective feel like he was currently buried in snow till the neck.

What if Ouma was being sexually abused by the mastermind.

That was a possibility that Shuichi feared quite a lot. He recalled the first day he met Ouma and how said he was being raped but then brushed it off as a joke. He recalled the day that he and the Analyst found his body and the bruises that it had.

Those thoughts alone were enough to light up a flame of determination inside Shuichi to go outside and search the Academy, not leaving one stone to be turned until he found Ouma or evidence of where he could possibly be at.

From the moment that Shuichi had assumed the worst his body was moving as if on Auto-mode. He had a new pair of clothes on and already had his hand on the handle of the door.

There was a voice deep inside of him telling him to stop wasting time and search for Ouma that very instance.

Without any warning from his own brain he recalled the sweet dream he had about Ouma, how he managed to get Ouma’s walls to fall apart and show him that he loved him. He had to say that when he heard Kokichi saying that he loved him back just from a few kisses pleased him quite a bit but seeing that fear on the Leader, even if almost inexistent, made Shuichi’s heart crack and halt all actions on Ouma.

Thoughts of the warm embrace that both shared helped him to calm down. The sound of Ouma’s steady heartbeat still lingering on his mind as if it were the best melody he had ever heard on his entire existence. Then, that question that Ouma made, that question of not leaving him.

Sadness began to overtake Shuichi. That moment felt so sad for him, he could hear the sadness in Ouma’s voice and he knew … Ouma would never ask that of him outside of a dream.

Still, he wasn’t going to give up now, Kaede supported him and cheered him on to show Ouma that he loved him and possibly be loved back, he did know that Ouma was into him thanks to the Analyst.

“Hey Shuichi, good to see you woke up early!” he was startle by the extremely positive voice. It was just Kaito with rest of the gang on the main lobby of the Academy.

“Ah, thanks Kaito”

Looking through the crowd that was making their way to the Dining Hall just got him to worry even more. Both Ouma and the Analyst were missing.

Shuichi knew that it was normal for Ouma and himself to be the duo that always arrived last, but now the Analyst as well?? He was punctual so Shuichi assumed he was an early bird and always went to the Hall with this group.

Maybe, just maybe, he was overthinking everything. Maybe Kokichi and the Analyst were just hanging together on a secret location, probably laughing at some prank or joke or insult that Kokichi was planning on everyone else.

Maybe Shuichi was stupid for assuming the worst. Things were kind of fine as they were. Monokuma didn’t give a motive yet, no one seemed to begin falling to despair, heck, even Maki was smiling at a joke Kaito had just made, and getting the Assassin to smile was hella hard.

Yes, that was Shuichi’s decision, he was overthinking it. Once they arrived to the Dining Hall everything would turn out okay. Kokichi and the Analyst would meet up with them soon afterwards. Kokichi would do his usual antics and get breakfast to be the mess that it regularly was.

Shuichi wasn’t wrong to assume that, normally each meal time that Kokichi was present would eventually end up chaotic … still it felt so weird that the group’s meal times were so quiet the day before.

Shuichi’s worries grew tenfold as they heard the sound of someone fighting. The sound was coming from the Dining hall and … as far as Shuichi knew there was only twelve people on the Academy, two currently missing.

Kaede and Kaito quickly opened one door each and Shuichi was the one to enter first, followed by the rest of the group to a sight that seemed impossible and at the same time, cause his very heart to hurt.

Both Kokichi and the Analyst were bruised and panting, they both had blood running down their faces. Shuichi's worries had been correct.

Kokichi punched the Analyst right on the jaw “That’s for calling me stupid, Nishish-“ he was silenced by a punch right on the nose, blood coming out and didn’t seem to stop stop anytime soon “Nishishi my ass you freaking bastard!” he said while giving Ouma the middle finger.

Not giving the Analyst time to think, Ouma kicked him right in between the legs forcing a scream of pain and for him to slightly lower his body allowing Ouma to kick him right in the face.

“Think … you’re so good now??” with trembling hands the Analyst got back up, three himself at Ouma so that both of them fell on the floor and placed both hands at his neck squeezing him, Ouma to defend himself kept scratching his face and tried to find something to break free.

“You two stop!” Kaede was the first to run to the duo to try and split them apart.

“That’s enough! Both of you, stop!” Kaito followed. Kaito holding the Analyst and Kaede holding Kokichi, after Rantaro had helped by forcing the Analyst to release Kokichi and force Kokichi to stop scratching the Analyst’s face.

Although being hold back they didn’t stay put as they tried to break free from the ones holding them back all the while calling the other terrible names.

Shuichi’s eyes fell on the bruises on Kokichi’s skin. The way they contrasted with his sickly pale skin was horrifying, it made Shuichi realize that even though Kokichi had that attitude that most disliked he was really fragile.

Whatever had happened between the two seemed to have been really bad because after  calming down both shot at each other dirty looks and sat on the exact edges of the dining hall. The air was heavy and the group could feel sparks from the glares the two lookalikes were shooting at each other as they ate their meals.

“What do you think happened to them?” it wasn’t unusual of Kaito to worry about the ones living at the Academy but it was unusual for him to worry about Kokichi “Kaito, I literally know as much as you do right now” he replied to his friend.

“Hey Shuichi” Kaede whispered to him “Can you talk with Ouma-kun, he seems more open with you then with me, I’ll try to know what happened from the Analyst” He nodded in response and the Pianist sat near the Analyst. It was no wonder for Shuichi that Kaito, Maki and Tsumugi sat with him. Everyone else sat on another table leaving Ouma on his own.

Ouma was someone … difficult to handle so Shuichi could see why the others were avoiding him, but in this situation Shuichi had to admit that they were in the wrong.

The leader had never looked more … sad on Shuichi’s eyes. As the sleuth sat next to him he didn’t even pay attention as he ate his food with a small smile, but after knowing Ouma for as long as he knew, Shuichi was pretty sure that was the usual mask he wore to hide how he felt.

His pale cheeks were starting to swell up and the bruises were so visible. Shuichi reached to Ouma’s cheek with one of his hands and the moment that there was contact the other flinched a bit in both surprise and pain.

“Oh, Hi there Saihara-chan, did you like the show ~Nishishi~” Ouma was clearly in pain, his regular smile was even more forced than normal.

“Liked it?? Ouma-kun how could I like that, I worry for you Ouma-kun” Shuichi could have sworn that the smaller one was blushing but maybe he was wrong, the bruises on his face made it hard to tell apart.

In the blink of an eye the Leader had his mask back up.

“You? Worried? For me? Nishishi, Saihara-chan, you’re far too nice for caring for someone as evil like me, you’d best by being around little bastard over there like all your friends are” at the mention of the Analyst, Ouma’s words came out with venom.

“… I’m staying here with you until you tell me what happened … I … I want to help you Ouma-kun, I … I … I really like you and I hate seeing you hurt” this time Shuichi was sure Ouma was blushing, his ears weren’t hit yet they were red. He had to admit that it was an impressive blush for reaching his ears.

That sight didn’t last long. The mask was up once again as he gave that so familiar fake smile “Is that so … hm … I’m guessing you won’t stop pestering me until I give you some info, right?”

Shuichi nodded, he had no way to speak without looking rude as he had begun to eat his breakfast.

“You would do anything?” another nod “Even … rough me up in our bed, fully tied up and at your mercy until I finally break and give you everything you want”

Shuichi’s eyes went wide and he choked on his food. Even in moments like this Ouma would say embarrassing stuff like that like it was nothing. That smile that he was giving Shuichi was starting to annoy him.

He dropped his fork as his brain reached a conclusion. If Ouma wanted to play dirty, then Shuichi could try to play dirty as well.

Shuichi grabbed Ouma by the wrist and pulled him out of the Dining Hall, ignoring Ouma telling him to stop and ignoring the stares he received from the other students.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they reached the dorms Ouma had stopped resisting. Shuichi was bigger and stronger than him after all, there was no way he’d win against him in strength, but in mind games that was a different story. Ouma could try to break free from the detective’s hold but he wouldn’t dare to do so to him.

Shuichi locked the door behind them and releases his hold on Ouma.

“Now will you tell me why did you drag me here?” Shuichi knew Ouma was already running his mind "Don't tell me, you dragged me here to rough me up in bed?"

“Ouma-kun!"

No, he couldn't let himself grow embarrassed now, he cleared his troat and focused on Ouma once again "If ... if it was something you felt like you couldn't say in public, please, say so here, I want to help you Ouma-kun, I truly do"

Ouma seemed to be surprised by the fact or something else but he quickly got a smirk on his face “And here I was thinking my beloved wanted to do naughty stuff to me”

“W-What” he began stuttering as he took a step backwards.

“You know Shumai, I know you like me, very much” it came out seductively while he licked his lips “And I’m really fond of you as well”

In the blink of an eye Ouma had forced Shuichi on the bed and was now on top of him “O-Ouma-k-kun!” Kokichi smile grew bigger with pride as he watched the mess that was Shuichi under him.

“Yes my beloved?”

“W-W-What a-are y-you d-d-doing?”

“~Nishishi~ Isn’t that obvious Shumai” he placed his face near the other’s ear “I want you Shuichi” those words came out filled with lust causing the detective to shiver.

This was not something that Shuichi expected from Ouma, he always seemed to want to avoid physical touch with others, even the Ouma from his dream seemed to be wary of getting too close to Shuichi. Who knew the real Ouma was like this so … so different from how he dreamed him and so different from the way he was around other.

“I know you want me too Shuichi~”

“I … I … I’m not s-so sure I f-follow”

Another smile.

“Oh is that right?” Shuichi braced himself for the worst. Kokichi’s fingers slowly dragging themselves downwards “Then … what is this hard thing poking me?” his fingers stopped above an obvious tent on the detective’s pants.

“O-OUMA-KUN!” although embarrassed he found no strength or will to push his crush from him.

“Aww, is my beloved embarrassed, don’t worry, I’ll make you feel really nice” once again he saw Ouma lick his lips “I can’t help myself, you’re so cute Shumai”

That was the last thing he heard before his brain shut off once Kokichi kissed him on the lips and showed no mercy whatsoever on their kiss. Shuichi couldn’t help but wonder that he must’ve passed out and was now dreaming, but the pain that was coming from his crotch was enough for him to think he wasn’t dreaming.

Shuichi could also hear the sound of something that sounded remotely like a vacuum cleaner but he paid no mind to it, he knew there was none of those in the Academy and it was probably his imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, just going to say that there is a reason behind why the Analyst and Kokichi are acting so different, and why Kokichi is suddenly accepting Shuichi and trying to make out with him.  
> The next chapter will explain why the Analyst and Kokichi are different but not why Kokichi is different regarding Shuichi's feelings towards him.  
> It will also be explained what the two got to know from Monokuma after finishing the Death Road of Despair.
> 
> I am feeling inclined on updating my other fic so I will get the next chapter out and then dedicate my time on finishing this one.
> 
> PS: I am sorry for the small chapter, I am still not at 100% but I feel fine enough to actually write again. Thank you for reading and for waiting for the update.


	12. A Plan Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have it everyone, chapter 12, and as promised, the explanation for what happened on the last chapter.

“I can’t help myself, you’re so cute Shumai” he heard Ouma speak. Those words caused him to lose all strength he had on his body.

The memory of the dream he had where Ouma was trying to push him away seemed to fade each and every time the Leader made a move above him.

Still, there was something inside of Shuichi telling him how Lady Luck seemed to have taken some pity on him. The boy that he had fallen for was currently on top of him and kissing him … willingly might he add. It felt like a dream come true … but what was that annoying sound of a vacuum?

Ouma suddenly pulled away from Shuichi. He sounded breathless.

“Nishishi … That’s enough … we must’ve fooled them already” he said causing Shuichi to grow confused.

The Leader wasted no time on getting off Shuichi. The detective opened his mouth to ask what he meant but due to his previous actions with the Leader he was still panting a bit.

“Nishishi, you look so confused Saihara-chan”

“K- … Ouma-kun what is this, first you seem like you’re trying to … to … um, you know, then you just pull away and say stuff that makes no sense” to Shuichi’s surprise, Ouma’s facial expression didn’t change to one of mockery or mischief, it changed into one of absolute seriousness.

“I need you Saihara-chan” Shuichi turned red at that “… Wow, bad phrasing" he giggled, he probably did that one purpose "… what I meant was, I need you to help me with a plan Shuichi” the fact that Ouma was calling him by his first name instead of his last name or nickname showed that whatever he needed was serious, he also noticed a weird thing on Ouma’s hand that was producing that vacuum like sound.

“A plan? … You have to explain first, and what is that vacuum thingy on your hand” the leader nodded seeming to be expecting the question from the detective.

“Well you see, the Analyst and I succeeded on the Death Road of Despair and we found out what lied at the end …”

Shuichi couldn’t believe it … well in a way he could. The Analyst did have times where he would change his personality into one of a silent person that seemed to have his physical condition at its absolute best, but still, they managed to beat that fucking hard game that Monokuma made for them.

“What did you two find?” he asked, curiosity shooting through his body.

“Despair … Just Despair. There is a door there that is closed and when it opens it shows the dreadful state of our world … absolute destruction, everything is fucked up”

Shuichi wanted to call Ouma out on his lie, he knew there was no way for the words that were coming from Ouma’s mouth to be true … yet, the way Ouma was speaking, the serious look on his face. Shuichi wasn’t accustomed with this look but something told Shuichi that Ouma was breaking out of character and telling him the truth.

“The air seemed toxic so we could not breathe but before we choked to death Monokuma saved us because he wanted us all to suffer more and more Despair”

Kokichi pulled that vacuum like thing into view.

“But thanks to this item – it’s called a bugvacuum by the way – we managed to find out these bug like Monokubs that are recording everything, meaning that there must be an audience watching, right Shumai?”

“Why are you asking me? You’re the one that knows this”

“Interactive audience, now answer me”

“Um … seeing from a logical point of view it only makes sense that there must be an audience” he responded truthfully.

“Correct! And that’s the exact same conclusion I came to and pointed out to Monokuma … and I was right, I could tell with the surprised look he had. Even the Analyst discovered that there must have been some sort of toxin in the air and that everything we saw was just some stupid set”

“Wait, Monokuma just let you all leave like that, he let you two go when you might have figured out something so big?!”

“Don’t get excited now Shuichi … that’s not even the big part … I told Monokuma that I could make the game better, more interesting … more _fun_ … The analyst however looked at me with hate on his eyes and then said he would keep his mouth shut but he would not work with me or Monokuma”

_So that’s why he was so mad_ , Shuichi thought to himself and could not blame him, Kokichi was doing something that everyone would hate.

“You must realize that after you said that I won’t help you right?”

“Yup, but I’m not done … when we were coming back, he kept spitting at me nasty words and comments and once we reached our lab – yes we have a lab opened that is hidden from everyone” Shuichi closed his mouth, question answered before being told.

“There he turned on the bugvacuum while shouting at me and after a minute … he laughed”

“Laughed?” Shuichi was trying to understand what must have gone through the Analyst’s mind. He was sure to regret it because if the Analyst was anything like Kokichi then trying to picture what was going in his mind was probably going to end badly.

“You see Shumai, he put on an act and told me two plans he had … the first one was for one of us to steal the role of mastermind while the other searched the real mastermind … the second plan however is much better”

The Leader began walking to one end of the room to the other and kept repeating, Shuichi’s eyes always following him.

“The plan we have now is to make everyone believe we hate each other, therefore the fight, but I do admit we kinda got too into it … second of all, if there is an audience let’s spice things up a bit”

“S-Spice thing up … Kokichi! Are you seriously planning a murder!” Shuichi was trembling but he was also feeling angry at Kokichi.

“… No Shumai … you seem to not have seen the big picture … Don’t you see how everything in this Academy can be linked with the word ‘Impossible’”

“I have noticed some stuff and the Analyst pointed out the same thing” a smirk grew on Kokichi’s face. Shuichi having that information once again began thinking. How was it possible for them to be somewhere where the impossible was possible, how was it possible for there to be bugs recording them and the human eye couldn’t see them.

“A-Are … Are you telling me … this isn’t real?” it was a shot in a dark and Shuichi got his answer when Ouma smiled. He had hit the mark.

“Correct, everything here is literally just a game … now … When I said spice things up I meant, create a romantic pair, an unlikely pair that would be hated by some students while being loved by most of the audience, you know very well how the number of viewers goes up with some girls into male pairings, right, Nishishi”

Shuichi’s face started to light up once again “But w-w-why p-pi-pick m-m-me” he stuttered.

“Because, you’re not bad looking, you’re smart, you’re kind, and I think it’s fitting for the liar and the truthful ones to be a love pair” Kokichi’s smirk began growing.

“B-But … I don’t understand …” The detective did his best to keep the embarrassment under control “You want me to help you get more viewers for Monokuma?”

“Ah, it’s normal you would think that but no, me and you becoming boyfriends is just a move to piss off the mastermind … the bastard seems to have the hots for me” so that was the plan. Break up the most powerful duo, start a love duo to bring views and at the same time bring the mastermind out of hiding, then while he focused on the love duo the one that went forgotten would be able to find him and end this game before any more murders took place.

“Kokichi” purple eyes met golden “I could very well be the mastermind … why trust me” Shuichi grew confused once Ouma began laughing “H-Hey, I’m serious”

“I’m sorry Shumai, it’s just that the question you asked me is so … so Shuichi … besides I know you’re not the mastermind but I do have some people very high on the list, the highest ones are tsum-tsum, Avocado head, Mama and Killer Girl” so those were the people the Analyst and Kokichi had in mind.

“Now if you are to accept working with me … we’ll have to show an act of love in public … like making out in public!”

Shuichi’s face exploded with red again “WHAT! … Why?” he lowered his voice.

“How do you expect for everyone to notice easily if we don’t do an act of love in front of them … you’ve seen them at the class trials, they always need to follow the smart sounding person … now are you in or not”

This was it. If Shuichi accepts he can kill two birds with one stone … he can love Kokichi while try to make Kokichi fall for him and they would be getting closer to find the mastermind and therefore end that awful killing game …

“I … I accept”

“Good, Nishishi … Now … I’m going to tell you part two of the plan”

“Part two?”

“Yup, now this is the part we must give it our all or else we will fail”

Shuichi nodded and prepared himself for the second part of the plan.

 

* * *

 

 

After hearing every single detail with the upmost attention, his eyes were wide with each and every single bit of information that Kokichi told him. Even after expecting it to be something crazy, wild, or probably even stupid, he had not prepared himself to hear what the Leader had said.

“… That’s wild”

“I know and it will be so fun to watch their faces, Nishishi”

“Ouma-kun that’s not nic-WHAT’RE YOU DOING!” Ouma had removed both his scarf and shirt.

“What do you think I’m doing, Shumai” he breathed on his ear as he unzipped his pants and was left only on his candy colored boxers.

Shuichi couldn’t answer, he just couldn’t with the embarrassment growing and hid blood rushing through his body and especially downwards.

“Shuichi … I’m making our ‘love act’ believable” that’s when Shuichi finally realized that the bugvacuum was still on and that no one could see them … the last thing they had seen was … oh god, the two were seen making out in live television, he wanted to hide in a hole so badly now.

“B-But … I-I … I don’t want to be naked on tv …” he said fighting off a blush.

“Oh don’t you worry Saihara-chan, you won’t be fully naked, and do remember that this would be censored on tv, right” his smirk grew slightly bigger “Besides, if anyone is going to see the tool you’re packing down there then that one is me” he licked his lips seductively and that’s when Shuichi felt himself escaping ‘reality’.

Wait just a minute, could ... could that mean that Kokichi had some feelings toward Shuichi?? Could it be that his feelings towards the Leader were not one-sided?

He was about to ask that of Kokichi but the intense look Kokichi was giving him while he was removing Shuichi's clothing made the embarrassment so big that he couldn’t focus anymore. Shuichi was trying to find anything at all in his own memories to help him control himself.

He was brought back to reality when he heard a whistle “That’s one powerful boner you have” the detective quickly attempted to cover himself while Ouma just laughed.

“Aww is my beloved Saihara shy??” there was no reply, only Shuichi looking at Ouma directly on his eyes “Well, you better get rid of your embarrassment and get into role because we have to make this lie believable”

Those words caused Shuichi to frown “Yeah … lie … just … just give me a sec” surprisingly enough the leader waited as requested while Shuichi attempted to calm down and get into role.

“O-Ouma-kun …”

“Yes my beloved?”

“Tell me … do you like me or do you hate me?” others might have not noticed but Shuichi noticed how the other’s eyes went just a little bit wide. Probably being surprised by the weird question.

 

. . .

 

“Well, you have quite the tool on your underw-“

“Don’t change the subject, I won’t let you” for once in his life he saw Ouma … truly surprised. It was as if the Leader had not expected for Shuichi to somehow take control of the situation.

“I …” he looked away “I don’t hate you … but I don’t like you either, you’re just the best tool I have to work wit-“

“Look into my eyes and tell me that”

Shuichi wondered himself how it was possible that he had so much power over Ouma. On the roles they were it was clear that Ouma should be on control. He was covering his painfully obvious erection while Ouma was above him so … why was the leader allowing things to go Shuichi’s way.

Their eyes met again “I … You’re only a to- … a too- ….” He saw him bite his lower lip. It was then that Shuichi realized … when Ouma’s feelings seemed to be on something he couldn’t lie as easily as he normally did.

He decided to test something out “I love you” the pale face of Ouma quickly turned pink but his expression was still controlled. It seemed like for some reason Ouma refused to be honest about that one question.

“S-Stupid Saih-“

“I love you so much” he said again and heard the leader choke a gasp “I’ve loved you since the first time we met … at first I didn’t know what this feeling was but as the days passed my head has only been filled with you and only you so please … if you feel like … like” suddenly that very realistic dream he had with Ouma came to mind “… if you think you’re not worth love you’re wrong, you are worth it, you are so worth it, and if anyone were to use your own feelings to hurt you then that person would be losing the most amazing boy that they would ever meet”

“You are so great, so smart, so cute, also mischievous but it’s good to be like that too, I don’t care if you like to lie, I don’t care if sometimes you can come out somewhat evil … what I truly care about is you Kokichi Ouma so … if you really don’t have any feelings towards me say so now”

“I want you to know that what we’re going to roleplay here … for me it’s much more then a lie, for me this is real and I want you to know that even if I may not win you over in this … this … virtual world, I will attempt over and over again on the real world to win you over, because you’re worth loving, and there’s no one in this world or the next that can make me think otherwise”

During that entire speech he had closed his eyes. The fear of seeing the facial expression of Ouma was just too great, yet he forced his eyes to open and was surprised with scene above him.

“O- … Kokichi …” the young leader had tears running down his face … running down his very blushed face.

“S-Stupid …” slowly he moved his face closer to Shuichi’s own face, to the point their noses were brushing against each other “… I like you Shu … I … love you” it came out as such a weak whisper but Shuichi managed to hear it.

“C-Can you say it again” he might’ve heard it but … it didn’t hurt to be sure, right?

“I said, I love you, I love you Shu, dammit, you’re the one who said I’m worth loving so hear up! I. Fucking. Love. You. To. Bits.” The confession warmed the detective’s heart so much that he thought he would blow up, but instead of that, he hugged Ouma.

“Hey don’t get all sentimental now” his voice wasn’t fooling anyone “Shumai, we have to act this out now” Shuichi really wanted to just stay like that with Ouma. Have him in his arms, let that feeling of happiness lingering … but he knew Ouma was right and that this was their best shot at ending the killing game as soon as possible.

After releasing Kokichi he pulled the blankets over the two of them so that no one would see them and then he turned off the bugvacuum. As soon as he did that he nodded towards Shuichi, a sign to tell him that they had to begin.

He pulled down the blanket and faked being breathless.

“Nishishi~ I never expected you to be so into me my beloved” in a way Shuichi was amazed with how well he was acting being breathless, but in the other hand he could already feel the embarrassment resurfacing.

“Um … I …”

“Oh, what is this, did you lost the confidence you had during our love act, aww that’s so adorably cute of you” Ouma threw his body on top of Shuichi while hugging him “But … I can feel that one round wasn’t enough for my beloved” a hand made its way up and rested on Shuichi's chest, finger rubbing on the sensitive nub on his chest.

“W-W-What” he knew his face must have reached some sort of new red with how hot his face must’ve been.

“I can feel your buddy downstairs still very alive, so …” again he licked his lips “wanna go for another round my beloved, I can top you again – Oh, and don’t think on topping, I’m the top, Nishishi~”

It was very quick, but Shuichi noticed it. Ouma sent him a look as if to tell him to take the initiative and decide how things would end.

“Uh … _Babe_ ” it took everything for him not to scream “I’m … I’m feeling” Shuichi could not believe what he was going to say “I’m a bit sore with how rough you were … if you didn’t want me to top you didn’t have to be so rough …” for a second he noticed Kokichi’s cheeks blush, but his mask was pulled up almost immediately.

“Aww is that so … well how about we just stay in bed and drift to sleep, I love your sleeping fac-“ he was silenced by Shuichi taking the initiative – once again – kissing him on his lips.

“That would be great babe” Shuichi blushed with the way he sounded and Kokichi grew a little bit embarrassed for the sudden kiss, yet he giggled and then cuddled with Shuichi.

Kokichi had been the first to drift to sleep. It was then that Shuichi noticed that he must’ve been drained. Kokichi wasn’t really a person that helped doing stuff that required physical effort yet he had come to Shuichi’s room after a fight, and taking in consideration that both he and the Analyst must’ve been up since last night didn’t surprise Shuichi for how quickly he fell asleep.

To show that they were indeed a couple and at the same time to satisfy a screaming need he had, he pulled Kokichi’s body closer to his and hugged him. Shuichi fell asleep while hearing the other’s breathing and seeing a rare sight on Kokichi, a pure and innocent smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now ... you guys might be wondering why I didn't write part 2 of the plan and only mentioned it ... well ... let's say that I want it to keep it a secret until when part two of the plan begins.


	13. Is this Love a Lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to have been released yesterday but I was being far too picky about little details.

The two had ended up sleeping in the entire day and woke up very early the next morning. Shuichi had been the first to wake up and as he did not want to leave the bed he just looked at Kokichi and begun playing with his hair. He noticed how perfect Kokichi’s hair was, so silky and smooth and that purple color made it look so much better, heck even stylish.

Shuichi also noticed that Kokichi still had that perfect smile on his face as he pulled Shuichi closer as if he were a pillow and hugged him harder. Memories of the dream he had of Kokichi invaded his mind, the way the Leader acted, trying to stay away from him, not feeling like he was worth being loved … Shuichi was happy he could prove that dream wrong with what was happening.

When he noticed what he was doing he noticed he had been petting Kokichi’s head. God his hair felt amazing. How was it possible that he had been lucky enough for this happen, how had he been so lucky that Kokichi Ouma had also fallen for him?

Kokichi had woken up, he just knew it by the way the other began moving and … was Kokichi blushing? His face definitely felt a lot hotter on his bare chest.

“Good Morning my beloved Shuichi” he said, face never leaving his chest.

He smiled and kept petting Ouma’s hair “Good Morning Kokichi” the other hummed a sound of satisfaction and just nuzzled against Shuichi’s chest.

It surely was a different view. Seeing Kokichi hugging him, face buried on his chest. It was … nice, it really made Shuichi feel like the two were indeed on a true relation instead of a lie for the killing game. Sadly Shuichi knew that for that wish to be true he would have to wait, only after the killing game ends is when they can truly be together, for real.

But, that did not mean that he couldn’t enjoy these moments. Still smiling he continued to pet Kokichi’s head, fingers playing with Kokichi’s hair. The Leader truly was a being that one could only call perfect … at least on Shuichi’s eyes, he had the perfect height, was adorably cute, and if he wasn’t careful he could get addicted to such perfection, yet he would not care if he did became addicted to Kokichi.

As he continued his actions he wondered what the Leader might be thinking, was he liking this, was he disliking it, did he want to be released? Actually that last part seemed to not be possible as Kokichi was the one hugging him and nuzzling him.

Kokichi pulled out of Shuichi’s chest and looked up. The detective was met with a sight that made his heart melt.

The slightly disheveled hair, the half-closed eyes, the pink color on his cheeks, the innocent smile that still remained on the other’s lips, then he saw Kokichi stretch and yawn. Yup, he was already addicted to such cute adorableness.

The Leader’s head fell on top of the detective’s chest once again, but he didn’t nuzzle him, he simply heard his heartbeat “You’re so warm … and the sound of your heartbeat is so calming Shuichi” Shuichi wondered if that was real or an act. The Bugvacuum was definitely off so there was the high possibility that it was an act, yet … a part of Shuichi doubted that.

He looked down once he heard the Leader giggle “What’s so funny Kokichi?”

“It’s just, I never imagined this to be possible, I never imagined that there could be someone who liked me” Shuichi was really having a hard time trying to tell if the Leader was just acting or telling the truth. Either way, he went with it.

“You need to stop thinking like that Kokichi, of course there are people who like you, I love you after all” the Leader’s face grew hotter and his embrace on Shuichi grew stronger.

Finally after a while, Shuichi was feeling the need to get out of bed, take a shower and eat something but the moment he tried to get out of bed Kokichi wrapped his legs around Shuichi’s legs, it seemed like the Leader did not want Shuichi to leave the bed.

“Don’t get out of bed Shu, stay here with me … oh wait, don’t tell me that what we did yesterday meant nothing to you” and now it was Shuichi who was growing hotter with embarrassment “You even told me who much you liked it when I hit that one spot inside of you”

“K-Kokichi!” he knew what Kokichi was doing, and he knew he had to get into the role, but did he have to say right there and then “… You know very well it’s not that, I’m hungry and I need a shower” the other one frowned and then sighed as he released Shuichi.

Before heading to the bathroom he faced Kokichi and placed a kiss at his forehead “I won’t take too long babe” then he turned around, fighting the urge to grin after he saw the priceless expression on Kokichi’s face.

The door of the bathroom was closed behind Shuichi and Kokichi was left alone to his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

_… Now that was playing dirty Shumai_

He told himself as he readjusted his mask once again. Kokichi Ouma couldn’t allow something as petty as a blush to show how he truly felt, he couldn’t let people know his true feelings, he didn’t want being looked down by everyone, but Shuichi somehow always managed to force that mask to drop and Kokichi to reveal his real feelings.

Could it be that mutual love did stuff like that?? No, it couldn’t be possible, Kokichi liked Shuichi and Shuichi liked Kokichi, but Kokichi does not want Shuichi’s love. That is the truth that he had made for himself. Shuichi could find someone that was one hundred times better than Kokichi, someone trustworthy, someone good, someone nice, someone good looking. Why would he want to stay with someone as ugly and despicable as Kokichi Ouma … the Leader could not understand why.

“Pupupu” looking down to the floor revealed none other than Monokuma, bastard bear and also the fucking headmaster of this shit show.

“Why hello there my beloved headmaster, did you like my move to raise rattings?” he asked while twirling a few locks of hair.

“I’ve got to say that I did the right move, that fight between you and the mirror bastard was rather unexpected and view drawing Pupupu” the bear began smirking “And now this love story between the truthful Detective and the lying Leader … that was the best move you’ve done so far, viewings are skyrocketing Ahahaha!”

Kokichi grinned with pride … Monokuma seemed to buy that façade. What Kokichi was really thinking wasn’t how prideful he was for that, what he was thinking was why, why was Monokuma here on Kokichi and Shuichi’s room. The bear must’ve known it was a bad idea with Shuichi still in the bathroom, he could’ve done that somewhere else … the only possible reason was that the bear had some sort of thing to say to both himself and Shuichi.

“I knew it!” he said happily, stars on his eyes “A love story always gets ratting up, especially when it’s such an unlikely love story as this one Nishishi~”

“Indeed, it is so good to work with someone who isn’t a total moron, Pupupu!” _total moron?_ … Can it be that Monokuma doesn’t like the mastermind, can it be that the mastermind is screwing up something … or is it just in general … “Now … views are going up quickly but … how do you plan a twist, you know very much that the audience doesn’t like a show with just hope or despair, we need both although I would love a despair only show”

“Oh, you just leave that one detail for me”

“I would but … elaborate for me”

“Let’s just say that the higher the hope the bigger the despair will crash” he replied getting the bear silent.

“You evil bastard … I can’t wait to see what are you going to pull, Pupupu!”

“Nishishi!”

 _Oh you’ll see … you will soon see_ , if Monokuma had no idea of the plan then it was for the best, because like this he knew he could do whatever he wanted. He knew he had the power to fuck up the show, to turn it into the worst shit on the television, probably ruin the show but that was a shot in the dark. He had the power to do so but he decided against it. Kokichi had a never ending fire of revenge inside of him against the mastermind. He wanted to find the mastermind and make that person pay for everything that he had suffered on that person’s hands.

“Hey babe I’m done wi- … Monokuma?” Shuichi was out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. That was the hottest sight Kokichi had ever seen from Shuichi. The way his chest shined with the water, the little to no clothing Shuichi had, and those eyes, those fucking eyes were too gosh darn pretty.

“What’re you doing here?!” he half asked half shouted.

The bear simply gave his trademark laugh and then grinned “You see detective boy, Monokuma has a no rape policy and I’m here to be sure if that little brat spread your cheeks forcefully or consensually, Ahahah!”

Kokichi fought back a laugh once he noticed the red face Shuichi had “W-W-What!”

“So Shuichi, did he fuck as in rape or was it consensual, was it good??”

“W-Why do I h-have to t-tell you anything!” he shouted again. Kokichi was having the time of his life while watching Shuichi’s face become a deeper color of red.

“Well, I am the headmaster and I can kill you if I want, now answer the damn question!”

Kokichi decided that even if that was funny to watch he should put an end to the teasing of his boyfriend – it felt odd to think of Shuichi as his boyfriend but also nice – the only one allowed teasing Shuichi was Kokichi and no one else.

“Well Monokuma, it was consensual and from the cute way he moaned I guess he felt really good” he responded for his boyfriend and received a glance from him.

Monokuma stood silent for a bit and then started talking again “Well, well, isn’t this some unexpected information Puhuhu, I’ll leave now, I don’t want to ruin the mood between you two lovebirds, Ahahaha!” with that final laugh he vanished.

The sound of the Bugvacuum being turned on echoed on the room.

“Kokichi what the hell was that!” Shuichi was currently holding on his left hand the Bugvacuum while holding with his right hand the towel that covered his privates.

“I don’t know what you mean my beloved, I only answered the question, and by the way” he approached Shuichi and placed both hands behind Shuichi, more accurately on his ass “You look so hot right now” he noticed how that strand of hair of Shuichi’s went stiff as his blush increased to the point that even his hears had turned red.

“Oh what’s this, you’re not going to say anything about me groping your ass? My, my, I wouldn’t have guessed that my beloved was this much of a pervert, Nishis-“ he was pushed roughly on the bed and silenced by Shuichi kissing him on the lips. The bugvacuum falling to the floor and turned off once it hit the leg of the bed.

“You know” he kissed him again “I really like you and you can’t make me hate you by embarrassing me” … he had figured out the main reason of why he was doing what he was “But …” but? “I find you so cute as you are and … I know you’re excited” he said as his eyes began drifting downwards and that was when Kokichi remembered he was only wearing his underwear.

It was … a good surprise to see Shuichi with so much initiative but he knew that this was payback for the previous day.

“Shu I-“ each time he opened his mouth to speak Shuichi would quiet him with his own mouth. Was this punishment for saying such embarrassing stuff to Monokuma?

“Don’t speak Kokichi” their eyes met. The Leader noticing something on the detective’s eyes, lust “I don’t want you to tell me that you don’t deserve love, I’ll silence you time and time again until you realize that you are worthy of it and much more”

“Geez, fine Saiha-“

“Shuichi” he corrected him

“… Shuichi … I won’t say those stuff again” he received a smile from the one standing above him “Now do you mind get off of me, I wanna use the bathroom and it doesn’t help that you’re exciting me with how little you’re wearing”

Shuichi approached him, noses touching “Do you want me to help you?” There was no way that the innocent Shuichi had just asked that of him.

As he was about to answer with honesty he finally realized what Shuichi had done … he had teased him, in other words lied to best liar of the Academy AND successfully tricked him.

“You fucking tease”

Shuichi smiled “Sorry, I couldn’t help it” he finally got off from Kokichi and took from the closet a pair of clothes.

“Oooh, is Shuichi going to put on a show just for me, drop the towel and go from naked to fully clothed in front of me?”

Secretly Kokichi would have wanted that to happen but there was no way in hell that the scenario where he would ask or even beg the detective for a ‘show’ nuh-uh, no way at all … maybe if he had a believable excuse.

Their eyes met again and … did Shuichi just smirk at him.

“Do you want me too?” he asked and blinked at Kokichi.

He could have sworn his heart stopped for a second or two after that. Shuichi was really teasing him. Just where was that confidence coming from?

“S-Shut up … I’m going to the bathroom, I need a bath!”

Shuichi’s grin was his last sight of the detective before he shoved the door closed stripped off his boxers and set the water setting to the coldest possible so that he could cool off.

 

Ten minutes later he came out of the bathroom just like Shuichi did, with a towel around his waist. Shuichi was sitting on the bed waiting for Kokichi and once their eyes met he noticed a blush on the sleuth’s cheeks.

Kokichi paid no attention to that, he was forcefully playing difficult to show that he was trying to tease Shuichi, he was trying to give out the idea of the two loving to tease each other and thank god Shuichi was going with it, but did he have to be so damn good at it?

“I was planning on dressing a bit differently my love” he giggled once he heard the gulp from Shuichi.

“W-What do y-you mean?”

He had received his answer once he noticed Kokichi fully dressed but lacking his scarf and … wearing Shuichi’s hat.

He didn’t look bad in it but he also didn’t like having his neck that exposed … yet he was willing to do this. If this made them look more like a couple then he’d do it.

“How do I look Shu-i-chi” the way he had pronounced the name surely had some influence on Shuichi. The way he tried to approach Kokichi but avert his face from his gaze was far too adorable.

“You look … good”

“Why thank you Shuichi, now it’s your turn!”

“Huh?”

As he placed his scarf on Shuichi’s hands the look of confusion vanished to another look of embarrassment “U-Um … I ... I don’t think I’ll look as good as you in it …”

“Aww Shumai … come here” he lowered himself to Kokichi’s level, not even realizing that he had fallen for the other’s trap.

Kokichi threw himself on Shuichi and in the new position he was in he couldn’t really help it but to fall backwards with Kokichi. In that small window of confusion, Kokichi pushed Shuichi’s face to the side and went for his neck and began kissing it. Not allowing Shuichi to understand what he was trying to do he let his teeth lightly sink into the skin while he kept sucking on the perfect skin of the detective.

The action seemed to be pleasurable for the detective as he released a moan. Kokichi forced down the urge to giggle as he kept his action for an entire minute.

Finally he pulled back and looked down at his work. The neck he had been sucking on had a little bit of his own drool and now had a purple mark that made him feel proud.

“Nishishi, now you have to wear the scarf”

“Huh!” still panting he shot upwards and looked in the mirror. Shuichi didn’t really look mad or against the fact that Kokichi had just marked him but he did look a bit uncomfortable “I-I hope the others won’t notice it …” he admitted in defeat as he wrapped the scarf around his neck.

The look wasn’t something foreign to him, he had one checkered scarf but since the first day he had met Kokichi he had stopped wearing it. Now that he was wearing it again he felt nostalgic and happy inside.

The two made their way to the exit of the dorm but not before Kokichi said another embarrassing thing “Now if anyone tries to touch you they’ll know that you are propriety of Kokichi Ouma alone” and if that didn’t seem enough the little guy slapped his butt.

“K-Kokichi!”

“What, you’re not gonna say you didn’t like it, those moans were definitely not of pain” Shuichi lowered his again in defeat once again, he really couldn’t win against Kokichi in this situation "And also, this" he gropped his ass again "belongs to me as well, Nishishi" Shuichi didn't respond, he just didn't seem to find anything proper to say about what Kokichi had just done.

They left the dorm, Kokichi wrapping his right arm around Shuichi’s arm and intertwining their fingers.

The sensation was odd for Kokichi, foreigner as he had never held another person like that before, but for some odd reason, the fact that he was doing this with Shuichi filled him with such a nostalgic sensation.

The question remained in his head.

Why did everything he did with Shuichi felt so damn nostalgic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are once again at the End Notes of the chapter.  
> I love those two dorks (Shu and Kichi) and I really can't wait to give them what they deserve.
> 
> Also weird thing, as I was browsing some Kokichi fanart the idea of Kokichi in Len Kagamine's outfit popped in my mind but instead of him having White/dark/yellow clothes he had White/dark/purple clothes ... this makes me wanna draw him like that XD  
> ... But I can't draw at all, I wish I had the skills to do so. I have seen so many talented people.  
> ... This also gives me an idea for a fanfiction where Ouma is a vocaloid or something like that xD (If that ever comes it will be in a far future).


	14. Surprise and Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I said last chapter to Choaru, I was going to pull a bs move with Kokichi and Shuichi's relationship 
> 
> . . .
> 
> Sadly that bs move begins now ... and only lightly.

For once Kokichi and Shuichi were the first ones to arrive to the Dining Hall. The Leader couldn’t help but feel how odd it was for them to be the first ones and how weird the place was empty and not seeing it behind a screen.

It did felt weird having Shuichi’s hat on, and even weirder not having his scarf on … but it was just a temporary thing, once everyone believed that they were a lovey-dovey couple he could get back on his comfort zone.

There was also the problem of how long that would take. Part one of his plan had many steps. Step one, get Shuichi alone; step two, be honest to Shuichi and tell him everything; step three, get everyone to believe on their relationship; step four, worry everyone about Shuichi being dating Kokichi while the Analyst prevented them from falling into despair; step five, wait for the Analyst to get that chemical product ready; step six, move onto part two.

As of right now he and Shuichi were entering step three and that one was one of the most dangerous steps … for Kokichi that is. He fully knew that no one liked him to the point of being friends, the only person who did ‘like’ him enough to actually say stuff to him was Miu and she would only do that because of that foul mouth of hers. In truth, this step could get Kokichi and only he injured. Stupid Momota would try to talk Shuichi out of that and then stupid spring roll might even try to lay her hands on him.

For this step Kokichi had to move very slowly and carefully. Yet … that was something he refused to do. For the plan to work out he needed to play a certain way, a way he knew it would infuriate Momota and cause his killer girlfriend to step in. Kokichi was ready to take the consequences as long as the plan was a success.

“Kokichi!” he finally snapped out of it.

“Huh? What is my beloved?” why was Shuichi looking so worried.

“You weren’t answering me, you were just standing there without saying a thing … you even looked paler and … and … I was worried” Shuichi took a few steps forward, for each step he took Kokichi took one back until his waist was at a table.

“S-Shumai, what’re you doing”

A new look crossed Shuichi’s face, a look that Kokichi had seen very little times, a look that Shuichi almost never displayed, a look that Kokichi found so fucking hot. A determined and fearless look was on Shuichi’s face.

The detective closed the gap between them, his legs hitting Kokichi’s legs but not hurting him.

Wanting a little more of personal space, Kokichi placed his hands at the sides and arched himself a little bit backwards. Just what was Shuichi trying to do?

“I don’t like it when you do this, pushing me away I mean … I want you to know that you can tell me what troubles you”

Kokichi was having a hard time trying to find an answer for Shuichi. For some reason what was on his mind was … three voices???

He could hear the voice of a guy, clearly an adult and the voices of two boys, probably teenagers … why was he hearing those voices?? The sound of something closing came and then next to that the voices of the boys seemed to be … excited, happy and with a bit of sadness.

“Kokichi!” Shuichi scolded him “Are you doing this on purpose” the Leader found it better to remain silent and grin, giving the idea that he was messing around with the Detective. Kokichi couldn’t have Shuichi worrying about every little thing that concerned him.

“I … It seems I have to do something to get you to focus your attention on me”

Shuichi closed his eyes for a second and opened them with a fire burning behind his irises. Kokichi’s body was pushed onto the table so that he was laid down. The detective’s arms rested on top of Kokichi’s own arms preventing him from being able to escape.

It finally clicked for Kokichi what Shuichi was indeed doing. His face approached Kokichi’s, the heat began growing and he couldn’t tell if it was from Shuichi’s face or if it was from his own face.

Even despite not wanting to get truly in love with Shuichi he couldn’t fight back those intense feelings, he could try to hide them, even hold them back to the point he wouldn’t look so desperate for love. But his façade began cracking. He wanted Shuichi, he wanted the detective for himself, he wanted to feel his lips on his own every day, he wanted to be held by the detective each morning and each night, he wanted to be happy with Shuichi, he wanted Shuichi, he so desperately wanted him that the idea he had of himself was starting to fade away.

The idea of a filthy disgusting monster that was only good at manipulating others to do his bidding and force them to go through some intense psychological shit just for him to have his own giggles. That idea of a psychopathic bastard was fading away as he felt himself being washed by the love that Shuichi gave him.

If Kokichi had to put it into words he would say that Shuichi’s love was almost like swimming on a sea made of the best and most sweet tasting grape Panta that wasn’t hot and always the perfect cold temperature and it would never go bad … yet … he could still say with one hundred percent certainty that Shuichi’s love was even sweeter, heck he might give up on Panta if he got to kiss and taste Shuichi’s lips 24/7.

Although having his eyes closed he could feel Shuichi’s breathing getting closer and closer to him. The time for their lips to connect was nigh. Kokichi wanted to feel Shuichi so badly that his mind did not even process the sound something opening and the sound of multiple sharp intakes of air.

Their lips met and Kokichi’s heart melted. How was it possible that he had been so stupid as to think that he wasn’t worthy of love, especially of Shuichi?? Shuichi was the best fish out there in the sea and for once Kokichi was feeling selfish. Fuck those other damned people, it is time for him to actually be happy and stop feeling like shit.

 

* * *

 

 

“… W-What the fuck!??” Shuichi and Kokichi’s eyes shot open and their kiss was cut short.

At the entryway of the Dining Hall was everyone but Amami and Miu. Kokichi quickly felt that wave of discomfort. This was his plan all along, but why did they have to show up now of all times, why did they have to show on the exact same moment Kokichi placed down his mask and allowed himself to show his honesty to Shuichi.

No … that wasn’t time to think that. With ease he put his mask back on, surprise vanishing from his face and being replaced with a prideful grin. Yeah … most of them were going to murder Kokichi … Tojo and Shirogane were hugging each other with a broad smile on their faces, the Analyst looked rather mad … how good, he wasn’t dropping the act, Kiiboy and Gonta were both blushing and avoiding their gazes, they were trying to be polite at least, Akamatsu was giving them both a kind warm smile … it was probably only directed at Shuichi … and now … Ah, the two giving the hateful looks. Momota seemed to be pissed off to the core, the anger that showed on his face could be intimidating … but for Kokichi’s façade it was most amusing. Now killer girl … she was a different story. She only allowed her eyes to be wide with surprise for two exact seconds before hate showed on her eyes, ruby eyes met amethyst with a murderous intention … yup, the two were pissed off and they were going to give him hell.

“Ah …” Shuichi was the first to speak out of the two “… good morning guys?” Shuichi wasn’t ready for that as well it seems.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing to Shuichi!!” really … how stupid could Momota be. It was obvious for anyone that entered in the room that the positions they were in, Shuichi was the one pinning down Kokichi and kissing him, not the other way around.

“I don’t know Momota-chan, why don’t you try using your head for once and figure it out” façade or not he meant it both ways.

Kaito just seemed to grow madder. This must be getting so much camera attention. It was obvious that seeing the respectful reactions from bug boy and Kiiboy that they weren’t getting that much camera attention, neither was Tojo and Shirogane that were … oh shit, he could hear them say something among the lines of ‘The ship has sailed’ … probably some focus on them but where the real focus was, was on the drama that was settling in.

“K-Kokichi that wasn’t nice!”

“Ah my beloved who said I have to be nice to stupid heads like him, Nishishi”

Momota quickly fell for the bait “You little brat, take that back! And stay away from Shuichi, he doesn’t need a little monster like you to ruin him!” that hit Kokichi stronger than what he wanted to admit. The astronaut had just attacked the one weakness Kokichi had and those insecurities that had vanished began to resurface.

“K-Kaito take that back!” Akamatsu yelled at him “Don’t go calling people monsters, that’s terrible of you, apologize to Ouma-kun this instance”

“I’m not apologizing, he’s obviously forcing Shuichi, aren’t I right Shu…ichi?” eyes fell on Shuichi, he wasn’t looking pleased at all with Momota. How great, more drama!

“Nishishi, I can’t believe the look on your face Momota-chan! What’s wrong, are you surprised, still pissed off, Oh, Oh, maybe you’re mad because you didn’t see this coming because of your stupid he-“ okay, Kokichi had to admit that he pushed his luck a bit too much.

A blur of red grabbed him by the neck and lifted him to the point his feat weren’t even touching the floor.

“You fucking little piece of shit” Harukawa began, she looked ready to kill him “You better stop messing around before I kill you little shit” footsteps was what Kokichi heard as the air began leaving his lungs and his blood was being blocked from going to his head. Was that how he was going to die?

 

* * *

 

 

A hand tightly grabbed the Assassin’s wrist. The sheer strength caused a slight twitch from her that forced her to release Kokichi. He fell hard on the floor, gasping and coughing for air.

Amethyst eyes looked at his assaulter and met with a surprising sight. Harukawa and Momota had a look that was a mix of mostly fear and some surprise, the others reacted just the same way.

Shuichi Saihara had his right hand on Harukawa’s wrist so tightly that he hand was turning purple. His head lifted just enough for them to see his eyes. The top part of his face covered with a shadow thanks to his hair, his golden irises were the only visible part of his eyes. Shuichi looked scary like that.

“Don’t you dare lay your hands like that ever again on _My_ Kokichi” he said while releasing her wrist.

“Bro …” Momota began making his way to the two “W-What did you just call him??” Kokichi could tell that he feared the worst.

“I said _My_ Kokichi, as in _My_ Boyfriend or as in _My_ Lover” the news only got them to be even more surprised.

“You …” Maki began “And the little shit-“

“’The Little Shit’ as you call him has a name, it’s Kokichi Ouma, so please address him by either Kokichi or Ouma”

She did not “As I was saying … you and that little shit” she challenged “are fucking each other?”

“What if we are? What do you or Kaito or anyone else has to do with it, I love Kokichi and I don’t see any problem with it”

Silence fell on the Dining Hall. The voices of children returning to Kokichi’s head. Why was he hearing the voices of children??

He didn’t fail to notice Momota walking forward “Shuichi … I don’t know what that little shit did to you but you don’t love him and he doesn’t love you” that seemed to get to Shuichi.

“He didn’t do anything to me, I am the one who got him to open his feelings to me …”

“B-But …” Momota was not willing to back down “Why with this awful guy, why him, why not … I don’t even know, Kaede or even Tsumugi or –“

“Let me stop you right there Kaito” the Analyst was finally making his move “You are sounding too much like a homophobic person, you don’t want the opinion of most of us to change into one of hate towards you, now do you?”

“Nishishi, and I here I was thinking you hated me” he had to continue the play, no matter what.

“Oh don’t get me wrong, I hate you very much, I am just making sure that this argument doesn’t come back to bite Kaito in the ass”

Kaito thanked the other and then placed his hand on Shuichi’s shoulder “… Listen bro … It doesn’t matter to me if you date a guy or a chick but … why him, why that hateful person?”

“Wow rude” Kokichi said on the background.

“Why? … Because I’ve seen Kokichi, the real Kokichi” Oh god why did he have to say that, Kokichi was already feeling his cheeks blush “And I’ve never met someone like him, someone that makes my heart beat like that … I love him Kaito and if you have a damn problem with that I would like it if you say it now”

Those bastards must love the drama and the sudden love confession. How good, they just had to keep eating from Kokichi’s hand until the time was right to finally execute the last step of his plan and fuck things up.

“… Shuichi … It’s not that I have a problem, I’m just worried, I know Kokichi as someone mean and manipulative so please, be careful around him” that seemed to be the best that they would get from Kaito and it was best if they took it.

“Well, if everything’s settled” the Leader had finally got back up to his feet and was wearing a smile like nothing happened “Can Mom go make us something to eat I’m starving an-“ he heard a panicked scream in his head - the voices were the exact same as of those of the children - and then a jolt of electricity ran through his body.

“K-Kokichi?” he heard Shuichi.

Suddenly he felt very weak, he couldn’t control his body. His eyes rolled backwards as he fell face first to the floor and didn’t move one inch.

“KOKICHI!” was the last thing he heard before his normally bright purple irises began losing some color. His conscience fadding as if ... as if he had finally kicked the bucket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are wondering what happened to Kokichi well ... remember that the Killing Game is all Virtual
> 
> That's the only clue I'm giving or else I'll make it too obvious.  
> I'd love to know what everyone's thinking about what is happening.


	15. Red Written Goodbye

Everything stopped for Kokichi. There was no sound, he couldn’t see a thing, he couldn’t feel a thing. In a way he felt … peaceful. No need to fake anything, no inner conflict if he should or not love Shuichi.

Although this … place??? Felt rather peaceful Kokichi couldn’t shake the feeling of when someone is waking up. Slowly things were getting brighter and he could feel as if he was about to wake up from a long deep slumber.

“--- ---- ---- ---- ------!” there was voices again. 

“Th-s was-‘- c-nne--ed pr-p--l- … What d- -ou th-n- M-k--o?” The voices sounded so near, almost as if he and they were on the same room, yet the voices also sounded as if they were so far away, it sounded as if something was covering his ears and preventing him from earing everything.

“On- -ould th-nk t-at Te-m Da-ga-r--pa wo--d ha-e no-i--d thi- …”

He tried as hard as he could to open his eyes. Kokichi wanted to wake up, he wanted to see what was going on, he needed to know what was happening.

“H-y Sa-- I a- go--a pl-g th-s properly now, okay?” the voices were becoming clearer. Kokichi’s senses were returning to him.

“I would advise for you to hurry, but still I wonder why was that cable like that and why haven’t they noticed it” the second voice questioned.

Kokichi felt as if he were so close, he could feel his eye lids trembling. Why was it so hard to open them?

With all the strength and focus he could muster he focused entirely on getting his eyes open. He tried hard, again and again and again until both his eyes shot open.

His eye sight was covered by a weird looking dark grey glass. He could see a person, a boy bringing a cable behind Kokichi’s head. Kokichi tried to scream, he wanted to fight off the person but yet his body refused to obey.

“Okay done” as the cheery voice said those words an electrical shock ran through Kokichi. It wasn’t a painful shock but nonetheless unpleasant.

Kokichi found himself getting very sleepy. Despite his mind screaming at his body to force himself not to fall asleep he got the request denied. His eye lids closed and Kokichi felt himself falling back into that darkness.

 

. . .

 

Things … felt different.

Kokichi felt himself getting his consciousness again … but he still felt like he was in a dream. Wait … the only possible explanation … the only reason for him to be gaining conscience inside a dream was … did he managed to break free from the virtual killing game??? If he did … were those boys to thank for that??

His attention went for what he was feeling on the moment. A constant pressure on his chest, something soft at his lift forcing air into him and then retreating to bring back pressure to his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

“KOKICHI!” Shuichi screamed and tried to reach for Kokichi before he hit the floor, sadly he wasn’t fast enough but once he got to Kokichi he began examining him.

Dread began running through Shuichi as he noticed the far too similar symptoms that Kokichi presented. Body not moving, eyes losing color and life, he wasn’t breathing and … he couldn’t feel a heartbeat.

“Kokichi! Kokichi!” he shook him by the shoulders trying to ‘wake him up’ if that was a joke. He knew that Kokichi was an amazing actor and could pull some incredible acts but stop his breathing and heartbeat??? That was unheard of.

“The little shit is just lying Shuichi” Maki informed him. She truly didn’t believe naything Kokichi did, even if it were true.

“Maki …” he said coldly “He isn’t breathing … and he doesn’t have a heartbeat” she did not respond but lowered her head slightly.

Kirumi quickly made her way to Shuichi and kneeled next to Kokichi, placing her ear at his chest.

“Shuichi, help me out here, we have to save him” she placed both her hands at Kokichi’s left side of his chest and she began applying chest compression. The moment she stopped Shuichi would connect his lips with Kokichi’s own lips and send air into him.

He couldn’t believe this was happening to Kokichi, why did have to him, why Kokichi. The actions that the duo was making didn’t stop.

While he helped on trying to restart Kokichi’s heart he couldn’t help but to feel a wave of intense fear running through him. Shuichi knew that all that was happening was virtual and not real but his relation with Kokichi was real and he didn’t want to lose Kokichi, not in a virtual world or in the real world.

“Kokichi, please” he begged, hoping that all of that was just an extremely well played prank of Kokichi.

Shuichi and Kirumi kept with their actions for a while longer but the maid was starting to believe that Kokichi was gone and that they couldn’t do a thing for him. It all was … just too perfect timing, first everyone saw them kissing - they had to show that they were in love but it wasn’t Shuichi’s intention to use something like that kiss - then after the kiss everyone blamed Kokichi, and now to top it off, Kokichi suddenly loses consciousness and looks dead …

“Shuichi … dude … I think you should stop” he didn’t want to, but it was doing nothing. Kokichi wasn’t respon-

The smaller one gasped for air, body trembling.

“K-Kokichi!” Shuichi didn’t waste a second to hug Kokichi.

“ouch” that … that was a first, Kokichi normally wasn’t hurt by a hug.

“Ouma-kun, are you okay?” Kaede was the first one to bother asking how he felt.

“Yeah dude are you okay?” Kaito asked next. Kokichi wanted to spit some nasty comment to Kaito, he wanted to tell them all to go to hell for caring for him whenever something terrible happened to him … yet he couldn’t move, he could barely blink, each simple movement gave him a horrifying pain.

Shuichi’s embrace grew tighter but there was a certain carefulness as to not hurt the little Leader “I … I’m taking him to his room”

Kokichi wanted that, he wanted to rest on his bed even though it wasn’t even one hour since he had last left it.

“Hey guys, Miu managed to make me an Ipod Shuffle, I only need a way to get son- um … what’s going on, the air is tense?” Amami had just arrived with said Ipod on hand.

Miu showed up at the door after Amami “Hey bitches, girl genius Miu has entered the building, show some fucking respect Kyahaha” receiving no answer she shrugged a bit and then she noticed Shuichi and Kokichi “What the fuck happened, why is Virgin-Hara with Cuckichi on his arms as if he were a bride, are they fucking?? That must be it, Kyahaha!”

“For once something right comes out of that nasty mouth of yours” that comment from the Analyst alone managed to get a few giggles on the room and the mood to brighten up a bit.

“Hey guys seriously, can someone tell me what happened?” Shuichi heard Amami say but he didn’t stick around to figure out who explained to him what happened. He then heard a ‘Puhuhu’ but it was already late as he had bolted from the room with Kokichi on his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Kokichi was gently laid on the bed. The way he was right now, so vulnerable, made Shuichi think that the slightest strong touch would cause him pain, and if there was anything that Shuichi did not want to see was his beloved Kokichi in pain.

“H-How are you feeling Kichi?”

“Nishishi, I can’t believe you fell for that joke, it was so-“

“Stop it” he said lowly “No one can fake their heart stopping … I’m worried Kokichi, I’m very worried … I don’t want to lose you” he meant every single word and in a way it was a good way to deceive the audience. If anyone had the idea that Shuichi had the knowledge that Kokichi had then this was surely helping that theory fall.

Kokichi considered his options. Lying was something that came naturally for him and it was definitely his first choice but after remembering that Shuichi would see through his lie easily he knew that he had to be honest, he had to be honest to not anger him, fuel their love and trick the audience.

“I … I don’t know what happened” he said truthfully, tears starting to form on the corners of his eyes “I … I just felt a shock Shuichi and then I lost all my senses … now that I’m back everything hurts, breathing hurts, being on the bed hurts, thinking hurts, moving hurts … everything is hurting” that was in fact not a lie. All his muscles were aching and applying pressure or movement caused him even more pain.

Shuichi was at him again. He kissed the tears away from Kokichi’s face as gently as possible.

“Thank you for trusting me with the truth Kokichi” they’re foreheads met and both of them were starting to grow red “I … I certainly don’t know what happened, but …” he seemed to look for answer “… I’ll be there for you Kokichi, I’ll always be there and that’s a promise my love … a promise I won’t break”

This was so good. The audience must be loving this heartfelt moment between the two, it wasn’t sexual, it wasn’t a fight … it was but a sweet and emotional moment the two were sharing. Gotta use the weaknesses of the viewers to make them fall in Kokichi’s plan and he knew for sure that there was a big number of people that loved scenes like this.

One of those idiots was himself. Gosh, he wouldn’t admit it out loud but this one moment with Shuichi was melting his heart. Why was it that whenever Shuichi warmed Kokichi’s heart he grew selfish and wanted Shuichi for himself … just what kind of power was this that Shuichi held over Kokichi.

“Kokichi … I love you so much, please … if anything worries you or hurts you remember, I’m here for you no matter what … and this is not because I love you, it’s because I care for you” he found himself being hugged very lightly by Shuichi, the hug was as if it was one huge feather that was a round Kokichi, its touch soft and lightly and it didn’t hurt him.

The feelings he had once again got the better of him as he returned the hug “I don’t deserve you Shumai … but … I want to deserve you, I want you just for myself”

“My cute adorable Kokichi, why are you saying such a silly thing, I’m already yours am I not?” Kokichi had absolutely no idea of the face he had on right now but it must have been amusing for Shuichi.

Suddenly someone was ringing the doorbell. Shuichi broke the hug and went to open the door. Whoever it was at the door was someone that Kokichi wanted to crush for ruining such a perfect moment between him and Shu.

“Ah Kirumi, what’s wrong?” so it was the maid

“I came here to take care of Ouma-kun, I am aware he has not eaten yet and I would like to provide my services to help him recover faster” Kokichi hoped that Shuichi would deny her request “And also Monokuma showed up and gave us some more weird items to explore the school … everyone is waiting for you Shuichi” now Kokichi didn’t want Shuichi to go even harder.

“W-Well … If Kokichi is on your hands then I guess it’ll be fine” _god dammit Shuichi, come back here and love me more_ “And I can’t really leave everyone to do this by themselves”

He moved out of the and requested Kirumi to walk inside, what a gentleman. Kokichi knew he had awful taste at picking men, he knew that whenever he began falling for someone’s look that person would end up hurting him, but Shuichi … Shuichi was like winning the goddam lottery. Cute, nice, gentle, careful, adorable, knows how to flirt a bit, has he mentioned cute??? Now all that Shuichi needed was a sense of humor and Kokichi would know he had died and gone to a Kokichi-only heaven were a pre-ordered Shuichi was there to be the perfect boyfriend he could wish.

Thank god that for once his bad taste in men didn’t bit him in the ass … _wait a minute_. He realized what he had just thought … Kokichi didn’t really have that many memories, he had a faint image of his parents, good memories of school but that’s it, he couldn’t remember dating or falling for anyone so … why did he think he had a bad taste in men?

Could it be that … maybe that was a real memory, a memory of the real Kokichi of the real world?

“Well, I’m off now” he snapped out of his thoughts to hear Shuichi saying he was going to leave.

“Kokichi”

“Huh?” he looked up and Shuichi connected their lips.

A high pitched squeak came from Kirumi but Kokichi was too into the kiss to actually mock her right now … maybe when he calms down.

“I’ll be back as soon as possible my love” _gosh dammit Shuichi_. The detective was not only showering Kokichi on real love as he was playing his part absolutely perfectly.

After the kiss he left the room and Kokichi was left alone with Kirumi who had a tray of food and was fighting back a smile.

“So, why is Mom here, I know a mom needs to take care of all her children but I’m toootally fine”

She gave out a small sigh and sat next to Ouma on the bed.

“I am here to take care of you Ouma-kun, we all saw what happened so there is no need to hide the fact that you … collapsed” Kokichi knew that she believed that the two were alone but … he was glad that she was putting it lightly instead of saying that Kokichi had heart failure right there and then. Gosh he could already hear the mock from Miu, Momota and stupid killer girl.

“I am assuming you won’t leave until you are done with whatever it is you have to do?” she nodded and Ouma was already hatting it. It’s not that he didn’t like having a maid for himself twenty-four seven … the issue was that he was basically going to be treated like a baby and he’ll be damned if he was going to let someone like her baby him, the only person allowed to do that was Shuichi and that was when they exited this killing game nightmare.

With shaky hands he managed to grab the fork and knife. He wondered for a second if there was any point in eating in the killing game, this was all virtual so eating here wasn’t going to actually stop his actual hunger.

In the end Kokichi ended up forcing his arms to get the food to his mouth, he wanted to get rid of Kirumi as soon as possible if she was just going to be there looking at him with dead eyes … almost like a fish.

The thought made him giggle.

“It is good to see that what happened has not affected you too much” and she had to ruin it for him, why the fuck was she acting so nice to him just like that. Because he had a drastic issue with his health? Because suddenly he was being seen in a better light because he was Shuichi boyfriend?? Kokichi hated this pity, especially when it was so fake like this, he hated people who cared only to look nice. Shuichi was the only one who would truly care for him, not them.

“Yeah” he replied. Although he didn’t like the way the maid was being he could at least answer her and the turn the tables and get her uncomfortable. He did want her to leave him alone but he never passed the chance of annoying someone.

Once he had eaten most of the food he placed down the fork and knife “I’m bored and full Mom”

“At least drink your water” he gave her a look that said ‘Really … really???!’ and she just nodded. She was probably having the time of her life telling the Ultimate Supreme Leader what to do … time to change that.

“Well, well, Mom I never thought you were the kind of person that ships people” he smiled. He had attacked the maid’s one weakness and she was trying to avoid eye contact.

“… I won’t lie, when I found out that Shuichi had a crush I paired him with some of us, and when I realized that he was into men, both me and Shirogane-san paired him with you and … oddly it felt like it fit” wow … she knew she was going down yet she was going down in glory.

“Nishishi, who knew that Mom-chan had a hobby like shipping”

She coughed “I know there is no point to ask you not to tell anyone about that, but right now I have to leave, I’ll try to figure out what your condition might be so that I can take care of you properly” she got up, grabbed the tray and moved to the door.

“I hope the poison was delicious” she smirked at Ouma. He felt a dreadful feeling rising “Just kidding Ouma-kun, I hope you liked the joke” that damned maid.

“You better watch your back Tojo-chan, once I’m better I will give you hell” he warned her as she apologized and said something about, trying to be funny sine Ouma seemed more of a joke loving person, then she left the room.

Kokichi adjusted his position, the aching pain on his body forcing him to grow more tired then what he should be. Once he found himself in a comfortable position he began drifting to a peaceful dream.

 

* * *

 

 

Shuichi couldn’t help but wonder how Kokichi was. Was he in pain, was he okay, did he miss him??

The group was now on the hangar. Monokuma had been ‘kind’ enough to give them more than one floor to explore since the floor he was supposed to give them had already all lab owners dead.

Thanks to Monokuma’s ‘kindness’ the group had reached the fifth floor. On that floor there was only one lab that caught Shuichi’s attention. That lab was none other than his own lab, the Ultimate Detective’s Lab.

Shuichi hated the place and the vibe it gave out. Especially with all of the poisons and medicine that was there, but that was exactly something that was necessary for the plan that the Analyst and Kokichi had devised. The Analyst seemed to think the same as his eyes were glued to the various bottles that were on Shuichi’s lab.

Eventually they came to the hangar and once again, Monokuma was ‘kind’ enough to give them access to the room where the Exisals were stored before he vanished. Shuichi knew that he was in a virtual reality but still whoever was programming this could have done a better job with Monokuma leaving. Maybe a trapdoor opened beneath him and then closed as if it was never there, but nope, he literally vanishes mid-air.

On said room there was only him, the Analyst, Kaito and Tsumugi. The Exisals were perfectly aligned and were starting to have some dust on them from not being used. A hydraulic press was there with a sign saying that it had some sort of defect and was being repaired.

Shuichi then notice none other than Rantaro who had just walked into the hangar and was walking towards him.

“Ah, Shuichi-kun, just the person I wanted to talk to”

“Ah. Rantaro-kun, what’s wrong?” he couldn’t help but remembering the Analyst’s warning about Rantaro, he had to more carefully.

The green haired individual grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Shuichi expected the worst.

“Hey man, sorry for doing that but I needed to talk in private with you and … asking a guy who is dating another guy to meet me in the bathroom is enough to make people think we’re … you know” Shuichi’s cheeks went pink.

“Um … Rantaro-kun, what is the reason you pulled me in here”

“Ah right, I want to ask you for a favor Shuichi-kun” a favor … what could he want “As you might know, Kaede-san is … she’s trying to get me to like her in a romantic way but I have no interest in that and I’m trying not to break her heart …”

That seemed more like a personal problem and Shuichi couldn’t see where he fit.

“And then I thought, you are a close friend to her right?”

“Yes …”

“Shuichi-kun I am gay and women have always fallen for me but I try not to break their hearts” he was gay … Rantaro was gay … Shuichi was not expecting that “And the fact I have many sisters helped me with rejecting those women without breaking their feelings, for once I am happy with the exaggerated number of sisters I have, Ahah” he laughed nervously.

Shuichi couldn’t help but to ask a question that came to mind “How … How many sisters do you have?”

“I don’t know”

“What??”

“The number keeps going up every single day”

“Whoa …”

“I know …”

There was an awkward silence between the two. Shuichi wished he didn’t ask that question.

“So … I was hoping that you might drop a hint to Kaede that I might be gay and then I’ll be ten times gayer so that she won’t have her heart injured by the news” why was he being like this. If he truly was the mastermind why would he care, he could just dump Kaede in a mean way … could it be because of the viewing ratings?

“I … I’ll try my best” that was the only choice that Shuichi saw that was the best.

“Thank you so much Shuichi-kun, oh and also one more thing” the other placed a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder and gave him a kind smile “Congrats to you and Ouma-kun for starting a relationship”

“Ah … um … T-Thank you” Shuichi was now questioning really hard the information he had.

He knew that the mastermind was a dude. He knew that the mastermind had a thing for Kokichi. And he knew that the mastermind had attempted to attack the Analyst.

If Rantaro was truly the mastermind that the group is so desperately trying to find then … why would he congratulate Shuichi for being with Kokichi, or … look happy even??

Was that an act, or was he over Kokichi or … was Rantaro like him, just an innocent student. Whatever the answer might be he had to execute the plan with Kokichi as soon as possible. Now that they had access to Shuichi’s lab, the Analyst no longer needed to work on that chemical he was working on and they could jump to step two tomorrow night and end everything.

The two exited the bathroom.

“Sorry Analyst-kun, I didn’t meant to bump into you that hard”

“It’s okay” he turned around and walked to the hydraulic press, a pen was there, probably after Kaito had bumped into him the other had flinched and said pen flew from his hand onto the press.

“Hey Shuichi” Kaito called out to him and he joined him and Maki.

“Hey Kaito, hey Maki” the Assassin had a sad look.

“Hey Shuichi me and Maki just wanted to say that we were sorry for the way we acted on the Dining Hall … it was wrong of me to assume that he was doing things to you when you were clearly on top”

Although he was right Shuichi stopped him “No … I mean, you had the right to think that, Kokichi did give a bad first impression … and a bad second impression … and a bad third one … but I think that things could have been resolved with less screaming … and less violence”

That last part was mainly directed at Maki and she seemed to notice it “It’s not my fault he is annoying as hell and that I was raised as an Assassin”

He couldn’t help but to agree with her, Kokichi was really annoying when he tried to be, and Shuichi could only assume that Assassin were trained to be swift killers and people who didn’t tolerate being annoyed.

At the very least, it seemed that the friendship he had with both Kaito and Maki wasn’t dead and it wouldn’t be for a long time … that is if Kokichi doesn’t have the idea of ruining their friendship.

Suddenly two things happened almost simultaneously that made Shuichi’s blood go cold. First there was a loud crash, as if a big heavy metal object had just fallen down and then there was Tsumugi’s chilling scream which Shuichi no longer screamed to.

Something hit Shuichi on the hip, whatever it was made both Kaito and Maki look mortified. Shuichi looked to the thing that had hit him and was now rolling on the floor and he trembled.

The thing stopped rolling on the floor. The thing that had hit Shuichi was none other than Analyst-kun’s head. The head had a shocked expression and a single tear running from his right eye.

Shuichi then looked to the hydraulic press. Tsumugi’s clothes were covered on his blood. The hydraulic press had crushed the Analyst’s body and it seems he attempted to flee, sadly all that escaped was his head and he could see the Analyst’s left hand barely hanging from the flesh that was still stuck on the press.

The Analyst had just been killed and Shuichi feared another class trial was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Analyst knew he was a target to the mastermind but he did not expect that death ... Also, that was a clue to who he might be, as we all know he and Kokichi are basically mirror images of one another, and who do we know that died on a hydraulic press on the Canon ndrv3 ...
> 
> Also, next chapter is not a continuation but ... an alternate POV.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> \- Hizagari District's Hospital of Hope -
> 
> See you guys then, good bye and have a nice day


	16. Hizagari District's Hospital of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize to everyone. This chapter was supposed to have come out Monday 17th. Sadly when I was giving the finishing to this chapter there was a power shortage and I lost most of the entire chapter, like 60% of it.  
> When power returned I didn't really had much time but I used what I had from yesterday and today to get the chapter done on time.
> 
> Once again I apologize for the wait.

It was a day like every other. The good days of summer were ending and school was right there around the corner about to start once again, bringing with it another scholar year of either boredom or pain.

Thanks to the intense summer heat and a particular car accident without any injured people, Makoto’s school was having some problems and the entry day had been postponed, who knew that all it took was a heat wave that got temperatures to reach about 120 degrees Fahrenheit. It was absurdly hot and unheard of for temperatures to grow that high but it was expected for that to happen on a perfect summer that was hit with a terrible heat wave.

At least he hasn’t kicked the bucket, found a way to remain entertained and cool and to top it all off, the heat wave had finally passed by, hence the temperatures dropping to acceptable and regular levels.

On this specific day, Makoto was feeling excited beyond comprehension, and that is saying a lot when talking about Makoto.

His parents had gone on a second honeymoon trip and left him all alone. He didn’t care about that but his best friend’s dad had accepted to keep an eye on him to make sure he was doing okay.

Makoto hated the idea of having a babysitter when he was already old enough to know how to take care of himself when his parents were gone, but that hatred quickly vanished into excitement and adoration for the older male when he was pulled from his house onto Sato’s dad car and was now being driven to another town.

Sato himself was there with him so the trip wasn’t boring at all. What kept the boys on perfect mood however was the place they were heading to, a place that Makoto had only dreamed of being.

Now Makoto hated car trips, he especially hated long car trips because the boredom was something to be expected, or the fact that the car would get hot, or maybe even the fact that he might get a headache or feel sick. But when he was with Sato and the two were going to Makoto’s dream place. There was no way that this car trip could be bad.

The only bad stuff that happened was whenever Sato’s dad had to go a little slower because speed limits or whenever they had to stop to refill or to eat or even stop at a red traffic light.

However, that wasn’t enough to kill his and Sato’s excitement; they were going to one of the biggest towns in Japan. Now he didn’t care for the name of the town that much but he did care for the District they were going to. They were going to Hizagari District and as far as he knew, the District had that name because that person had had some importance when he was alive to the point of getting a whole district named after him.

… It was obvious to say that the District was not what got the boys excited.

As Sato as mentioned before, his dad was a worker for DanganRonpa and he had heard that recently he had gone up in the business branch. Sato’s dad was now appointed to look after the team that looked after the Ultimates, and that was a rather big job.

That also meant one thing. The one place there were heading to in Hizagari District was none other than the Hospital of Hope, one of the best hospitals of the country and the upper floors were restricted for the Ultimates only.

In other words, Sato and Makoto would get to spend their time with the Ultimates that had already died in game and could also be around those who were still asleep.

Now hospitals sucked no matter how someone looked at them, but the fact it was housing the Ultimates and the fact that the District housed shops that were basically all centered on Danganronpa made things even better.

Makoto couldn’t wait to buy for himself a Kokichi Ouma outfit and scarf and a Shuichi Saihara hat … and probably one of those fan made mangas where there was a love story between the two. Makoto loved those, and since Shuichi and Kokichi had become canon love pair, he couldn’t wait to get his hands on one of those SaiOuma/OumaSai mangas … not that he would admit that in front of his parent or even in front of Sato.

His parents weren’t aware of his … gender preference to put it lightly. Not even Sato was aware of that. How could he even tell Sato that he preferred men over women and that he liked him more than a friend … he couldn’t. If he did he could probably ruin the friendship they had. Makoto would rather be in a sea of doubts then to lose Sato for good.

Sato’s dad stopped the car once more and they got out. The trio ate on a nearby dinner and then went to a hotel to spend the night.

The next day they left on the ungodly hours of the morning and both boys fell asleep in the car while Sato’s dad drove to Hizagari’s District. Makoto cursed the damned distance between his town and the District.

When he awoke he didn’t bother opening his eyes due the talk he was hearing between Sato and his father.

“So Sato-chan, when are you going to tell Makoto-kun about how you feel?”

“D-Dad … you know I can’t tell him that, I can’t risk losing our friendship”

What were they talking about?

“I wish you had a little bit more of your mother’s strength, she was never afraid to speak her mind”

“I know … but I can’t … it’s not easy dad, you think I can just walk up to Makoto and say, hey we’ve known each other for a while and I’ve had my eye on you, yes I’m gay and … I like you … would you consider dating me?”

“W-What!?”

Makoto was looking at Sato wide eyed and the other seemed to have a mix of surprise, fear and embarrassment.

“MAKOTO … Um … how much did you hear …”

“Um, kids …” the older man called “We’re on Hizagari District … just saying” he was trying to make things less awkward and they were thankful.

Looking through the window showed that the die of the District that they had entered was really into DanganRonpa. It was like having a line dividing camp field and concrete streets and tall buildings. The area was really different from what they had first expected, they expected the place to be into DanganRonpa but … that was a bit too much into DanganRonpa.

There were signs with the main protagonist and main favorite characters from season 52. Signs with Kokichi doing the peace sign with his trademark smirk.

Junko signs advertising new products, DanganRonpa banners … the place they were at really loved DanganRonpa. They could see some people walking down the place and purchasing some stuff, all DanganRonpa themed.

Sato’s dad parked on a nearby parking lot. He had said something about the Hospital not allowing other cars because it was a top security hospital.

As they walked down the street they could see what was indeed being sold. Monokuma plushies, both bear and human versions, same could be said for Monomi. Monokub posters, Naegi Makoto clothes, Monokuma themed suits, DanganRonpa pens and many more items all related to DanganRonpa.

Makoto stopped walking at a particular store where he could see many books, it wouldn’t hurt to take a peak right?

Coming inside he had been correct when assuming that he’d like the place. The books were mostly fan made books of DanganRonpa characters. Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri stories, some more innocent then others but none hitting an explicit point. Maybe there was just a relationship, or maybe they’d show the relationship by sharing a kiss but not going further than that. It was a small booth and it was selling in public so of course there wouldn’t be any explicit scenes. Makoto also didn’t really wish to dive into the explicit world yet, he was far too shy for that.

Among the others being sold, the most popular ones seemed to be the ones titled Komahina. Komaede Nagito and Hajime Hinata had become a fan popular couple rather easily and it did not surprise Makoto with how the place was basically filled with those mangas.

On a nearby corner there were the V3 mangas. No surprise that there was a good number about Miu Irumi, aka most horny character ever introduced on DanganRonpa. He was not surprised to see that in every book she was in, she was the reason the rating of the book was high. Eventually he found it. The SaiOuma books, he loved the pairing so badly.

Makoto remembered the latest episode where Kokichi-kun and Shuichi-kun were making out and were about to become more intimate until the camera POV changed to the other characters because … there was no way that DanganRonpa was going to broadcast on national TV explicit sex.

Still it was something so heartwarming and so sweet, especially since he had done some researched and figured out Kokichi-kun’s and Shuichi-kun’s real background instead of the DanganRonpa provided background.

The raised the question, what about the Analyst?? The only hint to his past that has been presented by DanganRonpa is that he was a leader of a terrorist group and entitled himself ‘The Bringer of Death and Despair’

… That was simply it. No more info, nada, zero.

The Analyst was a blank page. He stated that he had no memories from his past, yet he could remember stuff like some games, he said with the belief that he wasn’t that person yet how could that be if he had no memories. Indeed the Analyst was a mystery and hopefully there would be more information about him. The DanganRonpa official website is only revealing the information that V3 has revealed … are they setting his character up for some big plot twist or something?

He decided to stop thinking about the Analyst and focus once more on the SaiOuma book he was checking.

“So this is what you wanted to check”

“Yeah” he responded without looking back as he was reading a fluffy story between Shuichi and Kokichi, a manga that he was going to buy because it was just so adora-

“HYAH … S-Sato” he placed the book behind his back “W-What’re you doing”

“Well, you kinda left us and we couldn’t leave you behind so I went looking for you …” Sato was a really sweet guy … he couldn’t believe what he heard on the car. Just remembering it made him a bit uncomfortable, just how was he supposed to address that one question … “Let’s go Makoto, we have stuff to do and then we can buy some stuff in these shops” he nodded and left the book behind.

 

* * *

 

 

After joining up with Sato’s dad they made their way to the Hospital and once they arrived the sight was amazing … yet intimidating in one way.

The Hospital of Hope was a large institution, it seemed very well secured and very peaceful, but the amount of security that was there just made them imagine how terrible it would be if they were in there and they weren’t allowed to leave …

Getting inside wasn’t a problem thanks to Sato’s dad. Why wouldn’t they leave the guy in charge of the team that looked over the Ultimates inside??

“Ok kids I have to go now, here are your cards, these will let you on the more secure upper floors, don’t cause a mess, don’t annoy anyone and … Sato you remember last time you were here”

Makoto looked at the other one with a betrayed look “… Yeah dad … no need to worry …” and with that his dad entered in an elevator and left the two.

“So … nice place huh?”

“You were here before and you didn’t tell me … I feel betrayed Sato”

“Makoto-chan c’mon, I didn’t even know that I was coming here last time and if I told you then you’d be sad … at least I got a souvenir” Sato wasn’t a guy that liked to lie to him and he knew it, they had known each other for so long now.

He followed Sato into an elevator and he saw him using the card that his father handed to both of them. It seemed like the card worked like a keycard that gave access to floors that weren’t allowed for regular people but he did noticed that the three topmost floors were still inaccessible for them. Those floors were probably were the DanganRonpa staff was working from.

“Hey Makoto” Sato started “… now that we’re alone … and you already know it … I think it’s time I talk to you … I know the risk is high but … I really like you, I like you more than the friend way … I like you the same way Kokichi and Shuichi like each other …”

If it were not for the sound of the elevator going up the silence would have been devastating.

“S-Say something Makoto … please ... accept or deny my feelings … but … don’t give me this …” he wanted to speak, he truly did, but his words refused to leave him.

Sato began opening his eyes, he had them closed during his entire confession.

He seemed to grow even more worried when Makoto let out a sigh.

“I-Is that a n-no?”

“Heck no”

“I’m really sorry Makoto I hope we can st- wait what?”

“I have liked you too … for a while now”

Sato looked hilarious right now. He began laughing heartedly and wrapped his arms around Makoto giving him a big hug.

*Ding*

“I love you Makoto!”

As he opened his eyes he just saw him looking away from him with a very powerful blush.

“Aww that’s so cute” he looked to the source of the new voice and saw a nurse at the elevator door. They had reached the floor where the Ultimates were on and Sato had already embarrassed them both.

After leaving the elevator the nurse went inside, not before telling the two good luck and happy relationship, which only caused them to grow even more embarrassed.

 

* * *

 

 

A few minutes later they were feeling calm and decided to explore the floor, they could run into some Ultimates that had ‘died’ and were now on recovery on the floor.

They walked in silence down the hall. The place was cool and silent. Sometimes a nurse or a doctor would pass by and that would be the only sign of life that they’d see in that floor.

Maybe that floor only had a select few to look after the Ultimates?? If that were the case it would explain the lack of more personnel.

“Hmm … If things are like they were last time I was here then the rooms where the Ultimates are must be … right around the corner”

Now Sato was right about one thing, the rooms the Ultimates were in was right around the corner … just not the corner they turned, which led to the nurse’s station.

Eventually they made the right turn - thank god - and found the rooms they had been searching for.

They decided to open the closest door to them and they found none other than Shuichi Saihara himself lying on a bed while he had a VR helmet on. There were some machines near him that were beeping.

Now Makoto didn’t know any of them but he did know that one of them must be to check his heart beating.

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting us to find Saihara-kun at the first try” the other said excited.

The room seemed … pretty plain to be honest. And that was rather weird for such a prestigious hospital like this, and especially taking in consideration that they were on private top floors.

The two approached the Detective and they were excited. Although he was ‘asleep’ they managed to at least ‘shake’ his hands.

“I can’t believe this, we’re on the same room as Saihara Shuichi!” Makoto was definitely having a fanboy moment.

A thought crossed the minds of both boys. With a smirk they lay down near Shuichi with a smirk, took out their phones and took a picture.

“Eheheh … this is gonna be funny” Sato said as he typing something on his phone.

After finishing, Makoto’s phone made a sound and he checked it.

 

-You have been mentioned by **ThatOneRedHaired** on DanganRonpa chat room-

**ThatOneRedHaired:** _Sent a picture_

**ThatOneRedHaired:** Me and **@Mako-chan** got to meet the SHSL Detective Shuichi Saihara, ayyyy!

 

He giggled a bit at the message and then the room exploded.

 

**DetectiveFan#1:** WTF!!!!

**DanganIsTheBest:** HOW!!!

**KichiIsBestBoi:** careful you two, he’s Kokichi’s man

 

**SuichiIsTHECinnamonRoll:** Aww, now isn’t that sweet … btw how did you get there, please get me there as well, PLS!

 

**OumaSaiShips:** 0.0 YOU TWO ARE SOOO LUCKY!!!  <3

 

**JunkoFan:** Puuuulease … that can only be an edited pic, I bet all my money on it

 

**ThatOneRedHaired: @JunkoFan** better start giving me your money then :D

 

**ThatOneRedHaired:** _Sent a picture_

He giggled again at the new picture, this time only with Shuichi-kun and Sato.

The chat room exploded again. Some comments mocking that one person who bet all his money against Sato, others were saying how cute the three looked and others were clearly not buying the fact that they were with Shuichi himself. In the end both muted the chat, it was getting annoying.

“That was fun, I suddenly earned a lot of money” he joked, which caused Makoto to giggle.

The duo got out of Shuichi-kun’s room and decided to see the other rooms.

Without any surprise they found Akamatsu-san’s room, Momota-kun’s room, Harukawa-san’s room and everyone else’s rooms. The rooms of those that had passed away on the game were empty, they were probably somewhere on this floor. Sadly, they didn’t find Kokichi-kun’s room or the Analyst or rather by the name they thought that was his real name, Chiikko.

“Aw man … I really wanted to see them both” Sato seemed deep in thought as they went down this new hall that they had still to explore.

The made their way to what seemed to a cafeteria looking place.

“Nyeh, no fair, you’re cheating somehow” that voice made the two flinch and look to where it came from.

There was five people sitting near a table all playing a game of cards.

“Kehehe … I’d like to point out that it is not nice to accuse one of cheating but in this case I do agree”

“Tenko agrees too, even if he is a degenerate, you are being way too lucky!”

“Give it up Angie, the jigs up, you’re definitely cheating aren’t you”

“… Nyahaha, it is not cheating, it is only a small advantage that God as told me to have”

“I knew it …”

“How dare you annoy Himiko!”

“How pitiful … I expected this to be a fair and amusing game … seems I was asking too much”

“Shut up you degenerate!”

On that table there were the five Ultimates that were currently on recovery.

“Oh, what is this my eyes see??” she was looking at the two boys.

“A new sight indeed indeed, Angie has not seen someone new in a while now … truly, it must be Atua’s will!” she quickly made her way to the two.

“Hello there you two”

That was it. The two snapped as they let out a shriek.

“I can’t believe this, you’re Angie-san, THE Angie-san of V3!” Makoto exclaimed with stars on his eyes.

The remaining people came to join the mess that was about to start.

The group of Ultimates were flooded with questions from the two fanboys. During the entire time they were so excited that it made Tenko stay on edge around them. They also noticed how all of them seemed a little bit different … well except from Angie.

Apparently the way that DanganRonpa works is when the players are to join the game they are introduced to a special kind of light much stronger than the flashback light. That light gives new personalities, new ways to think, new ways to act, basically it changes a person to fit the role designed for them.

Once said person dies and is brought back to the real world there are three things that can happen, they either remain with their DanganRonpa personalities, or they remain their Dangan selves with their personality mixed with their previous one. The memories that everyone had from their real selves would no longer exist because of the light that was used on them to change them, they would only be able to recall if they somehow found a way to undo what DanganRonpa did to them, which was unlikely.

Looking at the Ultimates, it seemed that they were still true to their DanganRonpa selves.

Once the group finished talking Sato proposed for them to take a group picture with them. They all accepted, even Tenko-san who still wasn’t comfortable about being around guys but it did seem that she had a soft spot for kids as she wasn’t attacking them as she would Kokichi-kun.

Kokichi-kun was in no way a child although he could be seen as one. The guy was just perfect … so … well preserved. One glimpse at him and one wouldn’t say that he was an adult but a young teenager.

Once they took the picture Makoto was the one who decided to post it. Rather, Sato convinced him to.

 

**Mako-chan:** Here’s me and **@ThatOneRedHaired** with the fallen V3 squad. Much love to them and a fast and healthy recovery <3 <3 <3

 

Makoto was just that kind of guy. Sato liked to tease people, especially through that chat, but Makoto meant what he said on his post, he wanted everyone to have a fast and healthy recovery.

 

**UpupuForLife:** I wish that was me with the Ultimates … how did you two managed to get into the Ultimate floor on the Hospital of Hope tho? :0

 

**HopeAndBagels:** Reminds me of my days with my squad

 

**KichiIsBestBoi:** O.O NAGITO’S HERE WTF!! THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME MOMENT!!

 

**Mako-chan:** Nagito-kun’s here 0.0 I’m taking a screenshot :D

**FactsArePower:** Why is Nagito here, last I heard from DanganRonpa news he was on a second honeymoney with Hajime …

 

**HopeAndBagels:** Ahaha, yeah, just decided to check in the popular chat rooms of DanganRonpa, Hajime hates when I do this and I love to annoy him … here he comes now, gotta blast ;)

 

The day was just getting better. First they got to the District, then he found out that Sato also liked him back, then they got to see Shuichi-kun though he was still logged in the game, then they met the Ultimates that were already up and now they had been lucky enough to see Nagito-kun on the chat room.

Eventually the two left the group of Ultimates. Makoto was following Sato. Since he had been in the building before he had a better idea of the layout.

 

* * *

 

 

After getting to the same hallway four times Makoto began to doubt if Sato had gotten lost and wasn’t saying a thing.

“Um …” yup, Sato clearly had no idea of where they were going.

There was the option of trying out the elevator but, if Makoto was right in assuming that most of the floors were equal then it would not do them any good.

Footsteps echoed from a hallway. From the sound it seemed to be one person. Right in the end of the hallway was Sato’s dad looking rather tired.

“Dad!” he shouted

“Sato, what’re you and Makoto doing here? I expected you two to be on the rooms of the Ultimates”

“About that sir … we kinda got lost” Makoto explained.

With a smile he told them to follow him as he would guide them to a place that Sato knew.

“…Dad …”

“Yes son?” he said while walking.

“… We’ve looked and we can’t find the room of Analyst-kun or Kokichi-kun … can you take us there”

He stopped and looked at the two. The older man seemed conflicted.

“… Sato … Kokichi is in a dire condition, he is currently on the game but we’ve tried to disconnect him and there is just no reply … soon his body will fail and he will die both in game and in real life ... the Analyst is in the same room as he and he is on a better condition but … are you sure you want to be there?”

Kokichi-kun was going to die??? No he couldn’t, not Kokichi. Both Makoto and Sato loved him so much … not romantically but still, who could possibly want him dead. There were people like Maki-san but she was just too stuck on seeing him from a bad way, therefore she couldn’t see how good and amazing he was.

“Makoto … wanna see him?” the choice was placed on his hands and how could he say no. It could be their last chance before Kokichi-kun kicked the bucket. Makoto nodded and the older one sighed. They took a sharp turn on a more familiar hallway.

Although knowing that he was on a dire situation, Makoto couldn’t help but feeling some excitement, he had wanted to meet Kokichi-kun since last season and he wasn’t letting the chance get past.

Sato’s dad opened a door and inside the room were two beds, in each of the beds were Kokichi-kun and the Analyst.

“Well kids, here they are, just don’t make too much noise or don’t cause any trouble, especially for poor Kokichi … since last year he had the same person taking care of him and that worker never found out what was wrong with him, so … behave” he told them.

“Will that person check on Kokichi-kun today?” Makoto asked the older man.

“No he will not … that person is on the killing game as well” he left after saying that last piece of information

First thing that Sato did was giggle and went to Kokichi-kun’s bed, dragging Makoto with him, his voice clearly telling how excited he was. He pulled out his phone, took a picture with them and then did the same with the analyst.

His grin told Makoto that he was posting those pictures on the chat room so that he could annoy more people in the fandom, he loved to do that and Makoto loved that mischievous side of him, he could do some funny things when he wanted.

When the phone exploded with notifications the two began laughing happily. Of course most people would get jealous of the two. Not many people could go to the Hospital of Hope, and even less people could get into the Ultimate’s floor. As long as the two knew they had been the first fans that weren’t working for DanganRonpa that managed to make it that far.

Finally, moving their eyes from the device connecting them to the outside, they looked at the one that was in the bed closest to them. They looked on his patient wristband and saw his name.

Makoto had been correct all along, this individual was the one from the news. The one who was stuck in VR and was being treated on the Hospital of Hope, he was none other than Chiikko-kun. And his full name gave the two chills, just knowing what the two had suffered caused the boys to get really sad about them.

Sato seemed to notice something on the nightstand. There was a bracelet, a locket and a picture. He didn’t dare grab any of the first two items, but he did grab the third and immediately frowned.

“Hey what’s that Sato?” he moved to his side and looked at the picture and his heart grew heavy.

On that picture were Kokichi-kun, Chiikko-kun and Shuichi-kun near a table. The room dark, balloons near the table and a cake there saying ‘Happy 17th Birthday’ on the picture they could see Shuichi-kun giving a kiss to Kokichi-kun’s cheek and he seemed nervous, Chiikko-kun was just there on the corner covering his mouth, clearly laughing at Kokichi-kun’s embarrassment. On the back of the picture they could see the date June twenty-first … and taking in consideration that the pic had been taken before Kokichi-kun joined season V2 then … it was from a bit over a year ago.

Poor Kokichi-kun, he even had to spend his own birthday sleeping with no hope of ever waking up.

“Man … I feel like shit now”

“I know … we came here so happy and now … look at them”

The only thing that felt right to do was to place the picture back at where they had taken it from. It just wasn’t right to take it, what would they do, sell it?? … Actually, on the DanganRonpa fandom there were some people who would spend an exaggerated amount of money for something as simple like that. Makoto didn’t like to think too much into it, he knew some of the fans were rather creepy and … gosh he didn’t want to go down that route.

After making sure the picture was exactly where they had taken it from they moved to Kokichi.

Now that they were looking at him better he looked … horrible. He looked like a corpse, dead, cold, empty … he looked terrible.

Kokichi-kun was way more paler then he was in the Killing Game and that was saying a lot, he was a pale person by nature but this … it was concerning. The Leader was also literally skin and bones and he was already a skinny person.

He looked so … fragile. Makoto thought how easily it was for a bully to kill him in one weak punch with how he looked. Why wasn’t Team DanganRonpa trying harder to rescue him, they couldn’t let Kokichi die but they couldn’t let his body deteriorate any more than this, Makoto knew this much. If he got any worse than there would be no point in saving him from the Virtual World because his body wouldn’t handle the shock and would begin failing.

“Last year he was so much healthier … remember that interview that they show on TV with them before joining the game”

“Yeah … he was still pale and skinny but, comparing to this he was healthy, he seemed alive …”

Kokichi Ouma … was a martyr. He had suffered so much on his life and now he was suffering on the dream that was the Virtual World. The picture that had seen came to Makoto’s mind, Kokichi seemed so happy in there, even if embarrassed.

He wished there was something he could for Kokichi, even if it was a small action that would help him return to his own body.

His eyes fell on the helmet covering Kokichi-kun’s face. He could see the Leader’s closed eyes, and even with the gray looking glass he could still see how pale he was … right now Kokichi was the definition of unhealthy … and soon he’d be dead if Team DanganRonpa didn’t manage to bring him back.

Makoto was brought back to reality when he heard Sato making a confused sound. The other was looking at the cables connected to Kokichi-kun’s helmet.

“Whatcha doing?” he asked and it caused Sato to give a small scream. Makoto knew that when he focused on something the world around him seemed to stop existing but what got him to be so focused??

He saw Sato falling on the cables and quickly went to help him up.

“A-Are you okay Sato?”

“Y-Yeah I’m fine”

Although it had only been a small fall, Makoto grew worried quickly. All it took was one bad fall for there to be permanent damage on a person, and he would rather have Sato feeling well, he didn’t want to see him in pain.

“Hey look over here Makoto” he heard the seriousness on Sato’s voice and then looked at what he had on his hands.

A cable. He had fallen over all the cables and only one had disconnected … how?? Makoto was sure that the way the cables were plugged it would take a lot of effort to remove them. Looking at the cables revealed that they were all plugged in but the one Sato had accidentally removed.

Makoto also noticed that after the cable had been pulled there were significant changes on Kokichi. He gave a slight flinch, his breathing increased a bit and he seemed to try and mumble something.

Sato seemed to predict his question as he spoke “This wasn’t connected properly …” that was super suspicious, like … this is a prestigious hospital, especially this floor. Something like a cable not being connected properly would have been noticed by anyone that came to check Kokichi-kun’s condition, so why did the person that was supposed to look after him didn’t notice it? “What do you think Makoto?” he asked.

Now Makoto wasn’t the smartest person that existed but that didn’t meant he was dumb. He knew for a fact he was smarter than most of the people that joined the killing game, such as … Tenko-san or Himiko-san or even Gonta-kun … actually it was pretty easy to outsmart Gonta-kun … but he was sure he was way smarter than Kaito, the dude was just too wrapped in his own ideas to even see obvious things.

The reason Sato had asked him that question was because Makoto had a weird talent of having his theories almost right.

After a little bit of thinking he said what he expected Sato to reach on his own “One would think that Team DanganRonpa would have noticed this …” the other nodded and handed the cable to Makoto.

Sato liked to pace around the room, he said that it helped him relax and think.

Now Makoto had a lot of questions going through his head, yet he couldn’t ignore the fear that was building inside of him. He had no idea if the cable held big importance but he did know that it had to be plugged in. He decided to plug it in before doing anything else.

“Hey Sato, I am going to plug this properly now, okay?”

Sato stopped his pacing, looked at him and responded immediately “I would advise for you to hurry, but still I wonder why was that cable like that and why haven’t they noticed it” and then he began pacing around the room again.

Looking back at … was he regaining color or something? … Probably Makoto’s eyes pranking him. He reached behind Kokichi-kun’s helmet and plugged the cable, while making sure it was plugged all the way in.

With a bit of effort it went all in “Okay done” his voice sounded cheery for having done the small task.

From the corner of his eye he saw something that gave him chills. Through the gray glass of Kokichi-kun’s helm he could have sworn he had seen his eyes slowly closing.

He blinked twice “… I think I’m needing sleep”

“Why do you say that?”

“I think I saw Kokichi-kun’s eyes open …”

Sato took a while to answer but he did eventually “That … isn’t possible, he has been asleep since last season, and if he did somehow woke up then Team DanganRonpa would be on their way, an alarm would set off and as we can see from that screen” he pointed to a screen near Kokichi “There is no alarm going off meaning that nothi… Wait a second, why didn’t that set off when I accidentally unplugged a cabble …” that was truly weird. There seemed to be so many things that were weird and they all seemed to be wrapped around Kokichi and Chiikko.

After a while of wondering the two decided it would be best to drop the subject and inform Sato’s father when they saw him next.

Looking at the clock showed that in about five minutes or so the most recent episode of DanganRonpa would start. Thankfully the room had a television and some rather comfortable looking chairs. They turned on the TV and sat, their backs turned to the beds, making it impossible for the two to see one of the two sleeping boys coming to a sitting position and removing his helmet.

 

* * *

 

 

As always, the moment the five minutes were up the show started with its usual intro. Last episode they had seen many things, such as the battle between Kokichi-kun and Chiikko-kun, then how Kokichi-kun and Shuichi-kun became lovers and then they were shown how the others were doing until the sun went down.

That had been last week’s episode. Yes, time went differently between the Real and Virtual Worlds. While on the Real World time went normally, on the Virtual World it was very different, the days would either become shorter or longer depending on how interesting the episode itself was being, and after each episode there was a one week wait for the next episode. During that time everyone was kept asleep on the Virtual World and they all wake up believing that they had slept a normal night.

In today’s episode they saw more SaiOuma moments. How the two woke up to each other, how they loved each other, then Monokuma showed up and made embarrassing questions to answer questions provided by the audience and who would guess that little Kokichi-kun was the top in the relation … one would assume it to be Shuichi-kun due to … many things.

Eventually they went to the Dining Hall and they witnessed another SaiOuma moment. Said moment was spoiled by the others walking in and then Kaito-kun and Maki-san ruining it even further by reacting badly. Maki even attacked Kokichi-kun but that had a negative impact on Shuichi-kun, said impact forced him to against his friends to protect Kokichi. That guy was so in love with Kokichi.

Suddenly Kokichi-kun collapsed and seemed dead. Everyone was worrying about his condition, mainly Shuichi and Kirumi as they kept on trying to resuscitate him.

Both Makoto and Sato had the same idea … was that their doing? Had they killed Kokichi-kun by removing the cable?

As if on cue, Kokichi awakes and is brought to his and Shuichi’s room to rest. In said room he was place in the bed and then they shared a quick kiss before Shuichi leaving Kokichi to Kirumi-san and going to help the group.

In a way, discovering more of the Academy was becoming a bit boring as they could already expect what they would find.

Ultimate Labs.

When they reached the hangar, however, things started to heat up a bit. Amami-kun’s revelation to being gay. Kaito-kun and Maki-san apologizing to Shuichi but still not fully approving Kokichi as Shuichi’s lover … and … The Analyst being crushed to his dead.

The episode ended there leaving them with a cliffhanger. Once again DanganRonpa delivered a good episode with a much unexpected twist. For the very first time they had two Antagonists and they were working together. One of them was now in love with the protagonist and the other one was killed … would Kokichi-kun fully fill the spot of Antagonist now? … No, he wouldn’t … would he?

“Ah” he tired hoarse voice said causing both boys to jump “So that’s what happened”

Looking to the source of the voice revealed that it was none other than the one that had died on the game, the Analyst.

Makoto had learned from Sato that when a person awakens from the Virtual Game their body is on a point that can’t stand on its own … but there he was standing on his own two feet.

“Oh … my god” Sato said “I can’t believe that Chiikko finally woke up, I have so many questions!”

“Chi…ikko?” he said tilting his head to the side.

Suddenly his eyes went wide and he gripped his head “Ngh … GAH …”

“H-Hey … are you okay … W-We should call a n-nurse” Makoto was starting to panic.

Chiikko on the other hand seemed to calm down. A dark look crossed his face “… I remember … I remember now … my true goal for breaking in the killing game, my origins … I remember myself and my life … and I remember …”

His head turned to the side “KOKICHI!” he ran to the other. It amazed the two boys of how it was possible for him to force his muscles to sustain that much when he should be on a point that he was going to need some physical therapy.

“Kokichi … I’m so sorry … I let him catch me, and twist my memories, I allowed him to kill me … but worry not, the game still has the virus and that thing won’t be erased easily”

Virus?? The Killing Game had a Virus?

“P-Pardon me C-Chiikko-kun but …” the male looked at Makoto “H-How are you moving?? Aren’t you in intense pain, your condition shouldn’t let you move”

“… Compare me to Kokichi and tell me who is worse”

“… It’s Kokichi but you need to re-“

“I have no need for rest, if Kokichi is still able to keep his life even in this condition then I can endure some pain”

He was willing to do that for Kokichi-kun … in a way that was … noble of him, Kokichi was real lucky for having him around.

Suddenly some people entered the room. They were DanganRonpa employees.

Not giving Chiikko-kun a moment to think they grabbed him and pulled him out of the room. Both Sato and Makoto could hear one of them saying “The administrators of the game are furious with you” and then they heard Chiikko-kun giggle and say “Good … I will make that bastard pay even if I have to bleed”

Whatever was happening seemed to be truly important and they wondered. Just what did Chiikko-kun did that angered Team DanganRonpa so much, a simple virus should be able to erase by the team so … why??

The two nodded to each other and left the room to find Sato’s dad and tell him what had happened there before and after the Analyst had woken up. If anyone needed to know that it was Sato’s dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally get to have a bit more of information about what is going on the real world and with Kokichi.  
> Also the Analyst has finally been confirmed to be Chiikko. We've also got some hints about his importance to someone.
> 
> Next chapter we'll be moving to the Killing Game once again and we shall find out what will happen with Shuichi, Kokichi and the others. And most importantly, now that the Analyst has been killed, will the plan be executed or not???


	17. With you until the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit longer to update because for the past days my family has been needing me quite a lot and I had planned this chapter to be divided into to two.  
> Once I finally had the time to focus on writting it again I decided having those two chapters into one.  
> Hope you guys can forgive the long wait.

This was supposed to happen. It simply wasn’t.

Normally after a murder wouldn’t occur right after a class trial, and how was it even possible for someone to have set up a murder when they had just gotten into the room.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong

It was all wrong. That metallic smell was wrong. That crimson red was wrong. That head on the floor was wrong. The chilling silence mixed with screaming wasn’t right.

Although being wrong, Tsumugi had the right to scream, she had seen the Analyst being crushed to death and she received a bath of his blood, like literally, her front half was completely red with blood.

So far Tsumugi has shown a … remotely strong image of herself. Although easily scared and the constant murders she always managed to keep her cool … but … seeing a corpse and seeing someone being killed were two different things, therefore, there would be different reactions.

Shuichi’s brain was still doing its best to keep him from believing what had happened. That was just a dream right, an illusion, a twisted thought … right?

A look to his left and then his right forced him to accept reality for what it was, harsh, cold and merciless. On his left was Kaito’s face of absolute and utter terror, on his right, Maki’s usually cold expression had changed to one of surprise, she even took a step backwards.

No matter how much he wanted, there was no denying it. The Analyst had been murdered and he had to accept that.

“A…” Kaito began breaking that soul chilling silence “ANALYST-KUN!” his shout seemed like a chant that forced the spell that everyone was in to break and for everyone but Kiibo and Tsumugi to rush to where the Analyst’s body was.

His flesh was slowly ripping apart. It was but a matter of seconds until his hand disconnected from the hydraulic press and fell to the floor discarded. His head … gosh his head. The image was still on Shuichi’s head, empty expression, a tear running down his eye, the color of his face draining.

Wrong.

All wrong.

His death needless and impossible.

The culprit … who was it that killed him.

The thought of such thing happening to Kokichi quickly invaded Shuichi’s mind. The Analyst and Kokichi were a physical copy of each other. If the two wore the same clothes and had the same hairstyle then the only way to tell them apart was through their hair and eye color.

Seeing Kokichi dead, seeing him on a new pale level, seeing his eyes empty, his body not moving, his blood around him, not hearing him breathe … the image formed in front of Shuichi’s eyes. Kokichi on the floor, a knife still on his belly, guts pulled out, tears running down his face … dead, empty, not moving … the thought alone managed to make Shuichi feel all kinds of fear rushing through him at once.

Finally he made a sound. He let out the biggest scream of utter terror that he didn’t know he could. His scream … became a harbinger of despair.

The sight of the Ultimate Detective, he who has seen corpses, murders, killers … seeing the one person that had experience on the matter break down filled the room with despair.

Shuichi knew that he had just broken the hope that most had … yet he couldn’t find it in him to care. This was just a virtual game, this was not real. Yet why was it such a big deal that the Analyst had died … and why couldn’t he stop the comparison between Kokichi and the Analyst.

He decided to stop his thoughts and waited for someone to bring back the hope that the group was lacking …

… His wish seemed to go refused.

Kaito didn’t try to cheer anyone up, he was just looking at the hydraulic press mortified. Tsumugi had fallen to her knees, still screaming and now crying, her back to the press, clearly showing off that she was trying to fool herself of what just happened. Maki’s mask of a cold person cracked, as she had her mouth open to speak but couldn’t, Shuichi could see in her eyes a fear that was not fitting of her.

Then … there was Rantaro. If he was the mastermind then Shuichi had to applaud him, he truly seemed to be taken aback. His face showed nothing but fear, eyes wide and about to let out a tear or two … if he wasn’t the mastermind then after … if they did this plan and it was successful, he would have to apologize to the guy.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!” No one seemed to have the strength to move their heads to see who had just arrived. Yet they had no need to, they could easily recognize that bastard’s voice.

“DIDN’T THAT LITTLE SHIT KNOWS HOW TO READ, I PUT THE ‘OUT OF ORDER’ SIGN BECAUSE OF THIS EXACT THING!” he came into view. Monokuma walked down angrily past them and kicked the Analyst’s head “Oohhh … how I wanted to hold a class trial with you as the killer …” was he serious right now “But, I guess you can’t have everything, Puhuhuhu!” after saying that he kicked the Analyst’s head as if it were a ball.

“You bastards should be feeling lucky, he died such a stupid death and none of you go down with him, Puhuhuhu! Toodles” and then he vanished. The bear escaped before anyone could get themselves composed again to talk back at him. He left feeling like he had the last word, like he was better than them, he left feeling superior and at the same time making everyone feel worst.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, someone managed to escape the despair that lingered in the room. It had been Rantaro who knelt next to Tsumugi and was attempting to calm her down. Eventually Kaito seemed to regain his senses and joined Rantaro on helping Tsumugi. Their plan, to get her the hell out of there and get her to a shower.

Maki however, after returning to her regular self, looked … mad. Her eyes glowing with a need to kill that Shuichi had seen before … At least, what his mind believes that he has seen before.

A hatred so big and great that would consume a person from the inside out, forcing them to do something stupid and most likely claim a life or more in the process. Yes, Shuichi ‘remembered’ it. The image of a criminal he had caught without trying came to his mind.

His glare that was directed to Shuichi seemed to have returned and was again on him from a place that he couldn’t tell.

That was how he felt as he looked onto Maki’s eyes. If no one stopped her now then something bad might happen. Shuichi couldn’t allow that, not now when they are so close to do their plan.

If the Analyst was still alive he would have already attempted to have scramble back together the pieces of the broken hope and find a way to calm everyone.

No … he had to stop this right now. The Analyst and he were different people, the Analyst was good at analyzing, and therefore he could easily act in the best way possible for himself or a group. Shuichi wasn’t like that, he wasn’t that analytical, he was the goddamn Ultimate Detective for god’s sake.

Right there he realized how much of a weakling he had been. The first and second trials although being led by him were solved only thanks to the Analyst, it was not him who saved them, it was not him playing the role of Detective, heck, the Analyst was doing a better job than him at everything … but not anymore, Shuichi was going to finally do something he didn’t, he decided to man up and leave behind that weak self of him that clinged to him the same way a person clings to their life.

Finally Shuichi was feeling … brave, courageous … he had to. He had not realized before but now he finally did, as the Ultimate Detective he was the pillar of hope that the other clinged to without knowing. If not for him then he was sure that most people would have fallen to Despair.

“Maki” he said, his voice low and without fear or any signs of stuttering. Maki looked at him as if he were a new person “Are you okay?”

A quick nod and a glance towards the hydraulic was what Shuichi got as a response.

“Please don’t do anything stupid” he asked but it came out sounding like an order then a request.

She looked to the side and she seemed to calm down “I’m … I’m going to join Kaito” she left and Shuichi followed. He had to inform a certain someone of what had happened and that certain someone would decide what would happen with the plan that had been carefully made.

 

* * *

 

 

As the group made their way back to the dorms some decided to leave the group to inform the others of what had happened. One of said ‘students’ had other plans in mind.

He made his way to the main building and entered the guys bathroom which was currently empty, how great.

“Monokuma” he whispered.

The bear showed up with an ‘upupu’ behind the male.

“So, did you enjoy the show, I squished that bastard really good, didn’t I? Ahahah!”

The Mastermind should have been happy. The bear had removed one of the biggest rocks in his way, the Analyst, yet he couldn’t get himself to feel happy. Seeing the Analyst die wasn’t something he wanted to have experienced since … the guy is the bloody image of Kokichi. If there was anything that he did not want was to Kokichi to die, or even worse, to see him die.

“You could have waited until I wasn’t there … besides who told you could act on your own?!” how dared he. He was supposed to obey him. He had never received the order to act on his own so why was he doing that now.

“Puhuhu … you’ve been messing up bad” the bear looked like he was about to explode with how mad he looked “I admit that forcing that Atua bitch into a depression so that she would kill herself was good but she took a person with her … You did so great the first time … you forced that creepy masked bastard to try and kill piano freak and then you backstabbed him by tricking that wannabe mage into the library” during the bear’s entire speech he couldn’t help but to grin.

“Your first manipulation was diabolic, it was perfect, it was despair inducing … the second one not so great … but what I mean is you lost your fire and now things are getting even worst, the game is infected by a virus, I’m barely holding and … you suck as a mastermind”

That he couldn’t let slide “Excuse me? I’m not the one who removed a character just because he seemed dangerous, I’m the one who’s already getting a student ready to kill!”

“Oh? Is that right?”

“Indeed … I’m going to make the third murder interesting once again. Remember the horny bitch … well she has this idea that her inventions can change the world, therefore she wants to get out of here, sadly her way of wanting to kill someone is during night time and since she and most students are sharing rooms kinda makes her the obvious person ...”

“But?” Monokuma egged him on to finish.

“I will get her to kill, she is so close to breaking … and when she does …” his grin grew bigger, malevolent “I’ll get the pleasure of seeing Shuichi Saihara dead, on both this and the real world!”

“… What’re you talking about, that is not possible”

“Aahaha … oh it very much is … I managed to change a few settings on him … if he dies here, he dies on the real world … much like Kokichi but he’s never going to die here, I won’t allow it”

The bear began laughing “You really are an evil bastard aren’t you … let me guess, you’re going to blame the virus the Analyst put on the game as the reason for why Shuichi dies right?”

The mastermind nodded as he tried hard to keep his laugher in check, he didn’t want anyone to hear him and come in there to see him with Monokuma.

Shuichi Saihara had decided to die the moment he took the spot of Kokichi’s boyfriend … again. This time however the mastermind was going to get rid of him and keep Kokichi for himself.

For all eternity.

 

Forever.

 

Forever.

 

F-O-R-E-V-E-R.

 

* * *

 

Sleeping in … Kokichi had forgotten how good it felt to do so, even after his small … accident.

Getting that peaceful feeling while doing absolutely nothing, probably getting food to his room due to his condition and then he would have his most wonderful pillow in the room with him.

The pillow was also known as Shuichi.

Even in his dreams Kokichi couldn’t help but wonder how was it possible for Shuichi to have fallen for him and how in god’s name he allowed himself to fall for the guy.

That ideology … was starting to disappear as Kokichi finally began looking at himself as a person instead of a monstrous thing. He knew that the killing game was a TV show and that many people on the real world would have probably fallen for Shuichi’s looks alone, he knew that it was possible for Shuichi to find someone much better than him. He knew it far too well.

 

But.

 

Shuichi had already proclaimed to love him. Shuichi kept showing proof of his love to Kokichi. Shuichi wasn’t allowing Kokichi to endure the pain alone, even after he being an ass to everyone, Shuichi included.

How had he been so lucky, just how? Why did Lady Luck decided to fortune him with Shuichi, he didn’t deserve someone that good … damn … if Shuichi could read minds then he would scold the leader until he stopped thinking like that. Thank god Shuichi couldn’t.

Shuichi.

Even on a dream Kokichi could feel somewhat of Shuichi’s presence. He was sleeping on the bed that he and Shuichi shared. He could feel Shuichi’s scent … damn even in a dream he could sound like a perv, but who cares, it’s just a dream, Kokichi should be allowed to enjoy at least a dream.

A dream where he could be as selfish as he wanted and keep Shuichi to himself and not let anyone to take him away … that was his plan for when the two left the game yet he wasn’t really sure that if it came to something like ‘hey let us see who is stronger, Shuichi needs someone strong for him’ he was sure he would lose … actually wait a sec, was the killing game made with real body avatars or customized avatars?? The clothes must be customized but are the bodies exactly the same or not?

Meh, who gives a damn. Wait a sec … HE DID, what would happen if real Shuichi ended up to be an ugly short fatty brat who was obsessed with every little thing and would get Kokichi to stuff that he definitely did not want. Or … was Shuichi ten times better than the Shuichi in the killing game … that would make it harder to keep him around, a better looking fanboy could show up and charm Shuichi. THAT CAN’T HAPPEN!

Oh god. What if he wasn’t like his killing game self. What if he wasn’t short, or didn’t have purple hair or … or … WHAT IF HE WASN’T CUTE. The cuteness factor was a must for him, Shuichi had to have fallen for that one right … or at least it helped him fall for him.

Heck, when did this dream turn from good, relaxing and having everything I want to a debate of looking good or not … Shuichi will love me even if I don’t look the same right, Kokichi told himself.

Slowly his eyes opened. The stupid dream no longer tolerable.

After a yawn and a stretch he noticed the pain seemed to have grown considerably tolerable. He could probably start walking again … probably not running. His arms definitely felt better than his legs, maybe he could carry things, like a fork with some food to his mouth or a box filled with gardening supplies.

Okay that last one was a weird one to think of all things. Sure Kokichi liked gardening and sure he wanted to buy a house with a garden for him and Shuichi but there was no way in hell that he would admit to everyone that he was a sucker for flowers.

Okay, his head was running with idiotic ideas. To get rid of them, Kokichi decided to test out how his body truly was and by that he meant trying out the most needed activity, walking.

Now getting out of bed wasn’t a problem. Staying standing on his two feet, now that was a problem, his leg muscles were aching badly but thankfully he could bear it.

Normally his body needed adjustment, for that he needed to go through that pain in order for it to vanish, meaning he had to walk around.

The people who made this game be damned, making Kokichi feel like an infant who can’t walk.

Knowing very well how hard it was he used the wall to support him as he walked around the room, carefully as to not fall down, he knew how frail his body was and he couldn’t afford to have a bad fall and get really hurt.

“Ahah” he laughed. The concept of ‘real’ was but a mere joke in this … let us say ‘reality’

Death, surviving instincts, friends, breathing, eating … all a joke as this ‘reality’. Nothing there mattered, no action had an impact, heck, everyone on this damned Academy was stupid enough to believe everything … everyone but one person, Kokichi excluded.

The Analyst had been the first to question how real this place was and he kept denying this place. Kokichi knew some people saw him as crazy or stupid for thinking that but little did they know he was right all along. Kokichi would go as far as to say that the Analyst could be his equal … mentally that is. Kokichi was sure that he outsmarted the Analyst but on physical capacity the Analyst outdid him, yet the guy wasn’t stupid and Kokichi hated stupid people … well, not all stupid people, Gonta was the only low IQ individual that Kokichi did not hate, unlike Kaito, now that guy Kokichi despised.

Indeed this existence was a joke but deep down he knew he couldn’t really think that, if not for this game he might’ve never met Shuichi … there he was again thinking on that incredible hot person.

Shuichi … how was it that he always managed to show up on Kokichi’s mind, like, how. Whenever Kokichi ate he imagined seeing Shuichi eating, seeing him part his lips to take in food; whenever he slept he couldn’t help but seeing his peaceful sleep next to him; whenever he walked down the Academy halls he couldn’t help but imagine Shuichi’s soft laugh.

Yep, he was definitely head over heels for the detective and it was growing harder for Kokichi to keep his feelings in check. Last time it was only a few tears and truthful words but … damn how could the Ultimate Supreme Leader fall so easily to someone.

Now wasn’t the time to think that, now was the time to focus on his walking, and would you look at that, his legs weren’t hurting a bit, he was right, all his muscles needed was to get used to it, nothing more, nothing else.

The door to his and Shuichi’s dorm opened. Shuichi himself stood there, face paler than usual.

Something bad must have happened “Shumai are you okay?” he asked Shuichi.

Something bad truly happened. Once their eyes locked Shuichi had tears forming. The taller male ran towards Kokichi and hugged him “S-Shumai?” now he really was concerned.

“I … I just kept repeating it …” Kokichi wondered what he meant “I kept seeing it … over and over again, you in his place”

“… In his place?” he wondered but Shuichi did not respond.

Kokichi led him to the bed and sat with him, the action caused his legs to ache again … damn.

Kokichi’s concern, however, wasn’t focused on his legs but on trying to calm down Shuichi as he rubbed his back and reassured him everything was okay.

Slowly Shuichi started to calm down. It actually frightened Kokichi to see his one and only so … so terrified “So … what happened that got you like that?”

He felt the flinch that came from Shuichi but did nothing, he waited for Shuichi to speak.

“I … I kept seeing you on his place”

Now Kokichi was starting to grow tired of that “Can you explain that a bit better?” he said with a forced smile.

It seemed that Shuichi had realized how vague he had been “The Analyst is dead”

The Leader blinked twice. Had Shuichi just said that, the Analyst died … no … how … no he can’t now, he needs the bugvacuum.

“Aren’t those great news, that fucking bastard is dead, Nishishi~” Shuichi looked at him in a way that Kokichi did not like the slightest but it was no surprise, Kokichi himself was disgusted with what was coming out of his mouth.

“It’s time to celebrate!” it wasn’t easy but he threw himself on Shuichi’s body and began kissing him right on the lips. Shuichi at first was trying to struggle him but soon he began to kiss back.

Good, it seemed he realized what Kokichi had just done had been all a lie. Kokichi’s hand went to the bugvacuum and turned it on.

The two stayed as they were for a few seconds and then parted.

“What do you mean the Analyst died?” he asked with his mask lowered.

“He … he was crushed to death … all that remained was his head … and a hand” their eyes never met “I … I kept seeing him as you dying and it terrified me”

Relieved at last for knowing the reason of his fear his mind wondered to something else … the plan to end the game.

“W-What’re we going to do Kokichi … what will we do now … that plan is … is-“

“The plan is still on track” Kokichi cut him off with a cold tone of voice.

“W-What … how?”

It was finally time to tell him the last bit of information handed to Kokichi from the Analyst.

“The Analyst had a feeling his … log off was soon” he couldn’t bring himself to say that the Analyst had perished “Therefore he changed the plan in a way that if he was alive it was only a bonus, if he was to die it wouldn’t affect a thing … the plan is still a go and we’re doing it … tonight” the sheer determination that Kokichi was feeling was enough for the aching pain to go forgotten as he stood up.

He noticed Shuichi opening his mouth to speak and he cut him off.

“Here’s how things will play out Shuichi … we’re going to stay here giving the idea we’re having sex, we’re leaving for dinner and reinforce the idea we love each other. Then I’m leaving first while holding the bugvacuum and I’ll set everything … once everyone is sleeping we prepare the trap for the mastermind and then we just sit back and watch things play out, got it?”

His response was a nod. Eyes clear of tears, his face with a determined look almost as the one of Kokichi’s.

Knowing that the end of this game was near and freedom was within reach was enough to give them the strength to keep going.

 

* * *

 

 

As planned, the bugvacuum stayed on until dinner time, giving off the idea to the viewers that Shuichi and Kokichi were having … fun.

They were on their boxers and made sure to look tired and breathless when they turned off the device.

“My, my, Shumai’s voice was so cute, won’t you let me hear your cute moans again?” and there was Kokichi starting to tease Shuichi. The detective can’t say he didn’t like the idea of having sex with Kokichi in the future but was it really necessary for him to be embarrassed like this?

“K-Kokichi” the other laughed at his reaction.

Both put on their clothes and then shared a quick kiss.

“Okay, I’m starting let’s go Sh-“ a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind “… are you still imagining it was me dying instead of that bastard?” he nodded “Shuichi …” that was rare for Kokichi, he normally only called the detective by his given name when the bugvaccum was on, never when it was off unless if it was important or if he was serious.

“Here” one of his hands was brought to Kokichi’s chest, feeling the Leader’s heartbeat. Though it was virtual, it managed to help him calm down “I am here Shuichi, I will never leave you, and that is not a lie!” that voice always managed to cheer him.

He nodded and then they were off to the Dining Hall.

On their way there Kokichi seemed to have a little trouble walking. His body might not have fully recovered from what had happened to him.

“Hya!” he gave a girlish scream when Shuichi picked him up bridal style, the blush unable to go hidden “W-What is my Shumai doing??”

“I’m simply helping my love” the way he tensed up after hearing those words from Shuichi caused him to chuckle, Shuichi simply loved every reaction from Kokichi, he was just so cute, too cute.

“It’s good to see Shumai take the initiative for once, maybe I’ll allow you to top next time”

“K-Kokichi!” he almost dropped him.

“Nishishi, just kidding, I love too much seeing my Shumai when I’m fucking him senseless” if Shuichi was blushing before then his cheeks might literally have a campfire going.

As they neared the Dining Hall they could hear Kaede’s voice or how Kokichi liked to call her Kayayday … Shuichi would never understand why.

From what they could hear, Kaede was attempting to raise everyone’s spirits. Shuichi could only think how great that is … but not from one would expect. It was great that Kaede was trying to keep everyone from falling into despair because she was doing the Analyst’s role.

For this plan to work Shuichi would have to do something that most of them would believe as betrayal … he would rather not do it but at this point he would do it and suffer the consequences if it meant ending this nightmare.

Once they opened the doors Kaede stopped talking and the spotlight fell on the two. Shuichi hated the feeling, but Kokichi seemed to love it.

“Nishishi, is seeing my beloved carrying me so weird?”

And of course, Shuichi’s cheeks didn’t let the fire go out.

“Ah, Ouma-kun and Shuichi, uh, no there’s no problem it’s just surprising!” Kaede … always trying to put things on a good way so that it wouldn’t come out harmful. She was always so great … it was sad that what Shuichi was going to do was basically a stab to her trust and kindness.

Shuichi allowed Kokichi to go down and walk on his two feet and decided to go sit next to Kaito and Maki. Although he loved Kokichi very much this was most likely the last time he would have to be around them before they felt betrayed by Shuichi.

Kokichi, however, didn’t seem to be away from Shuichi as he sat right on top of Shuichi’ lap causing more embarrassment for him. Even his ahoge stood up straight.

“K-Kokichi!”

“Yes my beloved?” of course it was to expect that Kokichi would act like he didn’t know why Shuichi wasn’t feeling embarrassed.

“Dude get out of him, it’s clear that Shuichi doesn’t like you on his lap” that was the biggest mistake that Kaito could have ever do.

“Hm … I don’t think so, besides, what say do you have in the matter, I’m not telling what your girlfriend likes and don’t like you to do”

Of course Kaito would get annoyed by that “Because I don’t do things that annoy her!”

“You sure of that Momo-chan?”

“Stop calling me that!”

“Kay, then I’ll call you dumbass-chan, how about that?”

Shuichi could see that it was very difficult for Kaito not to get up and hit Kokichi in the face, he was being annoying on purpose.

“K-Kokichi please be nic-“

“No Shumai, I won’t be nice, I was being nice but someone had to annoy me” he then grabbed a piece of bread and began eating it while giving a smirk at Kaito.

Some part of Shuichi’s brain told him that Kokichi actually liked challenging others to the point of getting them to breaking point, but for some reason Kaito was the one he was targeting the most.

Now Shuichi knew that Kaito wasn’t super intelligent but he wasn’t totally stupid either, Gonta was … on a lower level than Kaito yet Kokichi never attacked the gentle giant.

He also noticed that there were times where Kokichi would say stuff to annoy Kiibo but even so he wouldn’t go so far with him.

It was only with Kaito and he couldn’t help but think that Kokichi had some sort of hate for the guy … if that were to be the case then why did he hate Kaito?

“Oh wouldn’t you look at that, dumbass-chan looks like he is about to blow up, Nishishi, just kidding, you already blew up”

“You damned annoying lit-“

“Enough!” Shuichi raised his voice causing the two to finally go quiet.

“Kokichi” he began with Kokichi “You know very well that you’re being an ass to Kaito so please stop”

Kokichi gave him a look of betrayal.

“Yeah tell him br-“

“Don’t think I don’t have a thing to say to you too Kaito” the victorious smile he had broken “Kokichi is right, you can’t just assume I don’t like him just because he sat on my lap, you had no right on growing angry at Kokichi when he was in a way right, now can we please drop this subject and eat in peace, I can see Kirumi ready to break a wall” the maid flinched.

She was rather annoyed with what was happening … again. There was never a peaceful meal and that seemed to start growing more and more difficult for her to handle.

Kaito sat back down and averted eyes from both Shuichi and Kokichi. Maki on the other hand nodded towards Shuichi, she must have been growing annoyed as well.

“Seriously I don’t know how you can like someone on your lap” at least Kaito had been a little bit more courteous as to not say ‘someone like him’

“Ahaha … well, he’s not that heavy and p-pretty thin s-so it’s just easy” at that Kokichi stopped eating and looked back at Shuichi.

“Are you saying that I’m easy?”

“Uh, w-what are yo-“

“Well let me remind you that you were the easy one” a smirk grew on his face. No … he wasn’t “Remember how loud you were moaning when we were in bed, huh Shuichi” Kaito’s jaw was hanging.

“K-Kokichi!” he knew he was beat red.

“Well I remember clearly ‘Ahh, ahhh Kokichi, please, keep going, ahh’ Nishishi, remember? I also remember you saying something among the lines that you were loving every second, right?”

Shuichi’s face must be steaming. One look around and he could see every girl, Maki too, looking at him with big wide eyes, they all must have expected that Shuichi was the one on top or even that they hadn’t had sex yet.

Now Shuichi knew this was all fake yet the embarrassment felt all too real. As normal Kokichi showed no embarrassed emotion on his face.

It was right there that Shuichi decided. If Kokichi wanted to play like that then two could play like that.

“H-Hey it wasn’t my moans that were echoing on the room” seemed like he had surprised Kokichi “You were like ‘Ah, Shuichi you feel so good, I need more of you, Shuichi’ and yes, I remember” Shuichi was internally smirking. His goal fulfilled, Kokichi had his lips slightly parted, cheeks red and did not seem to know what to do.

“Um … you two, can we please … not discuss this here?”

“Shut the fuck up cow tits, I wanna know more about this, Kyahaha!”

“To be fair, I too want to know more” that got the girls to shut up, who knew that Kirumi was interested on Shuichi and Kokichi’s relationship.

Looking back at Kokichi’s face he could see that he was about to use a comeback.

Time to give the finishing blow.

Before Kokichi could speak, Shuichi fought his embarrassment and kissed him right there and then. It wasn’t a deep profound kiss but a kiss nonetheless.

“S-Shumai …”

The two looked at each other’s eyes. Kokichi then blinked twice, then closed his eyes, then blinked twice once again, and after closing his eyes one more time he blinked three times. A small innocent code they had agreed on while they were ‘having sex’ so that Shuichi would know when Kokichi would go through with the next part of the plan.

“S-Shumai you idiot!” Kokichi jumped out of his lap and ran outside. The doors slowly closed shut leaving a weird atmosphere.

“Kyahahah! Seems like dick loving Shuichi showed that gremlin who has the bigger balls, ahaha!” as usual her comments went ignored.

“Didn’t expect that from you Shuichi … there’s a lot I did not expect but finally something nice” Maki then turned her eyes back to her food and kept eating.

Kaito simply gave him a thumbs up, happy that he put Kokichi on his place.

A cold shiver ran down his back. Shuichi could feel an evil and murderous look directed at him. A look full of hate and spite towards him … it … it was scary that someone had that much hate towards him.

Maki flinched, feeling the malice coming towards their table. Quickly she turned around but right before she could fully turn the glare vanished and everyone seemed to be doing their normal activities.

Kaede was next to Rantaro talking to him and he was giving her a sympathetic smile. Miu was with Kiibo, doing an explicit motion with her hands making the robot boy to blush red. Tsumugi was discussing something with Kirumi, very furiously and … were they blushing? Gonta was eating alone today, it was sad seeing him eating alone but maybe it was the fact that he had his bug box open and he was petting his bugs that caused the other to leave the kind gentle man alone.

Still Shuichi was on edge, Maki seemed to be too after that intense negative energy they felt, Kaito on the other hand was as clueless as ever.

Dinner went on without any issues. Kokichi wasn’t there to cause a commotion and Miu’s dirty comments about Kokichi having Shuichi’s ass went ignored as much as possible.

As everyone was about to leave and head to the dorms.

“Attention everyone” Kaede stopped them.

Miu began complaining but Kiibo managed to calm her down “Today we lost someone … not to any of us but to an accident, today we lost the Analyst and …” Shuichi could feel the despair that was filling the room but he knew that Kaede wouldn’t do something like that if she didn’t have a plan “I want everyone to not lose hope!”

That … was easier said than done “I know we’ve lost people, but remember, even if the killing game has started we can still turn things around, we can defeat Monokuma at his own game, please … don’t lose hope, we can all survive this as friends”

As she finished her small speech it seemed that she expected for a reaction … any kind of reaction. Kaito provided her with that “Did you hear that everyone!” his loud voice echoed on the room “Kaede’s doing her best to keep us all together, so let us do our best to make sure her best won’t be in vain”

Those words. Although they weren’t that great they seemed to have been enough to get smiles sprouting on the faces of everyone that was here.

“Tsumugi, I know that it must have been terrifying seeing the Analyst getting killed and then … being … you know” she didn’t finish for the other’s sake “But we’re here if you need someone to talk to, we will listen and we will help each other so that we won’t fall here!”

“We will all escape this place, hand in hand as friends!”

“All right! Now you’ve got me fired up!” Kaito did his usual pose of punching his knuckles against each other.

Before leaving they all agree on staying together as much as possible as to not get caught on Monokuma’s evil paws and cause another murder. Starting from tomorrow they were to meet at the hall of the dormitory and leave together to the Dining Hall.

No one was opposed.

As they left the room Shuichi heard Miu call out to Kiibo, Kaede and Rantaro. Shuichi remained close to the door while hidden to hear what they were going to say.

“Kaede … I would … there’s something I want to talk to you about in my room … would … would you stay with me tonight?”

“Uh … S-Sure, if that’s fine with Rantaro, and what about Kiibo?”

“Oh that’s fine with me, and Kiibo can stay in my room if he so wishes”

“That would be very pleasant, thank you Rantaro”

… So Miu had something she wanted to discuss with Kaede … whatever it was it didn’t matter, all that mattered was the plan.

 

* * *

 

 

Night arrived and everyone was on their rooms. Shuichi was on his room, awaiting the knock on his door, he had lied to everyone else about Kokichi being on his dorm, thank god for the bugvacuum that was on his room or else the audience would see right through his lie.

Suddenly he heard someone ring his doorbell. One ring, two rings, a pause, three quick rings, one ring.

Shuichi already knew who that was, he opened the door and Kokichi rushed in with a backpack.

“Shumai~ I missed you~” he hugged Shuichi

“We literally have been apart for almost two hours”

“That’s too much, I need my Shu recharge every thirty minutes!” Shuichi sighed.

Kokichi walked to the bed and took out two things from his backpack, a piece of paper and a … metal looking ball?

“What’re those?”

“You mean the meme or these?” he gave out his regular Nishishi once he saw the look on Shuichi “The paper is the Analyst’s memento … to you, now this is a special electro bomb that can hit the entire school … Miu only made one”

If he wasn’t aware of the bombs he might’ve freaked out.

Shuichi grabbed the paper and began reading.

_“If you are reading this then I, Analyst-kun (the way I am known of), am most probably dead._  
_Heheh … I expected this to happen, it was a 30% chance of happening but I didn’t let it go by ignored, I took precaution._  
 _Kokichi … I know you’re reading this and I want you to give this to Shuichi_  
 _…_  
 _Shuichi, my dear friend, I don’t think I have ever truly apologized for hitting you so … I’m so very sorry … but that’s not what I want to tell you._  
 _Shuichi I have seen that on class trials you seem to think less of yourself and of your talent … please don’t Shuichi, believe in yourself, believe in your talent, you are the star that will give us this so needed victory, you are our hope._  
 _Believe Shuichi, you CAN do this and so do you Kokichi._  
 _I’ll see you two, my best friends, on the other side … the real side._  
 _With Love -- Analyst-kun --_

_PS: Make sure you make that mastermind bastard suffer”_

 

Knowing that the Analyst believed in him moved him, knowing that he believed in his skill gave Shuichi a new strength.

“Are you ready Shuichi, once I activate this bomb then all the cameras will go dead, this is the point of no return, are you ready?”

Without hesitation he nodded and Kokichi activated the Electrobomb.

All that they needed to do was set up a trap, just that. Once it was done they just needed to sit back and spot the anomaly in their classmates.

Just.

A.

Trap.

 

* * *

 

 

*Knock Knock Knock*

“Shuichi, Ouma-kun wake up!” Kaede shouted while knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell.

_How weird, Shuichi isn’t a person to sleep in, or a person that breaks a promise_

 

“Kaede, those two are probably tired, just let them sleep in, it’s not like anything bad happened to them” Rantaro was right, Kaede had seen Kokichi show feelings towards Shuichi that he did not to anyone else so the possibility that they hurt each other was out of the picture … unless one of the had a pain kink, NO she can’t think of stuff like that. Point of this is that they are safe in the room.

“Yeah, they are tired, Shuichi is probably recovering from a gaping asshole while Kokichi has cum exhaustion, Kyahahah!”

“For once I agree with Miu”

Everyone looked at Kirumi with a surprised look.

“I think you’re not feeling well Kirumi that is way unlike you”

“Oh hush Rantaro” the group laughed a bit and ended up allowing the lovebirds to sleep in.

Finally giving in, Kaede stopped her attempts at getting an answer from the two that slept in the room and began walking with the rest of her friends to the Academy building.

It was good to see everyone in such high spirits. They were even making a few jokes, it was mainly Miu making jokes about Kokichi drilling Shuichi’s ass. As obvious most of those went ignored but she eventually said some that managed to get a laugh out of them, even out of Kaede.

Things really seemed to be turning for the better, even if they had someone die the day before.

That happiness, that joy, the calmness inside everyone’s minds came to an end as the doors to the Dining Hall were opened.

Chills ran down their bodies with the scene displayed inside.

Tables upside down, chairs thrown and some broken. But what caused the despair and fear to settle in wasn’t that.

What caused it to settle in was the blood stained bodies of Shuichi Saihara the Ultimate Detective and Kokichi Ouma the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .  
> . . .  
>  So ... I guess the plan that those two had really went poof ... and I guess Kichi and Shu are both dead on the real world ...  
> I wonder what will happen next.
> 
> PS: Next ... 2 chapters maybe, will be mainly from Kayayday's POV.


	18. Investigation #03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I managed to get this chapter out in time :D

“Shuichi! Kokichi!” Kaede reacted first, running towards the two who were currently on the floor.

Beneath them a puddle of red. The others approached the two quickly after Kaede.

As Kaede turned their bodies around so that they were facing upwards she was met with a horrible sight. Beneath Kokichi’s body a knife. Shuichi had a stab wound on his chest, his blood cold and some still spilling, Kokichi had a similar wound but right on the side of his heart. Both boys weren’t breathing or moving.

“W-who could have done this …” Kaito sounded breathless as he backed away from the two dead bodies “I understand why someone would murder Kokichi but … why Shuichi, he didn’t deserve this!”

The blonde agreed with him. At first thought there was no reason as for why Shuichi would be murdered like this.

Another thing caught Kaede’s attention. Shuichi and Kokichi were holding hands … they died together. The thought caused her to cry, the sight was beautiful in a way but on the other truly horrific.

“… n-no” Rantaro looked like he had seen a ghost. His legs gave out and he fell on his butt.

He immediately received help at getting back on his feet from Gonta.

“Puhuhu!” Monokuma came into the Dining Hall skipping “Well, isn’t this something marvelous, the killer instinct of the human species is getting wilder and wilder … the killings are becoming more and more frequent!”

Kaede wanted him to stop, she wanted a minute of silence, she wanted that the two had a moment of respect.

“Do you want to die”

“Woah there murder girl, remember the rules, no hurting the Headmaster!”

Simply looking at the assassin revealed that she did not care one bit for said rules and seemed more than ready as to rip Monokuma in two.

She placed a feet back, and began putting her weight on her leg that was in front. A warning motion that she was about to attack. Before she could do so Kaito stopped her.

“Maki-roll don’t, that’s exactly what Monokuma wants, don’t give in”

Maki backed away, irises a deep dangerous red. Kaede knew that Maki wouldn’t let this end at that.

“Puhuhu! Good girl … now onto the investigation!” with that he vanished in place. Kaede would never understand how the bear managed to do that.

 

* * *

 

**_Investigation … Start!_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Each student’s Monopad made a sound and each had the information that was normally provided to them by Monokuma.

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Monokuma File #03**
> 
>   *  Victims: Saihara Shuichi, Ultimate Detective; Ouma Kokichi, Ultimate Supreme Leader.
> 

>   *  Time of Death: Unknown.
> 

>   *  Cause of Death: Mortal wound on the chest of both victims.
> 


 

Time of death unknown??

Kaede remembered that on the last trial they had the time of death was a crucial bit of information but in this case … why would it not be handed … was it crucial or not, was it a fake out from Monokuma to throw them on the wrong direction??

She knew that from now onwards everything was going to be in hers, Kirumi, Maki and probably Tsumugi’s hands to get these class trials done. She needed to do her best.

“Rantaro” she whispered to the one she loved. He was on his knees looking at the two dead bodies, he looked … afraid? “A-Are you okay?”

He took quite a while to show any sort of response. First he turned his head to Kaede and then forced a smile “I … I’m okay … I really can’t believe they were killed … I felt like I was going to become a friend to Saihara-kun … and he and Ouma-kun were in a relationship, it’s so sad to see this”

As long as she remembered she had never seen Rantaro and Shuichi interact … if they were it made things much sadder.

“Dammit!” Kaito shouted as he kept punching the wall “Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!” he repeated “Why! Why would someone kill him?!” Maki stopped him before he could harm himself from repeatedly punching the walls. She had gone a long way, at first she looked cold and impossible to befriend but now she was different.

Same could be said about Ouma, at first it seemed like he pushed people away and … he still did but Shuichi was the only one that got close to him … Shuichi … he too had changed, even when determined he still lacked the confidence to do what he really wanted but he was finally coming out of his shell, his talent was even developing with him.

Kaede wasn’t vengeful but right now she wanted to find who had done this and find out what drove that person to do this.

This was bad, if she was to think about this she would lose focus, she had to think about something else “Um … Rantaro, would you … um, investigate with me?”

All she received was empty look “… I will do that on my own … sorry” he walked away leaving Kaede with a weird expression. That ‘sorry’ came out so … so forced, so fake, so empty … something wasn’t good with Rantaro.

A look at Kaito and she also knew that Kaito’s hate wasn’t … that natural. Sure Shuichi was his best friend and he was now killed but … that anger wasn’t normal for this kind of situation, Kaede could tell that much.

Maybe … she shouldn’t try to talk to Kaito, maybe let Maki talk to him as she was his girlfriend. Maybe it would be better to do that, she knew Kaito was a good guy but she didn’t know he could look like this so it was only natural that for one to figure out what was wrong that one person should be a close one, such as Maki.

Turning her head back to bodies she couldn’t help but feel the tears forming. Shuichi, her best friend was dead … and for what, leaving this damned place? Ouma who was dating Shuichi was also dead, the two died together … why couldn’t they have lived.

Unconsciously Kaede kneeled as brought her hand to Shuichi’s face, his face still warm.

“I’m sorry this happened to you Shuichi … and I am sorry for you too … Kokichi” she sadly whispered near their ears. That had also been the first time she had addressed the Leader by his given name, she guessed that at least this last time someone should.

_... wait a minute_

She brought her hands to Kokichi’s and Shuichi’s face and they were both still warm. Now Kaede wasn’t a detective but she knew that a body can only be warm if there is a beating heart. If the heart isn’t beating then the body grows cold so this means … this is why the time of death wasn’t provided, this was to make everyone believe that they were killed maybe at night when in truth it occurred so soon.

Could … could it be that someone woke up before them all got Shuichi and Kokichi in the Dining Hall and murdered them?? 

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Body Temperature**
> 
>   * The bodies of both victims were still warm at the time of the investigation. This can only mean that their dead must have happened a little bit before the entire group woke up.
> 


 

Kaede wondered who could be that twisted into doing that.

A thought crossed her mind.

She recalled the previous night and why Miu had asked her to stay with her in her room.

She remembered that the second she got in the room Miu broke down in tears, she kept saying how she couldn’t handle it anymore in that hell, how she just wanted to escape and how she just wanted to help the world with her great inventions and … how she wanted to feel free again.

Miu admitted to Kaede that she had already designed some plans to kill people and try to get away with it. All those plans had Shuichi as the target, and she said that if he was alive then he would find out, he or maybe Kokichi, therefore she would incriminate the liar.

Kaede believed she had managed to calm her down and bring her to a sane level once again, and that was quite the feat taking in consideration that they were talking about Miu … but now … had Miu done this?

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added:  Miu’s Intentions**
> 
>   * After finally breaking down, Miu has planned to kill some students to earn her freedom. Her target seemed to be Shuichi but they have two victims, Shuichi and Kokichi.
> 

>   * It is possible that Miu has eliminated not only Shuichi but Kokichi as well due to his intelligence, allowing her to come out vitorious.
> 


 

… was it really okay to think that?

Shuichi had thought of that of the Analyst in the first trial and that wounded their friendship quite badly. Kaede decided to use this information only as a last resort.

The thought of the Analyst made her wonder. If he were to be here then would he already have suspects in mind or would he already start developing a scenario …

She looked at Shuichi and wondered what would Shuichi do, he was the detective after all, not the Analyst.

 

Evidence … she needed to gather more evidence.

 

It was obvious from looking at the bodies that the cause of death was the wound that both sustained, said wound appeared to be caused by a slim sharp object … such as the bloody knife next to Kokichi’s body.

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Murder Weapon**
> 
>   * Upon inspection a knife with blood was found right next to the victims, the blood filled blade seems to be a match to the wounds sustained by both Shuichi and Kokichi.
> 


 

As she continued her inspections she also noticed something odd about both bodies and their clothing but she wasn’t really sure about what it was, actually the entire room seemed odd.

“Maki could you please come here” Maki was her only choice as to find out something about this because of her talent and skill as an Assassin.

“What is it?” she asked coldly.

“Maki, don’t you think there’s something weird about Kokichi and Shuichi’s bodies and … this whole room?” She looked around the room at first as if examining the condition of the place and then her eyes rested on the two dead bodies. She kneeled and checked them closer.

“Hm … these two show signs of a struggle and the room itself shows that they were trying hard to take down their killer”

 

_So that’s what it is_

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Signs of Struggle**
> 
>   * After Maki’s examination it was concluded that the room and the bodies had signs of struggle, probably against their killer.
> 


 

“Hm …”

“Huh? What’s wrong Maki?”

“It’s just … there is something fishy about this murder … I don’t know, it may just be me but my gut has never let me down …” that was odd, if Maki thought that there was something odd then there must have been something wrong but she was doubting herself … how odd.

With that she thanked Maki and she returned to Kaito’s side and began talking about something she could not hear.

Kaede decided to take another look at the scene that was in front of her eyes yet for some reason there things that were standing out. The signs of struggle on the room seemed … so obvious … she knew that sounded stupid yet she couldn’t describe it any better and … that knife, it was not a normal knife. Kaede knew that because all the knives from the kitchen weren’t like them … but the ones in Maki’s lab were.

Now part of her did not wish to believe that because Maki had once talked with Kaede and she had agreed to lock the door to her research lab with a few chains and a lock, but another part of her was telling her that said knife could have only have come from there.

Thinking that the room held no more evidence she left in a hurry to Maki’s lab. All she needed to know was if the lab was as last time she had seen it.

 

* * *

 

Once she arrived her fears were confirmed, the handles no longer had the chains from the warehouse, those chains were on the floor in front of the door.

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Unlocked Lab**
> 
>   * Maki had discussed with Kaede in private what to do regarding her lab. It was decided to chain the handles to keep the place locked so that no one could get weapons, yet upon looking at the door the chains were off.
> 


 

Maybe … just maybe, it was a coincidence, maybe Maki needed to do something in the lab and might have forgotten to lock it fully. Kaede knew she was deluding herself, Maki was very responsible and she wouldn’t forget or overlook something like that, but even so she decided to believe that lie that she was making.

She entered the lab and after looking around for a while she noticed a display set of knives … one was missing from the set.

Kaede still wanted to play that out as a curiosity but all other sets were complete, and this lab was very tidy so … there was no way she could play this out as a coincidence.

“N-No … Maki’s the only one with the key to this place … but why …” she said out loud.

 

> **> > Truth Bullet: Missing Knife**
> 
>   * A set of knives from Maki’s lab seems to be incomplete as it lacks one knife from the full set, said knives look exactly like the one found on the murder scene.
> 


 

There was no way that she could deny things anymore.

This wasn’t possible to be a coincidence yet why would Maki do something like this, it just doesn’t make sense. She wouldn’t kill Shuichi … now that she thought it was a miracle she hadn’t killed Kokichi yet but now that they were dating Kokichi basically had a ticket to get away from Maki’s murderous intention. She was friend with Shuichi and girlfriend of Kaito, she wouldn’t hurt a friend and if she hurt Shuichi she would be disappointing Kaito therefore she couldn’t hurt Kokichi.

Thinking about it doesn’t help either, Kokichi hadn’t done anything that pissed off the Assassin that much to get her to kill him. It was true that he and Kaito had an argument the other day but they were stopped by Shuichi and Maki seemed rather relieved from having the two finally quiet.

Maybe there was more to this than what met the eye?? It surely seemed like that because Maki thought something was off … actually could Kaede truly believe that?? It’s not that she didn’t consider Maki a friend anymore but … if that was a lie than was it okay to believe in it?

No, she was being stupid, she thought something seemed off as well before asking Maki so there was no point on doubting her.

The door swung open and it legit scared Kaede to the point of her jumping in the air and falling on her butt.

On the door stood none other than Rantaro … he had a look of hatred that truly scared Kaede. Once their eyes met that look vanished and was replaced with a weak smile.

“Oh, Kaede, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you” he offered his hand to her which she gladly took and was lifted from the floor.

“What brings you here Rantaro?”

“Just checking this lab out, I was pretty sure that the murder weapon came from here but last time I passed by the lab was locked with chains” … why would Rantaro approach Maki’s lab, as far as she recalled no one actually took that route, they only took it if the lab was their destination.

Was she being skeptical just because of what she thought of Maki … yeah, probably.

“You’re right, I found a set of knives just like that one and it’s missing one, I wonder who took it since Maki agreed to keep this place locked”

“Oh so you and Maki took the initiative of locking this place down … that was … a good job” that didn’t sound genuine … or was that her imagination.

The moment she was about to question Rantaro on that he was saved by Monokuma’s announcement.

“Attention to all remaining students, please gather at the Shrine of Judgment, the class trial will take place soon, Puhuhu! Yeah, I’m no longer sick, deal with it losers!”

… Weird … Monokuma’s last announcement had been … I guess ruined by him coughing but there was no need to insult everyone.

 

* * *

 

With a heavy mind she followed Rantaro to the Shrine. Apparently they had been the last ones to arrive, everyone else was already climbing aboard the elevator.

They sped up to the elevator and Kaede could feel the cold sweats starting to form at her forehead. On this class trial they were all alone, no Ultimate Detective, no Ultimate Supreme Leader, no Ultimate Analyst … they had to rely on their own skills to find the truth and survive to see another day.

_Shuichi … Kokichi … I will find the truth and let you both rest in peace._

 

* * *

 

Back on the Dining Hall the two corpses still remained where they had been left, unmoving, blood no longer oozing.

The place felt oddly silent without anyone in there but the two corpses. Oddly silent and cold as well as the place remained devoid of life.

The piercing silence was horrible, if anyone were to be there as the place was they would quickly wish to escape the room.

Silence was suddenly pierced by the sound of a vacuum turning on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now everyone, I'd like to say (Without spoiling) that this murder wasn't like the others that have happened, there is something that is lacking to this to make it as the other murders ...
> 
> I wonder if anyone can guess what I mean with that.   
> I have given clues before this chapter, just saying, clues such as, maybe a character or another being focused on an item or something else found on new locations of the Academy ...?
> 
> ... Okay that was a big hint XD
> 
> I'll see you guys next chapter, have a nice day and a nice week.


	19. Class Trial #03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaede finally gets her time to shine ... she will realize that what she thought to be easy isn't really that easy ...

The halting elevator was the only hint they had that they had arrived to their destination. Doors parted and the sight of that despair inducing room was upon them once again.

They had been there not too long ago, it was … how odd, she was sure that it wasn’t that long but for some reason it felt like months had passed since the last class trial. It was a weird feeling, thinking AND having the certainty that it had been months when the actual time was shorter.

Kaede thought of that as her brain trying to get her to think of something else so that she wouldn’t have to deal with what was to come, but being stubborn as she was she forced herself to exit the elevator and get things done with now. Better to end this sooner than later.

Upon approaching the podiums Kaede noticed something. Monokuma didn’t seem pleased. That was so weird, she was already so used to the stuffed bear that she could spot when he was overjoyed or when something seemed off with him. His expression changed quickly once he noticed people staring at him.

“Now, now, get on your damned podiums, we don’t have all day, Puhuhu” Kaede hated that, she hated having to obey the bear’s orders because if she didn’t then it she could probably expect death.

One by one they climbed onto their podiums and once each were on their specific places the podiums lifted off the floor as usual.

 

* * *

 

**_ Class Trial: Start _ **

 

* * *

 

 

It was the first time Kaede was feeling like that on the Academy, normally it would be but a simple nervous feeling but now she was aware that her role and the role of many others had become much more important on a class trial.

… Now that she somewhat had the spotlight on her she wasn’t really sure on how to proceed.

_Just how did Shuichi manage to do this?_

 

Shuichi always seemed more of the quiet and shy kind of person but now that she was actually feeling this … rush, she couldn’t help but wonder how he was always so composed or how did he even manage to start these things.

Although his talent being of a detective, his personality seemed to hinder his full potential but from this experience alone Kaede felt how strong Shuichi truly was. The fact he was able to quell his fears and speak what had to be spoken so that they could begin a trial was much more than what she had first thought.

“Um …” what a surprise, Gonta was the one who began speaking “G-Gonta not really know very well how this go, Gonta remember other trials and Gonta sad … but Gonta want to save friends so Gonta try to think on who had time to hurt Kokichi and Shuichi” … incredible wasn’t enough to say how that was. For anyone else it might seem like not much but coming from Gonta and taking in consideration the fact he was the one starting the trial when no one brought themselves to was really … admirable in a way.

“Hm, you are correct Gonta, I believe that the time of death is a key factor to this murder, therefore if we can figure out when the murder took place we can try to figure out who was the one who murdered them” Now Kaede knew she had some information that could tell them the time, all she had to do wa-

“Well, obviously they were killed yesterday at night, no one had the time to kill them in the day, and we all went together to the Dining room!” Kaito shouted proudly.

_W-wait, no that’s not right, it can’t be_

“Kyahaha, tiny brain said something somewhat smart!”

“Who are you calling tiny brain?!”

“Of course you, you idiot!”

And there it was. Even with Kokichi dead they would start a fight out of nowhere … it was actually weird if they didn’t, Kaede was that used to that.

A hand slammed down on their podium, a powerful glare caused the two to grow quiet. Although a maid, Kirumi had an amazing intimidation power.

“Ahem … as we were saying before that, it is likely that the murder took place yesterday, and as I recall everyone went from the Dining Hall to their rooms, maybe the last people to arrive had something to do with the murder?”

Kaede knew that was wrong, she wanted to point them on the right direction but the words refused to leave her mouth … why was this so … suffocating.

“Um, I don’t mean to sound mean Kirumi but it is plain obvious that if someone was the last to leave they would have nothing to do with the death of Kokichi or Shuichi since we all saw at least Shuichi go into his room”

Tsumugi made a good point but that was wrong.

“Actually … aren’t we making a mistake by assuming that the little shit was already on his room” yet another possible and very intelligent argument.

“What do you mean with that Maki-roll?” her cheeks turned a slight pink when being called that by Kaito.

“What I mean is, what if Kokichi wasn’t on his room and he was killed first, I see that as more probable scenario”

“Of course you would killer lady, Kyaha…ahah… geez, you don’t have to give me that look” it was obvious to everyone that Maki hated being called anything related to her talent.

Once again Kaede attempted to speak, but the words just didn’t leave her, this wasn’t anymore feeling suffocated by how overwhelming this was, she felt … why did she felt like the deaths of those two affected her but … much more personally?

She could understand Shuichi, they talked to each other and were basically best friends … but why Kokichi, if Kaede had to be honest Kokichi never gave a great image of himself since day one but she didn’t hate him, yet she didn’t seem him as much of a friend as she did Shuichi, Kaito or Maki … so why was this upsetting her so much?

“Wait, Gonta no understand, if Kokichi was dead why Shuichi dead too?”

“Hmm … Maybe the killer got something against those two … maybe … maybe this was a case of extreme homophobia … I have heard cases where homophobe people would go as far as to kill gay people because they didn’t fit in their definition of ‘normal’” Rantaro’s voice came out cold and hateful.

“Homophobia you say” the maid rested a hand to her chin, thinking about the new information.

“Hey, Avocado head, didn’t the Analyst twerp say something about someone sounding homophobic?”

Things were turning to the worst possible way, Kaede had to speak up, she couldn’t let things keep going like this.

“Hm … after consulting my data base I can certainly say that the Analyst was directing his words towards Kaito” Kiibo just wanted to be helpful but that only angered Kaito.

“What the hell are you saying, I didn’t kill them!”

“Admit it you bastard!” Rantaro was now shouting. That look, that hatred … it was something Kaede had never see “You killed him didn’t you!”

“Them … you mean them Rantaro, right?” Kirumi corrected and he nodded.

Kaito truly looked like he was with his back pressed against the wall “G-Guys trust me, I didn’t hurt anyone, I don’t deny the fact that I could have hurt Kokichi but I would never hurt Shuichi, he’s my best friend and if hurting Kokichi would hurt him then I would never do i-“

“Bullshit!” Rantaro cut him off “You were being a prick to Kokichi even knowing of his and Shuichi’s … relationship” Kaede could see that something was off.

 

_I … I can’t allow this to keep going on, I … I have to speak up_

Before anyone else could speak Kaede took a deep breath and forced her anxiety away “G-Guys please stop arguing, it wasn’t Kaito who killed them”

“Thanks Kaede” Rantaro kept his hate filled glare directed at everyone but with focus on Kaito.

“Yo cow tits, explain how the fuck you know that shit”

“W-Well …” she couldn’t get cold feet now and back away from the debate.

 

**_> > Truth Bullet Used: Body Temperature_ **

****

“What the fuck does body warmth has anything to do with this”

Kaede opened her mouth to speak but once again found herself unable to. Shuichi truly had an amazing skill to be able to speak without getting held back like this.

“What she means is” Maki decided to answer for Kaede “When a person dies their body is still warm but they then turn cold because the heart is no longer pumping blood, that meaning, if the bodies were still warm then it was impossible that the two were killed at night, therefore making everything we said so far worthless”

“What the fuck cow tits!!! Couldn’t you have spoken earlier!”

“S-Sorry” she quickly apologized.

“Hey don’t get mad at Kaede, don’t push her, let her go at her own pace!” Kaede knew Kaito meant well … but why was she feeling … sick with his words.

Tsumugi who had been quiet for a while seemed to have something to say “So … when were they exactly killed?”

“It would be accurate to say that it was during the morning” Maki responded.

“Then it’s easy, we just got to figure out who wasn’t in their dorms, we just need to check everyone’s Account’s!”

Kaede had not collected anyone’s accounts for one reason “S-Sorry Kaito but that’s not really possible”

“Why?”

“It was early morning, everyone was sleeping, the killer could easily lie” Shuichi … she wished he was here, if he were he would have probably figure out a way to find the killer.

“Ah, right!” it was weird to see Tsumugi so talkative during a trial “Remember last class trial, I plainly remember Shuichi mentioning something about blood loss and with Maki’s expertise we can probably figure out a more accurate time … no offense Maki”

“None taken” she responded coldly “That is a good idea but it changes with different factors, such as, adrenaline, area of wound, type of wound, bruise or non-bruised bodies and position of bodies”

Hm … taking in consideration everything that Maki had just said, Kaede was pretty sure she could make scenario of some sorts of what had happened.

 

**_> > Truth Bullet Used: Monokuma File #03_ **

“I believe we should try to give Maki all the possible information to figure out the time, therefore by looking at the file provided by Monokuma we can see that both victims suffered a mortal wound to the chest” … damn … she was impressed with how that came out. It made her sound smarter, detective smart even.

“Um … if that’s the case, then the murder weapons is plain obvious”

 

**_> > Truth Bullet Used: Murder Weapon_ **

 

“Correct Tsumugi!” she placed a hand on her mouth, that was no reason to sound excited for.

So they knew both suffered a mortal wound to the chest, said wound caused by the knife … they had the area of wound and type of weapon, the rest shouldn’t be too hard to figure out.

“When investigating the bodies with Kaede I noticed something” Kaede already knew what Maki was going to say

 

**_> > Truth Bullet Used: Signs of Struggle_ **

 

“As we all could have seen the room was in a dreadful condition, now as for the bodies there were bruises on both Shuichi and the little shit, that meaning that there was a confrontation with the killer, maybe the two confronted the killer at the same time but I find it much more likely to that they were killed one at a time, the little shit’s wounds weren’t as noticeable as Shuichi’s”

Maki hadn’t told that to Kaede … was that what she saw as weird when they were investigating??

“Alright! We’re doing amazing progress!” Kaito fist bumped the air, proud of how they were doing with Shuichi, Kokichi or even the Analyst.

The room grew silent as they allowed Maki to think the scenario on her head. She was the pro on this kind of field after all.

“Yes … that is most certainly the case … I believe Ouma was supposed to have been the only victim by the killer but when he did so Shuichi probably walked in on them, he must have gone out to search for Ouma and ended up struggling against the killer ending up dead as we now know”

Now was the time … Kaede was not sure whether to do this or not. She could expose Miu’s intentions … something that she told Kaede in private … actually wait a minute, that wouldn’t make any sense, why would Miu reveal her intentions to Kaede and then the next day she would have killed two people.

For the time being Kaede decided to ignore that information that she had obtained from Miu.

Now … another issue surfaced. Maki. If Miu wasn’t to be thought as the killer than the next option was Maki. Kaede was an early bird but when she left her dorm, or rather, Miu’s dorm, Maki was already on the hall waiting for them all.

Could … Could Maki be helping them in order to trick them into thinking she was in the clear or did she actually killed Kokichi. Kaede wouldn’t put it past her, she knew Maki disliked Kokichi, even now when he was dead she did, but would Maki actually kill Shuichi if he had walked in?

… Probably … she would probably do, in self-defense that is. She could imagine the sight, Shuichi entering the Dining Hall, seeing Kokichi’s body on the floor and Maki above him with the knife that was from _her_ lab, Shuichi would probably rush Maki and therefore get those bruises and then he would end up dead.

Maki was the person that Kaede was finding the hardest trouble in seeing as innocent … no, she couldn’t think like that now, there was still time in this trial, it couldn’t have been Maki, it just couldn’t, it coul-

“Allow me to deliver the final blow in this class trial” what … what was Rantaro thinking.

“When I did my own investigation I noticed something about the murder weapon” _oh no_ “That knife was a very particular knife, a kind of knife that the kitchen did not have … with that in mind I went to the one place that I knew that had weapons … Maki’s lab, and in there I found …”

 

**_> > Truth Bullet Used: Missing Knife_ **

 

“Weird is not … a set of knives having one missing, a set of knives that looked _exactly_ like the murder weapon” Kaede could see some people turning their faces towards Maki, already figuring out that it was most likely to be her the killer.

“That is impossible, I chained the handles of the doors in a way that was impossible to force them open, Kaede can back me up”

When no answer came from the pianist Maki looked at her with a worried look.

“As you can see you damned murderer, Kaede is not backing you up, because of the way she found the lab” the mention of the name murderer cause Maki to send a deadly glare to Rantaro, causing him to shoot a glare at her too.

 

**_> > Truth Bullet Used: Unlocked Lab_ **

 

“Yes, the lab was unlocked, and Kaede shared with me the information that you were the person that held the only key to the door” Now everyone was looking at Maki with fear in their eyes.

“That’s absurd! Maki-roll would never kill them …” Kaito didn’t sound fully confident there.

“Allow me … that bitch grew tired of Kokichi therefore she killed him in the Dining Hall, when that happened, Shuichi who must have been worried sick for his … lover” that came out so bitter “Saw the scene and tried to battle Maki for the knife to attempt to prevent anymore damage to Kokichi, sadly he failed nad was murdered too by that bitch, after that in a hurry she left the murder weapon and ran back to the dorms and we know that because she was the first one there, even before Kaede because I know for a fact that Maki wakes up before anyone else … do you have anything to say in your defense, murderer”

That was the … the only possible scenario that Kaede could see … she couldn’t see a scenario were Maki was innocent.

“Yeah, first, fuck you, second, I’m not proud of this but I am a professional killer and you’re saying that I left the murder weapon to be found, left my own lab opened and didn’t gave an excuse to why I was up before everyone else … that’s what you’re saying?” when wording it like that it did raise questions.

“Well of course, you’re a professional assassin, you would do those mistakes on purpose and then point out your expertise so that we would think of someone else!” for once Kaede saw Maki flinch, her facial expression showing fear for just a split second before returning to her regular cold look.

“I can’t believe fucking Maki did it, oh wait I actually can”

“It’s plain horrible that Maki did that”

“Maki why you do that to friends”

“Honestly, this was beyond my expectations for this trial”

“My data base shows high probabilities that you’re the killer … if you are not it is time to prove so now Maki”

“Maki-roll … please tell me it ain’t true”

Everyone had lost hope on the fact that Maki was innocent. Even Kaede was starting to wonder, was this truly real, was Maki the one who killed Shuichi and Kokichi.

“You fucking bitch!” Rantaro began shouting at Maki “How dare you kill him!”

_… him?_

It was the second time Rantaro was referring to them as one individual … something seemed off about the extreme hate Rantaro had. Kaede remembered that Rantaro barely interacted with Kokichi and never had an interaction with Shuichi … maybe they had some interaction when she wasn’t around but the point is, why so much anger??

Was he angry because they had lost two people that could solve the cases easily? If that is the case then Kaede believed it easily.

“I didn’t do it” she responded with her voice low and cold as usual.

“Show proof! We won’t believe you if you don’t have proof!”

The Assassin’s lips were pressed into a thin line, her face to the side, refusing to look at Rantaro. He however saw that as Maki admitting it was her.

“Monokuma we want to start the vote”

The bear that had been quiet the whole time … wait a sec, he looked extremely worried about something.

“A-Are you sure you guys don’t wanna keep going for a bit longer?”

“We already have all necessary evidence of who is the killer” Kirumi attempted to get the bear to start voting time.

“Guys that’s absurd! Maki didn’t do it and I trust her!”

“Puhuhu! It seems that some people aren’t yet convinced and that is great because we can enter Intermission!” Monokuma was acting wasy more different than usual, he was trying to force Intermission, something that the bear didn’t regularly do.

“We just want to fucking vote and get out of here already! I have shit to work on!”

“S-Sorry everyone but as your headmaster this class trial has to last a tad bit longer, and right now we will enter Inte-“

“Just start  Voting Time, Fuck!” Rantaro shouted again, the bear glanced at him.

Silence filled the room as Monokuma stared down at the students that already wanted Voting Time to happen.

A new sound echoed on the room, a sound familiar yet somewhat new. The group turned their heads to the source of said noise.

Each of them turned their heads to the elevator door that was currently closed and … was that smoke coming from the other side?

The doors opened slowly as usual and more smoke escaped the elevator making the room look like it had mist in it.

“W-What the fuck, is this some sort of Monokuma’s pranks or is he messing with my fog machine!” Miu shouted threateningly at Monokuma.

More fog came pouring out and then ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just thought it was a good stopping point.  
> I wanted to give a small teaser for next chapter but by doing so I am spoiling something big so ... please wait until the next chapter.


	20. The True Class Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it's me, sorry for the wait, I admit that I took quite a long time to update this fic when in fact I should have updated it earlier.  
> This chapter just wasn't coming out how I wanted it to come but eventually I decided on making this chapter longer, it was supposed to be 2 chapters but it wasn't working.  
> I'm serious, I've re-written this like 8 times until I was satisified, adding the fact that my bff got into a small accident and I've put most of my time to be with him only delayed this even further, Therefore I apologize once again for the wait.  
> Now, without any further delay, enjoy chapter 20.

The doors opened slowly as usual and more smoke escaped the elevator making the room look like it had mist in it.

“W-What the fuck, is this some sort of Monokuma’s pranks or is he messing with my fog machine” Miu shouted threateningly at Monokuma.

More fog came out and …

 

…

 

The sound of footsteps echoed on the room.

A figure began forming on the mist and said figure grew closer and closer until “We’re back from the dead bitches, Nishishi!” Kokichi Ouma was standing there as if nothing had happened, his body still mortally bruised and his clothes still bloody.

“WHAT!” everyone said simultaneously. How was it possible that Kokichi was back from the death and, wait did he say we?

The fog from within the elevator was mostly gone and another figure stood there “H-Hey guys” there stood Shuichi Saihara, his shirt also quite bloody and … how?? His shirt had the whole of the knife but there was no wound whatsoever on his body.

“Shuichi … bro, you’re alive!” Kaito had tears on his eyes from seeing his best friend alive. If the podiums weren’t floating Kaito would probably go to Shuichi and give him a hug.

For a small period of time everyone seemed to have forgotten about where they were at and what they were doing, sadly for them a certain someone reminded them.

“Nishishi, it’s great and all to see how much you guys missed us” if there was anyone that seemed to be happy about the fact that Kokichi was alive it was Kaede, although she found Kokichi annoying he didn’t deserve to die, no one did “Buuuut! We have a class trial to attend to!”

“Pardon me for questioning but what do you mean Kokichi, no one has been killed therefore there is no need for a class trial, am I correct Monokuma?”

The bear changed from nervous to relaxed “Why yes indeed, the maid is right, no one has died therefore this class trial has no meaning, Puhuh-“

“No that’s wrong!” Shuichi shouted, successfully silencing the bear.

“How is that wrong, no one died so we don’t need to be here” Rantaro seemed to have calmed down and he was sweating “We shouldn’t linger here any longer than necessary” he received nods and words of agreement from each and every other student.

At that Kokichi’s expression changed to one of absolute terror, his grin impossibly wide, head slightly downwards creating a shadow like effect over his eyes turning him from the definition of cute to the one of nightmare “That, my hateful Avocado, is where you and everyone here are wrong”

Rantaro audibly gulped and took a step backwards on his podium.

The Ultimate was cornered by the Leader.

Yet, instead of dealing the finishing blow, Kokichi’s expression changed back to his regular mischievous one “My dearest Shumai, would you please explain everything step by step to everyone, I can still see some people wondering how we are alive” he eyed Tsumugi, Kiibo, Rantaro and Monokuma himself.

“Oh yeah, how are you two alive, we all believed you guys were dead” Kaito asked, the worry from his voice was evident.

Shuichi took a deep breath and had an unreadable expression “Everything was staged, from the moment the Analyst and Kokichi fought till now, we staged everything to reach one goal”

“What you’re saying is … you and that lying gremlin aren’t actually together right” Maki’s voice didn’t come out cold as it usually did, this time her voice came out hopeful.

“Nishishi, sorry to break your bubble killer girl but the fact that ShuShu and I love each other isn’t a lie” she shot Kokichi a killer glare which he shot back a victorious grin at her.

Shuichi on the other hand was blushing at the new nickname Kokichi gave him. He had already gotten used to Saihara-chan, Shumai and beloved, why a new nickname?

He shook his head, he didn’t have the time to be thinking about that “As Kokichi said, we are indeed on a relationship, as of everything else it was all a lie staged by us three and it built up to this moment”

“Wait a minute” Kaede finally spoke “… did … did you two plan the Analyst’s death?”

“No, that was an inconvenience, his death wasn’t planned but our plan didn’t require the Analyst alive or dead, if he were alive than that would be the best outcome, sadly that wasn’t the case” he explained.

“I have one question, how did you two got mortal wounds and simulated your deaths?” Kiibo asked and Shuichi could hear Kokichi mutter something about the robot finally asking a decent question for once.

“That was the part that took most preparation … before the Analyst died he prepared a lot of stuff for us to use on this … ultimate show. One of those said items he stole from my lab. That item being a drug that when consumed simulates a death like stage for the individual or in this case individuals”

“But what about Maki’s lab, the knife, your and Kokichi’s wounds, the blood?!” Kaede grew more impacient. Was this her detective side that wanted to know the full truth?

“Oh, Oh!!! I can answer this!!!” Kokichi said excitedly while he was bouncing excitedly like a small child “I lock picked her lab and stole the knife and set everything up to incriminate her, ahaha!”

“You damned little shit”

“Dude what the fuck, why do that to Maki!”

Kokichi remained quiet while wearing that grin that seemed to piss off Kaito oh-so-much.

“Kokichi did that because Maki - Sorry Maki - was the only person that we could use to trick _that person_ … as for the wounds and blood. The blood was fake blood that the Analyst prepared, as for the wounds he also prepared two vests that look exactly like the human torso, he did struggle to make the wounded area look as flesh like as possible but he succeeded, then we simply prepared the room, put on the already stabbed vests and then placed the ‘blood’ where we needed it to be”

“Nishishi, my Shuichi played out his part so well, I love him even more now!”

Catching the detective off guard, he pulled him down by his arm and gave him a kiss to the lips, causing Shuichi to grow redder.

“Gonta still no understand, why friends do that?”

It was of no surprise that Gonta was having trouble, Kokichi and the Analyst did make that plan the biggest mind fuckery that they could if someone lacked all the information, which that certain did thanks to the bugvacuums.

“Yeah, I’m with fucking Gonta on this one, why did you two put your gay asses on the fucking line for something this stupid!”

“What you call stupidity is actually brilliant you damned whore, you see this act we did was all building up to one event of the play, the moment the mask of the traitor falls, the moment the Final Boss comes into display, the moment he who shall not be spoken of comes into play”

And of course only one person got that reference “Was that a Harry Potter reference?” Kokichi nodded excitedly at Tsumugi and she grinned happily.

“Fifty points to Tsumugi”

Kokichi gasped “Shumai … I didn’t know this side of you ~Nishishi~” Kokichi seemed for once really surprised with Shuichi.

“Just get to the fucking point you damned gay gremlin” Miu … always so easy to lose her cool.

“What Kokichi means is that everything we did was so that we could have the class trial room under surveillance and find the person behind everything, the mastermind … isn’t that right …” a chilling cold filled the room, Kokichi looked at a student with a wicked smile, Shuichi looked at the same student as Kokichi but not so wickedly “Rantaro Amami”

Eyes shifted into Amami who seemed nervous. He had every right on being nervous after being called out as the mastermind.

“M-Mastermind?” his voice came out with fear. His entire body was trembling but even so a fierce expression made its way onto his face “What the fuck are you two talking about, I’m no mastermind, everything you guys said was a lie, there are flaws, FUCKING FLAWS, HOW DID YOU HAVE THIS PLACE UNDER SURVEILANCE, THAT’S NOT POSSIBLE!”

“Haha! That’s where you’re wrong, and one person here knows exactly how we bugged this place, yes Gonta bugged as in there are bugs here and yes everyone bugged as in surveillance equipment” the Leader explained, already knowing that someone other than Gonta might ask in what way he meant bugged.

“Hey, ShuShu, you know who I’m taking about, right, right!!” his eyes sparkled with excitement as he spoke. Shuichi indeed knew who Kokichi meant, there was only one person in the entire room that could have provided them with the necessary equipment and said person already seem to have reached that conclusion.

“You’re talking about Miu right?”

“DING DING DING, Shumai is correct!”

“W-What the fuck!?” it was … slightly weird hearing Miu say that with that much surprise when she normally was extremely foul “So, that little shit lied when he told me he wanted those things to spy on you and embarrass you to everyone!”

“Ooooh, so that is what the Analyst told you he was going to do, to be honest I can’t judge him, that was the only way you were going to help, Nishishi”

After a quick explanation about the Bugvaccums, the Monokub looking bugs and how Miu managed to hack a small number of them everything started to become a little bit clearer “- then, after Kokichi and I faked our deaths we used the Bugvacuums to stay out of Monokuma’s sight while at the same time watching from a monitor - also provided by Miu - everything that went down in this place” Shuichi finished his explanation.

Things were going as planned, Shuichi only needed to get everyone on his and Kokichi’s side and then they could end this.

“Puhuhuhuhu!” the bear began laughing “That has to be one of the best lies I have ever heard!”

Shuichi and Kokichi knew what Monokuma was trying to do, he was trying to break up the group, he needed to in order to protect the identity of the mastermind.

“Lie?? Sorry I’m not following this is getting too complex for someone as plain as me”

The smirk on the bear was forced to grow “You see you cosplaying fanatic, there is no way for them to have entered this room and ‘bugged’ it, I admit that the possibility of everything else to be quite high, but I am one-hundred percent sure that those two couldn’t have gotten in here!”

Now Shuichi was left speechless. Kokichi had taken care of all the preparation and he did not share how he did them all, he only shared the simple stuff with Shuichi.

“Shuichi if you guys really bugged this place then please tell us” the pianist asked, her voice always warm and kind yet a little bit quick. She too wanted to get to the bottom of this, especially now that there was such a huge chance.

Sadly, Shuichi just shook his head “I … I don’t know how Kokichi did it but he somehow did it” his eyes went to Kokichi who was still glaring at Rantaro “Kokichi, do you mind explaining how you did this”

“Uh, oh that, Miu made a device that serves to open stuff easily, ya know, that one device I used to get the elevator to go down”

So that’s how he did it

“Oh!” exclaimed Miu “I don’t like saying this but I can attest to the little shit, he’s telling the truth, I did make a device like that”

“So, um …” With a finger at her cheek, Tsumugi was looking upwards at nothing, a gesture she usually did when thinking “If that’s true then … Monokuma was plainly lying!”

At that Rantaro shouted at her, ordering her to grow quiet and that she was wrong, he knew he was backed to a wall yet he wasn’t giving up when Kokichi and Shuichi had him already on checkmate.

“Okie doki!” Kokichi clapped his hands “Let’s having a small trip to memory lane shall we?!”

“Kokichi what’re you planning?” Shuichi legitimately had no idea what he was doing.

“Yeah, I’m with Shuichi you lying gremlin, what’re you planning!”

“How sad that all you can do Kaito is just repeat what smart people say, by saying it with a loud threatening shout that is only making you look more and more stupid by the moment, Nishishi”

Kaito gripped his podium tightly. Probably trying to control the urge of trying to do something dumb at Kokichi, like lunge at him. Shuichi definitely didn’t want that to happen so he urged Kokichi to go on.

“Only for you and your sexy ass”

“KOKICHI!” the other laughed and Shuichi tried to reach for his hat to hide himself from the wide gazes of his friends. Sadly he seemed to constantly forget that he no longer would wear his hat, Kokichi would be the one to do so.

“As I was saying, the Analyst shared one more thing with me before he died” the leader made sure to look at everyone to see if their faces showed any confusion, it was a necessary step to have everyone understanding this

“He told me that the deaths that have occurred have more to them, someone made Himiko go into the library and then that same person got Kiyo to go there, that someone got Angie depressed and led her to a suicide, Ryoma was collateral damage there but still made things worse for us, and that someone was already trying to get another student to kill”

Shuichi noticed how Kokichi wasn’t specifying that it was Rantaro. He realized that if he did that then when the picture of Rantaro doing said things would come to mind everyone would see it as a lie. Kokichi’s plan was to get them to retrace everything that has happened so far and spot who did actions that at the time seemed innocent but ended up claiming lives.

“Hmm, If I recall correctly, Himiko, Kiyo, Rantaro, Tsumugi and … I think Kirumi were on the Dining Hall before anything happened, am I right guys?”

“You are indeed correct Shuichi, and am I to assume you want us to remember what happened there?” Shuichi nodded, Kirumi always perspective as usual.

After a few moments of silence Tsumugi was the first to break her ‘thinking stance’ and break the silence.

“Um, as I plainly remember I recall Rantaro speaking to Himiko, the two were laughing and I heard Himiko say something about loving his jokes, after that they toned down because Kiyo asked them too, not too long after that the two were speaking again and Himiko left” for someone who called herself plain she was really something for remembering that with ease.

“Hmm, I do recall something as that happening, after that I remember Rantaro approaching Kiyo, I didn’t hear what he said but Rantaro and Tsumugi left to the bathroom at that time, Kiyo then left and after that we received the dreadful news” Kirumi added to the picture.

“So!! I was just talking to them, that doesn’t mean I got them to kill!!” he was still sticking with that argument.

Shuichi once again took a glimpse at Kokichi and saw the hate on his eyes growing.

“Hm, Gonta remember Rantaro talking very cheerfully with Angie the day before dying, Gonta remember seeing Angie not smile much after talking to Rantaro” Shuichi didn’t like thinking bad of Gonta but he was indeed surprised with how Gonta was doing.

“Indeed, I recall that as well Gonta, my database shows Ryoma talking with Angie and I heard something among the lines of ‘cheer up’ from Ryoma, which was rather unusual for him” Kiibo added.

The picture was finally coming together. Shuichi could see the doubt vanishing from some of his friends.

“G-Guys don’t be hasty and look at Rantaro like that, it’s just a coincidence” Kaede tried to defend the obviously guilty person, her love for him was enough to blind her.

“Holy balls … you … you MOTHERFUKING SON OF A BITCH!” Miu slammed her hand on her podium “That’s why you said those things to me you fucking small dick bastard! You wanted me to kill Pooichi just to give you more material to get off!”

Normally those kinds of comments from Miu went ignored so that everyone could retain the little sanity they had on that hell, but not this time.

“Do you mind explaining that a little bit better?” Kirumi asked her “Preferably with 80% less horny thoughts or foul ones”

Miu began frowning at that “Well you see, before the Analyst became a pancake, that bastard came into my lab and started being rather suggestive about Pooichi’s death and how he was so glad that someone like me wasn’t thinking on killing anyone because if I did then I might escape, after that I asked to room with Kaede so that she could help me not do that!”

If Rantaro seemed nervous before then he was a wreck now.

“Dude … Is that true …” Kaito and Rantaro locked eyes for a second, surprise meeting fear.

“No that’s wrong!” Kaede shouted, desperately trying to save Rantaro “He wouldn’t do something like that, Rantaro wouldn’t force our friends to kill each other, he wouldn’t … uh … um … What reason would he have to drive him to do so!”

And with that everything fell into place. The chess pieces were exactly as Kokichi wanted; now all that was necessary was for the hammer to hit the final nail without any mercy.

Shuichi held the hammer and he had to provide the final bit of information that would get the necessary outcome.

“I’m so sorry Kaede but … Rantaro does have a motive to do this”

“Care to explain Shuichi” Maki’s request came out as an order.

“The first murder had one motive, he was the mastermind and needed the game to go on, the second however was to remove someone that grew to be a possible problem, the Analyst … now, as we just heard, he wanted me to die and the reason for that is …”

He pointed to Kokichi.

“Shuichi I fail to understand how Kokichi is the motive for Rantaro, they haven’t even interacted at all, no matter how much I look in my data base I just don’t see interactions between them” Some nodded alongside him, but people like Kirumi, Miu and Tsumugi did not, they must have realized what Shuichi meant.

“Let me say it differently” he took a deep breath and looked at Rantaro “Rantaro loves Kokichi”

After saying that Kaede immediately began throwing weak arguments in a stupid attempt to defend Rantaro. Kaito, as expected tried to defend him too, but those two were the only ones trying to defend Rantaro.

“Kaito … it’s enough, shut up”

“Yo cow tits, give it up”

“S-Shuichi … why are you doing this … w-why” she fell to her knees, hand at her face in an attempt to hide the tears.

He didn’t felt good seeing Kaede like that, actually no one did, even Kokichi. The Supreme Leader was doing quite the good work keeping his grinning mask up, but Shuichi noticed how the corners of his mouth were slightly twitching, trying to show an honest expression for once, a frown.

“Kaede …” he had to do it, if he didn’t then everything so far was for nothing.

A hand held his own, Kokichi was holding his hand and nodded with a sad look. That look, that awful look that Shuichi never wanted to see again said only one thing to him “It’s okay. Do it. Expose my secret to everyone, I won’t blame you”

“… The mastermind has kept a student in a coma like state” Shuichi had lied to them before about where Kokichi was and how he found him, he wanted to protect him from that embarrassment “When I found that student I was with the Analyst and we found this student mostly naked and with signs of sexual abuse, such as hickeys, cuts, wounds and … the liquid that was on said student’s body”

Kokichi’s hand was trembling. This was a very sensitive subject, a subject that he had never brought up and a subject Shuichi didn’t want to touch because of how difficult it was.

“This student that me and the Analyst found … is none other than Kokichi Ouma and … the mastermind loved him, Rantaro Amami loves Kokichi and the thought of me being with him was too much, therefore he wanted me dead, didn’t you Amami?”

The accused student no longer trembled, he simply stood there, head hanging low. Had he finally had enough?

“Rantaro, please tell me it isn’t true” Kaede pleaded “Please Ra-“

“… ahahah”

“Ran…taro?”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” he grabbed his sides and laughed louder and louder. How good, he finally broke.

Now everyone was looking at him with a worried look on their faces. Calm and collected Rantaro, bursting laughing like a mad man as if he had heard the best joke that has ever been made.

Eventually he calmed down and wiped the tears that he was having from laughing so loudly.

“Ahaha … Correct Saihara, I, Rantaro Amami, am indeed the mastermind of this killing game”

…

“Huh …” was all Shuichi said. Neither him or Kokichi had expected for Rantaro to just … give up his charade and reveal himself as the mastermind.

“Puhuhuhu!” the bear was jumping on his seat with excitement “See what happens when you don’t catch my hints to stop mastermind, I was so desperately trying to prevent this reveal, it was yet too soon”

_Too soon?_

So … they had a specific time to when Rantaro was going to reveal himself.

 

_“That’s the way the mastermind plays, get close to the ‘subjects’ make them believe him, befriend them and then … when the big revelation comes … so does loads and loads of freshly baked out of the oven despair”_

 

The Analyst’s words echoed on his mind. He had been right all along.

Rantaro began clapping, he began clapping?!!!!!

“Very well done I must say, after fifty-two killing games there is finally one that doesn’t end at the sixth trial … indeed this was a very well performed play was it not?”

“F-Fifty-two?” It was weird to hear Maki stutter like that.

“Dude … what’re you saying … fifty-two killing games …” all small belief that Kaito had of Rantaro’s innocence was gone by now.

“H-How many people have been plainly forced into this … how many have died t-to this” even Tsumugi was disgusted at this.

“Well … I’ve lost track of how many deaths the killing game has had” he laughed, he dared to laugh at that “But it is so sad, there was still so much for you all to do and see … explore the rest of the Academy, find out about Hopes Peak, about Junko … and the condition of the outside world” Monokuma flinched at that last bit “Indeed … so much was yet to be done in here”

“Nishishi~ it’s funny to see how you still think you have the upper hand”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, about this place, about this _world_ of ours” his eyes went wide as he realized what Kokichi was hinting at.

He turned his attention to Monokuma who wasn’t meeting his eyes “I … might’ve not told you something … Puhuhu?”

Shuichi knew that at this point there was no way to repair the situation. This show had reached its end and now Rantaro could decide how to go down, either go down with some glory or go down sounding like a lunatic trying to piece together something that was broken and impossible to repair.

Shuichi knew that Kokichi found this even more amusing when Rantaro picked the later one and was sweating uncontrollably.

“Nishishi~ something wrong mastermind-chan?” each word came out venomous.

Rantaro’s eyes were darting from one spot to the other, trying to find someone, anyone that still seemed to have some remaining doubt.

Even kind Gonta didn’t seem to think otherwise, his face clearly showed that he believed the new information that had been presented, yet he didn’t like it one bit.

“OK! This is getting boring fast and let me tell you all that none of this is real, we’re on a Virtual World” and just like that, Kokichi broke the thin lair of ice that remained under Rantaro’s feet. The one information that should have never leaked was now out in the open and it was quite believable with all the impossible stuff that had happened.

That one bit of information, was what would decide who won and who lost, and now that Kokichi had spoken it … Rantaro had to improvise like he had never before.

“Virtual … Kokichi have you finally gone insane??”

“You wish dumb Momo-chan” and like that the spark of anger between the two had been reignited.

“Do not take this to heart Kokichi, but your claims of everything being virtual sound like a lie to me, do you have any evidence that can support your claim?” If Shuichi didn’t know about stuff like how ‘real’ this place was then he would have never guessed that Kirumi had been a very well written character for class trials. She lived to serve while having a sharp and accurate mind on trials.

“Hmmm, nope, I don’t” one of Kirumi’s eyebrows twitched in anger but quickly regain her composure “But my one and only sexy detective-chan might, now get em sexy ass!”

“K-Kokichi …”

“Yeah tuts?”

“P-please stop”

“Awww, you’re no fun beloved” Kokichi was loving every single second. Rantaro on the other hand wasn’t liking the fact that Kokichi was showing that he liked Shuichi just to irk him … and lo and behold it was working like a charm on the unknown Ultimate.

Shuichi knew that he must have been really red on the face, he just didn’t do well with those nicknames out of the blue AND in public.

“Shuichi, I advise for you to try and ignore Kokichi’s comments, we are in dire need of the information you may or may not hold to solve this” Kiibo was such a good help to the group, he deserved some recognition for his efforts … even if there was the possibility of him not being real.

“Ah yes, well the first thing I have to say is, if we all look back we can recall that some days were going by faster than others, that’s not uncommon when someone is distracted and having fun but they went by far too quickly, and if we look at it a bit more, the days that went by faster than others were those were there wasn’t much happening”

Nods of agreement came his way.

“Wait … is the snowy climate also a factor that shows that this is virtual?”

“Yes Kaede, we are midsummer, there was no way that it would snow, unless if all of this was a virtual world”

More nods came his way. Shuichi was finding himself more and more confident on his skills, he could do it, he could end this and save everyone from the terrible nightmare they were on.

“Good job beloved!” Kokichi hugged him and Shuichi jumped slightly, he had almost forgot that Kokichi was on the same podium as him.

The Leader quickly released him and faced the crowd “Now if we are all in agreement let us vote for Rantaro as the culprit for the murders and be free from here, easy right?!”

“I don’t like saying this …” Kaito had his head low and suddenly leveled his eyes with Kokichi and gave him a thumbs up “Good job Kokichi”

“Yeah, Kaito’s right, good job Kokichi and you too Shuichi, but you two might not want to hear that from someone as plain as me”

Monokuma sighed in defeat, his paw began rising but before he could start Voting Time.

“Good job?? You all think those two did a good job??” Rantaro was once again fighting back, did he have some sort of final effort to change the game?

“Shut up dude, how could you betray us like this!” Kaito’s anger, fueled by Kokichi, was now being directed at Rantaro at 110%.

“Betray you say … How can you say that of the person that is keeping you all from dying?”

“What” was all Shuichi could say at the new and unexpected information.

The Ultimate smirked, and Kokichi didn’t like the look on him, Shuichi could see through his façade after all.

“If you all vote for me you are voting correctly, but by doing so you will all die … do you all really think that everyone that died here just went back to the real world?”

“Explain yourself, **now** ” The new tone of voice that Maki had, it gave Shuichi chills, he had never heard her speak like that … was … was the violence that she displayed only but a fragment of what she was capable off?

“You see, that was the plan, come to the virtual world with no memories, play your roles for national tv, and then you guys would die one by one or in small groups and then wake up in the real world, but thanks you the Analyst that you all love that is no longer possible, he broke into the game and installed a powerful virus that I can’t remove and when he did that the connection of your real bodies and your minds was broken … what I’m trying to say is that if you win you will just return to nothing, you all will be in limbo, not quite dead but not quite living, none of you will ever wake up but you’ll never enter the eternal sleep either … it will just be pain, horror, DESPAIR for all eternity”

That … that sure explained some things, such as Monokuma’s sickness but … would the Analyst really do something like that … would he?

“You motherfucker, you can only be lying!”

“I am not lying, in fact I was being quite nice on letting you all stay here forever and live your lives … but Shuichi and Kokichi seem to have other plans”

The certainty in everyone’s faces had vanished. The new information too much to handle … Rantaro … was winning.

Kokichi.

That’s it. Kokichi would know what to do, all Shuichi had to do was allow Kokichi to have his chance.

He waited … but the Leader never spoke.

“K-Kokic-!”

For the first time ever Shuichi couldn’t believe his eyes. Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader … had despair and fear written all over his face. A quick glimpse at the others and he saw that each of his classmates also had a similar look.

Kaito.

Maki.

Kaede.

Kirumi.

Tsumugi.

Gonta.

Miu.

All of them had that look, their heads low in defeat.

“E-Everyone please, we must not give in to his words we need to stand strong, please!” Kiibo’s pleas echoed on the room but they echoed for no one, a thick wall of negative emotions prevented them to. His words reach only Shuichi, the only other person who had yet to fall to despair.

“Hahaha … come now Kiibo and Shuichi, give up, why stand  for something that isn’t even there, just be quiet and let the Despair sink in, you both will see that it is a lot more comfortable and better this way” Rantaro’s smile grew dangerously, it even seemed like the awful feeling in the room was flowing from Rantaro’s body, a darkness under the name Despair and then Shuichi’s vision went dark.

 

* * *

 

Shuichi opened his eyes but saw himself on an abyss of darkness ... Rantaro ... had he won, did he lost ... what had happened?

 

"Was it true?" he asked to one

 

_Of course it was_

The voice ... sounded like his own "N-No … he must be lying, we can escape"

 

_Do you really believe that? Or is that what you character was written to believe?_

"…" Shuichi wasn't sure anymore. Were his decisons truly his or were they of the character that was the Ultimate Detective.

 

_Do you think there’s a world out there waiting for you, for them, no, everyone that has died is still and will always be dead._

"T-That’s a-"

 

 _A Lie??  
What is a lie but a thought that originates from something believed to be the truth??  
Truth and Lies are but labels we place on what we think that is true or what is a lie.  
They are but labels that shift from one being to the other.  
__Truth and Lies are but two faces of the same coin._  
_Your truth is the lie of another._  
 _Your lie is the truth of another._  
 _Can you tell me, the part of you that has been ignored for so long, that I … that we are wrong?_  
 _... You cannot because you can not lie to your conscience._

"… I … I refuse to believe …"

 

_That too is a lie.  
Your … refusal is but words you tell yourself to find some sort of strength... how petty_

"I … I can’t give up … they need me … Kokichi needs me, Kokichi-"

 

 _Used us … as did that Analyst … Can’t you see, the love he gave you, those happy feelings, those smiles … they were but a play for them, a play that has reached its climax … now that the unlikely development that occurred between you two is no longer needed there is no point for it to exist._  
_Give up oh part of me that wants to see the morrow._  
 _Give up so that the pain you are suffering no longer haunts you._  
 _Give up from the lie you are living in and accept the truth you don’t want to_

"…"

 

_Come on now Shuichi … surely you must have known of the possibility that you were but Kokichi’s toy … I can make the pain go away._

"I … I don’t want to feel like this. I … I just … I want it all to stop"

 

_I can help you dearest part of me_

"I don’t like this emptiness, the cold, the feeling of being worthless to everyone"

"I don’t like it, I don’t like it, I don’t like it, I don’t like, I don’t like it, I don’t like it, I don’t like, I don’t like it, I don’t like it, I don’t like, I don’t like it, I don’t like it, I don’t like, I don’t like it, I don’t like it, I don’t like, I don’t like it, I don’t like it, I don’t like"

 

_I can help … just give up Shuichi_

"…"

 

_Give up and the pain will go away._

"I … I will … I’ll give up … at least, I can still live and stay with Kokichi for a while."

 

_That’s the spirit champ!_

"I … I give …"

 

_Give up Shuichi … give up Hope … and all the pain will vanish_

"I … I …"

…

…

…

…

_“That’s the way the mastermind plays, he gets close to the ‘subjects’ make them believe him, befriend them and then … when the big revelation comes … so does loads and loads of freshly baked out of the oven despair”_

"…"

_All you have to do is give up_

_“That’s the way the mastermind plays … when the big revelation comes … so does loads and loads of freshly baked out of the oven despair”_

"… Huh? … Analyst-kun?"

 

_Give up Shuichi, Give up, Give up, Give up …_

"I … I want to …"

_“When the big revelation comes … so does loads and loads of freshly baked out of the oven despair”_

"… Stop it … please"

 

_Give up, Give up, Give up … it is better like this, there is no pain like this, you’ll be happy like this …_

_“Loads of freshly baked out of the oven despair”_

"… Please"

 

_Give up, Give up, Give up, Just give up already_

"… Huh?"

 

_“Despair”_

_“Despair”_

_“Despair”_

_“Despair”_

_“Despair”_

_“Despair”_

_“Despair”_

"Despair?"

 

_Just give up already you damned brat_

 

"Analyst-kun … your memory … why is it"

 

_“Because Shuichi”_

_Stop!!! Give in already, Give up!!_

_“… You need to begin seeing the big picture in order to grow …”_

"The b-big … the big picture …"

 

_You worthless detective, who would ever want you on that world … if it even is real that is_

_“… Shuichi … Despair …”_

"I …"

 

_Give in alr-_

…

…

…

 

“I’m in Despair”

 

* * *

 

The darkness faded away and Shuichi found himself back on the class trial.

“Yes, this is what you all want, you want to give in you damned bastards, give in already, listen to me, the part of you that cares the most, all you have to do is give in … do it” the mastermind repeated the very same words Shuichi had been hearing.

“Everyone please, wake up, you all need to come to your senses!” Kiibo didn’t seem affected.

The detective also noticed something.

Voting Time was active, and his hand had been slowly making its way to his picture … Rantaro was forcing everyone into Despair so that he could get rid of Shuichi.

“Now everyone, look at your pathetic selfs and see what is better, Live here or Die trying a pointless Log Out!”

“No that’s wrong!”

“whwhwhwhwWHAT!! Shuichi has escaped Despair, how is that even possible?!” The bear grew worried again.

“Shuichi! You woke up! … I … I was so worried” the robot seemed about to cry. Shuichi gave him a smile in hopes that he would calm down a bit

“You … you who stole Kokichi from me … you even escaped my Despair … heh, it doesn’t matter as long as you have that doubt in your heart you’ll go back to Despair” Shuichi felt the same darkness enveloping him … only this time … he was prepared.

The darkness came and the darkness went away “What …” Rantaro began panicking, he no longer seemed so high and mighty.

“Your despair won’t work on me again Rantaro, my faith, my belief on that we can escape this hell will shield me from all the Despair you throw at me!”

“You’re stupid!”

“You’re pathetic!”

“Escape? There is no escape!”

“Love, HE JUST PLAYED YOU!”

“You can live here happily”

“JUST FUCKING GIVE UP ALREADY!”

Despair, after Despair, after Despair, and yet Shuichi never fell to it again.

There was only one way to end this. Voting Time was active therefore they had the chance to eliminate the mastermind, Shuichi however had a greater role.

He had to force everyone to free themselves from Despair.

“Everyone!” they halted their hands “Listen to me, It’s me Shuichi, don’t listen to that voice, we CAN and we WILL be free, I beg of you my friends, don’t let yourselves fall to despair!”

“Everyone!” Kiibo followed “I don’t know if you are hearing me but you all have to wake up, what he is saying must be a lie!”

“AH LIES … Don’t lump the liar tittle with me, that’s Kokichi’s Title … besides there is no way to escape this place with life”

Shuichi couldn’t see a way for them to wake up, they had succeed on stopping but … maybe … maybe he can.

“Rantaro may be telling the truth everyone” everyone flinched.

“Ah, so you finally give in, very we-“

“But we mustn’t believe him!” Shuichi gave his entire being to each word that came from his mouth “Rantaro isn’t telling us the full truth, if we stay here then he’ll begin the killing game again!”

“N-No how did you … I … I …”

“But … If we all pick the other option, the option that Rantaro so desperately doesn’t want us to take then … we might have a chance, if we have our hope we can succeed” they seemed closer to waking up.

“NO STOP, he’s lying, There won’t be a killing game, STOP!”

“I don’t know about you guys … but I’m not letting Rantaro break me and force me to live here when I know I’ll die here by his game, I rather gamble everything on the option we have where there is a chance for us to die, to live or to stay in between, we choose what happens with our lives, not him not anyone, and I choose to escape this place and live … so … SO PLEASE OPEN UP YOUR EYES ALREADY!”

Shuichi could hear his own heartbeat at his ears … his heart was beating fast.

Had he done it, where they listening to his voice … probably, probably not … he couldn’t give himself the luxury of thinking negatively, if he did he would fall to Despair.

“That’s my sidekick!” he gasped and looked up to see Kaito with his eyes.

“That was plain awful, you’re terrible Rantaro” Tsumugi woke up next.

“Gonta no like feeling bad, Gonta no like seeing friends sad, Gonta no like it here, Gonta wish to escape with friends and smile even if no future for Gonta and friends”

“You Avocado motherfucker, putting girl genious Miu Iruma into that nightmare, you fucking small dick!”

“Rantaro … I had thought differently of you, I saw you as a kind person, I saw you so greatly, I fell for you … I now realize that … you’re not worth loving”

“Is everyone okay?? It is so sublime to see everyone awake and out of that nightmare”

“You really must have a wish for death for doing that to us … don’t worry, I’ll comply and kill you once we’re out of here”

Once by one they had all risen from the Despair that he had induced in them … but … not all of them.

“… there is no point to it all”

“K-Kokichi”

“… if we try to escape we’ll die … it was all for nothing” his voice had lost its spark, its mischievousness, Kokichi’s voice was empty of emotion.

“Shuichi” he and Kaito locked eyes “Bring your annoying boyfriend back from creepyland”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

He looked at Kokichi and lowered himself a bit.

“Hey Kokichi, can you hear me … it’s me Shuichi, Shuichi Saihara”

“… a play … that was all … doesn’t matter if I try to be selfish … I’ll never be loved back”

Shuichi hugged him and brushed his hair “Shhh, I’m here Kokichi, my love for you wasn’t an act, I love you and I always will Kokichi”

“… we can’t escape … I’ve lost …”

“You haven’t lost yet, you will only lose when you give up … where is my Kokichi, where is the Kokichi that never gives up, the Kokichi that is always so mischievous, the Kokichi I fell for … where is he … Kokichi … please, listen to me, I love you and I want to stay with you”

“… I … I …”

Shuichi breathed in, grabbed Kokichi’s face and connected their lips on a long sweet kiss that earned cheering from Kaede, Kirumi and Tsumugi.

When he pulled apart Kokichi was trembling and Shuichi approached his ear so that no one would hear that last part.

“I love you, and when we get out of here I wanna love every part of you”

“… Geez Shumai, I didn’t know you were such a pervert” he pulled away once he heard that life filled voice. Kokichi had his eyes open and his cheeks blushing.

“There you are” he hugged him again and could feel Kokichi tensing up from embarrassment.

“Y-You … YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE THIS INSTANT!”

Shuichi released Kokichi but the little Leader held his hand “Everyone … let’s end this!”

“Wait! Please wait just a second” they did but Rantaro’s words were all directed to Shuichi.

“You won’t like the outcome … I can assure you of that, if you vote me as the blackened you won’t like the damn consequences!” Shuichi didn’t notice a lie on what he was saying but he knew he wouldn’t regret his next action.

Shuichi pressed Rantaro’s picture and so did Kokichi, everyone else also pressed someone and eventually Rantaro himself had to choose someone.

Once the votes were casted the screen above Monokum lit up and the results were shown.

 

Amami Rantaro - 10

Shuichi Saihara - 1

 

Monokuma sighed sadly “Pu…hu…hu…” he sounded truly sad “Have you done the right … or the wrong … choice …” another sigh came from him and then the ‘Veredict’ showed that their answer was indeed correct.

“N-No … No … NO!” the podiums landed and Rantaro seemed ready to kill Shuichi.

“Hey, aren’t you gonna apply the rules to the blackened you stupid bear”

“Calm down killer girl, I’m about to …”

“Monokuma don’t you fucking dare, I’m the mastermind you ca-“

“Amami Rantaro the Ultimate Adventurer/Big Brother/Despair whatever”

“Oh fuck no”

“You’ve been found guilty, prepare yourself for the long awaited”

“I’M THE MASTERMIND, I’M A DANGARONPA EMPLOYEE YOU CAN’T DO TH-“

“IIIITTTT’S PUNISHMENT TIME, and with extra gusto as it is the last time this season, PUHUHUHUHU!” and there he was with his regular tone.

With his court hammer he pressed the button and the Punishment began.

 

* * *

 

 **Punishment Start:** _Temple of Limbs_

 

The very same weird music that played on the other Punishment that Shuichi had seen began playing.

A trapdoor opened under Rantaro and he fell into the emptiness.

The screen that had shown the results lit up to show what seemed to be an ancient temple and Rantaro on a weird getup, Shuichi couldn’t help but think of those movies of that one guy that explored places, had a whip, always saved his hat and hated snakes.

Gotta love movies with another hat lover … ugh what was the name … Indi-something.

Suddenly the temple began trembling and from the altar looking area a boulder big enough to crush a human being came out and went on Rantaro’s direction.

Even as the blackened he took his job seriously and provided a show as he began to run towards the exit. Arrows began shooting from the walls, traps activated, blades going left and right.

Eventually he escaped with cuts at his arms and legs and a few arrows.

The punishment … wasn’t over.

Many girls approached him. “Big Brother!” they all shouted and once they got to him they grabbed him by the arms and legs and tried to pull him in their directions.

His screams and pleas going drowned by the many voices as the flesh was starting to tear apart.

He screamed louder and louder and louder until his limbs were successfully pulled out of his body.

The punishment … had one more part, on the end a hydraulic press. The press went up and from inside came a body … missing its head and left hand.

The corpse got on its feet and with its other hand grabbed a nearby rock, big enough to crush three birds.

The corpse made its way to Rantaro who tried to wiggle his way out of there and then his eyes went wide. On top of a tree stump was the head of a familiar purple haired individual, he was grinning like mad and then … the punishment ended with Rantaro’s head being crushed by the rock the corpse had brought.

 

* * *

 

“Puhuhu” he wiped the tears “What a sad day, the game master is dead”

Shuichi felt … a little bit scared to be honest. Monokuma didn’t hesitated to kill Rantaro, even if he was the one controlling him … he just killed him like that.

“Oh well, with no game master this can’t go on …” the bear turned to them and smiled “Congratulations, you have all ‘graduated’ now you will be able to leave this simulation, Puhuhu, have fun on your way back … or don’t, I don’t give a shit”

And like that Monokuma vanished one last time. The lights were turned off leaving them on the now dark room.

“Um … what now?” as if on cue after saying that Kaito’s body vanished.

“Kaito!” the group shouted.

He had most likely been logged off.

After that one by one began to vanish until it was just Shuichi and Kokichi.

“Shumai” he looked at Kokichi “Great job … and thank you, I’ll be waiting for you in the real world, I wouldn’t let anyone take my beloved from me ~Nishishi~” and he vanished.

Shuichi knew he was next … yet there was an awful feeling creeping on him.

 

_“You won’t like the outcome … I can assure you of that, if you vote me as the blackened you won’t like the damn consequences!”_

Rantaro’s words echoed on his mind. Why was he minding his words this much, he must have been lying … but if he wasn’t … what were the consequences?

His mind shut off as his body vanished and he was logged off … at least he hoped he was logging off properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna put this out there.  
> Next chapter will be the last chapter of Darkness Within, so ... I will finally be able to tie some loose ends I wanted to but couldn't because of the plot xD  
> ... and ... let us just say that the 'consequences' that Rantaro spoke about won't be ... that nice (I want to say more but I can't cuz spoilers)  
> ... I guess I can point out something ... ine one chapter I pointed something out in the comments ... if you know what I mean or found said comment then you know what kind of chapter the next one will be ...


	21. Memories are but fleeing thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one took much more than what I had first anticipated, sorry for that, but without any further delays, here's the final Chapter of Darkness Within ...

“Okay” the purple haired Analyst began “just ... HOW?! … How is it possible for someone to post over 300 pictures about bagels and each of them with a bagel loving speech and then have one picture of his boyfriend with a 100k word speech about how great he is?”

A pair of giggles came from the other side of the room “That’s Nagito for you, he has a never ending love for bagels and an ever bigger love for Hajime, surprisingly enough his love for Hajime is bigger than his love for hope and that’s saying a lot!” shining eyes showed that Makoto wasn’t lying.

“Yeah! You just have to see his posts during festivities, they get way better during then!” Sato replied, his eyes never leaving his phone.

Chiikko slowly nodded his head, still rather amazed with the sheer determination from the ‘Ultimate Luck’ to post so many bagel pictures.

“So” two pairs of eyes locked onto him “What are you two doing here, don’t take this the wrong way but you two were here for a bit when school was starting and then you left … I’m assuming that there is still school so … why are you guys here?”

“School got super vandalized, like, broken windows, broken pipes, broken toilets, broken seats, broken computers, cracked walls and I can keep going … people took it a bit too far this Halloween”

“And my mother had to go check on her parents that are outside the country, my father tagged along so Sato’s dad offered to look after me … even when I’m no longer a child, you understand my dilemma don’t you Chiikko-kun?”

The Analyst was looking at his watch. It was already the tenth time since the two had found him.

“Yes, I know the feeling of being treated like a kid when being older, also, please don’t call me Chiikko, it sounds rather feminine”

“What ya want us to call ya then?”

A finger went to his chin as he thought about something else to be called about. His expression however told that he was having trouble coming up with something.

“Um … Chi-kun, or Chi-san, oh wait that comes out sounding quite nice … Chi-san if you don’t mind me asking … what happened to you?” Makoto recalled that the last time he and Sato had seen the guy he had been dragged by Team DanganRonpa to restricted levels.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that! … Mind telling us about that?” Sato asked, feeling quite curious himself.

Chiikko was once again glancing at his clock “Ah … that” he didn’t look at them but he could feel the two gazes on him “I put a virus impossible to be removed from the game, then I broke in the game and then the mastermind forced me to be in the game, now Team DanganRonpa wanted me to removed said virus but … I’ve got them all dancing at the palm of my hand”

The two boys exchanged a look and then looked at the Analyst again.

They both knew that what he said was impossible … right? Implement a virus on the game and afterwards get Team DanganRonpa to do his bidding … impossible.

“Are you lying?” They asked in unison.

“No” was the answer they got.

Their attention was diverted by their phones buzzing with notifications about the last episode of DanganRonpa.

Finding out that Shuichi and Kokichi were both dead had been horrible enough, they had cried for a good hour when they saw that. The place and their wounds clearly shouted a horrible and gruesome death, but the fact that they died holding hands made it so sweet, it made the love they shared so incredible and … so sad that they died like that, then the episode had to end in a damned cliffhanger.

 The chatrooms were exploding with people talking about theories about who the killer might be, what happened in the Dining Room, what the hell was happening when that cliffhanger was added and a portion was speaking about how sad they were for what happened to their favorite ship.

A pair of sighs came from them.

It wasn’t boredom they were feeling, it was far from that, they were on one of the best hospitals in the country, on the floor of the Ultimates, heck, they even were with the Ultimate Analyst.

What they were actually feeling was hunger. Hunger for new content, hunger to know what happened and what will happen. Impatience was overcoming the two, they just had to know what was going on, they loved DanganRonpa so much and V3 was being so good!

“Will you two stop that, you’re starting to make me go crazy” they didn’t even notice that they had been passing on the room quite furiously.

“Ah” Makoto sounded sad “I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention”

“I’m just so damn impatient, Team DanganRonpa has to stop it with the damn cliffhangers” Sato added and unlike Makoto he wasn’t being able to keep his cool.

“… If I give you two a sneak peak will you guys calm down?”

 Two pairs of shining eyes settled on where Chiikko.

He sighed at the reaction.

The two boys just now realized how the analyst looked like. He looked like he had not slept for ages.

Eyes looked once again to the watch on the wrist and then back at the two boys and then looked at the laptop on the table.

“There won’t be a chapter 4 of V3”

The only sound on the room was the one of the analyst typing stuff on the laptop provided to him by Team DanganRonpa.

After a good while of silence the other two looked at each other, almost like transmitting brainwaves “Pffft … nah” they said in unison.

“Suit yourselves then”

Like that his attention went once again to the laptop.

Sato, not having anything to do, was once again on his phone checking more things, probably DanganRonpa related.

Makoto however took a seat next to Chiikko and looked at the screen.

“What’re you doing Chi-san?”

A eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and a sigh followed “This over here is the data from each helmet from the Ultimates that are still in the game … you know, I’ve got to thank both of you”

Hearing the conversation, Sato approached the two, eyes still on his phone “Why’s that?” he asked slightly curious for the response that the Analyst might provide to the two.

“You two saved Kokichi’s life by unplugging him from the game … someone was keeping Kokichi hostage on the game, and that very same someone was the one that was supposed to take care of him while he was on that condition, that very same person that is giving the V3 squad hell on the game … the very same bastard that …” he trailed off, preventing himself from saying anything else.

“Wait wait wait … are you telling me that the mastermind of V3 has kept Kokichi asleep for a year now?”

“Over a year …” he corrected Makoto.

“… How hasn’t dad noticed … how hasn’t Team DanganRonpa noticed it …”

“Really easy, he was supposed to take care of Kokichi, he provided the data provided to him, it’s easy to manipulate data like that, and after a shit ton of time people just ruled Kokichi has a case that needed time and not have many checkups … that happened when V3 was about to start”

Both Makoto and Sato were used to things similar to those thanks to DanganRonpa, worse even, they had seen so many things from the show … but for it to happen in real life was something much more different.

Makoto placed his hand at Chiikko’s shoulder “I’m sorry”

The other uttered an almost inaudible “Thank you” but the two heard it, and they knew the subject was a hard one to talk to with him.

After that the sound of him tapping the keyboard’s keys returned.

The two had almost a very similar thought.

The Ultimate Analyst was right there and somehow … things were getting slightly boring. The guy wasn’t paying them much attention at all, his eyes were glued to either his watch or the laptop. Was the information there really that important?

The thought didn’t continue when someone opened the door to the room they were in with enough strength to almost remove the door from its hinges.

“Ah, there you are, you are a difficult degenerate to find” their eyes shined when Tenko Chabashira walked into the room. They greeted her with a wave of hands, knowing very well that the Aikido Master wasn’t very fond of those that were of the male gender.

“May I ask what business do you have with me? Last I heard you said and I quote “Stay the hell away from me and Himiko or I will break your spine” … if you ask me, that was hilarious because your real self isn’t that strong … unlike me … so if all that you want to do is talk trash about me you can leave, if it’s something else make it quick” each word came out cold and venomous towards the Aikido Master.

She knew it far well and had already braced herself to much worst words “Tenko came here to apologize … Angie told Tenko what you did for us all, she old us how you faced Team DanganRonpa and broke the contract they had with us … Tenko is very great … you saved us from possibly reliving the killing game”

The other heard each word but never met her eyes “… If that is all you have to say then … I too would like to apologize for my desperate behavior on the killing game, Himiko did not deserve to go through that but still it had to be done … I hope you can find a way in yourself to accept the cold truth that is our reality”

She approached the other and slammed her hand on the table. This action managed to stop him from typing stuff on the laptop.

“Listen to Tenko … Tenko is sorry and she forgives your behavior on the game, Tenko knows it was your survival instinct, but Tenko also needs you to know how grateful all of us are and … and how sorry we are for what happened to you and t-“

“Stop it … don’t give me your pity … I don’t anyone’s pity, you hear me … ANYONE’S …” he calmly began to breathe in and then out “Those fuckers did this, but I also learned an important lesson … if I want something done right then I have to do it myself … so please, leave and don’t mention this again”

Tenko then did something that shocked everyone in the room.

Tenko Chabashira hugged Chiikko … she hugged a male.

“Tenko … doesn’t know the pain you have gone through … maybe she knew but she can’t remember it now … if you need to cry then cry, if you need to shout then shout … there will be people there to help you and … Tenko will help you if necessary, so don’t believe that only you can do everything, let others help … and let yourself rest for once”

Makoto and Sato exchanged a few looks between them as the scene played out in front of them.

They had no idea how Chiikko would react.

“I … I hate this … I hate being worthless” he began sobbing.

“Tenko and the others will help if you need so, there is no need to be alone anymore” the tears rolled down his face, his sobs grew stronger and stronger.

“P-P-Please … s-stop” his requested was fulfilled as Tenko released her embrace from him but kept a hand on his shoulder.

He calmed himself down, breathing growing slower, tears wiped and no longer running.

“… Thank you, but your help won’t be necessary, the end is near after all, all that I need is for them t-“ the laptop began beeping.

His attention went to screen and then a smile came to his face. A smile that grew bigger and bigger to the point it was almost wicked evil.

“Season 53 has ended … and now I can finally meet the bastard that made him suffer for so long” he got up and locked eyes with Tenko “I beg of you to not interfere, this is between me and him … and he will pay”

They all expected Tenko to say that she was tagging along or give some sort of physical gesture that said no, instead, she nodded.

“Tenko understands how much this means to you, Tenko will not interfere but … make sure you give that damned degenerate a good punch in the gut for Tenko” the other nodded and left the room.

Sato and Makoto got up and chased after him, but they weren't as fast as the other. Tenko looked at them from the room they had been on.

 

* * *

 

 

. . .

_Where am I?_

 

He tried to move but couldn’t.

He attempted to open his mouth and ask or scream for help … but he couldn’t.

He tried to open his eyes … but he was unsure whether they were closed or he was met with pitch black.

 

His body felt weak, tired and heavy. No matter how much he attempted to get his body to move it simply wouldn’t, each order from his brain felt delayed and when said order reached his muscles they began to ache.

Ache.

The aching pain in his body was how he knew he was conscious, how he was awake … but was he truly awake or was this but still the dream that was the virtual reality?

 

_“… if you win you will just return to nothing, you all will be in limbo, not quite dead but not quite living, none of you will ever wake up but you’ll never enter the eternal sleep either … it will just be pain, horror, DESPAIR for all eternity”_

Were those words really the truth … had he lead everyone to a future of pain and suffering.

Just the thought of not being able to see anything, anything at all, heck, even the Ultimate Academy, scared him to the core. He couldn’t go back to a reality where he could do things and be conscious, be able to feel … and neither could he wake up into the real world, he was stuck in between and would never come back.

Everyone must resent him.

Kaito must have been so disappointed on him.

Maki would probably never look at him again … that is if they somehow met.

Kaede would attempt to patch things up but fail.

Gonta, Kirumi, Tsumugi, Miu, Kiibo … all of them disappointed on him. Disapointed for letting them all down … for leading them on the wrong path.

 

. . .

 

Kokichi.

What was happening with Kokichi? Was he okay? Was he in pain? Was he … suffering on this eternal darkness?

All he ever wanted was for the horror to end, he and Kokichi. Both of them wanted to escape the pain, just like everyone else … but now, here they were, somewhere … or nowhere, this place was … difficult to pinpoint a word to describe it.

Living the rest of his life, forever, in this empty, aching, darkness … until he breaks or until someone pulls the plug and lets him drown and finally die out.

 

He accepted his fate and stood, not moving an inch as the aching continued.

 

He accepted all his mistakes.

 

He accepted that he’d never wake up.

 

He accept--

 

Somewhere, he heard the steady sound of something … a ticking? Wait, there’s something else, it sounds like a … beeping.

His sense of hearing seemed to grow stronger … or … or was he not hearing anything at all until now?

 

*tick* *tick* *tick*

*beep* *beep* *beep*

 

The sounds continued.

The fact that he could hear these sounds could only mean one thing. He was out.

The beeping grew quicker and louder seeming to catch on his excitement.

 

Then it hit to him, if he could feel the aching pain on his body then that means he’s up, if he couldn’t hear but now he can then it means his senses are slowly coming back, therefore … this emptiness, this darkness, can it be that his eyes are simply closed shut when he believed them to be as wide as he could possibly have them as?

He forced his body to hear the request of his brain.

Eyes. Open.

That was what he was aiming for, that was what he needed right now.

He tried again, and again and again. Each attempt causing his muscles to ache and his head to hurt slightly.

Once again he tried to get his body to obey to him.

The darkness faded. He could see something.

Being aware that he was right was a shock that managed his eyes to open wide. Whatever it was he was seeing he could not identify as his vision was foggy.

Slowly but surely things started to clear out and he could see some sort of … dark gray glass in front of his face??

Actually now that he realizes it, there seems to be something around his entire head … a helmet perhaps?

This time it didn’t seem as difficult to get his body to obey him. Hands slowly made their way to the item around his head and carefully removed it and place it to the side.

Shuichi Saihara took a deep breath once his eyes finally met a room … of the world he so desperately wanted to return to.

With each breath he took he noticed the differences between the air of that place and that of the killing game. In the killing game there didn’t seem to be air, he could barely feel it whenever he breathed in, but here he could feel the slightly cold sensation whenever he would breathe in.

A sound caught his attention.

Birds.

He heard the happy chirping of birds and looked to where it came from, noticing an area of the dark room with some curtain and light pouring a bit from the edges.

Shuichi, knowing it was probably a bad idea, decided to get up, he had a desire to move and see this world with his own two eyes.

Needless to say that on Shuichi’s first attempt he fell on the bed with the sudden pressure on his legs.

He wondered how that was even possible, it had only been … a few weeks since he had been on the killing game, his body shouldn’t be this weak right?

Nevertheless he once again got up, this time more carefully as his legs trembled underneath him, and slowly made his way to the curtains and pulling them.

The light from the outside hurt his eyes, he had to look away due to the strength of said light, but it did make the room look better, yet just looking at the bright room hurt just a bit his eyes.

Shuichi wasn’t stupid by no means, sometimes a bit dense but not stupid. He knew that there was only one possible reason for him to be feeling like he was and that was only if he had been on a long sleep, a sleep that must have been - maybe - longer than a few weeks sleep.

As his eyes adjusted to the new tone of light in the room he once again looked outside, the light no longer so intense for his eyes, and he saw part of the building he was in, a garden and … he could see some birds at his window chirping. He would have never believed to miss the sight of birds as much as he was now.

The killing game had no animal life … beside the bears, no birds, no dogs, no cats and seeing just the birds warmed Shuichi’s heart.

“We … we’re finally free” he said to himself, he needed to.

Tears began to flow down his eyes, tears of happiness, he and Kokichi had been successful, they were free and no longer had to see their friends getting murdered.

“Kokichi” he called out, noticing that the room he was in was only hosting him and no one else. He must be in another room.

Determined to find Kokichi, Shuichi began making his way to the door that lead to the outside of his room. As he did he could faintly hear two things.

Inside his head he could hear the sound of what seemed crying, someone crying intensely with him … a memory that was. Said person was kneeled in front of a bed, their cries still very loud, at the bed a person … who? The memory ended before Shuichi could see who those two were and why was he crying alongside that other individual.

The other sound however, was not from his mind, it came from outside his door.

The sounds were voices, one of the voices was clear of who it was with how loud it was, Kaito. The other, much softer yet he could hear stubbornness from said voice and yet, caring … Kaede.

The third voice did not make Shuichi pleased to hear, not one bit. The third voice was the unmistakable voice of the one that had been controlling that horrid nightmare, Rantaro.

“No! There’s no way that me or anyone else will do it!”

Kaito’s voice echoed.

_What is he talking about?_ Shuichi wondered, ready to open the door and see what was happening.

“We won’t participate again on the killing game!” his voice echoed once again, answering Shuichi’s question.

At that, Shuichi opened the door and stepped outside, carefully as to not lose balance and fall to the floor.

Once on the hallway he saw only Kaito, Kaede and Rantaro, the other’s must have not woken up yet.

Kaede looked the same as she did when they were on the killing game … except for her clothing.

Kaito was the same story, different clothing and looked mostly the same … except for a big scar at his neck.

His presence didn’t go unnoticed, he knew of that when Rantaro locked eyes with him and scowled at him.

The attention on Shuichi by part of Rantaro got both Kaede and Kaito to look at what made Rantaro so upset.

“Shuichi, bro, you’re up!”

“S-Shuichi, I’m so glad to see you!”

The two spoke at the same time, both really happy for seeing Shuichi.

“H-Hey guys …” somehow it felt a little bit awkward for Shuichi to speak to them, maybe that’s how someone felt when the heat of situation dies down “… Um, what’s happening?”

Shuichi didn’t know much about what was going on or what was to happen, all he knew was what he had heard Kaito shout.

“Allow me to explain bastard” Rantaro began and Shuichi could feel the venom on his words “You all signed a contract with DanganRonpa, a contract where you all agreed to become DanganRonpa characters, that means we can do whatever we want with you lot, we own you lot, and if we say that you’re all to participate on V4 then you all will”

Kaito shot a glare towards Rantaro, he must have wanted to tackle him or punch him or do something to prove that he can’t be controlled by him but Shuichi was pretty sure that Kaito’s physical condition wasn’t that good, that is if his own experience after waking up was applicable to all.

Kaede looked really disappointed with Rantaro, her eyes no longer had that glow whenever she looked at him. Shuichi noticed that she too was doing a rather big effort to just stay on her own two feet.

Rantaro, on the other hand, didn’t seem that affected by … the side effects, in all honesty he looked proud, victorious, his grin was both malicious as victorious.

Shuichi found himself gulping, fear striking him like a brick.

“C-Contract … what contract?”

Rantaro held back a laugh “You won’t remember it … probably … but basically all your lives belong to team DanganRonpa, and while I am around I will make sure that you all suffer the killing game as much as needed until I have him!”

Kokichi … this was all circling around Kokichi, it could only be around him.

“Why don’t you face me and then we can say if that will be as you say?” a new voice said, a voice Shuichi hadn’t heard in what felt like forever.

Rantaro turned around quickly just to get a punch to the gut and fall to his knees “Guh … you …”

“Yes, me, also that was from Tenko” with Rantaro’s body mostly lowered the trio saw that the one who stood there was none other than …

“Analyst-kun!” he flinched when Kaede called him by that nickname.

He looked to the group, his face emotionless towards them and politely waved at them, then looked back at Rantaro and kicked him in the face.

“Gah … you … you’re gonna pay for that! I don’t know why Team DanganRonpa hasn’t done anything to you yet, but believe me I will have you pro-“

“Oh shut up” he rested his heel at Rantaro’s gut and began to apply pressure.

“You aren’t that smart … being blinded by that need to have something you can’t get was quite stupid you know, and it was even more stupid doing what you did to _try_ and aquire said something … or should I say someone”

“Dude, what are you even talking about?” Kaito asked, not knowing what he meant as he spoke to Rantaro.

“You shut up too, damn bastard” the answer made Kaito look betrayed and angry. The Analyst however didn’t seem to find that important.

“I have to say for how dumb you are you did outsmart me, it was just one plug, one damned plug and I could’ve had him back, after that you proceeded to psychologically damaging him until he broke and when that failed you wanted to kill Shuichi, therefore you made sure that when Shuichi died on the killing game he would die here too”

“W-What?” Shuichi backed away once he heard that “H-How … how do you know this … please answer me Analyst-kun” his voice although rushed, still seemed to be somewhat soft and calm.

“When I … had a forced log out, I ended up connecting to the system that connected you guys to the killing game through a laptop and thanks to that I found the settings that were changed on you and then changed them back, simple as that … I couldn’t have you of all people dying … **not you** ”

Laughter came from the one beneath him “Aren’t you a pathetic bastard … your actions … Futile I say!”

Rantaro’s laughter died out as it was consumed by the Analyst’s own laugh.

“W-What’s so funny!” he said, feeling now rather scared.

“It’s just …” he had a huge grin on his face, almost like one of Kokichi’s “You think you still are in control, but what you don’t know is that you and the entire DanganRonpa team are puppets dancing on my little hands”

Shuichi, Kaito and Kaede exchanged looks between each other. Each of them scared and concerned for how the Analyst was acting towards the other male.

Just then, the elevator door near them opened and from there came three people on a weird suit. Shuichi could easily assume that they were not hospital staff by any means.

“You three!” Rantaro called them “Capture him and beat him up!”

The trio walked to them and grabbed him.

“W-What?”

They had grabbed Rantaro and were not refusing to let him go.

“You idiots, not me, HIM, Get him!”

They did not say a word, they simply looked down on Rantaro with disgust.

“*Ahem*” the Analyst cleared his throat.

“Yes sir Chiikko?” they said in unison.

_So that’s his name …_

 “S-Sir?” his eyes, now filled with fear, made their way to the Analyst.

“Won’t you three please escort Rantaro to the exit of the perimeter and hand him to the police, they are tiiiiiired of waiting and little baby bitch Rantaro has quite the court file against him, so for my sake, your guys’ sake and DanganRonpa’s sake … make it quick now will you?”

The three nodded and dragged a squirming Rantaro to the elevator.

“You can’t do this!! I am a high ranked DanganRonpa employee, you can’t do this!!”

“Correction” Chiikko peaked into the elevator “You _were_ a DanganRonpa employee” Rnataro’s face slowly showed one feeling, despair, as the doors closed and the last thing he saw was the vicious victory smile on the plum haired male.

“Analy- no, Chiikko-kun … what … what just happened?” Shuichi spoke, the other two still too stunned to speak.

His face showed neutrality again and he walked towards the trio.

“Simple” he said “I had DanganRonpa on my hands and I made a deal. The short version is, the destruction of the contract with all the Ultimates, the fact that nothing would befall me or any other Ultimate and Rantaro going to jail and in return team DanganRonpa would regain full control of everything”

He stopped in front of Shuichi “I stole everything from Team DanganRonpa, they couldn’t do a thing but broadcast thanks to my virus … and then that became a good trade coin, you’re all free from DanganRonpa, and soon he shall too be free”

Before Shuichi got a moment to ask anything he was hugged by the Analyst “… I missed you … my friend”

“C-Chiikko-kun …” he backed away, a new look on his face, a genuine smile directed for Shuichi.

“This is great!” and that smile turned into a scowl towards Kaito.

The Astronaut, on in this case, ex-Astronaut, gulped and looked a bit concerned as for why he was receiving that look.

He looked back at Shuichi and the scowl was replaced with a smile “Shuichi, you need to come with me, Kokichi must be waking up any time now and … I would like for you to be the first person he sees”

He was about to follow him when someone grabbed his arm, Kaito.

“Dude … I’m sorry for saying this but … he doesn’t deserve you”

“K-Kaito … what?” he was not starting that again … he couldn’t, right?

“Listen to me Shuichi, we’re no longer on the killing game, we’re free, everything you and his did was fake, free yourself from whatever spell Kokichi placed on you, he doesn’t deserve you, let alone be happy, I know I seemed … to accept that on the game but … Shuichi you can’t date him, I can’t let you be with someone that aw-“

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Chiikko’s voice echoed down the hall, successfully startling Shuichi, Kaito, and Kaede who was about to try and stop Kaito “He doesn’t deserve to _be happy_ … he doesn’t _deserve_ Shuichi … you _won’t allow_ Shuichi to date him … WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KAITO, YOU ARE A MONSTER, A BASTARD I SAY, YOU DAMNED USELESS FUCK!”

If Shuichi had ever thought that the Analyst had seemed scary in the Killing Game then … he was very wrong, if anything that was his being nice.

“Don’t talk to me like that, Kokichi is a monster and you know that! The things he did aren’t humane, he is a psychopath that deserves to be alone for the rest of hi-“ Kaito got kicked at full force right between the legs.

He shouted in pain as he fell down to the floor.

“Who the fuck are you to decide anything” Chiikko’s voice came out low and dangerous, his hand grabbing Kaito by the neck “Shuichi can decide who he wants to date, and let me tell you this Kaito … you don’t decide who gets to be happy and who doesn’t, this will be my second and final warning to you in the real world … Make Kokichi sad, hurt him, try to control things around him … and I promise you … **I will make your life hell** ” his hand released Kaito, and Shuichi could have sworn he had never seen Kaito more afraid for his life. Kaede rushed to his side to check if he was hurt.

“I know you don’t remember me or Kokichi from your time on the real world … meet me later today and I can show you the prick you were and what I did and can do once more to you … Kaede you too should see it, and so should you Shuichi”

Chiikko extended his hand towards Shuichi “Now … shall we … Kokichi is waiting”

“H-How” Kaede began “How can you be so cruel!” she raised her voice.

Chiikko turned to her and smiled innocently “He isn’t worthy of kindness and if you think he is … say that to me after I show you what I need you to see”

After that he grabbed Shuichi by the arm and pulled him with him.

 

* * *

 

 

They were going down the hallways, not very quickly, Shuichi could tell that the guy was worried yet he was respecting Shuichi’s own limits to how quick or how much strength he could use. That raised one question, why had he acted as he did towards Kaito, and why did it seem like he cared a lot for Kokichi … who was Kokichi to him?

“A … C-Chiikko-kun?”

“Yes?” he kept walking, and still pulling Shuichi with him.

“What is Kokichi to you?”

A chuckle “When you look at us it’s pretty obvious what we are, it’s not rocket science Shuichi”

They kept walking down, the only sound being of breathing or of their shoes, eventually they would see a nurse or two and sometimes a doctor, each of the unfamiliar faces locked their eyes at Shuichi’s and Chiikko’s face with their eyes lit up with excitement.

“Weird isn’t it?”

“H-Huh?”

“Being looked like that … with so much adoration, I know it, they did the same to me … still do and it doesn’t seem like they’ll stop soon”

That image from before.

 

A boy kneeling in front of a bed crying his eyes out.

Tears running down his eyes.

A body in the bed in a peaceful slumber.

 

Could that boy be … Could those images be …

“Chiikko-kun … you stated before that we are friends so we spend … spent time together right?”

“Correct”

“And … Am I right to assume you have your memories of the game and your … let’s call them, Pre-game memories?”

He stopped “Shuichi, please get to the point”

Shuichi nodded “… were you … I don’t know when but were you crying over someone who was sleeping and I was there crying too?”

The other grew stiff “So I see you are starting to remember your past … that is good”

The walk started once again.

“Please, tell me about what you know ab-“

“No … I won’t force memories to return to you, you have to remember on your own”

Shuichi wanted to insist but he had a feeling that even if he did the result would be the same.

He recalled the way that Chiikko had acted towards Kaito, that sort of anger for someone wasn’t normal for people that had just met. Gathering all the bits of information that he had successfully gathered, he knew that Chiikko had all his memories, pre and post-game, Kokichi was someone important to him, Kaito, Chiikko and Kokichi apparently knew each other and Kaito did … something to piss him off.

Shuichi was pretty sure the reason for that immense hate from Chiikko towards Kaito must have some greater meaning … but what?

“You hearing me?”

“Huh? Sorry, I was distracted” Shuichi apologized, he didn’t mean to get lost in thought but it just happened.

“It’s okay … we’re here” Shuichi looked at the door that Chiikko was looking at “Can I … can I ask you a favor”

His voice came out weak.

“Sure”

“Can I … can I see him first please”

What an odd request. Those two had some sort of friendship on the killing game and it is understandable why he would want to see Kokichi, but for that why did he even guide Shuichi there? Also, another thing bugged him. What happened on the killing game was an act between Kokichi and Chiikko, a simple act to fool people, they didn’t really hate each other, neither had them truly hurt the other so … why did he sound so sad … unless …

“Sure” Shuichi was already piecing things together. The way Chiikko looked so similar to Kokichi, the way he cared so much for Kokichi … this was but a theory but Shuichi was very sure of this.

“Thank you”

He opened the door and they were met with a not so bright room, much as Shuichi’s, but even if the room wasn’t so bright the two could see the dark smoke that came off from Kokichi’s helmet.

“Kokichi!” the two screamed and ran towards him.

Chiikko wasted no time on pulling the helmet out of Kokichi’s head, the sight mortified Shuichi.

Kokichi looked horrible. Shuichi knew that he was a skinny person but … this person in front of him was beyond skinny, almost anorexic. His beautiful face looked so empty as he could see the delimitations of Kokichi’s skull, his cheeks inexistent, his arms much like his face, barely any flesh to the point he could see the delimitation of Kokichi’s bones.

“Kokichi … Kokichi please, open up your eyes” Chiikko was gently shaking Kokichi, trying to wake him up.

“Ngh … just … just five more minutes …” Shuichi found that so cute, Kokichi wasn’t a morning person … actually was it morning or afternoon … either way, Kokichi really seemed to like sleeping.

“Kokichi … please … please wake up”

His eye lids trembled a bit and then they began to open up. His and Chiikko’s eyes met, a smile made his way to Kokichi’s lips.

“Good morning … train wreck”

The weird nickname made the other cry “You … you remember …” he wiped his eyes on his sleeves “Good morning you big goofball”

Chiikko helped Kokichi to sit up, he still looked very sleepy … and very weak.

“Hey, there’s someone here for you” Kokichi looked at Shuichi.

Shuichi quickly hugged him. He was so happy, things were becoming better, he and Kokichi could finally be together without that stupid killing game threatening to separate them … yet he couldn’t shake that awful feeling that something wasn’t right.

“L-Let …”

Shuichi’s embrace grew weaker with Kokichi’s attempts to separate them.

“L-Let … go ...”

Shuichi did as so and Kokichi quickly grabbed one of Chiikko’s arms.

_“Wait! Please wait just a second”_

Rantaro’s words from the killing game began to echo on his head.

Kokichi’s expression of pure fear, was so painful to look at, for he knew that the fear that Kokichi had wasn’t any kind of fear.

He was afraid of Shuichi.

 

_“You won’t like the outcome … I can assure you of that, if you vote me as the blackened you won’t like the damn consequences!”_

His words echoed again.

“W-W …” Kokichi tried to speak, still very afraid and shaking very much.

Chiikko, who was holding him and trying to calm him down, was as surprised as Shuichi for the weird reaction of Kokichi.

“W-W-W …” Shuichi’s heart cracked at the next words that came from Kokichi “… Who … who even are you …”

Shuichi felt like the entire world was crumbling under him, he felt alone on a dark room with a spotlight on him, Kokichi’s words echoing in the darkness as a constant reminder.

Kokichi then passed out on Chiikko’s arms while Shuichi was still trying to process what had happened.

“K-Kokichi! … A-Aniki, wake up … Aniki!!” the other tried to wake him up but to no avail.

Medical staff quickly entered the room and took Kokichi to another room, Chiikko following closely behind and two foreign boys entering the room.

Their words … any sounds … any feelings … Shuichi didn’t hear or felt a thing, for the biggest fear he didn’t know he had had come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... So ... before anything else ... I'd like to point out that I will make a sequel to this story ... not sure when I'll start it but I do plan on starting one.  
>  Hope you all enjoyed the ride so far, and I hope to see you guys on the final part of the "An Unlikely Development" Serie.
> 
> See you guys next time, have a great day and a great week.


End file.
